Regreso
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Naruto se pierde en el camino y se encuentra con dos personas muy importantes para él que regresan a su lado a Konoha para ser lo que no han sido. Sasuxnaru o al reves? cap11 al fin!
1. Prologo

El regreso 

Estaba leyendo el manga, aunque de todas maneras semana a semana sigo el anime y vi sus nombres, la curiosidad aún me come ya que no he podido ver el último, pero ya sé de que va. Espero les guste lo que voy a escribir.

Prologo 

¿Cómo era que se había perdido del camino? No podía ser tan tonto, de seguro su maestro se reiría cuando se diera cuenta que se había extraviado de su lado, aunque, pensándolo bien, lo más probable es que ni cuenta se diera ya que estaba "recopilando información" como le llamaba él a espiar a las chicas bonitas, ya fuese que estuviesen con poca ropa o desnudas. Suspiró, hacía dos días que debía de estar de regreso en Konoha, en menos de una semana era el examen chunin y estaba seguro que Tsunade no lo retrasaría ni siquiera por él, ya se lo había advertido.

Estaba tratando de orientarse cuando escuchó un ruido como de rama rompiéndose y luego un quejido y una sarta de improperios contra vaya a saber quién, pero se notaba que era una voz masculina la que despotricaba. Sigilosamente, se acercó al lugar y se sorprendió al ver al hombre sentado en el suelo, rubio como él y vestido como los jounin de su aldea.

- Estoy demasiado oxidado – dijo molesto – y mi chakra no responde como debiera, algo así no debería pasarme a mí.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver como se sacudía los pantalones y el cabello de tierra y hojas secas y por poco evitó una kunai que pasó por sobre su cabeza cortando algunos cabellos a su paso.

- Diablos, hasta la puntería me falla – se quejó – como pille a esa bruja por haberme tenido tanto tiempo encerrado en el limbo, la voy a despellejar.

- ¡Por poco me matas y dices que tienes mala puntería! – le reclamó Naruto con la kunai en la mano.

- No deberías estar por estos lados, el camino principal está como a diez minutos yendo hacia el norte – le dijo el hombre mirándolo bien – por cierto, eres un ninja de Konoha ¿verdad? ¿Qué haces por estos lados?

- Bueno – dijo poniendo una mano en su nuca – por seguir a mi maestro hacia las termas me perdí – admitió – yo quiero regresar a mi aldea, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde estoy en estos momentos.

- Estamos en el país del viento – sonrió divertido – muy cerca de la que alguna vez fuese la villa oculta del remolino, ella desapareció por culpa de la guerra y muchos de sus ninjas se unieron a Konoha.

- Pues tal vez debiera ir allí, tengo hambre y dudo que Ero – senin se digne a buscarme antes que todas las chicas se hayan ido – suspiró.

- Si quieres te puedo guiar, verás que estoy un poco oxidado, o más bien más de un poco, en mis habilidades, pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie – le sonrió y él sintió que esa sonrisa se le hacía familiar – por cierto, mi joven ninja de Konoha ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Uzumaki Naruto – le sonrió y vio al hombre fruncir las cejas – ¿pasa algo malo? – lo miró intrigado al verlo tan pálido.

- No, es que… - se quedó callado – no importa, pero ahora entiendo porque me falla tanto el chakra – suspiró mirando al muchacho – yo también soy ninja de Konoha, he estado muchísimo tiempo ausente, me llamo Namikaze Minato.

- Entonces, podremos regresar a casa juntos – dijo este contento.

- No creo tener un lugar al que regresar – le replicó comenzando a andar.

- Bueno, yo tengo sólo un pequeño departamento, pero tampoco tengo con quien regresar – dijo con un deje de tristeza – pero eso no importa, Konoha sigue siendo nuestra aldea ¿verdad? Y eso ya es algo.

- Si – le sonrió y salieron al claro y el rubio mayor miró los árboles – creo que es por allá, siento el olor a comida, creo que es…

- ¡Ramen! – gritó Naruto echando a correr hacia donde sentía el olor dejando atrás al otro rubio que lo seguía un poco más atrás divertido, sin correr demasiado, sabía que no era necesario.

"Es cierto que es mi hijo, como ha crecido, es todo un hombre, y le gusta el ramen, como a mí" sonrió viendo como entraba en un hostal pidiendo de inmediato un ramen.

- Oye, ¿te puedo llamar Naruto? – le dijo divertido mientras esperaba que trajeran sus ordenes y este asintió – Bueno, Naruto, dime cómo van las cosas por Konoha, hace demasiado tiempo que estoy ausente.

- Oh, han ocurrido muchas cosas – suspiró mirando con ansiedad su plato – hace tres años Orochimaru atacó nuestra aldea, mató al viejo tercero, al hazekage y a no sé cuantos más, pero no consiguió hacerse con la aldea.

- Siempre supe que él era peor de lo que aparentaba – suspiró.

- Así que tenemos como quinto Hokage a la vieja Tsunade, aunque le gusta aparentar que tiene veinte, Jiraiya me dijo que edad tenía – sonrió comiendo rápidamente más de la mitad de los fideos – se enoja cuando le digo abuela.

- Ella abandonó Konoha después de la muerte de Dan – dijo pensativo – así que la convencieron que regresara a hacerse cargo de la aldea.

- Je, sí, yo la convencí de regresar a la aldea y le gané esto – le mostró el colgante regresándolo a su lugar bajo la camisa.

- ¿El colgante del primero? – dijo asombrado – vaya, dicen que esa cosa tiene una maldición, que puede acarrear la muerte a quien lo tiene.

- Es que hay que ganárselo – sonrió – ella lo apostó a que no conseguía controlar el rasengan y yo lo conseguí en el tiempo que ella estipuló.

- ¿Puedes hacer el rasengan? – lo miró asombrado – es una técnica complicada ya que no contiene sellos, sino energía pura.

- Lo sé, me hizo sufrir bastante mientras la aprendía… - se calló mirándolo – ¿cómo sabes cómo funciona el rasengan? Ero – Senin me dijo que sólo él y el cuarto sabían usarlo aparte de mí.

Minato le sonrió asintiendo mientras veía como por la cara de Naruto pasaban muchas emociones desde el miedo, el asombro, a la preocupación y algo así como una extraña mezcla de tristeza, alegría y desazón.

- Entonces eres el cuarto Hokage – dijo sin elevar la voz.

- Soy algo más que eso, Naruto – suspiró preguntándose qué hacer, no sabía si decirle de buenas a primeras que era su padre y decidió tantear un poco el terreno – por tu nombre, diría que eres hijo de Uzumaki Kushina.

- No sé quien es ella, nunca he tenido una familia – le dijo el rubio.

- No puede ser, ella estaría allí… - dijo quedándose en silencio – mi Dios, Naruto, a tu padre se le dijo que jamás estarías solo, que crecerías como un chico normal, con todo lo que eso conlleva.

- Nunca he sido tratado como uno más – le dijo – pero eso ya no importa ya.

- ¡Claro que importa! – dijo perdiendo la paciencia – me mintieron, maldición, no te hubiese arriesgado con esa técnica si hubiese sabido que no ibas a ser tratado como el héroe que controló a Kyuubi – dijo frotándose la frente – el único hijo del cuarto hokage sería tratado con el respeto que se merecía.

- ¿El único hijo del cuarto hokage? – repitió asombrado.

- Si, Naruto, eres mi hijo – lo miró preocupado – yo no tuve opción…

- ¡Eres mi padre! – dijo contento saltando hacia él derribándolo de paso – yo nunca he tenido una familia y he encontrado a mi padre – dijo soltándolo al fin ayudándolo a ponerse de pie – lo siento, Jiraiya dice que soy demasiado efusivo, pero él no sabe cómo me han hecho falta las pequeñas muestras de afecto toda mi vida, con excepción de Iruka, nadie me ha tratado bien.

- Espera que estemos de regreso, van a tener que acostumbrarse a llamarte Naruto Sama – le sonrió – venga, termina tu ramen para pedir la siguiente ronda ¿de acuerdo? Yo invito – le sonrió – a mí también me encanta el ramen.

Minato miraba a su hijo dormir, estaba contento de haberse encontrado con él apenas tres días después de haberse librado de la técnica que lo mantuvo tanto tiempo prisionero, demasiado, debía admitir, Naruto ya no necesitaba de su protección, quizás fuese al contrario, pero él no lo culpaba de nada, no hubo rencor en sus palabras por su abandono, ni por haberlo usado para salvar a Konoha, nada, él estaba contento de estar a su lado, de tener un padre. Se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello con cuidado.

- Papá, acuéstate a dormir, yo estoy bien – le dijo este medio dormido.

Minato sintió algo extraño en su pecho al oírlo llamarle así, pese a todo le decía papá, sintió que las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por su rostro dando gracias a Dios que Naruto fuese tan buen chico.

- Te quiero mucho, hijo mío – le dijo con la voz quebrada inclinándose a darle un beso en la frente antes de acostarse también.

- Yo también te quiero, papá – le dijo y al poco rato ambos se durmieron tranquilamente en silencio.

Pero no duró demasiado, un fuerte alboroto se escuchó fuera de la hospedería, así que Minato se levantó asomándose por la ventana. Allí vio a varios tipos rodeando al que cualquiera pasaría por un simple anciano pervertido, pero él lo conocía bien. Suspiró volviendo hacia su hijo que lo miraba expectante.

- Jiraiya – le dijo y escuchó a su hijo reírse – ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que lo hace siempre ¿sabes? Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo solucionarlo todo él solo o nos meteremos en problemas también nosotros y tendremos que salir huyendo sin haber dormido nada aquí.

- Así que ya has conocido su lado pervertido – volvió a meterse en la cama.

- Claro que sí, he estado bastante tiempo entrenando con él, yo le llamo ero- senin, cosa que lo molesta muchísimo.

- Dicen que desde muchacho era así de pervertido – suspiró – espero que no te haya contagiado a ti o lo voy a castrar.

- Papá, tu fuiste su discípulo – le recordó Naruto divertido – dime que tú no eres así de pervertido, porque Kakashi fue tu alumno y él si lo es.

- Bueno, Kakashi ya era pervertido cuando entró en mi equipo, aunque era un experto en sacarse los problemas de encima, pero muy fácil de influenciar – dijo acostándose de nuevo – pero eso se le pegó de Uchiha Obito.

- Lo mismo que la impuntualidad – renegó – nunca llega a tiempo.

- Supongo que lo has de conocer muy bien si sabes tanto de él.

- Sí, fue mi maestro Jounin – dijo – éramos el equipo 7 hace unos años, pero él tenía preferencia por Uchiha Sasuke.

- Me imagino que sería una manera de retribuirle a Obito que se encargara de su sobrino, después de todo Obito murió por su abandono.

- ¿Nos volvemos s dormir? – dijo Naruto bostezando.

- Está bien, Jiraiya ya está viejo como para que lo saquemos de problemas – suspiró y se acomodó para dormirse, aunque los ruidos tardaron bastante en silenciarse afuera, el sanin era un busca problemas rematado.

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado al sentir un brazo a su alrededor, eso normalmente sólo pasaba cuando Jiraiya llegaba borracho de sus incursiones en busca de información, pero el hombre a su lado no apestaba a sake, no, su olor era diferente y reconfortante. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver al rubio que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, su padre ¿quién iba a pensar que su padre, ni más ni menos que el mismísimo y legendario cuarto hokage, estaba vivo? De seguro a sus amigos les daba un ataque. Pero debía admitir que se parecía mucho, quizás demasiado. El cabello rubio todo desordenado, los ojos celestes, la misma sonrisa, sí, en definitiva, eran padre e hijo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormirse cuando un ruido insistente lo obligó a enderezarse teniendo buen cuidado de no despertar al durmiente.

- Ero – senin – le reclamó al verlo apoyado en el marco de la ventana – hasta que apareces ¿dónde rayos te habías metido?

- Lo mismo quiero preguntarte a ti, y no me llames así – lo regañó – se suponías que ibas conmigo a las termas y apenas me doy vuelta, ya no estás.

- Bueno, me perdí, así que me vine a esta aldea a buscar de comer.

- Y ahora estás durmiendo en una de las mejores habitaciones del mejor de los hostales del pueblo ¿sabes cuánto dinero te va a salir aquello?

- No seas tacaño, Jiraiya – le dijo Minato desde la cama – ni siquiera es Naruto quien paga esto, yo lo invité que nos quedáramos aquí esta noche antes de regresar a Konoha ¿vale? Debiste venir directamente a dormir anoche en vez de andar causando alboroto ¿no estás muy grande para eso?

- Papá, no lo regañes, sabes que él es así, lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo – le dijo Naruto divertido dejando entrar al sanin.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaste? – dijo el hombre mayor mirando al otro que se había sentado en la cama – no puedo creerlo ¡Namikase Minato!

- Hola, Jiraiya – le sonrió – no has cambiado mucho, por lo que veo, no te pasan los años por encima ¿eh? Ni se te quita lo pervertido, me contaron.

- Jeje, ya que estamos todos reunido ¿Por qué no nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar? ¡Tenemos que ponernos en marcha de regreso a Konoha!

- Pues a Tsunade le dará un ataque cuando vea a quien traemos de regreso – dijo el Sanin mirando por la ventana – me extraña el lugar que eligieron.

- Puede ser, la aldea ninja del remolino – dijo Minato pensativo – de aquí era tu mamá, Naruto, su clan perteneció por generaciones a esta aldea hasta que la guerra la destruyó y se fueron a Konoha, por eso el símbolo de tus ropas.

- Siempre me pregunté por qué, pero sabía que no encontraría respuestas, la única vez que pregunté por mi padre lo único que me dijo el viejo tercero es que había sido un gran ninja que había muerto defendiendo con su vida la aldea y que yo debía de estar orgulloso de él.

- Tal como tu padre está orgulloso de ti – le sonrió este revolviéndole el cabello.

- ¿Ya están listos? – les dijo el sanin volviéndose hacia ellos – es hora de desayunar y luego ponernos en camino. Tsunade me envió un mensaje recordándome que en seis días será el examen chunin y que ni por Naruto va a retrasarlo – le recordó al rubio menor.

- ¿Aún no eres chunin? – dijo Minato mirando a Naruto.

- Cuando dimos con mi equipo el examen, fue interrumpido en su última fase por Orochimaru, ya te conté lo que pasó, y luego me vine a entrenar con Jiraiya por lo que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea. Lo estaban preparando cuando nos salió esta misión ¿verdad? Aunque creo que era una excusa para que Tsunade no le diera algo que hacer en el festival.

- ¿Cómo crees, Naruto? – dijo el sanin haciéndose el ofendido.

- Bueno, estamos a una distancia considerable de Konoha, quizás no debiésemos detenernos en más pueblos para alcanzar a participar el festival que inicia los exámenes ¿no crees, hijo mío?

- Bueno, si ero-senin… - empezó saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡No me llames así! – lo regañó el aludido.

- No se hubiese desviado hacia esas termas, estaríamos a dos días de aquí y no te hubiese encontrado – terminó mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- Mm, pero yo le llamo a eso perder tiempo valioso – sonrió Minato entrando en el comedor – aunque de todas maneras yo iba de regreso a Konoha.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y pidieron sendos desayunos, en especial los dos rubios, cosa que le pareció divertida a Jiraiya, al parecer el feroz apetito de Naruto no era sólo a causa de Kyuubi, sino era heredado.

- ¡Gracias por el alimento! – dijeron los dos rubios a la vez y se lanzaron al ataque, porque no comían, atacaban el alimento.

Claro que no vieron los ojos grises que miraban con avidez, no la comida, sino a quienes comían, ambos rubios eran hermosos, altos, de espaldas anchas que denotaban su poder, los ojos azules como trocitos de cielo, bocas sensuales que llamaban a ser besadas, pero quien más le llamaba la atención era el menor, se reía tranquilamente y comía como quien no ha comido en siglos, de seguro era poco menor que él, si se acercaba a él, quizás…

- Pues no sé, tu hijo ya era pervertido al conocerlo – decía el sanin divertido – vieras las técnicas que se ha inventado.

- Pues resultan, hice caer a casi todos los pervertidos de la aldea, hasta al viejo tercero ¿te das cuenta, papá? Entre más viejos, peores.

- Pues no sé, dime ¿tienes novia? – dijo Minato divertido.

- Que va a tener novia si vive obsesionado por un moreno de piel blanca y ojos negros – dijo el hombre mayor – por él se ha esforzado tanto.

- Vaya – sonrió Minato sin enojarse viendo como Naruto se ponía rojo hasta las orejas, no sabía sí de rabia o de vergüenza – no te preocupes tanto, hijo, no me molesta que tengas esos gustos – le sonrió – y dime ¿es muy fuerte?

El muchacho que los espiaba dejó de escucharlos alejándose un tanto decepcionado ¿Por qué los chicos lindos tenían a alguien a quien querer?

Llegó a su destino bastante cabizbajo, tanto así que no escuchó las molestas palabras de su compañera de equipo hasta que se topó con su líder, un moreno de piel blanca y ojos negros, de seguro que si el lindo chico rubio aquel lo veía se olvidaba de todo y de todos.

- Te noto extraño, Suigetsu – le dijo este alzando una ceja.

- ¿Más extraño de lo normal? – dijo la chica – si de por sí es raro.

- Pues al menos yo tengo mejores atributos que tú, cuatro ojos – le dijo este molesto – y he tenido una hermosa visión hace un rato – suspiró.

- Pues no sé que le ves a los chicos si tú eres uno – lo fastidió ella.

- Era un rubio alto, sus cabellos desordenados brillaban como el oro, sus ojos parecían trozos del cielo, su risa era tan hermosa, un poco escandaloso, sí, pero hermoso en todo su contexto – suspiró ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros – claro que andaba acompañado por su padre y creo que su abuelo, pero se notaba que los tres eran ninjas.

- Bueno, no nos interesan tus "pasatiempos" – insistió ella molesta – Sasuke, quizás debiéramos comenzar a movernos, si ellos son ninjas…

- ¿Te fijaste que símbolo llevaban en la bandana? – dijo este ignorándola también, le sonaba a alguien familiar – así sabremos a que aldea pertenecen.

- Bueno, el único que la llevaba puesta era el anciano, pero llevaba un kanji extraño – dijo pensativo – hablaban de regresar a su aldea.

- Bueno, de seguro no son hombres de Orochimaru y menos son akatsuki, así que no nos interesan – dijo Sasuke volteándose hacia el último de los integrantes de su equipo decidiendo ignorar sus presentimientos – Juugo, ve al centro a hacer algunas compras con Karin, debemos movernos luego.

Naruto estaba comprando provisiones en el centro comercial de la aldea cuando notó que alguien lo miraba fijamente, fingió que no lo había notado y prosiguió sus compras, pero aquella persona lo estaba siguiendo sin siquiera mantener una distancia prudente, aunque no podía detectar con exactitud su ubicación. Entró en una tienda de espejos y descubrió a su perseguidor, lo había visto ya antes mirándolo fijamente cuando desayunaban. Compró lo que le habían pedido y salió caminado directamente hacia él.

Suigetsu no le quitaba la mirada de encima al rubio, era como si lo tuviese hipnotizado, no podía moverse, en especial porque esas pupilas celestes parecían haberse vuelto como las de un tigre al asecho.

- Suigetsu, no tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo una voz que rompió el hechizo ya que el dueño de la mirada celeste apartó los ojos de los suyos volviéndose hacia quien le hablaba al otro chico.

"Maldición, Sasuke, tenías que arruinar el mejor momento de mi vida" gruñó el muchacho con rabia por dentro mientras veía como el rubio salía a toda velocidad hacia el moreno, como quien encuentra a un gran amor.

- ¡Sasuke! – lo abrazó con fuerza antes que este pudiese hacer nada.

- ¡Oye, monstruo, suéltalo! – dijo una voz femenina molesta.

- ¿A quién has llamado monstruo? – dijo una voz a espaldas de ella, furiosa.

- Papá, no te molestes por tan poco – sonrió el rubio soltando a Sasuke que no salía de su asombro, Naruto era el chico al que Suigetsu había visto, pero según él sabía, él no tenía familia – no es para tanto.

- Así que este es el chico del que Jiraiya hablaba ¿eh?

- Uchiha Sasuke, él es mi padre Namikase Minato – los presentó – y lo que dice Ero – senin no es cierto, él es mi amigo.

- Pues a los amigos no se les abraza así – dijo Karin furiosa – adefesio.

- No insultes a mi hijo – dijo Minato furioso mientras sus pupilas cambiaban de forma cerrándose hasta volverse una línea – no tienes ningún derecho.

La chica temblaba entera, algo en esa mirada le decía que aquel era un tigre que sacaría las garras para proteger a su cachorro contra todo.

- Papá, déjala tranquila ¿vale? Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me digan así.

- No me importa… ¿cómo que ya estás acostumbrado? – dijo furioso – nadie, absolutamente nadie, tiene derecho a insultarte así.

Sasuke al fin pudo reaccionar ¿Cuántas veces no había visto esa cara esculpida en la piedra en la montaña que protegía Konoha? Pero es que era imposible, todo el mundo creía que él estaba muerto y para colmo era el padre de Naruto, pero este no llevaba su apellido. Movió la cabeza negativamente, esta debía ser una broma absurda, estaba en una pesadilla.

- Oh, vamos – le sonrió Naruto divertido – me alegra que estés bien, Sasuke – se apartó de él – hacía rato que no nos veíamos.

- Eres el cuarto hokage ¿no? – dijo mirando al rubio mayor.

- Sí, y Naruto es mi hijo – le sonrió – y creo que tiene buen gusto – le guiñó un ojo malicioso – nosotros vamos de regreso a Konoha, de seguro a Naruto le agradaría que regresaras con nosotros ¿verdad, hijo?

- Eres peor que Jiraiya – le dijo este sonriendo – en fin, Sasuke tiene que cosas que hacer, un destino que cumplir y no quisiera meterme en su camino.

- Iré con ustedes – dijo este sorprendiéndose hasta él por su repentina decisión – creo que no me haría mal tomarme un tiempo de descanso ¿no?

- Genial – dijo el cuarto divertido – entonces, debemos comprar un poco más de provisiones – hizo un gesto apoyando su mano derecho en el hombro de su hijo – debemos regresar cuanto antes a Konoha.

- Sasuke ¿y nosotros? – dijo Juugo preocupado, eso n estaba en sus planes.

- Regresaré en unas cuantas semanas – le dijo él restándole importancia al asunto yéndose con los rubios de Konoha.

- Maldición, sabía que una vez que viera a Sasuke no miraría a nadie más – dijo Suigetsu molesto – me estaba mirando a mí cuando nos interrumpió.

Sasuke caminaba con Naruto a su derecha mientras este le contaba sus aventuras a su padre que sonreía divertido, complacido y orgulloso de los logros de su hijo, cómo le hubiese gustado que su padre fuese así con él, siempre mirando los logros de Itachi y a él, nada.

- Creo que Minato está un poco loco – dijo Jiraiya a su lado mirando a los rubios que parloteaban de lo lindo – y quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero él te puso en un genjutsu hace un rato, te va a unir con Naruto, si puede.

- Naruto es un chico guapo, un poco tonto, a veces, pero lindo.

- Y ni te vaya a escuchar insultándolo, porque ya lo viste, no quiero saber qué hizo que tu amiga viera hace un rato, de seguro que si Naruto no lo detiene, ella se había quebrado – le advirtió – no le gusta que lo traten mal.

- ¿Él no sabe que me escapé de Konoha y me fui con Orochimaru en busca de poder? – dijo Sasuke – porque dudo que Tsunade…

- Estarás bajo su protección, pero ciertamente él no sabe nada de aquello, sólo lo que le ha contado Naruto hasta ahora, si sólo desde ayer se conocen.

- Pues pareciera que llevasen una relación de muchos años, que hubiesen estado separados tan sólo unos meses y no toda una vida.

- Así son ellos, Minato y Naruto son muy abiertos, no les cuesta nada entablar una relación personal con otros, quizás sea por ello que Naruto tiene tantos amigos, gente que de verdad lo quiere, aunque no conozcan su secreto.

- ¡Es en serio, papá! – le dijo este mientras Minato se reía interrumpiendo la conversación de los otros – si hasta Jiraiya se desmaya cuando la hago.

- Oh, vamos ¿al rey de la perversión de Konoha? – se rió con más ganas aún – me parece realmente imposible que consigas algo así.

- Pues verás – dijo juntando sus manos - ¡Sexy no jutsu! – exclamó luego de hacer los sellos - ¿Qué piensas ahora? – agregó señalando al sanin.

- Que así te pareces a tu madre – dijo divertido riendo – pero no por ello me agrada ¿de donde sacaste tanta perversión?

- De sus ganas de demostrarle a todos que podía hacer las cosas bien – dijo Sasuke divertido – recuerdo cuando se lo hizo a Iruka sensei, este estaba molesto porque Naruto tenía tiempo para inventar esa clase de técnicas y no para estudiar las cosas que eran verdaderamente importantes en la academia.

- Bueno, no sé qué resultados hubiese obtenido si se lo hubiese mostrado a Kakashi – dijo Naruto pensativo – pero jamás quise arriesgarme con él.

- Bueno, pero ahora vuelve a la normalidad para despertar a Jiraiya y seguir nuestro camino – Naruto sonrió y le obedeció – anda, viejo pervertido, despierta o dejaremos que las fieras se coman tu tan cuidado cuerpo.

- Ustedes dos son muy malos – le dijo el sanin recobrando la conciencia – pero no se puede negar que son padre e hijo.

Faltaban apenas dos días para el examen chunin y al fin estaban de pie frente a la entrada de la aldea, naruto venía tan emocionado de haber encontrado a su padre que no dejaba de parlotear acerca de lo que les diría a sus amigos, de seguro hasta Gaara se ponía contento por él, porque debía de estar de visita allí si el examen era en esta aldea junto con su hermana.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es ese? – dijo Minato divertido.

- El hazekage de la aldea de la arena – le dijo Naruto – tiene nuestra edad y ya es el líder de su aldea, yo espero llegar a ser un buen hokage y entre los dos formaremos una alianza fuerte para proteger a todos los pueblos de la guerra.

- Siempre habrá quien ambicione más poder – dijo Sasuke.

- Lo sé, pero vamos a conseguir unir las aldeas ninjas para evitar la muerte de los inocentes, de esa forma seremos mucho más fuertes.

- Una gran meta para un gran hokage, hijo mío – sonrió Minato – es hora que entremos ¿creen que Tsunade me reciba con los brazos abiertos?

- Bueno, quizás lo reciba mejor que a mí – dijo Sasuke preocupado.

- Sasuke huyó de la aldea hace unos años – le dijo Naruto – pero que yo sepa no ha hecho nada malo en contra de Konoha, excepto unirse a Orochimaru…

- Bueno, Orochimaru era lo bastante listo como para engañar a cualquiera, si hasta el tercero confiaba en él lo bastante como para aceptar que postulara para ocupar el cargo de Hokage – suspiró – claro que a la hora de decidir me apoyó a mí, quizás por eso luego sus experimentos dejaron de ser secretos.

- O sea que vas a decir que Orochimaru le ofreció a Sasuke poder cuando en realidad era que quería el suyo ¿no? – dijo el sanin pensativo.

- No creo que haya sido al único que haya hecho creer que se haría más fuerte a su lado cuando simplemente él buscaba su poder oculto.

- Estamos de regreso en Konoha – dijo Naruto y los cuatro entraron en la aldea pasando por el puesto de vigilancia – Hola, Iruka Sensei, estamos de regreso – lo saludó efusivamente abrazándolo con fuerza.

- No cambias ¿verdad, Naruto? Tsunade Sama estaba que se comía las uñas esta mañana esperando tu regreso a la villa, dijo que iba a despellejar a Jiraiya sama si no llegaban a tiempo, en especial porque el hazekage llegó ayer por la mañana y esperaba verte y no estabas aquí.

- Lo siento, nos retrasamos, pero traemos dos hijos perdidos de la aldea ¿ves?

- Tsunade dijo que si te veía pasar te dijera que los espera en su oficina.

- Bien, es mejor que vayamos de inmediato ¿Qué dices, Jiraiya san? – dijo el rubio en el que Iruka no tuvo tiempo de reparar dado que los cuatro desaparecieron de inmediato en una cortina de humo.

Pero Tsunade no estaba en su oficina, no había nadie, ni siquiera Shizune estaba allí, ella era la responsable de todo, así que quizás hubiese surgido un imprevisto y por eso no estaban allí.

- Nos vinimos tan rápido y la vieja ni siquiera está aquí – se quejó Naruto – pudimos haber ido a desayunar en vez de venir a verla.

- No seas insolente – le dijo Jiraiya divertido – debe estar tomando sake por allí y Shizune estarla buscando, esa vieja borracha.

- Si tú no le tienes respeto ¿Cómo quieres que Naruto se lo tenga? – dijo Minato alzando las cejas asombrado – según recuerdo, ella también era un sanin ¿no es así? Y la mejor ninja médico de nuestra aldea.

- Pero eso no quita que sea lo que es – replicó su hijo sentándose en el escritorio – pero quizás lo mejor fuera que buscáramos un alojamiento, mi departamento es muy pequeño ahora para los dos…

- Los tres – lo interrumpió su padre abrazando a Sasuke – porque supongo que tu novio lo querrás mantener a tu lado ¿no es verdad?

- ¡No es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo! – dijo muy enojado.

- Pues no sé, yo no hubiese gastado tres años de mi vida por un amigo si no estuviera medio enamorado de él ¿no crees, Jiraiya?

- ¡Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y casi hermano! – dijo rojo como tomate.

- Vamos a ver qué piensa él al respecto – dijo el cuarto mirando a Sasuke.

- Naruto es un chico muy guapo – admitió este como que no quiere la cosa – y yo también lo considero mi mejor amigo…

- Pero eso no significa que las cosas no puedan cambiar ¿verdad?

- ¡Papá! – le reclamó Naruto – no pongas en su boca palabras que nunca dijo.

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, tres voces femeninas que se acercaban rápidamente y luego vieron cómo se abría bruscamente la puerta dejando a entrar a la voluptuosa quinta hokage seguida de sus dos asistentes, la morena Shizune y la chica de cabello rosado, Sakura.

- Tenía que ser Naruto quien causara tanto alboroto ¿cómo te atreves a regresar con apenas tiempo para participar en los exámenes?

- No lo regañes, Tsunade Sama, Naruto no tiene la culpa de nada, más bien diría que fue una fortuna para mí que hubiese perdido el camino, o si no ni Sasuke ni yo estaríamos de regreso en Konoha.

- ¡¿Cuarto?! – gritó y este se escuchó por toda la aldea…

Continuará…

Me doy por esta noche, pero conste que pienso seguir hasta el final, no voy a retirar mis palabras… (Ese es el lema de Naruto P), je, je, lo siento, es que ver al lindo Naruto más crecidito y al lindo cuarto paseándose por aquí… (Babosa, no te basta con verlos) en fin, si les gustó, quiero comentarios y si no, bueno, lástima, porque se perderán lo mejor.

Shio Chang.


	2. El heroe de Konoha

El regreso 

El camino del ninja está plagado de sorpresas, todos los que lo siguen saben que es así, en especial aquellos que ya lo han recorrido por muchos años, pero siempre puede sorprenderles aún más.

El héroe de Konoha 

Tsunade estaba realmente asombrada de verlo de regreso con un brazo rodeando a Naruto y el otro rodeando a Uchiha Sasuke, así que no podía ser un fantasma, y tampoco creía que fuese un genjutsu porque Jiraiya estaba detrás de ellos sonriendo divertido.

- Esto es imposible, se creyó que estabas muerto – dijo Tsunade al fin.

- Bueno, de cierta manera lo estaba – suspiró – por sellar a Kyuubi quedé atrapado entre dos dimensiones, en un mundo en el cual no existía ni el tiempo ni el espacio, no podía acumular el chakra necesario para romperlo y apenas hace una semana conseguí liberarme de él bastante lejos de aquí.

- Shizune, Sakura, necesito que le consigan un alojamiento adecuado al cuarto Hokage – ordenó y ambas ninjas asintieron saliendo.

- Estaba pensando en quedarme con los muchachos – le dijo Minato – después de todo me he perdido toda la vida de mi hijo por una mentira.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Minato? – le dijo Tsunade preocupada antes de sentarse frente al escritorio.

- Es que yo no estaba dispuesto a convertir a Naruto en el portador del Kyuubi, menos si yo no iba a estar a su lado para cuidarlo, él no iba a ser un arma para mantener el equilibrio con otras aldeas ninjas – dijo deteniéndose frente a la ventana – pero se me prometió que Kushina iba a ser protegida y si ella llegaba a faltarle, alguna de las familias nobles de Konoha se haría cargo de él. Sin embargo, Naruto nunca fue tratado como se merecía, no tuvo una familia y menos una infancia normal ¿Se puede saber qué pretendía Konoha de él?

- Hubo muchos problemas luego que desapareciste – dijo Jiraiya – no sabemos qué fue de tu esposa, pero el tercero decidió protegerlo y habló con Uchiha Tamano para colocarlo en su familia, tal como era tu deseo.

- Pero mi padre no lo aceptó – dijo Sasuke asombrado – él sabía…

- Yo había hablado con él al respecto, era uno de los líderes más responsables que existían en el Ambu, uno de los pocos de raíz en el que se podía confiar.

- Por lo que hemos descubierto – dijo Tsunade – ese grupo ha estado actuando a nuestras espaldas con la intención de adueñarse de la aldea y los Uchiha eran miembros importantes de él, quizás por ello no quiso colocarlo tan cerca de su alcance, ellos eran los que deseaban que Naruto fuese nuestra arma.

- ¡Pero se me prometió que estaría bien, que tendría una familia, que tendría amigos! – dijo volviéndose furioso – no lo iban a tratar como si fuera un monstruo, ni él iba a enterarse hasta que tuviera los 17 de lo que llevaba dentro ¿Qué clase de infancia le iba a dejar a mi hijo? ¡Esa no, te lo aseguro!

- Tranquilo – le dijo Jiraiya impresionado – Tsunade no tiene la culpa, ella no estaba aquí en ese tiempo – le puso una mano en el hombro – el tercero hizo lo que pudo por cumplirte, pero alguien nos traicionó y se supo de aquello.

- Pude ver en Naruto como fue tratado con desprecio y hasta rencor por todo el mundo en esta aldea, creció solo, a los otros niños no se les permitía juntarse con él, algunos hasta se burlaban de él con el apoyo de sus padres ¿Es que acaso nunca dijeron a nadie que era mi hijo?

- Habría crecido a tu sombra, hubiese sido peor – dijo Tsunade.

- ¡Le habrían tenido un poco de respeto! – dijo comenzando a pasearse – no creo que los aldeanos merezcan tenernos de regreso, no si ellos…

- ¡Papá, no digas eso! – dijo Naruto sorprendido – yo algún día seré Hokage y nunca me voy a arrepentir de protegerla, como lo hicieron muchos otros ninjas.

- Lo más probable es que todo venga del mismo punto – dijo Jiraiya pensativo – Raíz Ambu estuvo muy satisfecho luego que Kyuubi fuese sellado dentro de Naruto y quisieron tomarlo a su cargo pero el tercero no los dejó, en especial luego de hablar con el jefe del clan Uchiha, ni siquiera me lo quiso entregar a mí o a Kakashi, se lo entregó a un muchacho que apenas era chunin, con él estuvo a salvo todo el tiempo antes que entrara a la academia.

- Pero el único Uchiha que ahora queda es él – señaló a Sasuke.

- Raíz se ha estado nutriendo de todos los Ambu ambiciosos o que le guardan algún rencor a la aldea – dijo Tsunade – sabemos con certeza quienes nos son leales, pero hay otros que no sabemos de que lado están.

- Papá, no odies a Konoha por haber caído en las mentiras de otros – le pidió Naruto abrazándolo – no es su culpa. Además, eso les daría la victoria ¿ves?

- Supongo que tienes razón – suspiró abrazándolo también – no podemos dejar que los traidores nos ganen la batalla y se adueñen de la aldea.

- Supongo que podremos descubrirlos tan pronto se enteren de tu regreso.

- ¿Qué piensas, Abuela Tsunade? – dijo Naruto divertido.

- Muchachito irrespetuoso – le dijo molesta – presentaremos a Minato de regreso en la Aldea luego de una larga y muy fructosa misión en el extranjero, tan secreta que ni yo sabía de ella, dado que había sido un arreglo entre él y el tercero – miró al rubio que asintió – y que ahora regresa a hacerse cargo del entrenamiento final de su hijo y se dedicará a supervisar la educación de los nuevos ninjas en la academia – terminó.

- Todo porque no te gusta visitar la academia todos los días – le dijo Naruto.

Tsunade se puso de pie dispuesta a darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerle un solo dedo encima – le gruñó como un tigre defendiendo su cachorro mostrando sus ojos afinados – no admitiré que nadie más le falte el respeto a mi hijo en esta aldea, ni siquiera una hokage.

- ¡Papá, no exageres! – le dijo Naruto – no necesitas enojarte con Tsunade, ella nunca me haría algo malo porque sí – le sonrió a la rubia – venga, vamos a ver donde nos quedaremos, quizás la casa de Sasuke sea lo adecuado ¿no?

Sasuke trató de sonreír, así que a eso se refería el sanin cuando decía que el cuarto iba a sacar las garras por su hijo, esperaba que no los pillase discutiendo como lo hacían antaño, generalmente se decían cosas y luego se agarraban, pero ellos eran muy buenos amigos, pese a todos los insultos y los manotones de cuando en cuando durante los entrenamientos o misiones.

- Está bien, iremos a conocer la casa de mi yerno y luego prepararemos la ceremonia del regreso junto con el festival del inicio de los exámenes – dijo el rubio mayor luego de lanzarle una mirada amenazante a Tsunade – y como yo descubra a quien fue el desalmado que empezó los rumores, lo voy a destripar vivo y colgar de sus intestinos desde la montaña de los hokages – agregó saliendo de la oficina llevándose a Naruto y Sasuke enojado.

- ¡Ya te dije que Sasuke no es mi novio, es invención de Ero Senin! – escucharon desde dentro protestar al rubio menor.

- Desde cierto punto de vista, él dice la verdad – se rió el sanin – pero Minato ya lo había elegido hace mucho tiempo para compañero de su hijo, era por eso que quería que crecieran juntos, solía decir que en ese clan sería más fuerte, sin embargo, sospechaba de la lealtad del clan ¿Quién iba a saber que el clan nuevamente iba a revivir las ambiciones de Madara Uchiha?

- El poder se mezcló con la ambición y ambos se les subieron a la cabeza, quizás ellos ya no estén presentes, pero hay muchos que han heredado sus ideas, no me cuadra que Kyuubi haya escapado por si solo del sello de Madara y menos sin que este se rompiese, es como si se lo hubiesen levantado.

- Lo sé, sólo un Uchiha tan fuerte como él pudo haberlo levantado – se acercó a la ventana – me pregunto cómo tomará raíz el regreso de Minato y la protección que le pretende dar al último de los Uchiha, quizás sea el golpe necesario para sacarlos a la luz de forma definitiva.

- Ojalá sea así – suspiró la hokage – me gustaría salir finalmente de las dudas.

El cuarto sonreía ante las ocurrencias de su hijo, quien le señalaba todas las locuras que hizo mientras estaba en la academia aunque se había percatado que su moreno amigo estaba en silencio, como si estuviese rumiando algo.

- ¡Me perseguían todos los maestros de la escuela! – se reía Naruto – les había pintado las caras a los Hokages, pero ellos no me pudieron atrapar, excepto Iruka – sonrió – nos castigó a todos por haberme fugado ¿verdad, Sasuke?

- Si, nos hizo repetir la transformación a todos – miró hacia las caras esculpidas en piedra – nosotros nos transformamos en Iruka, pero Naruto vino e hizo esa técnica que le mostró antes, él se desmayó y luego le gritó molesto.

- Y también se la hice al viejo Hokage – sonrió Naruto divertido – también se desmayó, era un viejito muy pervertido ¿Es herencia en los Hokage?

- Qué cosas dices – se rió su padre – si así fuera, Tsunade también lo sería.

- Bueno, yo no he estado muy relacionado con ella – le dijo Naruto – pero ella tiene muchas oportunidades de ver hombres en el hospital de Konoha.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero que yo sepa, el tercero era pervertido antes de ser hokage – dijo Minato divertido – y yo nunca tuve esas tendencias.

- Pues no sé – dijo Naruto alejándose de él un poco – Kakashi y Jiraiya son pervertidos y uno era tu alumno y el otro, tu maestro ¿qué nos deja eso?

- ¿Qué se supone que estás insinuando, granuja? – le dijo el cuarto mirándolo fijamente. No le gustaba lo que Naruto le decía, aunque fuera en broma.

- Dicen que el alumno termina por superar al maestro, así que si superaste en técnicas a Ero senin ¿no existe también la posibilidad que…?

- ¡Óyeme bien, mozalbete! – le dijo ofendido – nunca en mi vida he sido del tipo de hombres que necesiten espiar a las mujeres, soy lo bastante guapo para…

- No te ofendas – le dijo riendo – sólo quería salir de dudas – se acercó a él y lo abrazó – pero Kakashi también es guapo e igual lo hace.

- Bueno, que ellos sean así no significa que otros tengan que serlo también.

- ¿Encuentras guapo a Kakashi? – dijo Sasuke en un tono extraño.

- Sólo es lo que dicen las muchachas en la aldea – dijo Naruto poniendo las manos en su nuca comenzando a caminar de nuevo sin darse cuenta del tono que usó el moreno – a mi no me llama particularmente la atención, es mi maestro y de allí no pasa ¿Quién sería tan idiota para poner sus ojos en semejante pervertido? Sería casi lo mismo que ir tras Jiraiya.

- No tienes que ponerte celoso – le dijo Minato divertido – Kakashi está muy viejo para mi hijo, además de ser un pervertido rematado, un buscador de excusas vanas y un desordenado total.

- Es bueno saber que mi antiguo maestro guarda tan buenos recuerdos de mí – le dijo el aludido un tanto ofendido – según tu mismo puedes ver, he cambiado.

- ¡Mentira! – lo desdijo Naruto – llegas atrasado a los entrenamientos, siempre con excusas tontas, te la pasas leyendo ese libro pervertido y por eso Tsunade te sacó del mando de nuestro equipo ¿no?

- ¡Me sacó del equipo porque Yamato podía controlarte mejor que yo! – le dijo ofendido – mi capacidad nunca fue puesta en cuestión, sólo que tu poder superaba con demasiado el mío, te salías de control con mucha facilidad.

- Cierto – suspiró – lo siento, Kakashi, no quise ofenderte, sólo quería hacer énfasis en que no has cambiado tanto en este tiempo.

- Mi chico, tienes que aprender a medir tus palabras si quieres llegar a ser Hokage – le sonrió – pero supongo que no es coincidencia que estés por aquí en estos momentos ¿verdad, Kakashi? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- No, sólo que Shizune dice que debemos alojarte bien y no encontraban un lugar adecuado, así que pensaron en preguntarte si querías quedarte en la antigua casa de los Uchiha mientras te adecuaban una casa.

- Es precisamente lo que estaba planeando – dijo este asintiendo – si es que el señor Uchiha no se ofende, claro está – le sonrió y este asintió – bien, tenemos su autorización, así que no hay problemas – Kakashi hizo un gesto e iba a irse cuando Minato lo detuvo – Naruto se quedará con nosotros, Sasuke no querrá tener a su novio lejos por las noches sin vigilancia ¿verdad? – le guiñó un ojo al aludido y este desvió la mirada un tanto sonrojado.

- Así que es por eso que estás de regreso – dijo Kakashi malicioso mostrando su ojo divertido desapareciendo en una ráfaga de hojas verdes.

- ¡No andes diciendo esas cosas! – dijo Naruto rojo hasta las orejas – las admiradoras de Sasuke van a querer matarme, y aquello no es cierto.

- Quizás de tu parte no… todavía – le dijo sin cambiar de expresión mirando a Sasuke que esquivaba los ojos de Naruto – pero hay alguien que si quiere.

- ¡Eres tan pervertido como ero senin! – le reclamó – mejor vamos a Ichiraku a comer ramen así me olvido de tus ideas mientras esperamos que la casa de Sasuke esté habitable ¡y pienso irme a mi departamento! – le advirtió.

"Eso quisieras tú" dijo su padre mentalmente cruzando una mirada divertida con Sasuke, el moreno parecía pensar lo mismo que el rubio mayor y se encogió de hombros, ya vería el joven zorro, caería en las garras del Uchiha.

Naruto estaba de espaldas en su cama en la nueva habitación el la mansión Uchiha ¿cómo había terminado durmiendo allí? Ni idea, sólo sabía que entre tazón y tazón de ramen lo habían hostigado tanto con el tema, más su padre que el propio Sasuke, que había accedido a pasar la noche allí. Sin embargo, una vez que entró en la habitación que le habían asignado, descubrió que todas sus cosas habían sido trasladas a ese lugar ¡todas! Desde su pijama hasta los pocos recuerdos que tenía en su departamento. No era que no hubiese querido tener más, pero su sueldo de ninja no le alcanzaba para más teniendo en cuenta que más de la mitad se lo gastaba comiendo y el resto le tenía que alcanzar para pagar las otras cuentas. Eso lo había hecho aprender a ser ahorrativo, los únicos lujos que solía darse era con el ramen, los otros no tenía ocasión de dárselos por falta de dinero, como era amoblar mejor su cuarto, cambiar las cortinas o poner tapices nuevos a los sillones ¿para qué si nadie iba a visitarlo nunca? Y menos pensar en cambiar la cama, que harto vieja ya estaba, si le había costado una semana de su sueldo cambiar el colchón. No, él sabía que esos lujos no se los podía dar, así que había aprendido a tener los gastos según lo que ganaba y guardar cuando le salían trabajos extras. Pero esa habitación era lujosa, casi tanto como las de algunos hoteles en los que se alojaron en alguna ocasión con Jiraiya, la cama muy cómoda y las cortinas eran delicadas y bonitas. Por supuesto, no podía esperar menos de la que era la mansión de los Uchiha, siempre había sabido que Sasuke era rico y que no sólo por bonito lo perseguían las chicas, pero nunca se interesó en averiguar por qué, es ese tiempo todo lo que tenía que ver con Sasuke o lo suyo le molestaba.

Un golpe suave lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y miró hacia ella sentándose en la cama antes de responder con un seco pase, estaba seguro que era su padre.

- Veo que ya te has acostado – le dijo el cuarto acercándose a él – ya sé que estás molesto, pero no fue idea mía que trajesen tus cosas aquí, supongo que fue Kakashi quien lo hizo, después de todo lo que dije, lo tomó en serio.

- Papá ¿en serio pretendes emparejarme con Sasuke? – dijo preocupado.

- De cierta manera, me agrada el muchacho – le dijo pensativo – me habría encantado que crecieran como hermanos, que se gustaran y todo ese rollo – movió las manos al ver que su hijo se enfadaba – no, no es lo que piensas, es que a mí me gustaba la madre de él cuando era niño, pero cuando alcancé cierta edad, conocí a la hermosa muñeca que era tu madre y se me pasó el amor y por eso le dije que cuando tuviera una hija la emparejaría con su hijo, pensando en Itachi – vio la cara de asco que le ponía – venga, se suponía que no tendría más hijos – sonrió – luego Nació Sasuke y tu madre te esperaba a ti, yo creía que serías mujer, así que te ligué a él antes que nacieras, fue grande mi sorpresa cuando resultó que tenía un varón y un lazo que no se podía romper, aunque esperaba que ustedes llegasen a ser grandes amigos si no llegaban a ser novios y cada cual tomaba su camino en esta vida.

- Así que por eso estaba tan ligado a Sasuke – dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos – gasté muchos años de mi vida persiguiendo ser lo bastante fuerte para rescatarlo de las garras de las sombras en las que se había sumergido, pero nunca me cuestioné el motivo, siempre pensé que era por cumplirle mi palabra a Sakura, ella lo amaba y lloraba tanto por su partida y su rechazo, que no pude resistirlo y le juré que lo traería de vuelta, costara lo que me costara.

- No me has contado respecto de aquello, sólo que se fue.

- Sasuke vive torturado por el recuerdo de su clan muerto a manos de Itachi y juró alcanzar el poder para vencerlo y matarlo – se miró las manos – pero cuando él volvió por estos lados, venía tras de mí, en realidad, querían el poder de Kyuubi, se enfrentaron y él lo derrotó dejándolo inconsciente, trajimos a Tsunade de vuelta y ella lo despertó, pero de allí en adelante Sasuke comenzó a cambiar conmigo, a cada rato recordaba que no había sido capaz de protegerme de Gaara, que fue al revés la situación y quien venció a Shukaku fui yo, en otras misiones fue lo mismo, empecé a dejarlo atrás debido a que Kyuubi me prestaba su poder, hasta que se cabreó y me retó a una pelea, el chidori combinado con su Sharingan contra mi rasengan básico, Kakashi nos detuvo, pero él estaba dispuesto a matarme. Esa misma noche se marchó con la gente de Orochimaru, por la mañana salimos en equipo a perseguirlo, Kiba con su perro Akamaru, Shikamaru, en su primera misión de chunin, Chouji, Neji y yo, casi todos nos arriesgamos demasiado con rivales que superaban en poder a muchos de los ambus y jounins de nuestra aldea, conseguimos recuperarlo antes que llegase con ese idiota y ganamos tres años para él, pero tuvimos una batalla en el valle del fin a muerte, tanto así que Kyuubi se adueñó de mí manifestando la novena parte de su poder, le dimos duro y Sasuke consiguió perfeccionar el sharingan base, pero ello no le ayudó demasiado, usó el poder del sello maldito y me quiso matar, yo evité que Kyuubi lo matase deshaciendo el rasengan arañándole la bandana solamente, pero el poder usado fue demasiado y caí rendido y de todas maneras huyó – levantó su mirada hacia el hokage – no sabes lo mal que me sentí, Chouji y Neji casi se murieron en ello venciendo a los del sonido, Shikamaru resultó con un dedo fracturado, Akamaru y Kiba terminaron muy mal heridos, Lee, que se nos unió más tarde, se salvó por poco de Kimimaru, y yo, el último escaño, no fui capaz de traerlo de regreso, aún me siento basura cuando lo recuerdo – las lágrimas corrieron – era mi amigo, lo consideraba mi hermano, pero eso a él no le importaba, quería poder para matar a Itachi a como diera lugar.

- Sé que eres mucho mejor que eso, hijo, porque, pese a la manera en que fuiste tratado siempre, nunca buscaste venganza en contra de la aldea, al contrario, la has conquistado dándole lo mejor de ti para protegerla – se sentó a su lado abrazándolo – Orochimaru jamás comprendió que el verdadero poder de un ninja sólo podía manifestarse cuando protegía a los suyos, cuando entregaba sus técnicas por amor hacia alguien, no puedes dar lo mejor de ti.

- Si, pero yo no quiero que Sasuke sea igual a Itachi ¿acaso no comprende que matándolo sólo se igualará a él? ¿Qué igual va ser un asesino de su clan?

- Es difícil superar el trauma de perder a los seres queridos, Naruto.

- ¡Yo lo perdí a él y nunca me di por vencido! – lloró abrazándose a él.

- Nunca me has perdido – le dijo Sasuke entrando a la habitación abrazándose a él – gracias a ti, sabía qué quería Orochimaru de mi y mantuve la cordura, consiguiendo todas sus técnicas sin perder de vista mi objetivo, siempre pensando en qué sería de ti, si Akatsuki te tendría o si te acordabas de mí.

- Y el parcito niega su relación – dijo Minato divertido dejando que Sasuke se recostara con Naruto abrazado a su pecho – en fin, el lazo sellado de ustedes es imposible de romper, se podrán hacer daño, pero este es muy elástico y llegará un momento en que no dará más y los traerá de vuelta uno al lado del otro, es así de simple – se puso de pie – ambos conocen la soledad y el dolor de no sentirse parte de un todo y por ello se ha fortalecido el lazo.

- Y ahora dirás que vas a escribir una novela de amor con nosotros de protagonistas – dijo Naruto divertido acomodándose inconscientemente sobre el pecho de Sasuke – no hay remedio con los viejos, son todos pervertidos.

- No seas insolente – se rió – mira que te voy a sacar el jugo estando terminada la segunda parte del examen chunin y me podría desquitar con creces.

- Como si yo no recordara que estás más oxidado que las bisagras de la puerta del fondo de los salones de evacuación de la aldea – le replicó.

- Ya vas a ver cuan oxidado estoy – lo amenazó riendo saliendo de la habitación – por cierto, no vayan a hacer mucho ruido, quiero descansar antes de que se inicie el carnaval ¿eh? – agregó antes de cerrar la puerta alcanzando de evitar que una almohada que le arrojaba Naruto le diese en la cara.

- ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir contigo? – le dijo Sasuke casi con timidez.

- Pensé que eso pretendías hacer – le dijo el rubio bostezando acomodándose para dormir – buenas noches, Sasuke malo.

- Buenas noches, tonto Naruto – sonrió y se durmieron profundamente.

- Quien como esta juventud – dijo Jiraiya sentado en el techo mirando las estrellas al sentir que su antiguo alumno se colocaba a su lado.

- Pues a este paso, creo que ninguno de los dos va a dar el primer paso.

- Pues no te apures demasiado, apenas están empezando ¿quién dice si después no te tienes que poner tapones por las noches para poder dormir?

- Quizás debiera acostumbrarme a dormir temprano – sonrió también sentándose derecho a su lado – iré a dormir, de todas maneras tendremos que presentarnos mañana temprano a la academia a averiguar quién puede hacer de tercero en el grupo de Naruto para el examen.

- Se nota que eres un padre preocupado – le sonrió – pero hazlo antes que nadie sepa que Naruto es tu hijo ¿vale?

- Está bien, me doy perfecta cuenta que si lo hago después, no será la persona adecuada para su equipo y tendrán problemas durante el examen.

Iruka estaba de pie mirando al cuarto hokage que revisaba los expedientes de los muchachos que Yamato había considerado adecuados para formar parte del equipo de Naruto, este ya había hecho la selección, sin embargo, ahora no se trataba de insertar a Naruto dentro de un equipo, sino de insertar a alguien en el equipo de este ya que Sasuke, con el apoyo del mismo cuarto, estaba de regreso y le acompañaría. Yamato había estado sorprendido por la decisión del hokage y un tanto dolido por su falta de confianza en sus decisiones, sin embargo, sólo le había bastado una mirada de aquel para comprender la situación e ir por los candidatos para que se entrevistaran con el equipo de Naruto. Iruka se acercó al rubio y miró los expedientes.

- Todos ellos han sido mis alumnos – le dijo al fin luego de un largo momento de silencio – y conozco bastante bien a Naruto, yo diría que la mayoría de ellos no sería adecuado para formar parte de su equipo, en especial si Sasuke está de regreso – el cuarto lo miró un segundo bajando los expedientes – sé que no soy quien para elegir a sus compañeros o al jounin de ellos, pero hubiese preferido mil veces que fuese Gai el maestro de Naruto que Kakashi.

- Tú quedaste a cargo de Naruto antes que fuese genin ¿verdad?

- Si, en Naruto puse todo mi interés dado que él era como yo, sin familia y sintiéndose abandonado, el viejo tercero decía que yo era un buen ejemplo.

- Me alegro que haya alguien que lo quiera tanto – le sonrió el cuarto comprensivo – y si es así ¿por qué no decides tú quienes son los mejores?

- Bueno, estos dos los doy por descartados porque son como era Sasuke en la academia, de seguro Naruto no los aguanta ni dos minutos por lo engreídos que son – le explicó – a este lo elimino de antemano dado que a Sasuke no le va a gradar nada un tipo que lo único que sabe hacer bien es esconderse y rendirse sin luchar, ha fracasado tres veces el examen escrito por no arriesgarse con la décima pregunta – miró a los demás – Hyuga Hikito, de la rama secundaria de ese clan podría ser adecuado, es un joven bastante centrado, aunque distinto de ellos, que podría traer un poco de equilibrio entre ellos, recuerdo que Naruto era bastante especial con respecto a Sasuke y su forma de ser, después de todo, es un Uchiha y no podía dejar de hacerse notar – sonrió al recordar y luego volvió a mirar al rubio – disculpe, pero ¿por qué está tan interesado en ellos? – dijo al fin casi con timidez.

- Bueno, de todas maneras vas a enterarte después – dijo – pero no digas nada aún ¿De acuerdo? – él asintió – Naruto es mi hijo, por eso lo hago.

- ¿Su hijo? – dijo en casi un susurro – pero el tercero nunca me dijo nada cuando le pregunté quienes habían sido sus padres, decía que la curiosidad de Naruto iba a ser saciada cuando cumpliera los 17 y que yo también iba a ser parte de aquello porque había hecho las veces de padre, aunque precoz.

- Si, algo me dijo Jiraiya, el tercero debió confiar mucho en ti como para entregarte semejante responsabilidad pese a tu juventud y te estoy muy agradecido que él sea como es – le sonrió con tristeza – siempre me imaginé que me odiaría cuando regresara a su lado, claro que no me imaginaba la infancia que tuvo, en especial porque yo le entregué ese demonio.

- Naruto siempre lo ha admirado y ha querido parecerse a usted, queriendo ser amado por la gente de la aldea por su fuerza y valor, no le agradaba esa mirada fría que todos le lanzaban, pero jamás se quejó ni hizo nada en su contra, pese a que se corrió la voz que era el Kyuubi.

- Iruka, de casualidad ¿tú no me puedes ayudar a encontrar a aquella persona que hizo correr la voz respecto de eso? – dijo el cuarto apretando los puños – Naruto no debía saber de aquello, así como tampoco los civiles y ninjas que no habían participado de aquella batalla, así que alguien debió de haberlo hecho.

- Quizás si usted me dijera quienes estaban allí en ese momento…

- Bueno, quedo descartado yo – dijo frotándose la nuca en un gesto muy parecido a los de su hijo, por lo que podía apreciar Iruka – lo mismo el tercero y Jiraiya, así que sólo quedan dos personas, ambos eran líderes del Ambu en ese tiempo, pero también pertenecían a raíz – miró a Iruka – Aburame Akage y Uchiha Toshiro, me parece que eran ellos lo que estaban allí esa noche.

- Uchiha Toshiro – dijo Iruka pensativo – no creo que haya sido él aunque nunca lo sabremos porque Itachi lo mató hace siete años, pero Akage es imposible, murió al otro día de la batalla de una manera bastante sospechosa, aunque nunca se pudo saber con certeza la causa de su muerte.

- Así que no lo voy a poder despanzurrar – dijo molesto – aunque podemos rastrear la forma en que esto se filtró y quienes más le ayudaron.

- Hokage sama – dijo Yamato en la puerta – aquí están los muchachos.

- Iruka ¿podrías traer a Naruto y a Sasuke al campo tres de entrenamiento? Creo que lo mejor sería que hicieran una pequeña prueba de campo par ver si son compatibles – Iruka asintió y salió – Yamato ¿vas a acompañar a los chicos en el examen? Para entregar las solicitudes del examen.

- Con Sasuke de vuelta, debe asumir el cargo Kakashi, aunque no le guste.

- Habrá que hablar con él – suspiró poniéndose de pie acercándose a los muchachos, el que le había indicado Iruka era bastante distinguible por sobre los demás, aunque apenas tenía catorce años era bastante alto y tenía los ojos blancos típicos de su clan, el cabello renegrido largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros sujetos en una coleta – supongo que saben quién soy yo y por qué les pedimos venir ¿verdad?

- Porque el loco rubio ese necesita de un equipo si quiere ascender de grado – dijo uno de los muchachos de forma pedante, de inmediato descubrió por qué Iruka lo había eliminado – no creo que sea la gran cosa, solo un suertudo.

- La suerte también es parte de la fuerza de un ninja – le replicó el cuarto, realmente ese muchacho quedaba descartado – y Naruto tiene la suerte que Uchiha Sasuke esté aquí para complementar su equipo.

- Pues no le veo mucha suerte a tener un traidor en el equipo – replicó.

- Ya veo lo que me comentaba Iruka – dijo bastante molesto mirando Yamato que se encogía de hombros – en fin, estoy seguro que Sasuke no podrá traicionar a Naruto, así que ellos dos son un equipo fuerte sin necesidad de un tercero – se encaminó hacia la puerta – si no fuera porque las reglas del examen exigen un tercero y dice que no existen las excepciones, ellos no tendrían que buscar un nuevo miembro.

- Pues yo no pienso unirme a esos dos, no mancharé mi buen nombre.

- Me pregunto cómo fue que te graduaste en la academia ninja – dijo el cuarto sorprendido pero molesto – uno no siempre puede elegir las misiones y los camaradas que te van a servir de apoyo ¿cómo haces trabajo de equipo?

- Eso, ellos son más bien un estorbo que debo soportar para ser mejor.

- Ya veo – dijo – entonces, es mejor que te retires – añadió y vio como se alejaba – ese muchacho nunca será un buen chunin, ni siquiera es buen genin.

- Perdone, hokage sama, pero ¿por qué está tan interesado en que ellos tengan el mejor equipo para este examen? – dijo Hikito.

- No todos los genin tienen ocasión de lograr pasar todas las fases del examen, hay muchas pruebas que pretenden hacerte demostrar tus habilidades en el campo de batalla, necesitas mostrar que tienes cualidades para ser el capitán de un equipo, de allí que empiecen siendo equipo – miró el campo tres – Naruto y Sasuke son muy fuertes, quizás más que algunos de los más poderosos jounin de nuestra aldea, pero no han hecho el examen.

- Y usted quiere que ellos lo aprueben para poder ascenderlos al siguiente escalafón ¿verdad? – dijo otro de los chicos – pero mi mamá dice que Naruto es peligroso, he escuchado que es un monstruo cuando se enoja.

- Cualquiera puede serlo cuando se enfada – dijo el cuarto conteniéndose apenas – en especial cuando es una persona querida la que es ofendida.

- ¡Minato san! – dijo Naruto caminado hacia él con un Sasuke aburrido detrás suyo, al parecer el moreno estaba enojado por algo con el rubio – Sasuke está enojado porque no le permití comerse tu pastel en el desayuno.

- No era tan importante – le sonrió – debiste dejárselo.

- Pero yo lo compré para ti, a él le di otro – dijo ofendido – era un regalo.

- De acuerdo, me lo comeré – le sonrió – gracias. Ahora quiero que tú y Sasuke conversen con los muchachos y hagan una prueba para saber quién completará su equipo ¿eh? – dijo luego de tomar la cajita que traía el pastel acercándose a Sasuke para susurrarle en voz baja – no seas tan celoso.

- No estoy celoso – le dijo en el mismo tono – solo que esperaba que fuera mío.

- Paciencia, ya llegará el momento en que seas el centro de su mundo – se acercó a los postes del campo tres de entrenamiento – creo que lo mejor es que se presenten entre ustedes y conozcan sus mejores técnicas favoritas.

- Uzumaki Naruto – dijo el rubio sonriendo – tengo varias técnicas, pero las que más me gustan son el rasengan en sus tres variedades y los clones de sombra hasta el nivel cinco – sonrió de medio lado – además de otras pervertidas…

- Que es mejor que ellos no conozcan – lo acalló Sasuke – Uchiha Sasuke, también tengo muchas técnicas, pero prefiero el Sharingan, mi gekegenkai, unido al chidori que me enseñó mi maestro hace tiempo.

- Yo soy Hyuga Hikito – dijo el chico de cabello negro mirando a Naruto divertido – soy primo de Hinata y Neji sama, aunque no muy directo, mi técnica principal es el byakugan, aunque no tengo tanto rango de visión como ellos.

- Yo soy Inochi Inusa… creo que lo mejor que… bueno… no sé si sea…

- No deberías ser tan tímido – le dijo Naruto – de seguro tienes muchas técnicas ocultas o facilidad para aprender algunas – le sonrió – un buen ninja no es aquel que se llena de ellas, sino quien las usa bien pese a ser pocas.

- Exactamente – asintió Minato – la fuerza de un ninja no se mide en la cantidad de técnicas sino en su capacidad de proteger a los que quiere – puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto – los dejo, Tsunade debe estarme esperando para arreglar mi presentación – se alejó un par de metros antes de darles una sonrisa – los espero a los pies del edificio principal a las doce, a esa hora informaremos de mi regreso a toda la aldea – desapareció.

- Je, je, Minato san está más loco que yo – se rió Naruto – veamos que podemos hacer con tan poco tiempo ¿una demostración? – los otros chicos asintieron – bien, conozcan a Kyuu, kage bunshin slave no jutsu – dijo haciendo los sellos correspondientes y apareció una copia de Naruto de pie junto a él – Kyuu no es un clon de sombra normal ¿qué les parece?

- No tiene presencia de chakra – dijo Inusa sorprendido – es una ilusión ¿no?

- No, es un clon de sombra muy especial – dijo Hikito – el Byakugan muestra una señal bastante clara de su chakra, pese a no ser detectable para nadie.

- Y no se diferencia del chakra del original – dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

- Si, soy un clon de sombra del quinto nivel – dijo Kyuu – no me pueden diferenciar del original, las técnicas como el sharingan no me afectan aunque pueda sentir dolor, todo lo que yo descubra o aprenda, al desaparecer será traspasado a mi jefe – señaló a Naruto – soy capaz de copiar técnicas con sólo tocar a su usuario, incluidos los gekegenkay, y, lo mejor de todo, es que no desaparezco hasta que mi chakra se ha agotado o Naruto decide hacerme desaparecer, incluso puedo permanecer en pie aunque él no pueda hacerlo.

- Guau, me encanta esa técnica – dijo Inusa – me encantaría aprenderla.

- Es una técnica de nivel superior – dijo Iruka que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento – se debe tener mucho chakra y muy desarrollado para poder usarlo, no hay muchos que tengan poder para dar y regalar como el ninja hiperactivo y número uno en sorprender a la gente ¿eh, Naruto?

- Así siempre ha sido – dijo Sasuke – en fin, ya nos mostraste tu técnica y nosotros hemos mostrado nuestros gekegenkay ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- Yo los dejo, tengo que llevar a los chicos de la academia al festival – se despidió Iruka – hasta más tarde, que les vaya bien.

-Ustedes son verdaderamente sorprendentes – dijo Inusa – y creo que salgo sobrando en este grupo, no quisiera ser una carga para el equipo, me voy.

- No deberías rendirte tan fácil – le dijo Naruto sorprendido – uno nunca obtiene las cosas si se rinde antes de dar la batalla, hay que lucharla hasta el final, aunque vaya perdido ¿sabes? Sólo así puedes cambiar tu futuro.

- Sí, me lo han dicho muchas veces – suspiró – pero no quiero ser chunin, siempre los mandan a misiones arriesgadas y eso de ser líder no es para mí ¿sabes? Sólo soy ninja porque me obligaron a ello, no es algo que quisiera.

- Entiendo, pero ahora si quieres, puedes dejar de ser ninja – dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Mi padre me molería a palos! – dijo asustado – me echarían de mi casa.

- Pero como genin debes haber ganado algún dinero y experiencia para realizar algunos trabajos – dijo Naruto sorprendido – podrías vivir de ello ¿no?

- No he sido muy ahorrativo, además, es difícil mantenerse solo – se defendió.

- Yo siempre me he mantenido solo – le dijo Naruto – he pagado todos mis gastos y llegado a fin de mes con cierto desahogo, aunque nunca me pudiera dar grandes lujos, pero sigo teniendo ahorros y ahora que no tengo que pagar arriendo – miró feo a Sasuke – podré gastar en ropa y en nuevas armas, mis kunais y churiken estás bien desgastadas de tiempo que las tengo.

- En mi casa hay muchas, puedes tomar las que quieras – dijo Sasuke.

- Ustedes son algo más que compañeros de equipo ¿verdad? – dijo Hikito sospechando algo extraño en la actitud del Uchiha.

- No, sólo somos amigos, casi hermanos, pero de allí no pasamos – se defendió Naruto ruborizado hasta las orejas cuando Sasuke lo abrazó por detrás envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

- Pero no porque yo no haga el intento – dijo rozando su oreja con los labios.

- ¡Sasuke pervertido! – le gritó safándose de un golpe en las costillas – no voy a permitir que le lleves el amén a Ero senin y a Minato San ¿me oíste?

- No te pongas en ese plano, sólo estaba molestándote.

- Mm, pues no me agrada tu manera de bromear ¿entiendes? – se volvió hacia los chicos – supongo que Inusa no quiere ni tratarlo, así que Hikito se quedará en nuestro equipo, creo que Iruka dijo algo acerca de que Kakashi sería nuestro líder y no Yamato, como planeara la vieja Tsunade dado que somos dos del mismo equipo que él dirigió al principio.

- Eres un poco irrespetuoso con Tsunade sama – dijo Hikito asombrado.

- Yo conozco a la vieja – se sonrió divertido – en el fondo fui yo quien la trajo de regreso a Konoha para que aceptara el cargo, y sé cuales son sus puntos débiles – volvió a sonreír – y por mucho que la moleste, ella me quiere.

- Como si fuera tan difícil apreciarte una vez que se te conoce – dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Naruto, Sasuke! – llegó una chica rubia corriendo hacia ellos – debemos presentarnos todos al festival, en especial los que van a dar el examen, como ustedes, me dijeron que iban a dar una información muy importante de parte de Tsunade Sama antes de iniciar el festival y es dentro de unos minutos.

Naruto y Sasuke sólo sonrieron, muy pocos habían visto al cuarto Hokage en las horas que llevaba en la aldea, así que la información que iba a dar la quinta debía ser respecto a su regreso.

Toda Konoha estaba a la expectativa de lo que su hokage les iba a decir, con excepción de dos genin que cuchicheaban un tanto encogidos, pero de todas maneras ella los vio. Molesta, carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos:

- Quiero comunicarle a toda nuestra aldea el feliz retorno de uno de nuestros más queridos héroes, alguien al que hemos creído muerto por largos años y que finalmente ha regresado luego de cumplir una secreta y riesgosa nación en un país muy lejano – dijo ella haciéndole un gesto a Minato que se encogió de hombros y avanzó hacia ella – nuestro querido cuarto hokage.

- Estoy feliz de haber regresado a Konoha – dijo con voz profunda y masculina – en especial ahora que pronto va a comenzar un examen chunin en el que espero que todos los genin de nuestra ladea den lo mejor que sí – sonrió.

- ¿No vas a decir nada respecto a Naruto? – le dijo Tsunade al oído.

- No, no quiero que los demás piensen que hay preferencias hacia él por ser mi hijo – señaló a los otros genin – de por sí he notado una cierta reticencia con él.

- Bueno, es hora de empezar el festival, supongo que todos los genin han sido informados de dónde se han de reunir para la primera parte del examen – dijo Tsunade – les deseo suerte no sólo a los de la aldea, sino a todos.

Kakashi sonrió a Minato y acompañó a sus alumnos de camino a la academia, notaba a Naruto bastante silencioso, algo raro en él desde que lo conocía, pero lo atribuyó a los nervios, sabía que el escrito era el más complicado para él.

- Oye, Naruto ¿pasa algo malo? – le dijo Sasuke preocupado.

- No, sólo pensaba en lo que va a hacernos Ibiki en el examen – respondió.

- El gran torturador de Konoha – dijo Kakashi a su lado – es complicado ¿no?

- Un poco, pero la vez pasada aprobé con sólo dar la respuesta acertada a la pregunta diez ¿verdad, Sasuke? El resto no lo respondí – sonrió.

- Cierto, nunca supiste copiar, así que no te atreviste a hacerlo para no perjudicarnos a nosotros, fue una lástima que hubieses quedado tan delante de nosotros como para poder ayudarte – respondió este pensativo – pero en el fondo eras el único que sabía la respuesta correcta a la pregunta fatal.

- ¿Y de qué se trataba esa famosa pregunta?

- Era, según Ibiki, una pregunta sin esperanza – dijo Sasuke pensativo – podías decidir no darla pero todo tu equipo se iba contigo y si no dabas la respuesta correcta, automáticamente salías del examen sin la opción de volver a darlo – miró al rubio – Sakura y yo estábamos seguros de dar la respuesta correcta, pero no confiábamos que Naruto pudiera, sin embargo, él levantó su mano y dijo: "No pienso retirar mis palabras, ese es mi camino del ninja, no saldré con el rabo entre las piernas, yo algún día seré Hokage".

- Si, recuerdo que a partir de ese momento nadie más se atrevió a dejar el salón y él dio por acabado el examen, llegando la loca de Anko.

- Bueno, chicos, de ahora en adelante depende de ustedes – les dijo Kakashi divertido, Naruto sería capaz de sorprender hasta el propio Kyuubi si se lo proponía – yo los espero al final del segundo examen, así que lleguen allí.

- No te preocupes, Kakashi sensei, somos tres años más maduros y más sabios, ¿cómo sabes si ahora no tenemos necesidad de usar nuestras artimañas para aprobar la primera parte? – sonrió Naruto – nos vemos.

Los chicos subieron corriendo los escalones hacia el salón 303 y el ninja mayor sonrió. Sí, el rubio tenía razón, era mayor ahora y el haberse enfrentado con los akatsuki de igual a igual, rescatando al kasekage de la arena le daba una ventaja que lo hacía ponerse a la par con los jounin de Konoha. Sólo había algo que le preocupaba ¿Qué era lo que el rubio cuarto hokage se había callado durante su presentación? Porque era algo referente a Naruto, estaba seguro, y eso que Tsunade se lo hubiese preguntado y este se negara a decirlo significaba que era algo muy importante.

- Venga, Kakashi, vamos a servirnos un trago – le dijo Gai divertido – este año no tengo genin, pero Neji si y está un tanto nervioso respecto a ellos.

- Si, supongo que por ser sus primeros alumnos, debe serlo, en cambio yo no me preocupo por Naruto y por Sasuke, sé que lo conseguirán fácilmente, es otra cosa la que me preocupa – lo siguió hacia el restaurante.

- Si es por tu antiguo maestro, me dijeron que el cuarto hokage está muy bien establecido en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha junto con Naruto, que está bien allí.

- Es extraño, sé que hay algo extraño en todo esto, pero no sé qué.

- Deja de preocuparte, no creo que sea algo malo, no viniendo del cuarto.

- Mmmmm – pero no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza…

Continuará… 

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ni yo misma lo sé, creo que hay cosas que ya se me escaparon, pero voy a intentar enderezar el buque (como si se pudiera). En fin, saldrá como salga, porque si planeo el final ahora (apenas comienzas, loca), no saldrá ni remotamente parecido a como lo planeé. Por cierto ¿No es lindo el cuarto hokage? Pero conste, es mío.

Shio Chang.


	3. Amigos ¿verdad?

El regreso 

¿Qué se supone que les digo? Sigo pegada con el manga, lamentablemente es igual que el resto del shippuuden, exasperantemente lento, lo único que sé es que en los últimos episodios no han aparecido mis amores.

En fin, empiezo mi relato, gracias por leer.

Amigos ¿verdad? 

El examen escrito era una tortura para cualquiera, era bastante claro porque aún había algunos, de los que lo daban ya por segunda o enésima vez, que estaban más temblorosos que una jalea, aunque algunos lo disimularan muy bien. Al tomar su número, Naruto notó que era muy corto, miró a Sasuke y este hizo un gesto, tampoco parecía gustarle la idea.

- Pueden tomar asiento en el número que le corresponde – dijo el examinador mirando divertido a los novatos de este examen que estaban muy nerviosos.

Naruto miró su papel y notó que estaba justo al frente, en la esquina junto a la ventana, miró por encima de su hombro y notó que Sasuke estaba del otro lado del salón e Hikito a mitad de este, pero en el fondo ¿cómo diablos lo iban a ayudar a responder? Ni hablar de copiar, sus técnicas de espionaje se valían de la presencia de sus clones y ni hablar de invocar alguna criatura, lo pillarían de inmediato, así que lo único que podía hacer era…

- Bien, antes de voltear sus exámenes, voy a decirles cuales son las reglas de este examen – dijo Ibiki Morino desde el pizarrón, Naruto las recordaba del primer examen y no dijo nada – y una tercera regla de este examen – dijo mirando a Naruto – es que, si no han respondido ninguna pregunta para cuando se les acabe el tiempo, también perderán sus puntos.

"¡Diablos!" dijeron Naruto y Sasuke con desesperanza, si no podía dar con las respuestas correctas ninguno de los tres pasaría ese examen por muy fuertes que fueran, sería una verdadera vergüenza para el rubio presentarse ante su padre sin haber logrado pasar siquiera la primera parte.

- Pueden empezar – ordeno mirando divertido a los aspirantes.

Naruto volteó su examen, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero al menos debía responder unas cinco preguntas correctamente, ya que de seguro Sasuke e Hikito conseguirían la máxima puntuación, así podrían redondear y aprobar.

"Eso está fácil" – le dijo una voz tétrica desde el fondo de su mente.

"Pues entonces, dame las respuestas correctas, aunque no debería confiar en un demonio como tú" – le replicó Naruto cerrando los ojos.

"Tienes razón, pero a cambio de la información que te voy a dar, quiero que te tomes un tazón de sake por mí" – le dijo el Kyuubi.

"Soy menor de edad, no puedo beber" – le replicó.

"El sake o no te ayudo" – dijo molesto tratando de convencerlo de beber.

"Eres peor que Gamabunta – replicó molesto – está bien, te daré el famoso sake, pero pobre de ti que no sean las respuestas correctas o ni ramen te daré"

El Zorro soltó una risotada y comenzó a dictarle las respuestas a medida que Naruto leía las preguntas, cosa que tenía asombrado totalmente al examinador a su lado, estaba escribiendo a una velocidad de verdad pasmosa y las respuestas correctas, a su ver, pese a que no había nadie cerca que se las pudiera estar dando, el chunin con ellas estaba sentado tres asientos más allá y en la fila de atrás, lo que dificultaba el trabajo de los que estaban por delante de él. Cambió de posición mirando al supuesto aspirante que tenía las respuestas y se asombró, iba dos preguntas más atrás que el rubio.

Sasuke estaba preocupado por la atención que le daban, así que dirigió su sharingan hacia Naruto y se asombró de ver que iba tan adelantado y con las respuestas correctas. Sonrió complacido y orgulloso antes de comenzar a copiarle las respuestas a la misma velocidad que este las imprimía en el papel.

Hikito por u parte copiaba las respuestas hasta que notó a Sasuke mantenía la mirada sobre Naruto, entre sorprendido y preocupado, lo imitó y se sorprendió al ver que este ya tenía ocho de las nueve preguntas respondidas en la mitad del tiempo establecido. Divertido, observó la hoja del rubio y comenzó a copiarle también, mientras antes terminaran, más tiempo tendrían de trazar un plan para la temida décima pregunta ¿qué sería esta vez?

Minato entró en el restaurante a beberse un trago con Tsunade, estaba un tanto preocupado por su hijo, aunque confiaba en que superara esta etapa del examen, aunque por lo que pudo escuchar del examinador, no estaba muy tranquilo, un líder del cuerpo de torturas del ambu no era bueno.

- Ibiki nos es leal – le dijo Tsunade tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa – le dijo el rubio – es un torturador y ellos tienden a sacar lo peor de la gente, no quisiera que Naruto…

- Buenas, hokage sama – les saludó Gai – tenga fe en Naruto, es el mejor.

- Mis chicos también están allí – dijo un chico moreno al que el rubio identificó como perteneciente al clan Hyuga – pero sé que Naruto lo logrará.

- Neji apenas lleva un año con su equipo – dijo Gai – y los apoyó para que entraran al examen, estoy seguro que lo conseguirán – le sonrió.

- Y es muy amigo de Naruto también – dijo Tsunade mirándolo.

- Sólo espero que no se desespere demasiado – dijo Kakashi mirando al rubio hokage – Ibiki suele cambiar las reglas de los exámenes por lo que lo dan de nuevo y si antes aprobó sin responder nada, ahora no se la dejará tan fácil.

Minato observó a su antiguo alumno midiendo sus palabras, sabía que era muy astuto, por algo se le consideraba un genio, y al parecer estaba tratando de medirlo con todo ello. Suspiró y decidió no decir nada, era lo mejor.

- Naruto es un experto en salirse de los problemas – dijo Neji tranquilamente – recuerde que es un experto en sorprender a la gente.

Minato sonrió, sabía que su hijo debía tener muchos amigos, él le había hablado de algunos en su camino hasta aquí, a este chico se lo había mencionado varias veces, aunque tenía curiosidad por conocer a los otros.

- Creo que tendremos que hacerle una fiesta a Naruto luego de esto, me contó que jamás ha celebrado su cumpleaños y dentro de unos días será, creo que al finalizar la segunda parte del examen – dijo pensativo.

- Siempre te gustaron mucho las fiestas, Minato – le dijo al quinta divertida – casi tanto como tragar cuanto ramen llegue a tus manos, si mal no recuerdo.

- ¡Tsunade sempai! – le reclamó con un gesto tan familiar para Kakashi que de inmediato se dio la luz en su cerebro, así que era eso lo que se había callado, quizás debería preguntarle cuando estuvieran a solas – en fin, es cierto, pero es que tiendo a gastar muchísima energía y necesito reponerlas, estarás de acuerdo conmigo que no hay nada tan energético como un buen ramen.

- Bueno, es cosa de esperar que se termine el examen – dijo Neji poniéndose de pie – les diré a los muchachos para que le preparemos la fiesta – se despidió y salió rápidamente del lugar para ubicar a los demás pronto.

- Naruto tiene muy buenos amigos ¿no? – dijo Minato sonriendo complacido.

- Los ninjas de su promoción son muy unidos entre ellos – dijo Kurenai.

- Pero nosotros podríamos participar también – se entusiasmó Gai.

Minato asintió y se puso a planear con él la famosa fiesta, dónde se realizaría, qué comida servir, cuantas personas serían, etc., mientras Kakashi sentía que una gota le resbalara por el costado de la cabeza al ver que hasta Tsunade se mezclaba en ello, quizás fuera mejor participar en vez de provocar el enfado del rubio hokage, después de todo, si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas, no quería ganarse un enemigo por ser frío con su subordinado.

Al fin llegó la hora de la temida décima pregunta, por lo que había escuchado, Ibiki cambiaba todos los años la pregunta, dependiendo de lo que quería medir, así que existía la posibilidad de fracasar, tal como cuando reprobó a su propio hermano en esa parte del examen, pero él no podía regresar con las manos vacías con su padre, si su padre era un genio, sería una vergüenza.

- Bien, ahora viene la última pregunta, es una pregunta muy especial, que sólo uno de ustedes tendrá que responder – dijo el cicatrizado hombre – pero antes de darles la pregunta, voy a decirles las reglas finales: primero, pueden evitar arriesgarse a reprobar por una mala respuesta retirándose aquí y segundo, si deciden arriesgarse a esperar una respuesta correcta, si la respuesta no lo es, estarán reprobados y tendrán que esperar tres años para volver a intentarlo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló un ninja de la hierba – ¿por qué tenemos que poner nuestra aprobación o no en manos de un desconocido? Debería ser abierta.

- Si no deseas arriesgarte a que no den la respuesta correcta o no poder darla si llegases a ser el elegido, puedes retirarte con tu equipo – dijo él muy tranquilo observando como varios ninjas extranjeros se retiraban, pero su mirada volvía una y otra vez al rubio ninja de primera fila que estaba bastante inquieto pero seguía en su lugar – quedan pocos minutos – insistió.

- Yo voy a confiar en que, si me toca responder, daré la correcta, o mis compañeros también lo harán, porque un buen chunin debe confiar en sus subordinados tal como ellos deben confiar en su capitán para que la misión sea un éxito – dijo Naruto confiado – y un hokage ha de hacer lo mismo, cuidar y confiar en todos los ninjas que están a su cargo sean o no de su aldea.

- ¿Nadie más se retira? – dijo volteando la mirada al resto de los ninjas, se notaba que el rubio seguía teniendo ese toque casi mágico que hacía recuperar la fe de las personas – muy bien, aprobaron todos, Uzumaki Naruto ha dado la respuesta correcta, felicito a los que supieron confiar en él.

- ¿Eh? – escuchó en un coro general, excepto por los compañeros del rubio que sonreían complacidos – pero ¿y la famosa temida décima pregunta?

- No necesité formularla – miró al rubio – un buen chunin debe estar decidido a arriesgarse aún en contra de toda posibilidad poniendo su confianza en el resto del equipo, ya sea que pertenezcan o no a su aldea o gente. Naruto sabe perfectamente lo que significa confiar en los demás, esta confianza hará triunfar a un equipo, ya estaba decidido que él diese la respuesta, porque estaba seguro que sólo él podía dar con ella sin darse ni cuenta – se acercó a él y le dijo al oído – estoy seguro que tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti – le señaló la ventana y Naruto vio en la ventana una ranita que le hacía una seña antes de retirarse – estoy seguro que serás un buen Hokage – lo felicitó y regresó a la pizarra y explicó en lo que consistía el examen mientras el rubio se sentía en una nube, que ese jounin lo felicitara significaba que era bueno.

Minato estaba sentado comiendo el cuarto tazón de ramen cuando la ranita que vigilaba a Naruto se subió de un salto en su cabeza. Sonrió divertido y le ofreció como ofrenda un poco de sake con una rebanada de rábano blanco.

- Ese chico es un caso, hizo aprobar a todos los ninjas que se quedaron allí – le dijo la ranita divertida – dio la respuesta correcta al final sin la pregunta.

- Mi chico es como su madre – dijo complacido – guapo como el padre, pero genial como su madre, estoy seguro que ella estaría muy orgullosa si lo viera.

Escuchó pasos y se volteó a mirar al grupo de jóvenes que entraban al restaurante, uno de ellos era el jounin Hyuga de temprano, pero los otros… Uno de ellos vestía igual que Gai Moito, ese debía ser Rock Lee.

- Sabes perfectamente que esta es la comida preferida de Naruto – decía un gordito, de seguro pertenecía al clan Akimichi, por la ropa y el físico – no nos perdonaría que en su fiesta de cumpleaños no hubiese ramen.

- Hokage sama – lo saludaron al reconocerlo y este les sonrió en respuesta.

- Me acaban de informar que Naruto pasó a la segunda parte del examen – señaló a la ranita que desde su cabeza hacía señas medio ebrio – así que lo más seguro es que vuelva a llegar hasta la tercera parte – sonrió – supongo que ustedes son sus amigos ¿verdad? Él me habló de ustedes.

- Tenten, Sakura, Ino y Hinata, las damas del grupo – las presentó Neji – Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba y yo, los varones del grupo – le dijo.

- Hinata y tú son del clan Hyuga, lo noto por los ojos – sonrió – Ino es del clan Yamanaka, aparte de mi familia son los únicos rubios y me temo que de mi clan ya no queda nadie – miró a Shikamaru – eres del clan Nara, te pareces muchísimo a tu padre, tu eres del clan Amikichi ¿verdad? También te pareces a tu padre, aunque también has sacado algo de tu madre – le sonrió – y tú, Kiba, debes ser del clan Inozuka, una de mis alumnas pertenecía a tu clan.

- Neji nos dijo que usted quiere celebrarle el cumpleaños a Naruto – dijo Lee.

- Supongo que él no se lo ha dicho a nadie por motivos especiales – suspiró – pero creo que es justo que él celebre como se debe su mayoría de edad.

- Mientras los de Suna no se aparezcan tratando de hacer ellos la fiesta, estará todo bien, son un trío de problemáticos – explicó Shikamaru.

- Que no te escuche Temari o te regañará – le dijo Sakura divertida.

- Ella me trata igual que mi madre – le dijo molesto – es mi novia, pero es peor.

- Pero tenemos que invitarlos, después de todo Gaara es amigo de Naruto – le dijo Lee – y él es el kasekage, no le podemos hacer semejante desprecio.

- Además, él está medio enamorado de Naruto – dijo Ino divertida.

- Gaara está agradecido con él porque le salvó la vida – dijo Sakura molesta – no significa que esté enamorado de él, además, a Naruto le gustan las chicas guapas – lo defendió ofendida y molesta – sólo lo considera su amigo.

- Espero que no de la misma manera en que considera a Sasuke – dijo el rubio mayor divertido, de seguro a la chica le gustaba su hijo – pero ustedes pueden organizarlo todo y sólo invitar a los jóvenes de Suna para la fiesta y no antes.

- Hokage sama… tiene razón – dijo Hinata evitando su mirada, algo en él la ponía nerviosa, casi tanto como encontrarse con Naruto de frente – los invitamos a participar… de la fiesta y no de su organización.

- Y los gastos corren de mi cuenta – dijo este mirándola preocupado.

Los chicos sonrieron divertidos, si tenían carta blanca, esa iba a ser la mejor fiesta que alguna vez viviera Konoha.

Naruto, Sasuke e Hikito caminaban tranquilamente hacia la siguiente zona de exámenes, allí los esperaba Anko Mitarachi, la tipa no le gustaba demasiado a Naruto, era demasiado escandalosa, pervertida y desquiciada, le recordaba demasiado a Orochimaru como para poder tragársela, así como tampoco le gustaba que lo manoseara o le coqueteara tan descaradamente.

- Bienvenidos al campo 47 de entrenamiento, más conocido como el bosque de la muerte – dijo ella mirando maliciosamente a los novatos.

- No atemorices a los jóvenes antes de tiempo – dijo Minato apareciéndose en medio de una nube de hojas blancas – ya tendrán tiempo de experimentar por su propia cuenta lo que es el miedo allí – agregó casi sin darse cuenta.

- El cuarto es tan guapo – decían unas chicas desde atrás de ellos, Naruto las miró y luego miró a la loca, miraba a su padre de la misma manera.

- Jeje – sonrió este mirando a su hijo de pie junto a sus compañeros – estamos ocupados en un plan especial para esta fase del examen, así que no se preocupen si ven por allí ambus y uno que otro Jounin, simplemente estamos intentando evitar que alguien ajeno al mismo entre en el campo, Anko, creo que ahora puede explicar en qué consiste esta parte del examen – desapareció.

- ¡Que lindo es el cuarto! – suspiraron las mujeres a coro, incluida Anko.

- Que ni jure que la voy a admitir como madrastra – gruñó Naruto molesto – si antes le gustaba yo ¿acaso cree que voy a olvidar que…? – se calló al ver que Sasuke lo miraba burlón, él también había sido alumno de Orochimaru.

- Bueno, ya que admiramos a tan guapísimo hombre, podemos continuar con las reglas del examen – dijo respirando profundo – y esto es…

Y es que las reglas de esta parte del examen eran las mismas, al menos para Naruto que esperaba que llamasen a su equipo a tomar el pergamino que debían custodiar. Ya había hecho unos cuantos preparativos antes de venirse a dar el escrito, sabía que estarían allí tres días y tres noches y el pronóstico del clima no era muy bueno, por lo mismo había guardado muchas cosas, no pasarían ni hambre ni frío ¿quién diría que iba a tener que usar el estómago de sapo para aprovisionarse? Por lo que sabía, Ero senin nunca lo había usado para eso, aunque esto evitaba que pudiese guardar otras cosas allí.

- Equipo Hyuga, Uchiha y Uzumaki – los llamaron y les tocó la puerta 14 junto con el pergamino de la tierra. Salieron de la tienda y se marcharon hacia la puerta a esperar que les dieran el inicio de la segunda parte.

- Debemos tener cuidado, la vez pasada trataron de suplantarte dos veces, de no ser porque nos conocíamos bien, nos hubiesen engañado – dijo Sasuke – pero nosotros no conocemos a Hikito de la misma manera.

- Pues creo que va a ser muy fácil darnos cuenta que es él – dijo Naruto – después de todo, nadie puede copiar un gekegenkai ¿no? Sasuke tiene el sharingan, Hikito el byakugan y yo, el ojo del tigre y los ojos del demonio.

- Entonces esa será nuestra clave – dijo Sasuke complacido, su querido Naruto había madurado y ahora era más observador – si nos separamos, mostraremos nuestros ojos y el otro tendrá que responder de la misma manera.

- Bien, veo que ya están aquí – dijo un chunin divertido mirando a Naruto, Iruka se lo había encomendado, aunque sospechaba que al muchacho era capaz de mucho más de lo que había demostrado en el pasado – en cuanto nos den la señal, harán ingreso, que tengan suerte – les deseo y casi de inmediato se vio una bengala que dio inicio a la segunda parte del examen. La puerta se les abrió y entraron rumbo al bosque sintiendo como las rejas se volvían a cerrar.

Tras el escritorio, Tsunade miraba a Sai molesta, ese chico que le había metido el raíz, era el principal sospechoso de estar traspasando información hacia los traidores, sin embargo, era demasiado astuto como para revelar sus intenciones o mostrarse como traidor, además, Naruto lo consideraba su amigo, ni modo de torturarlo para sacarle algo.

- Mi misión está completa, Tsunade Sama – le dijo mirándola tranquilo.

- Tsunade, estoy preocupado por… - dijo el rubio Hokage entrando en la oficina – ah, no sabía que estabas ocupada, vendré más tarde.

- Este es Sai, quien ocupara el puesto de Sasuke en el equipo siete – dijo ella.

- Mm, si, supongo que él lo mencionó – dijo pensativo – Namikase Minato, cuarto hokage de Konoha – se presentó y vio el asombro del muchacho.

- Es imposible, el cuarto hokage murió la noche en que selló a Kyuubi en Naruto hace ya casi 18 años – replicó este despertando la sospecha en él.

- ¿Cómo sabes aquello si estaba prohibido hablarle a los jóvenes de eso? – dijo el rubio – porque no creo que Naruto te lo haya dicho.

- Bueno – dijo poniéndose un tanto nervioso y tratando de disimularlo – he escuchado a algunas personas dentro del Ambu decir que el demonio ese fue encerrado y he visto el chakra monstruoso que Naruto tiene – intentó evadirse – por cierto ¿mi amigo está dando el examen chunin ahora, verdad?

- Si, Naruto está dando el examen chunin acompañado de Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hikito – le dijo con muy mala intención, la reacción del ambu fue notoria, se puso pálido y tenso, se notaba la rabia en sus facciones, pero ello fue sólo unos segundos, si él no fuese tan observador, ni cuenta se hubiese dado, por lo visto Tsunade tenía razón, el chico podía ser el espía de RAIZ.

- Uchiha Sasuke es un traidor a Konoha – dijo Sai mirando a Minato con su cara sin expresión – y trató más de una vez de matar a Naruto.

- Sasuke ha sido perdonado y ahora está junto a Naruto dando el examen.

- ¡El Uchiha bastardo no puede estar junto con Naruto, le puede hacer daño! – dijo perdiendo el temple y saliendo como vendaval de la oficina.

- Parece que el muchacho valora demasiado a Naruto – dijo divertido – aunque de todas maneras podría estar actuando, de ser así, será muy difícil infiltrar a alguien en RAIZ para descubrir a los traidores ¿no te parece?

- Me temo que Naruto tiene en su poder el corazón de cuanto chico y chica fría se le ha cruzado por delante – dijo Tsunade divertida – Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Sai, la princesa Haruna y quien sabe cuántos más por allí.

- Vaya, así que también heredó eso – dijo divertido – en fin, sólo me interesa uno de sus enamorados, el resto va a tener que conformarse ¿no crees?

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es el afortunado o afortunada que cuenta con tu aprobación? – dijo ella divertida mirando fijamente al rubio que sonreía.

- Es a alguien que le elegí aún antes que naciera – le dijo en voz baja – sin embargo, ellos mismos se han unido bastante sin mi ayuda.

- Creo, Minato, que sigues tan loco como siempre – se rió ella.

- Y yo que pensé que me considerabas más maduro y más sexy ahora que antes – le coqueteó descaradamente sonriendo – no cualquiera puede tener un hombre tan guapo e inteligente como yo a su lado ¿sabes?

- Claro, claro – le dijo divertida – y por eso sigues soltero ¿verdad?

- Ese fue un golpe bajo, Tsunade – dijo fingiéndose ofendido saliendo.

Tsunade sólo sonrió, la madre de Naruto había sido la única mujer capaz de negarle su compañía al coqueto hokage, todos sabían que él andaba perdido por los huesos de la alocada pelirroja pero ella jamás creyó en su amor, pese al hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas, lástima que nunca sabrían por qué se había negado tanto a casarse con su adorado hokage si tanto le amaba.

El viaje por el bosque de la muerte no era muy agradable, e especial cuando empezaba a oscurecer y amenazantes goterones comenzaban a caer, primero suavemente y luego con mayor intensidad, tanto así que tuvieron que buscar refugio en un árbol ahuecado pero allí quedaban un poco estrechos como para prender una fogata y secar sus mojadas ropas.

- Vamos a tener que armar una tienda de campaña – dijo Naruto y recibió una mirada sarcástica de los dos morenos – claro que tengo una – dijo sacando un pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos sin prestarles mayor atención.

- Seguramente vas a tratar de invocarla ¿eh? – dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja.

- No, el pergamino guarda unos sellos que debo hacer para abrir la boca del sapo – le dijo Naruto haciendo los sellos con las manos antes de arquearse y soltar un tremendo bolso lleno de cosas – aquí está la tienda y los sacos de dormir ¿quién dijo que dentro mío no tenía todo listo? – se burló.

- ¿Quién iba a pensar que tuvieras boca de sapo? – le dijo Sasuke.

- ¡No tengo boca de sapo! – le dijo enojado – es uno de los dones que te da el tener un contrato con el jefe sapo, puedo invocar cualquier destreza que ellos tengan, cualquier cosa cabe dentro del estómago de un sapo, pero una vez dentro no puedes meter nada más o lo vomitarías, por muy pequeño que sea.

- Así que también tienes el estómago de un sapo – dijo Sasuke divertido acercándose más a Naruto tomando algunas cosas – no podemos armar la tienda aquí, es demasiado estrecho, pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a armarla afuera, sería como invitar al enemigo a atacarnos.

- Pero los sacos de dormir nos sirven – dijo Hikito pensativo sacando el mapa de su bolsillo – estamos en este sector el bosque – señaló – así que estamos relativamente a salvo, al menos hasta que pase la lluvia.

- Y aquí hay una hornalla para secar nuestras ropas y cocinar algo – dijo sacando varias cosas de su mochila, el tiempo le había enseñado a ser previsor con respecto a los alimentos y considerar la duración de ellos.

- Vaya, ahora entiendo porque jamás te has muerto de hambre, Naruto.

Naruto encendió la hornalla y puso una tetera encima de ella, algo caliente para el estómago les ayudaría a evitar un resfrío mientras se les secaba la ropa.

- Avanzamos bastante hacia la torre – dijo Hikito bebiendo su té – pero no nos hemos encontrado ningún otro equipo por estos lados para enfrentarlo.

- Aun tenemos tiempo, apenas son las siete de la tarde – dijo Sasuke pensativo – aunque es bastante extraño, teniendo en cuenta que la vez anterior apenas y nos adentramos en el bosque cuando fuimos atacados por unos ninjas de la lluvia – miró a Naruto – y por unos infiltrados ¿verdad?

- En ese caso, si queremos descansar, vamos a tener que turnarnos para hacer vigilancia – dijo Hikito sin entender por qué la mirada de Naruto había cambiado, parecía haberse entristecido – oigan, mi mamá me dio un pastel para compartirlo con mis compañeros ¿quieren probarlo conmigo?

Naruto lo miró sonriendo agradecido que intentara levantarle el ánimo y se acercó a él a tomar su parte del pastel para ser seguido de Sasuke que se sentó a su lado a comerse el suyo mirando la lluvia que caía afuera, pero la melancolía parecía haberse adueñado del rubio, se había quedado en silencio demasiado tiempo, recordar el pasado le dolía y demasiado.

- A mi tampoco me agrada el recuerdo – le dijo Sasuke abrazándolo – ese día fatal me marcó tanto como lo hizo la muerte de mi clan a manos de Itachi, pero ahora estoy de regreso y nunca más te voy a dejar – le besó la frente.

- Bueno, ya no está Orochimaru como para que quieras seguirlo – dijo este tratando de sonreír – pero de todas maneras Akatsuki sigue por allí y este sigue suelto hiriendo tu alma, no quiero que llegues a ser como él.

- ¿Ustedes están seguros que realmente son sólo amigos? – dijo Hikito.

- Naruto me considera su amigo casi hermano – le dijo Sasuke obligando a Naruto a recostarse contra su pecho – sin embargo, mis sentimientos no son los mismos, aunque él no se ha dado cuenta todavía de ellos – lo acarició.

- ¡Eso te pasa por haberte ido con esa serpiente pervertida! – le dijo separándose de él bruscamente – dicen que a él le gustaba Jiraiya ¿sabias?

- Si, algo supe, pero tu maestro era un perseguidor de mujeres bonitas y muy "rellenitas", por eso nunca le dijo que estaba enamorado de él, claro que, a como era Orochimaru, de seguro que si lo hubiese aceptado igual habría traicionado a Konoha y tratado de matarlo cuando se fue.

- No comprendo de lo que están hablando ustedes – dijo Hikito intrigado.

- Bueno, supongo que sabes que existieron tres sanin ¿verdad? – dijo Sasuke y él asintió – ellos eran Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru, quienes fueron alumnos del tercer hokage, cuando se llamó a concurso para nombrar al cuarto Hokage, se presentaron Jiraiya, Orochimaru y el mismo cuarto, los tres empataron en las competencias y en los votos de los consejeros, por lo cual Jiraiya se retiró y los votos suyos fueron a dar a su antiguo alumno, cosa que molestó mucho a su compañero sanin, creo que desde allí se empezó a manifestar el odio de Orochimaru hacia Konoha, porque poco más de un año más tarde murió supuestamente el cuarto Hokage y en vez de nombrar un quinto como se esperaba, el tercero retornó a su puesto y siguió con las políticas de aquel.

- Por lo que sé, empezó a hacer terribles experimentos con la gente, dos o tres años después de la desaparición del cuarto lo descubrió el propio tercero y lo dejó ir, al menos eso escuché, porque pensaba que Orochimaru tenía salvación si Jiraiya hablaba seriamente con él, cosa que nunca pasó, se parecía a ti.

- Yo no me parezco a esa serpiente ponzoñosa – se defendió molesto.

- No lo sé, pero son muchas las coincidencias, el cabello moreno, la piel blanca, su clan asesinado por alguien cercano, las ansias de poder y su desprecio por el bienestar de sus amigos no son algo que se pueda pasar.

- Pero aquello no es culpa mía, además, yo jamás te desprecie – le dijo – es más, en varias ocasiones puse en peligro mi vida por salvar la tuya ¿no?

- Bueno, supongo que es verdad, sin embargo, son demasiadas cosas ¿no crees? En especial porque lo que más le reventaba a Orochimaru era que Jiraiya se fuese haciendo más fuerte que él pese a todos sus experimentos.

- Como a mí me paso en ese tiempo contigo – suspiró Sasuke – estaba molesto y envidioso porque siempre fui superior a ti en la academia, siempre me esforcé al máximo para que no lo hicieras porque era la única forma en que captaba tu atención, después fue porque me sentía bien siendo el protector, pero demasiado pronto me vi sobrepasado por ti y sin darme cuenta me hundí en las tinieblas, especialmente porque me sabía incapaz de defenderte de Itachi y la organización a la que pertenece – miró hacia fuera – aún me duele pensar que quizás fueses más fuerte como para darle una buena pelea.

- Y que se la di – dijo divertido y este lo miró sorprendido – claro que él no usó contra mí el máximo poder de su sharingan, pero no se esperaba que Kakashi y yo pudiésemos poner en riesgo su vida en la pelea, ser me escapó por los pelos, el desgraciado se reemplazó por un traidor de la arena.

- ¡No me puedes hacer esto, Naruto! – le dijo preocupado y molesto.

- Venga, ni él puede distinguir el clon esclavo del original, pese a sus ojos – abrazó a Sasuke – lo atraparé y te lo entregaré en bandeja de plata ¿eh?

- Quiero tener una pelea de igual a igual con ese maldito – le dijo entre dientes.

- No, tendrás una pelea de superior a menor – lo corrigió – porque tú eres cien veces mejor que él, te lo aseguro – le revolvió el cabello divertido.

- Bueno, ya que han arreglado sus diferencias ¿podemos decidir quién se queda de turno primero? – dijo Hikito divertido, Naruto lo podía negar, pero algo fuerte lo llevaba hacia el Uchiha, quisiera o no.

Minato miró el bosque de la muerte una vez más, esperaba que Naruto estuviera bien, aunque comprendía que se estaba comportando como un padre aprensivo, el muchacho de seguro era lo bastante fuerte como para vencer a una docena de jounin, en especial si, como le había contado Tsunade, podía sacar el chakra de Kyuubi en beneficio propio, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había contado Jiraiya, una organización perseguía a todos aquellos portadores de demonios y ellos no salían precisamente del proceso de retirarlo de su cuerpo con vida, el Kasekage de la arena era sólo una excepción.

- El equipo de Ambus que vigila el bosque no ha visto nada sospechoso – le informó Shizune – hokage sama ¿me está escuchando?

- Claro que si, pero no me puedo sacar del pecho esta sensación molesta, el presentimiento que algo grave está por pasar y no voy a poder hacer gran cosa para evitar el desastre sin arriesgar la vida de un ser querido.

- Pero ahora somos más fuertes, están usted y Tsunade Sama, además de Jiraiya sama y todos los jounin de Konoha en alerta – insistió ella.

- Hace 18 años, en un día como hoy, nos enteramos que el zorro demonio de las 9 colas había escapado de su cautiverio sin romper el sello que lo mantenía encerrado y que corría camino de esta aldea para matar a quien lo había mantenido en cautiverio por cien años – le dijo mirándola directamente – toda Konoha estaba en alerta, había muchos ninjas experimentados tratando de frenar su paso por el país del fuego, sin embargo, persistía en su ingreso y causaba muchos estragos en su viaje a Konoha. Peleamos tanto como pudimos, resistimos por 48 horas mientras se buscaba la manera de volver a dormirlo, pero no había otra forma más que sellándolo en el cuerpo de un recién nacido, alguien a quien recién le hubiesen cortado el cordón umbilical, pero el sello iba a ser diferente, no iba a encarnarlo, sino que encerrarlo, mi vida se perdería, pero tanto el infante como Konoha estarían a salvo, o al menos eso era lo que me habían prometido, él sería el héroe de la aldea.

- Por lo que sé, no sólo Naruto nació esa noche, había una niña allí ¿no?

- Así es, pero ella no iba a soportar el sello y sus padre no iban a autorizar su uso, en especial porque pertenecía a uno de los clanes superiores de la aldea, en cambio Naruto tenía un chakra monstruoso que competía con el del mismo Kyuubi, era un riesgo para si mismo, por eso sellé el poder de ambos esa noche – miró el cielo – además, ello le permitiría cuidar la aldea cuando fuese grande, sería lo que yo había sido, el hokage protector de Konoha – sonrió con tristeza – pero él no sabría hasta que cumpliera los 17 que era un portador.

- Fue algo que el tercero trató de evitar a toda costa – dijo ella pensativa – estaba prohibido hablar al respecto, ello era penado con dureza, pero hubo quien se quiso aprovechar de la inocencia de Naruto y al final se enteró del por qué del desprecio de los aldeanos, incluso había ninjas de clase alta que lo trataban así, aunque él se ganó el derecho a ser respetado.

- Nunca debió ser así, pero me alegro que el muchacho no haya sido mal influenciado como para que odiase a la aldea o le guardase rencor a su gente.

- Naruto tiene un don muy especial, el de hacer cambiar a la gente – sonrió ella – en la primera misión que realizaron fuera de Konoha, Kakashi informó que la misión no era del rango B, sino que del rango A, pero de todas maneras la llevaron a buen término, allí se enfrentaron a un terrible ninja renegado de la aldea de la niebla, Zabusa, pero que Naruto lo hizo cambiar y en vez de atacarlos, los ayudó a deshacerse del problema y consiguió que la gente de la aldea de la ola se uniese para defender sus derechos.

- Algo mencionó Naruto de esa misión, creo que Sasuke dijo algo sobre que había muerto por proteger a Naruto – sonrió – como era lógico.

- ¿Por qué era lógico que el Uchiha bastardo lo protegiera? – dijo Sai saliendo de las sombras – ese es un traidor, quiso matarlo dos veces.

- Primero que nada ¿cómo te atreves a espiar a un hokage? – le dijo el cuarto molesto – y Sasuke no es un bastardo, tuvo padre y madre conocidos, aunque ellos estén muertos y te prohíbo que vuelvas a llamarlo traidor ¿entiendes? No creo que a Naruto le agrade que le llames así.

- A Naruto no le molesta que lo llame así, ese es un maldito desgraciado que no se merece la preocupación que ellos se toman por él – dijo molesto – y yo puedo andar por donde quiera, soy un ninja de Konoha aunque no esté a las ordenes de ningún hokage ya que soy de RAIZ – le dijo altivo perdiendo el tono frío que lo caracterizaba, no iba a perder a Naruto y lo que había conseguido en ese tiempo sólo porque la serpiente esa se le había ocurrido regresar aunque contara con el apoyo del cuarto hokage, que estaba seguro no era tal, como había dicho el jefe al enterarse de su presencia en la aldea.

- Si por mi fuera, RAIZ no existiría – le dijo con suavidad – cuando era jounin me opuse a que se crear una sección aparte del AMBU porque se podía prestar para malas interpretaciones y menos si ella no dependía directamente del líder de la aldea diciendo que era para controlar las ambiciones del hokage, pero yo sé la verdad y dile a Dounzu que voy a volver a interponerme a sus ambiciones a como dé lugar porque Namikase Minato no se va a amilanar ante nadie, menos ante semejantes tipos que aparecieron ahora "ayudando" a los hokages cuando no lo hicieron cuando la aldea corría peligro – lo despidió.

Sai se tragó la ira y la impotencia, él no tenía armas para contradecir al supuesto hokage, por ahora le ganaba la batalla, pero no la guerra, debía de haber alguna forma de recuperar su lugar en el equipo siete sin que sospecharan que había sido él quien se había desecho del Uchiha bastardo, para que Naruto lo siguiera considerando su amigo y algún día ser su dueño.

- RAIZ se declarará su enemigo – le dijo Shizune preocupada mirando el lugar donde desapareciera el ambu, pero él se encogió de hombros.

- RAIZ ha sido desde un principio enemigo de los hokages – replicó sin darle importancia – recuerda que Douzu era enemigo de Sarutobi sama desde que se convirtió en el tercer hokage y se sospechaba que era él quien estaba detrás de las muertes de la mayoría de los aspirantes a ser el siguiente hokage, pese a que siempre parecía haber sido un ataque enemigo.

- Por eso debería tener más cuidado – le dijo ella más preocupada aún.

- Es mejor saber quien es tu enemigo y quien es tu amigo – le dijo caminando hacia la ventana – Dounzu ha de saber que Naruto es mi hijo, pero no le ha dicho nada a ese muchacho para que me odie por apartarlo de Naruto.

Sasuke estaba muy molesto sentado a la entrada del refugio mirando a sus compañeros que dormían plácidamente confiando en que él los cuidaba, mala hora en que se le ocurrió soltar piedra sabiendo que Naruto tiraría tijera, lo mismo que hizo Hikito ¡No pretendía ganarse el primer turno! Se dijo fastidiado, si esperaba que uno de ellos tirara papel para poder acurrucarse en el pecho da Naruto y dormir abrazaditos, malhaya la hora que no tiró papel, pero habría sido Naruto el ganador e igual no habría podido dormir con él. Suspiró cansado y volvió la mirada hacia la entrada, hacía un rato había dejado de llover y el bosque había quedado en silencio, aunque escuchaba el ruido de los animales nocturnos que cazaban. Se trató de acomodar mejor y sus ojos volvieron inevitablemente a la figura durmiente del rubio, si así parecía un angelito, pese a las marcas de su rostro que simulaban los bigotes de un zorro.

Un silencio repentino se hizo a su alrededor, un silencio de muerte, oscuro y aterrador, en pocas ocasiones había sentido algo así, como cuando regresaba a casa esa tarde fatal, cuando entró al barrio de su familia y no vio a nadie allí, ese hielo siempre lo había asociado a Itachi, pero no era igual, era diferente.

- Humo – escuchó murmurar a Naruto que se había enderezado – un incendio no muy lejos ¿qué habrá pasado? – miró a Sasuke y este invocó una serpiente para espiar el entorno mientras el rubio despertaba al otro moreno.

- El fuego es cerca de aquí, dos tipos raros, un rubio y otro moreno, ambos con… ¡capas negras con nubes rojas! – dijo preocupado – son akatsukis.

- Deben ser Hiden y Kasosu – murmuró Naruto haciéndose una herida en la mano e invocando una pequeña rana – gamakoaru, debes ir con el hokage e informar que hay akatsukis en el bosque de la muerte.

- No puedo salir en medio del fuego – le dijo asomándose fuera.

- De acuerdo – hizo un par de sellos y escupió agua creando un pequeño charco – ve por aquí y diles que necesitamos ayuda, ese par de locos no van a medirse para atraparme, otros ninjas pueden morir en el camino.

- ¡Como diga, jefazo! – se cuadró y entró en el charco desapareciendo por él.

- Voy a poner una barrera de viento para evitar que nos ahoguen mientras llega la ayuda – les dijo poniéndose de pie junto a Sasuke – intentan sacarnos de nuestro refugio a la fuerza pero no saben a ciencia cierta dónde estamos.

- Espera, es lo que ellos quieren, deben saber que tipo de técnicas usas y con ello podrían localizarnos – le dijo Sasuke haciendo que se sentara de nuevo, pero ahora sobre sus piernas, cosa que incomodó su resto al rubio – debe haber otra manera de evitar que el humo llegue a nosotros – miró a Hikito – el Byakugan nos podría dar su ubicación actual ¿verdad?

El muchacho asintió activándolo y miró por entre los árboles, estaban muy cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para detectarlos y así se los dijo. Sasuke sonrió malicioso antes de darle una palmadita en el muslo a Naruto para que se pusiera de pie teniendo un plan en mente, uno que involucraba sólo a Naruto.

- Me dijiste que ni Itachi puede identificar tus clones del original ¿verdad? – le dijo y Naruto, que estaba ruborizado por su anterior caricia, asintió – entonces, ya sabes que hacer – le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo soltó.

- Eres un pervertido aprovechado – le dijo molesto poniéndose de pie.

- Venga, si sabes que te gusta – le dijo divertido mirando hacia fuera.

- Pareciera que tú fuiste el alumno de ero senin y no yo – le dijo asomándose fuera haciendo dos clones de sombra que se dirigieron en direcciones contrarias haciendo la barrera de viento que rodeó un buen sector del bosque – te lo voy a decir una sola vez, Uchiha ¡No quiero que me andes manoseando en público o te mato! – lo amenazó furioso con los ojos enrojecidos.

- ¿En privado si se puede? – le dijo divertido y Naruto se puso muy rojo comprendiendo lo que acababa de decirle al moreno – el que calla otorga.

- Cállate, Sasuke malo – le dijo desviando la mirada hacia donde uno de sus clones batallaba con uno de los akatsuki – espero que los ambus lleguen luego.

Minato miró a la ranita que estaba sobre su escritorio, sabía que Naruto podía invocarlas, pero lo que esta acababa de informarle no le gustaba nada ¿Cómo que una pareja de Akatsukis estaba en el bosque de la muerte? Y además había causado un incendio para tratar de atrapar a Naruto, en especial cuando un equipo de ambus estaba en el bosque y le dijeron que no habían visto nado extraño, maldijo a RAIZ que tenía tantos de ellos encubiertos dentro incluso de los de sus propias tropas. Dio un par de golpecitos sobre la cubierta de la mesa y dos sombras se le presentaron, sabía que ambos le eran total y completamente leales a los hokages, así que contaba con ellos.

- Naruto me informa que dos akatsuki fueron los que provocaron el incendio en el bosque de la muerte y que tratan de atraparlo a él – les dijo – Tenzo, necesito que averigües cómo se infiltraron entre los ambus, Kakashi, tú irás a intentar ayudar a los chicos, no quiero detener el examen tan pronto y menos si los que los ayudaron a entrar fueron RAIZ, porque descubrirían lo de Naruto y no nos conviene – ellos asintieron – busquen a los Ambus cazadores y los jounin de la aldea por si es necesario defenderla de un ataque mayor, yo iré a ayudar a Naruto de paso con esos malditos…

- Sería mejor que se quedase aquí – le dijo Kakashi sospechando algo.

- No puedo dejar que mi hijo corra peligro una vez más por proteger a la aldea – le replicó molesto – sé que los intereses de ella están por sobre los personales, pero ya los puse por encima de él una vez y no es nada agradable.

- Quizás eso es lo que quieren en RAIZ – dijo el ambu preocupado – puede que esto no sea más que una trampa, con la cual matarían dos pájaros de un tiro. Si no va a ayudar a Naruto, podrán alegar que no es el cuarto Hokage y se desharían del principal aspirante a ser el siguiente hokage, y si lo ayuda, dejarían que akatsuki lo matase y podrían encerrar a Naruto porque de seguro él perdería el control al ver a su padre morir – explicó pensativo.

- Bueno, no tenemos muchas opciones, pero la primera no la pienso tomar – dijo caminando hacia la puerta – la misión de un Hokage es la de proteger a la gente de su aldea y ese incendio es peligroso de por sí, y si ellos llegan a descubrir que Naruto es mi hijo, también será un arma de doble filo para ellos ¿no creen? Demostrarían que la aldea estuvo siempre equivocada sobre él.

- Bien, entonces pondremos en alerta máxima a la aldea – dijo Karachi desapareciendo en un tornado de hojas, el ambu lo imitó desapareciendo en las sombras mientras el rubio corría a rescatar a su hijo, no por nada le apodaban el rayo amarillo de Konoha.

Pero en su carrera se llevó por medio a Jiraiya que le coqueteaba a una chica muy bonita. El hokage suspiró y agarró a su antiguo maestro por el hombro obligándolo a seguirlo hacia el bosque de la muerte a toda velocidad.

- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos está pasando? – le dijo el mayor.

- Akatsuki en el bosque, atacando a Naruto – le dijo mostrando sus ojos de tigre furioso, nadie le haría daño a su hijo, absolutamente nadie.

Neji miraba a Kakashi preocupado al recibir esa información, bien sabía lo que significaba que los akasuki estuvieran allí molestando en el examen, que Naruto corría peligro si lo atrapaban pese a todo el poder que este tenía, así que asintió y partió en busca del resto del grupo, si Naruto necesitaba ayuda, tendría más de la solicitada, de eso estaba seguro.

Corrió por las calles de la aldea golpeando primero la puerta de Shikamaru, le informó lo que pasaba y se dividieron para buscar a los demás por toda la aldea, a los pocos minutos los 10 estaban reunidos en la puesta principal del bosque de la muerte, el cual estaba cubierto de humo, al parecer el incendio comenzaba a extenderse por todos lados en el bosque pese a los intentos de los chunin examinadores de detener su avance. Se acercaron a la reja y vieron que allí estaba Sai, quien no era agradable para varios de ellos.

- El cuarto nos pidió ayudar a naruto sin intervenir en el examen – le dijo Neji – y eso es lo que haremos, estoy al mando, por si acaso, Sai – dijo casi escupiendo el nombre, ninguno de ellos soportaba bien al muchacho porque sospechaban que estaba allí con otras intenciones.

- Ayudaremos… a Naruto kun – dijo entrecortadamente Hinata al lado de su primo haciendo eco de los pensamientos del resto de sus amigos.

Y todos entraron al bosque apurando el paso saltando entre las ramas de los árboles hasta donde creían que estaba Naruto esquivando como podían el fuego y la labor de los bomberos…

Continuará… 

Al fin un tercer capítulo, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, agradezco a las dos personas que me los dejaron, estoy contenta de que al menos alguien me lea. Es cierto que Naruto no es mi especialidad, que me gusta más escribir de Gundam Wing y de Harry Potter, pero decidí hacer el intento por estos lindos muchachitos (especialmente por yondaime).

Gracias por leerme.

Shio Chang.


	4. Sorpresa, sorpresa

El regreso 

He respondido en el lugar que corresponde, pero por si acaso, lo vuelvo a repetir aquí, sigo la línea del manga más o menos hasta el episodio 365 o algo así, les daría la URL para que lo descargaran pero el megaupload da muchos dramas para poder bajarlos, normalmente los extraigo del Ares. En fin, a lo que iba, los personajes que van a aparecer aquí (nekos) son del manga y en eso calzo con el MAESTRO, como lo de RAIZ y de Sai, así como el nombre de Yondaime y la mamá de Naruto.

Sorpresa, sorpresa 

Sasuke usó el sharingan para desviar el ataque de Kasosu, por lo que no podía ir a ayudar a Naruto que luchaba más allá con un rubio llamado Hidden, por lo que decía el tipo, pretendía ofrecerle el alma del portador del Kyuubi a su dios, claro que Hikito luchaba junto a Naruto, pero tenía miedo que consiguiera asestarle un golpe a cualquiera, claro que se notaba que a lo lejos una especie de rayo dorado se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, fue algo casi instantáneo porque el relámpago amarillo noqueó a kasosu de un solo golpe yendo con la misma rapidez hacia Naruto. El tal Hidden se espantó al verse flanquedo no sólo por el moreno que luchaba contra su compañero y el otro rubio, sino que se habían aparecido varios otros ninjas a su alrededor. Molesto, se lanzó contra el rubio mayor dado que parecía ser el más débil, al Uchiha no podría vencerlo por el sharingan, al otro moreno de los ojos blancos no le daba ni un golpe certero porque parecía adivinarlos y el portador del Kyuubi era un hueso duro de roer. Pero no contaba con la destreza de su adversario y antes que pudiera evitarlo, el rasengan le había dado de lleno en el pecho y resultó desperdigado a los cuatro vientos mientras su compañero se hacía humo literalmente de los ninjas de Konoha.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto que respiraba aceleradamente y le tocó una mejilla, en donde se habían ensanchado las marcas de los bigotes del Kyuubi, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus pupilas eran delgadas líneas, se veían más pequeños y delineados de negro, igual que sus labios que mantenía separados mostrando los afilados colmillos, se volvió hacia él con una mirada que atemorizaría a cualquiera, pero a él lo excitaba completamente, le entraban unas ganas locas de comérselo a besos que parecían dominarlo.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – le dijo Naruto molesto mirando al moreno.

- Porque así de enfadado dan ganas de comerte – le dijo – te ves muy sexy.

- Ni que fuera pastel – le replicó volviendo a la normalidad mirando a su padre que trataba de rastrear a los akatsuki – me gustaría saber cómo es que estos consiguen penetrar las defensas de Konoha con tanta facilidad.

- ¡Naruto! – dijo apareciendo un grupo de ninjas jóvenes rodeándolos, entre ellos Sai que le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Sasuke que le acariciaba la mejilla al rubio que sonreía apenado pero sin apartarse de su toque.

- ¿Están todos bien, verdad? – dijo Lee preocupado mirando a Naruto.

- Claro que sí – dijo mirando a Hikito que se sacudía las ropas y esquivaba la mirada de Neji – pero, dígannos ¿vamos a seguir con el examen?

- No se preocupen, el examen sigue – dijo el cuarto regresando junto a ellos – sin embargo, me parece que vamos a tener que redoblar la vigilancia, no creo que esos akatsuki hayan ido demasiados lejos de aquí en ese estado.

- Pero el incendio del bosque es controlable ¿verdad? – dijo Hikito parándose junto a Naruto y a Sasuke, la presencia de sus primos lo ponía nervioso.

- Si, Jiraiya sama estaba usando las ranas para tener el agua necesaria para sofocarlo – le dijo – pero ahora debemos retirarnos y dejar que los aspirantes sigan su prueba – le apretó un hombro a Sasuke y dijo al pasar junto a Sai – alguien dejó entrar a esos hasta aquí porque quieren muerto a Naruto ¿no crees, muchacho? – se alejó un poco sin esperar respuesta.

Sai lo siguió con la mirada, ciertamente no le agradaba el tipo, pero algo de razón tenía, no creía que los akatsuki hubiesen llegado hasta allí por mera casualidad y menos en medio de un examen sin ser descubiertos, en especial si tenía en cuenta las palabras de su jefe: "Vamos a acelerar las cosas para obtener el poder total de Konoha" ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que deshaciéndose del hokage y el principal aspirante al puesto?

- Suerte… Naruto kun – tartamudeó Hinata mientras se alejaban.

- Sigues igual de tímida con él ¿eh? – le dijo Kiba divertido siguiéndola.

Neji la miró d reojo y ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada, era cierto que quería mucho a Naruto, pero ya se había dado cuenta hacía rato de que lo que sentía era admiración y no amor como siempre había pensado, pero de todas maneras le daba vergüenza pensar que Naruto se hubiese dado cuenta.

- Déjala en paz, Kiba – le dijo Neji molesto – no la molestes de nuevo con eso.

- Es que Naruto se ha vuelto un hombre muy guapo – dijo Ino pensativa – quizás no tanto como Sasuke, pero de todas maneras muy guapo.

- No creo que Naruto llegase a fijarse en ti, Ino cerda – le dijo Sakura enojada alejándose a toda velocidad, no le gustaba que se fijara en él.

- Pues… a Naruto… le gustaba… ella – dijo Hinata preocupada.

- Pues yo diría que, con los años, se le pasó el amor – dijo Sai encogiéndose de hombros – pero que ni crea el Uchiha que se va a quedar con él, por mucho que cuente con la aprobación del cuarto hokage, primero lo mato – agregó desapareciendo con gran rapidez hacia vaya a saber donde.

- Y a estos ¿Qué bicho los picó? – dijo Chouji asombrado por su actitud.

- Me temo que no uno de los míos – dijo Shino molesto – al parecer a ambos les gusta Naruto y están celoso que Sasuke esté de regreso y a su lado.

- Que problemáticos – dijo Shikamaru – en fin, nosotros debemos seguir con los preparativos de la fiesta de Naruto ¿no creen? Esa es la misión que nos encomendaron y aún no tenemos nada más que el lugar y el ramen.

Neji miró a Hinata que volvía a esquivar su mirada y medio le sonrió.

- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de la decoración del salón, apenas abran las tiendas iniciaremos las compras necesarias ¿verdad, Hinata? – ella asintió ruborizada ante la mirada penetrante de si primo, ¡él sí que la ponía nerviosa!

- Akamaru y yo nos encargaremos de las golosinas y la torta – dijo Kiba.

- Lee y yo nos haremos cargo de ordenarlo todo – ofreció Tenten sonriendo.

- Bien, entonces Chouji, Ino y yo nos encargaremos de los salados y comida – dijo Shikamaru – Y Shino… este ¿podrías encargarte de la música?

El silencioso portador de los bichos asintió alejándose cada cual en una dirección diferente al salir del bosque de la muerte, aunque algunos dudaban que fuese una buena idea encargarle a Shino lo de la música, era tan serio que quizás les llevase pura música de funeral en vez de festiva, pero ya ni modo de desdecirse, el joven era muy fácil de ofenderse y quizás hasta se enojase con Naruto, como pasó cuando este no lo reconoció de inmediato luego de regresar de su misión en la aldea de la arena.

El Bosque se veía bastante mal luego del incendio, era mucho más difícil descansar en esas condiciones, lo único que les quedaba era avanzar hacia la Torre en espera que apareciera algún equipo rival que tuviese el pergamino del cielo para poder terminar esa fase. Al menos esa era la idea de Sasuke, pero Naruto parecía disfrutar eso de llevar la "vida al aire libre" y al parecer Hikito lo secundaba ya que se habían acercado al río a pescar esa mañana ¿Qué esos dos no se daban cuenta que el tiempo pasaba inexorablemente? Quizás lo sabían, pero se hacían los desentendidos y se comportaban como niños.

- No seas tan grave, Sasuke – le dijo Naruto obligándolo a sentarse a su lado mientras las truchas se asaban – disfruta un poco de la vida, no es eterna.

Sasuke desdió la mirada del pecho desnudo de Naruto, este se había sacado la ropa para poder pescar en el río, así que ahora estaba esperando que se secaran sus interiores en ese momento ¿por qué tenía que verse tan tentador?

- ¡Yo quiero la más grande! – decía Naruto al verlas listas tomándola.

- No cambias ¿verdad? – le dijo Sasuke tomando la manta de las cosas que el rubio había sacado echándosela en los hombros aprovechando de abrazarlo – en el examen anterior hiciste exactamente lo mismo ¿verdad? Claro que esa vez intentabas abrir el pergamino que teníamos – le revolvió el cabello.

- Pero esta vez ya sé lo que pasará y no aparecerá Kabuto para "ayudarnos" – dijo antes de sacar el primer mordisco de su pescado.

- Desde lo que pasó con Orochimaru que no sé nada de ese – dijo Sasuke tranquilo – quizás ahora nada buscando otro maestro pervertido al que seguir.

- Yo me encontré con él cuando te andábamos persiguiendo – le dijo pensativo – estaba un tanto amargado porque se quedó sin hogar y sin maestro, sin embargo, me estaba agradecido porque gracias a mí se había dado cuenta que podía obtener más poder y absorbió parte del alma de Orochimaru para ello, sólo que aún no conseguía dominarlo, dijo que cuando así fuera te buscaría para matarte y luego vendría por mí – suspiró – todo el mundo me persigue.

- Eres un poco dramático ¿no crees? – dijo divertido Hikito – no es para tanto.

- El problema no es que me persigan, sino que me quieren muerto – aseguró.

- Pues de seguro no es el único motivo por el cual te persiguen – dijo Sasuke – porque de seguro el arenoso no te persigue con esa intención ¿verdad?

- ¿Te refieres a Gaara? – dijo Naruto asombrado – venga, si Gaara es sólo mi amigo, claro que le hice un favor, pero era mi misión como ninja de Konoha.

- Pues no fueron esos los comentarios que nos llegaron – le dijo celoso – el kasekage te debe la vida y muchos dicen que está enamorado de ti.

- Claro, he escuchado eso – dijo Naruto riendo acabando su pescado – pero son puras tonterías, Gaara está tan enamorado de mí como yo de Iruka sensei.

- Eso ¿según quien? – insistió él molesto – estaba muy preocupado por ti.

- Bueno, es lógico que se preocupe por mí, soy su primer amigo – sonrió abrazando a Sasuke – pero eso no significa que entre él y yo haya algo más.

- Bueno, creo que ya hemos descansado bastante – dijo Hikito – debemos retomar el rumbo hacia la torre, quiero llegar hasta el final del examen lo antes posible ¿creen que haya cerca algún rival con el pergamino que nos falta?

- Claro que debe haberlo – dijo Naruto muy seguro – recuerda lo que dijo la vieja escandalosa: "Son 24 pergaminos del cielo y 24 pergaminos de la tierra", así que si nosotros tenemos uno, debe andar otro equipo que tenga su pareja y que necesite el nuestro para avanzar en el examen ¿verdad, Sasuke?

- Si, ambos tienen razón, pero el tiempo se nos comienza a agotar, andando.

Naruto sentía una mirada extraña en la nuca, era demasiado débil para reconocerla, quizás eran ideas suyas porque Sasuke y Hikito parecían no notarla, pero a él no lo engañaban, tanto así que se volvió bruscamente y se encontró con una mirada dorada que desapareció casi al instante, pero ya había puesto en alerta a los demás, estaban en una emboscada.

- ¿Me los dejan a mí? – dijo Sasuke divertido tomando la mano de Naruto.

- Recuerda lo que dijo Minato san – le advirtió este y le hizo una seña a su otro compañero para que se sentara – pase lo que pase, no abras los ojos ¿vale?

Hikito asintió intrigado y se sentó a su lado obedeciendo sus órdenes, al poco rato escucharon voces discutiendo y poco después alaridos de dolor, sin embargo, permanecieron en su sitio esperando que Sasuke les hablara.

- Ya, ellos tenían el pergamino del cielo – dijo el Uchiha sentándose muy junto a Naruto apoyándose en su hombro – podemos irnos a la torre a descansar.

- Usaste el sharingan ¿verdad? – dijo Hikito intrigado mirándolo.

- Por supuesto, es para no tener que gastar energías de forma innecesaria, sin embargo, usarlo me desgasta tanto como una batalla – suspiró cansado.

- En la torre podremos dormir tranquilos – dijo Naruto abrazándolo sin pensar.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la torre abriendo las puertas selladas con los pergaminos en las manos. Más relajados que la vez anterior, Naruto y Sasuke abrieron los sellos de los pergaminos y sonrieron al ver a Iruka de pie frente a ellos, sonriendo complacido y orgulloso.

- A hokage sama le alegrará saber que ya están aquí y que han pasado a la penúltima fase del examen – los felicitó – supongo que no necesito volver a explicar eso ¿verdad? – agregó señalando el pergamino escrito detrás de él, ellos asintieron – bien, pueden pasar a descansar mientras esperan que termine el tiempo del examen, sólo 6 de los 24 equipos han llegado de momento y todavía queda más de un día para completar esta fase – se despidió haciéndoles una seña hacia el pasillo por el cual encontrarían la sala de descanso. Naruto y los demás fueron allá y se acostaron a dormir.

Minato miraba a los ambus que habían regresado del bosque de la muerte, según el informe presentado por ellos, el tal Kasosu había estado recolectando los pedazos del que fuera su compañero por todo el bosque y al parecer lo había rearmado, aunque no sabían a ciencia cierta dónde estaban, lo único que sabían con certeza era que no habían vuelto a entrar al bosque a molestar a los aspirantes. Lo otro era que habían descubierto que se habían infiltrado con la ayuda de alguien desde dentro de la aldea, por lo que había varios sospechosos, aunque nada en concreto. Entrecerró los ojos enfadado, eso significaba que Dounzu estaba actuando nuevamente en su contra ¿cómo olvidar que en el pasado lo trató de poner mal con el tercero para que perdiera votos en la elección como siguiente hokage? Fastidiado, miró a ambos ninjas y los vio temblar, Tsunade le había dicho que los más jóvenes no le eran desleales, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse por ellos.

- Si con esas estamos, voy a tener que poner al círculo interior en alerta, no podemos permitir que Akatsuki se adueñe de Naruto, ya bastante tenemos con que tengan entre ellos a un peligroso integrante del clan Uchiha – dijo tenso – que el líder del escuadrón de cazadores se presente cuanto antes aquí.

Los dos desaparecieron entre las sombras de su oficina y el rubio se sentó en el sillón que normalmente usaba Tsunade, ella estaba en esos momentos en el hospital interrogando a uno de los ambus que encontraron herido en el bosque, estaban seguros que él había intentado poner en alerta al resto de la guardia y, por el hecho de seguir con vida, era lógico que lo había atacado un compañero.

- Malditos Raíz, otra vez metiendo las manos para obtener el control – dijo en voz baja – no pienso permitirlo, así me cueste la vida protegeré a la aldea.

- El Hokage sama me mandó llamar – le dijo una voz femenina.

- Necesitamos ponernos en alerta total, hay traidores ocultos dentro de la aldea – le dijo mirándola – necesito comprobar quienes son dignos de llevar esa máscara y quienes no, Konoha corre peligro si no los frenamos a tiempo.

- Hokage sama, recuerde que está hablando con un ambu – le dijo ella.

- Kakashi me dijo que confiaba en ti – le dijo tranquilo – y el que él le dé la confianza a alguien es muy importante, no es una persona confiada por naturaleza, y yo confío bastante en su juicio, aunque pueda equivocarse.

- Gracias, Hokage sama, contar con su confianza y la de Kakashi Sempai significa mucho para mí – le dijo ella retirando su máscara – usted dirá.

- Tenemos fuertes sospechas que alguien dentro de la organización de Raíz está ayudando al enemigo en su intento de capturar a Naruto, no puede ser que uno de los guardias hubiese visto al enemigo y tratase de poner en sobre aviso al resto y sólo fuese dejado inconsciente ¿no crees, Haina?

- Los akatsuki son conocidos como asesinos – asintió ella – si hubiese sido uno de ellos, lo más seguro es que lo hubiésemos encontrado muerto en el lugar.

- Y por eso mismo te voy a solicitar a ti que busques a aquellos que podrían ser quienes traicionarían a nuestra aldea por poder, luego de ello pondremos a Ibiki a trabajar su psicología para sacar a los traidores a la luz, si seguimos así lo más probable es que tengamos una revuelta interna por el poder.

- Nosotros no somos ninjas asesinos, somos cuidadores de los civiles siempre.

- Si, es la filosofía del tercero, pero era lo que querían también el primero y el segundo, nuestra aldea ha prosperado por ser pacífica, no por involucrarse en guerras sin sentido o por educar a nuestros niños dentro de esa violencia – un golpecito en la puerta los hizo callarse y ella se puso de nuevo su máscara – adelante – dijo preocupado y una joven de cabellos rosados se asomó.

- Perdone, Hokage sama, Tsunade sama lo llama desde el hospital – informó.

- Voy para allá – se puso de pie – haz lo que te solicité – le pidió saliendo y ella asintió desapareciendo en una cortina de humo, se haría lo que él ordenaba.

Minato caminaba en silencio al lado de la chica de pelo rosado, Naruto le había contado que su compañera de equipo era más bien violenta, cosa que Kakashi le había confirmado, sí que la tenía por peligrosa, casi tanto como Kushina ¿Quién iba a pensar que una chica tan bonita le iba a dar tal paliza que por poco y no lo mató? Quizás fue en ese momento en que se enamoró de ella.

- Hokage sama ¿Por qué apoyó a Sasuke para que fuera al examen con Naruto? – le dijo ella de repente – ellos han peleado tres veces a muerte.

- Bueno, la madre de Sasuke era mi amiga, cuando éramos niños siempre decíamos que nos íbamos a casar cuando fuéramos adultos, pero ella conoció al padre de este y se casó con él siendo aún una niña – sonrió con nostalgia – además, yo no pintaba para esposo de una Uchiha, era demasiado coqueto, así que quise tener una niña para que por medio de nuestros hijos nuestras familias se unieran, sólo que no tuve suerte – suspiró – pues, por eso.

- Naruto se merece alguien mejor que quien ha traicionado a la aldea como él.

- El dolor muchas veces nos hace hacer idioteces – se encogió de hombros abriendo la puerta – por su causa nos traicionamos hasta nosotros mismos, le vendemos el alma al diablo si con ello conseguimos mitigarlo u olvidarlo.

Una ranita saltó sobre su cabeza y le hizo un gesto con el pulgar antes de desaparecer. Minato sonrió complacido ante la intrigada mirada de Sakura.

- Naruto también puede invocar esa clase de ranas – dijo ella preocupada.

- Si, es algo que Jiraiya le ha enseñado a todos sus alumnos preferidos – se encogió de hombros – él es el custodio del contrato que nos vincula a ellos – sonrió – y esta era una vigilante, Naruto ha llegado a la torre con sus compañeros para la parte final de esta fase y aún le quedan 24 horas.

Subieron por las escaleras hacia la habitación donde descansaba el ambu herido, allí estaba Shizune junto con Tsunade, a la rubia hokage se le veía bastante molesta paseándose alrededor de la cama mientras se mordía una uña, señal clara que estaba más que preocupada por lo que pasaba.

- Minato, debemos frenar esto lo antes posible, los Kages de las otras aldeas llegaran aquí junto con los feudales para el final del examen y no podemos tener una revuelta en ciernes, la credibilidad de la aldea quedaría en el suelo.

- Lo sé – suspiró – he tomado medidas extraordinarias, sólo espero que podamos arreglar esto sin involucrar a los más jóvenes.

- Hokage sama – dijo el ambu intrigado – ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?

- No te preocupes, no ha ido tu culpa que ellos lograsen llegar hasta Naruto – le dijo Minato – sabemos que intentaste avisar de su presencia en el bosque.

- Se lo dije a Tsunade sama, ellos nunca me vieron, sin embargo, fui atacado por la espalda cuando me dirigía a avisarle a los demás y no vi a nadie allí.

- Tiene las marcas del golpe – dijo Shisune – el golpe fue bastante fuerte.

Minato miró a la morena antes de asentir, suponía que Tsunade la conocía bien y que estaba desconfiando de más, Naruto le decía hermana, así que debía quererla bastante, aunque su hijo era del tipo confiado.

- Pues de momento no podrán hacer nada ya que Naruto está a salvo en la torre bajo la vigilancia de los jounin de los diferentes equipos, sin embargo, no estaría de más echarle un ojito esta noche, no todos son de nuestra aldea – se volteó hacia Sakura – te ofrezco esa misión ¿te parece?

- Muy bien, hokage sama – le respondió ella yéndose hacia la torre, se aseguraría que su querido Naruto estuviera muy bien y le llevaría ramen.

- Bueno, te dejamos para que descanses – le dijo Tsunade comprendiendo la táctica de Minato saliendo los tres de la habitación – esto empieza ponerse feo.

- Si, es bastante desagradable – dijo el abriendo la puerta del hospital para dejarlas pasar – estamos arriesgando demasiado con todo esto – suspiró – te apuesto que va a tratar de usarlo en mi contra frente a los consejeros.

- Dudo que tengas tantos problemas como yo los tengo con ellos – dijo ella.

- Mm, pues los tuve en su momento, no estaban tan contentos de tener un hokage tan joven y que además estaba soltero y era un descarriado, al menos eso era lo que decían de mí, aunque de todas maneras me eligieron.

- ¿Cómo fue que se convirtió en hokage? – dijo Shizune con curiosidad.

- Bueno, Orochimaru, Jiraiya y yo competíamos por el puesto, estábamos empatados en casi todo, así que mi maestro se retiró diciendo que el ser hokage lo iba a amarrar a la aldea y eso de tener que estar tanto tiempo encerrado en una oficina no era para él, por lo que los puntos, en vez de repartirse entre su camarada y su alumno, pasaron hacia mí dado que algunos desconfiaban del líder de las serpientes por su forma de ser tan fría.

- Orochimaru siempre mostró ser alguien sin sentimientos – dijo Tsunade – venga, vamos a tomarnos un trago mientras esperamos noticias – ofreció.

- Pero te advierto que no soy Jiraiya – le sonrió – tengo poca tolerancia al alcohol, la última vez que tomé sake de más, Kushina casi me mató de un golpe – sonrió melancólico – estaba tan contento porque me había aceptado al fin que me puse a celebrarlo con mis alumnos y ella se enojó y terminamos.

- Por ese tiempo yo ya no vivía en Konoha – dijo Tsunade – siempre me intrigó saber cómo fue que ella te terminó rechazando, siendo quien eras.

- Supongo que en parte fue mi culpa que ella no confiase en mí, por ese tiempo vigilaba a Uchiha Ayumi que estaba esperando a su segundo hijo y las malas lenguas de la aldea murmuraban que el bebé era mío, todos sabían que habíamos sido novios de niños y ahora que era hokage era más importante que cualquier otro, incluido el jefe del clan Uchiha ¿cómo pudieron pensar que iba a caer tan bajo de ponerle los cuernos a alguien a quien respetaba como si fuese mi hermano? Pero ella no quiso escucharme y nunca más me aceptó.

- Si, la recuerdo, era una muchacha muy bonita, su clan había pertenecido al país del remolino, pelirroja de largos cabellos y carita redonda, de grandes y expresivos ojos, era como uno de los muchachos pero con mucho cuerpo para pasar por uno, siempre recordaré aquella ocasión en que casi te mató, nunca supimos el motivo por el cual se enfadó tanto.

- Me da vergüenza recordarlo – dijo sonrojándose – fue por culpa de Jiraiya que andaba buscando inspiración, yo sin querer tropecé y la lancé de cabeza al río, quedó toda empapada, la ropa como segunda piel y tú sabes como soy, le dije un par de cosas bonitas tratando de halagarla y ella se enojó, fue contra mí y me trató de pegar y yo por defenderme… bueno le tomé los pechos.

- Así que por eso el ninja más poderoso de Konoha terminó una semana en el hospital diciendo que había sido un accidente y no una pelea.

- Por supuesto que fue así – dijo ofendido – no iba a pelear con la chica más bella que jamás hubiesen visto mis ojos, después de ti, claro está – sonrió.

- La coquetería no se te quita ¿eh? – dijo ella divertida.

- Supongo que ya a esta altura no me quitaría ni ella de un golpe – se rió.

Naruto estaba acostado en la cama sobre el pecho de Sasuke, no era que no hubiese más camas en el cuarto que les tocó, pero allí se estaba más calientito y si se podía aprovechar ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Miró a Hikito que dormía a pierna suelta en la otra cama, se notaba que estaba bastante cansado después de la pelea con el akatsuki, luego se volteó hacia Sasuke, él dormía más profundamente todavía, pobrecito, el uso del sharingan lo había agotado mucho al parecer, siempre que Kakashi lo usaba quedaba muerto.

En eso escuchó ruidos afuera, sabía que Kakashi montaba guardia en ese sector a petición de su padre, lo más seguro, por si los akatsuki conseguían infiltrarse en la torre, cosa que dudaba bastante luego del desastre en el bosque, aunque nunca estaba de más ser precavido. Suspiró acomodándose de nuevo cuando identificó que lo que escuchaba no eran ruido, sino el sonido de dos voces, ambas bastante conocidas para él, Kakashi era uno, tal como pensaba, la otra era de Sakura que insistía en que su padre le había encargado le "echase un ojito a Naruto", pero el jounin le insistía en que estaba dormido y que debía dejarlos descansar como se debía ya que al otro día tenían que luchar en las preliminares de la fase final del examen, pero ella insiste en entrar a mirarlo. Alarmado, Naruto trató de enderezarse para acostarse en la otra cama, pero Sasuke lo evitó abrazándolo con fuerza hacia su pecho, por lo que no le quedó más que rogar que ella no entrase ¿Y si Sakura lo veía en semejante pose con el moreno? Lo más seguro es que lo matase.

Al parecer alguna deidad lo escuchó porque se escuchó un tercera voz que le aseguraba a Sakura que él estaba bien y que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar tranquilo, porque él estaría alerta, pese a estar medio dormido y de seguro la atacaría si lo despertaba, en especial por lo que había ocurrido en el bosque.

- Está bien, pero fue el cuarto el que me pidió que viniese a verlo – dijo ella.

- Dile que nosotros te dijimos que Naruto está bien – le sonrió Iruka y ella asintió alejándose – bueno, Kakashi, es mejor que no molestemos a los chicos.

- ¿Cuándo he molestado yo a los chicos? – le dijo ofendido.

- Quizás no lo hayas hecho, pero tampoco es hora de empezar, vamos – se alejó y Naruto no pudo entender más sus palabras, llegaban muy lejanas.

- Duérmete de una vez – le dijo Sasuke perentoriamente y este obedeció.

Naruto miraba el lugar en que se había reunido para la información acerca de los preliminares de la tercera fase del examen. Era el mismo que hacía más de tres años había sido testigo de su pelea con Kiba hacía más de tres años, pero esta vez eran once los equipos que habían llegado hasta aquí. Su padre le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente desde la tarima en espera que estuviesen listos para el discurso explicativo de la última fase.

- Bien, esta vez han pasado 33 aspirantes hasta aquí- dijo el rubio hokage felicitándolos – de aquí en adelante sólo valdrán sus propias habilidades y fuerzas, serán probados en su capacidad de razonar y descubrir las habilidades y fortalezas del rival frente a ustedes, lucharán unos contra otros, sean del mismo equipo o de la misma aldea, la lucha será a muerte.

- ¿Y para qué se nos hizo entrar en equipo si al final vamos a tener que competir uno contra uno? – dijo un muchacho rubio en el que Naruto había reparado hacía rato, claro que él era de otra aldea, posiblemente de la aldea oculta del trueno, aunque le llamaba la atención que llevase el mismo emblema que él en su ropa, pese a ser de otro color, se notaba que era menor que él, quizás tuviera trece años, pero tenía un cierto parecido con su persona, pese a que sus ojos eran dorados.

- Las fases anteriores son para medir sus habilidades para trabajar en equipo, ahora se trata de medirlas por separado – explicó de nuevo – de todas formas, si no te sientes capaz de seguir adelante sin el apoyo de tus compañeros por tus propios medios, puedes retirarte si lo deseas y dar el examen de nuevo dentro de seis meses, lo mismo va para los demás – añadió al final.

Naruto sonrió mirando a los ninjas, algunos estaban inquietos, ahora, si querían, se podía retirar sin afectar al resto de sus compañeros.

- Yo me retiro – dijo un muchacho que parecía ser de los menores, se notaba de lejos que su equipo había sido uno de los últimos en ingresar a la torre antes que se acabara el tiempo – estoy demasiado cansado para seguir.

El rubio cuarto hokage miró al resto de los aspirantes con una mirada penetrante y evaluativo antes de volver a hablar.

- Bien, si nadie más se va a retirar, vamos a comenzar con las preliminares – miró al examinador y este asintió – comencemos.

- Bien, yo seré su examinador en esta fase – dijo Ebisu y Naruto casi grita: "¡El pervertido de closet!" pero consiguió morderse la lengua, era cierto que el tipo no le simpatizaba demasiado, él era uno de los que antes le lanzaba esas miradas frías de desprecio, pero eso no debía saberlo su padre, si a la mera idea de que la gente lo había tratado mal se enfadaba. Por supuesto, no le caía muy bien, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Al otro le habían asesinado – cuando sus nombres aparezcan en esa pantalla, será su hora de entrar en combate. Veamos a los primeros, el resto deberá retirarse con sus respectivos líderes de grupo – les informó iniciando la selección de nombres al azar.

Naruto puso sus manos tras de la nuca estirando sus músculos y con ello su ropa que se le pegaba a su esbelto cuerpo sin notar que Sasuke se lo comía con la mirada pensando "que bien desarrolladito está, se lo tenía bien oculto".

- Los primeros son: Hyuga Hikito Vs Komomo Ukyo – dijo mirando la pantalla, Naruto le sonrió al moreno de ojos blancos para alentarlo y siguió a sasuke arriba junto con Kakashi – al centro los dos – dijo Ebisu.

Naruto pasó frente al grupo al que pertenecía el rubio que se le parecía que estaba de pie junto a su líder, ella era una mujer muy bonita, alta y delgada, de pechos casi tan grandes como Tsunade, de cabellos tan rojos como los de Gaara y de ojos dorados, la que se tensó al verlo pasar por su lado.

- Vamos, Naruto, no te quedes allí clavado – lo regañó Kakashi divertido – espero que Hikito pueda con esa chica, se ve que es peligrosa.

- Bueno, no creo que tanto como Sakura – le replicó el chico zorro divertido – pero tú no has visto a Hikito en acción, es bastante bueno, a decir verdad.

- Pues no le va a ganar a Ukyo – le dijo el rubio menor un poco más allá en tono burlón – ni por mayor no por más experimentado le saca pizca de ventaja.

- Quién sabe, él tiene su gekegenkai y le dará batalla – dijo Sasuke en tono superior, esa era una costumbre de los Uchiha demasiado arraigada en él.

- Ukyo no necesita de esas cosas para ser la mejor – siguió con su tono burlesco y despectivo.

- Pues no sé – dijo Naruto examinándola bien, cosa que molestó bastante a Sasuke – ni siquiera es bonita, no tiene tan buen cuerpo como tu maestra, ¿no crees, Kakashi sensei? – miró al peliplateado que se encogió de hombros.

- Bien, comencemos – dijo Ebisu dando la señal para que empezaran. Hikito sabía que no era de los mejores de su clan, sin embargo, su Byakugan era bastante bueno, por lo que la chica daba golpes prácticamente a ciegas y el moreno consiguió asestar un solo golpe que la dejó inconsciente – el ganador del primer combate es Hyuga Hikito – sentenció Ebisu.

- ¿No decía yo? Ganó – se burló y miró a su compañero – ¡bien hecho!

Ebisu dio la partida para que aparecieran los participantes del siguiente combate, pero ya no fue ninguno de ellos, por lo que se reunieron arriba felicitando calurosamente al integrante provisorio de su equipo.

El pervertido de closet dio el ganador del combate un buen rato después y comenzó la búsqueda de los siguientes participantes.

- El siguiente combate – dijo cuando comenzaban a aparecer los nombres – Uchiha Sasuke – se escuchó un gemido general de las chicas de Konoha – contra Tamaro Oyami – sentenció señalando que bajaran ambos.

- Sasuke – le dijo Naruto deteniéndolo del brazo – no vayas a usar ni el sello maldito ni el mangekyu sharingan, por favor – le pidió y este asintió antes de bajar al combate – buena suerte y ten mucho cuidado ¿vale?

Sasuke miró a su rival, el joven frente a él parecía ser uno de los mayores entre los aspirantes, su bandana señalaba que pertenecía a la aldea de la hierba, era un poco más alto que él, pero se le notaba mayor, de cabellos castaños y ojos pardos, nada fuera de lo común, comparado con sus compañeros.

- Parece que en la aldea de la hierba no hay ninjas guapos – señaló Sasuke evaluándolo de arriba abajo haciéndolo ruborizar – no como en Konoha

- ¿Y tú te crees uno de esos chicos guapos? – le dijo molesto – pues te diré que ni siquiera llegas al grado de ser común – agregó sarcástico.

- Pues no lo decía por mí, aunque soy perfecto por naturaleza – le respondió divertido – pero en mi equipo está el chico más sexy de toda Konoha ¿sabes?

- ¡Deja de ser tan vanidoso y pelea, Sasuke! – le gritaba Naruto desde arriba – ¡y deja ya de hacer el tonto con tus palabras! – añadió molesto.

- Pues vamos a ver que tan bueno eres – dijo el ninja de la hierba lanzándose al ataque, comenzando con una serie de golpes que el moreno esquivó con mucha facilidad sin que siquiera lo rozara.

- Si esa es la mejor técnica que tienes, es mejor que terminemos con esto cuanto antes – dijo Sasuke aburrido activando el sharingan básico dándole un solo golpe para dejarlo inconsciente sin mucho esfuerzo aparente.

- El ganador del tercer combate: Uchiha Sasuke – dijo Ebisu y este subió al otro nivel a reunirse con sus compañeros que lo felicitaron calurosamente, ya eran dos los clasificados en su equipo, sólo quedaba esperar por el rubio.

- Espero que no estés nervioso por eso de pelear frente a tu padre, Naruto – le dijo Sasuke al oído en voz baja aprovechando de estar cerca del rubio para sentir su aroma, se moría por abrazarlo, pero este se rió en voz alta.

- Al contrario, estoy ansioso de mostrarle mis habilidades – miró la pantalla que daba nombres y vio que no le tocaba todavía – que mala suerte ¡no soy yo!

Las siguientes tres peleas fueron bastante largas dado que se trataba de novatos principalmente, dos de los chicos de Neji habían clasificado y al tercero le faltaba participar, igual que Naruto, pero este estaba demasiado ansioso que le tocara pronto que le reclamaba a la pantalla que no lanzaba su nombre luego, que quería ser joven para luchar en la siguiente fase, cosa que tenía muy divertidos a los ninjas mayores que estaban allí junto a ellos.

- ¡Es que esa cosa idiota me odia! – le decía a Kakashi que trataba de calmarlo – no quiere que pelee hasta que sea viejo, así no se puede.

- Vamos, nadie podría odiar a alguien tan simpático y guapo como tú – di dijo Sasuke tentado de la risa por lo infantil de su compañero de equipo.

- Claro, como a ti te tocó pelear de los primeros, no te compadeces de este pobre zorrito que ya se quiere ir a comer, pero a este paso, saldremos mañana o pasado de aquí – suspiró cansado esperando el siguiente combate.

- El siguiente combate – dijo Ebisu mientras aparecían los nombres – Uzumaki Naruto contra Uzumaki Namida – y se escuchó un rumor por entre todos los participantes mientras ellos bajaban, ambos eran rubios y portaban el mismo emblema en las ropas, pero eran de distintas aldeas ¿parientes? No, porque todo el mundo sabía que el rubio de Konoha era huérfano, o al menos eso era lo que todos creían, ya que nadie había sabido nunca de parientes suyos.

Minato miró a ambos muchachos, preocupado, antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la jounin que los dirigía, se puso pálido al reconocerla, pero no dijo nada.

- Vaya, vaya, así que llevamos el mismo apellido, pero eso no significa nada en absoluto – dijo el menor muy molesto – yo soy el genio de mi equipo.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo Naruto sarcástico – entonces tu equipo es bastante malo.

- Maldito – le dijo tratando de lanzarle un puñetazo antes que Ebisu diera la señal. Así comenzaron la pelea, golpes iban y venían, aunque el menor encajaba los menos que Naruto, que trataba de evitar usar el viento con su taijutsu, eso no se lo mostraría a nadie hasta la final.

Naruto retrocedió una vez más tratando de evitar que Kyuubi se emosionara, sabía de sobra que si dejaba salir el chakra del zorro dejaría la escoba, de por si dominarlo era un gran trabajo y le cansaba bastante cuando estaba pasivo, en batalla era mucho más complicado contenerlo.

- ¡Venga, Naruto, muéstrale quién es el mejor! – le gritaba Sakura desde su lugar junto a los examinadores, y se sonrió, ella había aprendido a quererlo.

- Supongo que es hora de dejar de jugar – dijo Naruto evitando un nuevo golpe saltando hacia arriba – taiju kagebunshin no jutsu – dijo haciendo una serie de sellos dejando asombrados a los genin extranjeros al ver que aparecían cinco clones de sombras bastante sólidos, no cualquiera tenía chakra como para invocar a tantos de una vez – ellos son especiales – dijo Naruto viendo la confusión del otro Uzumaki – y están permitidos ¿verdad?

- Son técnicas superiores de un ninja – dijo el pervertido de closet recordando la primera vez que este usó sus famosos clones con el hengen.

El rubio menor apretó los labios y comenzó a lanzar golpes de puño aplicando viento, pero no conseguía darle al original ya que los clones soportaban ocho o diez golpes antes de desaparecer, cosa que lo ponía furioso y más ataques ventisca lanzaba tratando de atrapar al otro, sin conseguirlo.

- Bien, si nos vamos con esa – dijo Naruto molesto al ver que sólo le quedaba un clon de sombra mientras él media las habilidades del enemigo – te mostraré de lo que soy capaz – se volteó lazando una bomba de humo apegándose a la pared. El otro rubio lo disipó con viento, pero ni él ni el clon se veían en ninguna parte – a ver si localizas de donde viene esto ¡rasengan! – gritó mientras una esfera de chakra contenido daba en el muchacho y lo dejaba pegado a la pared inconsciente con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la sien – oh, oh, creo que se nos pasó la mano – le dijo a su clon que desapareció de inmediato – no pretendía que le diera tan fuerte.

- ¡Una de las técnicas del cuarto hokage! – dijo una voz femenina deteniéndose junto al joven ninja inconsciente – lo has dejado grave, no era necesario.

- No es para tanto – dijo Ebisu – el ganador es Uzumaki Naruto – declaró.

Sakura se detuvo junto al rubio y comenzó a sanarlo, era su deber como ninja médico, pero el muchacho tenía un corte bastante profundo, no podía hacer gran cosa, quizás Tsunade sama pudiese sanarlo mejor.

- Déjame a mí – le dijo Naruto agachándose junto al muchacho poniendo su mano sobre la herida aplicando un poco de chakra y la herida se cerró aunque el muchacho siguió inconsciente – está agotado, necesita descansar – explicó sentándose también siendo sostenido por Sasuke – estoy muerto.

- Tomaremos un receso de una hora en estos momentos – dijo el cuarto preocupado por su hijo – y continuaremos con las siguientes ocho peleas restantes, pueden pasar todos al comedor, la comida es gratis.

- ¿Hay ramen? – dijo Naruto recuperándose un poco ante la idea, el hokage asintió – genial, me comeré el tazón más grande de ramen que tengan – dijo poniéndose de pie apoyándose en el hombro de Sasuke – pero primero quiero ir al baño ¿se podrá? – dijo mirando al moreno que asintió – nos vemos luego.

- Bien, señores y señoritas, pueden ir con sus líderes de grupo a comer, los que perdieron se pueden marchar si quieren, igual que los que ya clasificaron, pero sus líderes deberán quedarse para traspasar la información acerca de la última fase – dijo el hokage y los jóvenes asintieron todos yendo hacia los comedores casi corriendo, es que no sólo en Konoha había ninjas que no perdían la ocasión de comer gratis y menos si era comida a la carta.

Naruto asintió y se fueron lentamente hacia los aseos, estaba verdaderamente agotado, cosa que le agradaba bastante a Sasuke que podía aprovechar de tenerlo apegado a su costado sin que se quejara, como cuando se agotaron entrenando a subir los árboles sin manos en el país de la Ola.

Minato caminaba por los pasillos de la torre hacia los comedores, de seguro Naruto y sus compañeros iban a estar allí después de todo el desgaste del rubio en la pelea, para él estaba más que claro que el muchacho se había cansado más conteniéndose que en la pelea misma y que por ello tendría un apetito monstruoso, bien sabía que él era así.

- Kaseiyo – le dijo una voz femenina deteniéndolo de un brazo – quiero hablar contigo – se notaba que su dueña estaba más que molesta.

- Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – replicó tratando de soltarse – Naruto me debe de estar esperando – "y dejando sin ramen" agregó para si.

- Eres un maldito – lo acorraló de un golpe contra la pared – y le has enseñado tus malditas técnicas ¡Casi mata a mi niño! – lo amenazó con un puño.

- Yo no le enseñé esas técnicas – le replicó molesto a punto de perder la paciencia – las aprendió por su cuenta. Además, si el chico es tan fuerte, es porque creció en Konoha – se burló esquivando su puño – y parece que se te olvida algo, Kushina, él también es tu hijo – le recordó con suavidad – y atacar a un hokage es señal que tu país quiere guerra con el nuestro.

- ¡Ese monstruo no es hijo mío! – reclamó furiosa tratando de golpearlo.

- Me alegra saberlo – dijo Naruto desde atrás sobresaltándolos, por lo visto ninguno de ellos se había percatado de su presencia – nos vemos en el comedor, papá – le dijo caminando junto a Sasuke que la miraba asesino.

- Una sola cosa, querida – dijo con sarcasmo mirándola furioso con una mirada cargada de odio que no presagiaba nada bueno – Naruto no es un monstruo, al contrario, y no admito que nadie lo trate así, y menos una mujer que lo abandonó cuando él más la necesitaba – sus ojos tenían las pupilas contraídas en una delgada línea como las de un tigre furioso a punto de atacar – y de seguro no quieres que tu otro hijo se entere de eso ¿verdad?

- ¿Me estás amenazando, maldito? – le gruñó furiosa.

- No, sabes que no amenazo, advierto – le dijo igual de molesto – yo no conocía esa faceta tuya, en ese tiempo eras una chica dulce y tierna, muy preocupada de su futuro hijo, pero, por lo visto, era sólo una máscara ¿Verdad? Y pensar que fui tan idiota de querer casarme contigo – terminó dándose la vuelta – otra cosa, ni aunque Naruto te perdone lo haré yo – se marchó rápidamente haciéndole honor a su apodo.

Respiró profundo antes de empujar las puertas del gran comedor, eran pocas las ocasiones en que este se usaba durante un examen, excepto cuando eran muchos los que llegaban hasta aquí y ahora había resultado así. Entró en el comedor y se encontró con que todos los amigos de su hijo lo felicitaban calurosamente, incluyendo dos ninjas de la aldea de la arena y el ambu Raíz que formara parte de su equipo, al parecer no le gustaba mucho a su yerno y el odio era mutuo por la forma en que se miraban y las cosas que se decían.

- Debudi a que hay muchos ninjas y que aún falta que la mitad participe de las preliminares – decía Tsunade – es que nos hemos permitido darles de comer mientras esperan un poco más para participar – miró a los rubios que pedían ramen – espero que no se atiborren de comida, podría ser contraproducente.

- Eso, si es que no has participado ya – dijo Minaro divertido – ¡itadakimasu!

Y el resto de los ninjas lo imitó ignorando las palabras de la hokage.

Los ocho combates restantes no fueron tan emocionantes como Naruto había esperado, suponía que el haber enfrentado a ninjas de un nivel mucho más alto lo hacía ver a los otros como debiluchos, pero es que enfrentar a los akatsukis era mucho más divertido que esas peleas, claro que sabía que no debía subestimar a los otros genios, quizás no habían mostrado todo su potencial, pero es que las preliminares de su vez anterior habían sido mejores.

- Bien, es hora de mostrarles la última fase del examen – dijo Tsunade mientras Minato estaba de pie junto a los examinadores – cada uno de los clasificados recibió un número, así que vamos a colocarlos en orden – Naruto miró el número que le había correspondido, el 16, por lo que su batalla sería la última.

- Bueno – intervino Minato mostrando la pizarra con el detalle – en la primera batalla estarán Uchiha Sasuke y… – nombró a su rival y luego siguió dando las siguientes peleas hasta llegar a – la quinta pelea: Hyuga Hikito y… – siguió dando nombres hasta llegar al que le importaba – y en la última pelea, Saidame Makoto y Uzumaki Naruto – volvió a mostrar la tabla – esta fase será dentro de un mes para que se preparen mejor ya que en esta última tendremos la presencia de los otros Kages y de los señores feudales especialmente invitados para la ocasión, así no que querrán hacer el ridículo – sonrió – pueden retirarse y recuerden que dentro de treinta días, en el coliseo principal, será la gran final a las 10 de mañana, no lleguen tarde o podrían ser descalificados – les dijo pero miraba a Kakashi que sonrió divertido – buena suerte a todos nuestros aspirantes clasificados y gracias a los demás por participar – los despidió volviéndose hacia Tsunade, aún le quedaba algo por hacer, el cumpleaños de Naruto era al día siguiente y debía distraerlo manteniéndolo fuera de la aldea mientras ultimaban todo.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente junto a Sasuke, habían ido a ese pueblo ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? Nekokagure o algo así, a cumplir una misión especial del cuarto, no sabía a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba ya que se la había encomendado al moreno pero le había solicitado que lo acompañase porque era algo muy delicado y su misión era traer al moreno de regreso y lo que le había solicitado a este a salvo antes de la hora de la cena. Suspiró molesto, su padre debió confiarle la misión a él, no a Sasuke.

- Este es un lugar muy especial – le dijo Sasuke acercándolo a él. Debía aprovechar cada ocasión que se le diera para retenerlo a su lado, esa había sido la recomendación de su suegro, o como el prefería que lo llamase, papá san – generalmente aquí sólo vienen los Uchiha a comprar armas y medicinas, pero se me ha solicitado algo especial como ofrenda de paz y lealtad a la aldea y hacia los hokages, aunque Papá san sabe que cuenta con ella por otros motivos – le explicó mientras transitaban por unas largas calles vacías.

- Pero el consejo de ancianos no la aceptará con la misma facilidad, de por sí Tsunade ha tenido encontrones con ellos por las políticas que ha aplicado en los tratados con otras aldeas ocultas de ninjas – asintió – pero tengo curiosidad ¿Cuál es tu ofrenda demostrativa? – lo miró fijamente.

- Ya la verás – le sonrió – sólo que te voy a presentar como mi pareja, así que no te exaltes – agregó acariciándole las mejillas con un dejo de ternura.

- ¡¿Cómo que tu pareja?! – Le replicó ruborizado hasta las orejas – ¡le estás siguiendo el juego a mi padre y a ero senin! – le reclamó exaltado – ¡ni es sus mejores sueños podría estar de acuerdo con algo semejante! – agregó apartándose un buen poco de su pervertido amigo casi hermano.

- Mira – trató de tranquilizarlo – es la única manera en que ellos te admitan aquí si yo no te puedo acompañar, los Uchiha no solemos cambiar de pareja con facilidad, así que, aunque no lo seamos ya, te consideran parte de mi familia – explicó – además, no creo que sea tan malo ser pareja de uno de los chicos más apetecidos de Konoha – terminó divertido.

- Pues creo que tienes un ego tan grande como la montaña de los hokages – le replicó molesto – nunca va a dejar de ser de esa manera ¿no?

- Yo no me refería a mí – le dijo tomando su mano enlazando sus dedos – como el pintorcillo ese me recordó de manera tan "amable" antes de salir de Konoha, sigo siendo considerado como un traidor a la aldea pese al apoyo de tu padre – le recordó – y esto va a formar parte de mi ofrenda a Konoha, el acceso de los secretos de mi familia al siguiente hokage.

- Pero para eso no es necesario que digamos a estas personas que somos pareja – insistió tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

- Naruto, el que sepas de su existencia o que ellos te conozcan no significa que ellos te vayan a ayudar más adelante si los necesitas.

- Pero sigue sin gustarme que digas semejantes mentiras – le replicó más tranquilo – y no esperes que nos andemos besuqueando por allí ni nada por el estilo, te lo advierto, como sólo lo intentes, te aseguro que me vas a conocer – lo amenazó mostrándole el puño de su mano libre.

"¿Qué tiene de malo que nos andemos dando de beso y otras cosas?" pensó Sasuke un tanto molesto, pero no dejó que el rubio lo viera.

- Los Uchiha nunca hemos sido así – le dijo tratando de calmarlo y calmarse – sin embargo, ellos esperarán alguna muestra de afecto entre nosotros, no que nos andemos dando de besos – "aunque a mí me gustaría mucho" agregó para sí – pero podemos tomarnos de las manos p abrazarnos de vez en cuando – le dijo tomando su otra mano – no necesitamos más.

- Acepto esto única y exclusivamente porque te quiero de regreso en Konoha como corresponde – miró sus dedos entrelazados totalmente ruborizado.

- Me alegra saber que me quieres así – le dijo coqueteándole descaradamente cerrándole un ojo entrando en la villa de esa manera. Allí se encontraron con una tienda muy especial, las jóvenes que la atendía tenían todas orejas y colas de gato. Ellas, al verlos, los rodearon primero molestas y luego sorprendidas.

- Que chico más lindo – dijo una de ellas acariciando los brazos de Naruto.

- Ah, no, es mi novio, no me lo manoseen – dijo Sasuke jalándolo hacia él con fuerza, se notaba, al menos para ellas, que estaba celoso.

- Oh, Sasuke sama, no sea egoísta – le pidieron sin soltar a Naruto.

- Chica, un Uchiha no comparte lo suyo, mucho menos su pareja – dijo un gato mayor asomándose desde la trastienda – Sasuke sama, el abuelo lo estaba esperando desde hace días – le informó haciendo una seña que lo siguiera.

- Vamos, Naruto, no te dejaré en manos de estas locas pervertidas – lo obligó a caminar a su lado rumbo a las habitaciones interiores – creo que has causado buena impresión en las muchachas – le dijo divertido.

- Pero ellas son gatitas y yo soy un zorro – dijo manteniéndose pegado a él – y te diré que no degusta la manera en que me miran, me recuerdan a ero senin cuando espía a las chicas bonitas – le informó.

- ¿En serio? – dijo volteándose hacia ellas molesto y celoso – dejen de desnudar con la mirada a mi novio con la mirada o les sacaré los ojos.

- Pero si es un chico tan mono – suspiraron ellas desviando la mirada.

- Todo lo lindo que quieran pero es ¡MIO! ¿Entendieron? – dijo cerrando la cortina furioso llevándose a Naruto con él rumbo hacia el cuarto del abuelo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza sin comprender el por qué de la actitud del moreno, si no era para tanto que chicas bonitas le dijeran a uno que lo encontraban muy guapo ¿verdad? No tenía que molestarse tanto ¿o sí?

Continuará… 

Lamento la tardanza, estuve sin tiempo para escribir en estas semanas (se te acaba el año, loquita) aunque algunas ideas vagaban por allí y me sirvieron para apurarlo un poco estos días. En fin, como disculpa y desagravio he hecho más extenso el capítulo, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.

Por cierto, no creo que la mamá de Naruto fuese así, aunque el MAESTRO no dice nada de ella excepto su nombre y que pertenecía al país del remolino, así que he deducido que no era de Konoha y ella se ausentó de la aldea luego de la muerte del cuarto, así que si le mintieron al propio Hokage ¿por qué no la iban a engañar a ella? Pero es más que nada para seguir el hilo de mi historia ¿vale? Vale.

Shio Chang.


	5. El mejor regalo

El regreso 

Este capítulo lo inicio sin haber subido el anterior, pro lo mismo no sé si he dejado dudas desde el anterior, así que espero me disculpen, ojalá y tenga este listo para subirlos juntos por las tres semanas que he tardado en actualizar la historia. Por favor dejen comentarios ¿si?

Ah, una advertencia, contiene escenas lemon, por si acaso.

El mejor regalo 

Naruto miró a conciencia al anciano y sabio Neko, se notaba a lo lejos que era un gato muy, muy viejo ya que sus ojos apenas se veían, pero tenía la certeza que con ellos lo escudriñaba con el mismo detalle con que lo hicieran las chicas afuera aunque con otras intenciones muy distintas, lo notaba bien.

- Este chico es muy diferente de los otros que trajiste la vez pasada, Sasuke San – dijo finalmente mirando al moreno que alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- ¿Los otros? – repitió Naruto sorprendido – oye, nunca me dijiste que habías traído a alguien más por estos lados – le reclamó molesto.

- No te pongas en ese plano, amorcito – le dijo aprovechándose del pánico tomándolo de las mejillas – sólo a ti te he presentado como mi pareja, no seas celoso – dijo obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos tratando de controlar sus ganas de plantarle un húmedo y largo beso en esos labios tentadores.

- ¿Y se puede saber a quién diablos invitaste? – siguió mirándolo molesto.

- No los invité, ellos vinieron conmigo porque eran mi equipo, los Hebi – replicó.

- ¿Eran ese rubio alto con el de pelo blanco y dientes de pescado que me andaba persiguiendo y la morena idiota que me llamó adefesio? – le dijo y Sasuke sonrió divertido que los recordase – vaya equipo que te buscaste.

- Bueno, no sabía que me ibas a recibir con los brazos abiertos si regresaba a tu lado – dijo con doble intención para que se ruborizara, si se veía tan lindo.

- Ejém – carraspeó el viejo gato para llamar su atención – Sasuke san, supongo que esta no es una visita para que te aprobemos el novio ¿verdad?

- Tiene razón – con desgana soltó a Naruto y se acercó al abuelo – se trata de mi regreso a Konoha, necesito algo que pruebe mi lealtad a la aldea.

- Un tema un tanto complicado – dijo el abuelo poniendo su mano gatuna en la barbilla pensativo – en especial cuando no confían en ti pese a ser novio del hijo del cuarto Hokage, quien tiene encerrado al Kyuubi en su interior.

- Bueno, el problema es que ellos no saben que mi Naruto es el hijo del cuarto y creen que es la encarnación del zorro de las nueve colas – le explicó.

- Pues creo que hay una sola forma de mostrarle tu lealtad, que estará amarrada a tu relación con el aspirante al cargo de siguiente hokage.

- ¿Se podría saber cuál es esa forma? – le dijo Naruto intrigado acercándose a Sasuke – porque supongo que se está refiriendo a mí ¿verdad?

- Supones bien – le respondió el abuelo – pero ello lo sabrán más tarde, por ahora tomarán un baño reparador – hizo una seña y dos chicos gatos los acompañaron al interior de las instalaciones hacia el baño.

- Este en un lugar muy especial, esperamos que lo disfruten – dijeron ellos lanzándole a Sasuke una mirada maliciosa antes de retirarse dejándolos solos.

- ¡Mira, baños termales! – dijo Naruto asomándose por la puerta – y creo que es sólo para nosotros – agregó quitándose la ropa sin notar que el moreno se lo comía por los ojos. Claro que notó que este no se movía – venga, Sasuke, metámonos al agua y disfrutemos del baño gratis ¿vale? No seas tímido – insistió al ver que no se movía – no hemos de tener cosas tan diferentes ¿no?

Sasuke, por medio de su orgullo, contenía el río de babas y la hemorragia nasal que le provocaba ver el torso desnudo de Naruto, pero estaba seguro que no conseguiría contenerse si veía algo más abajo. Y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente. Y su fuerza de voluntad se vio recompensada cuando escuchó a Naruto meterse al agua y suspirar relajado, al parecer a su rubio le agradaba todo aquello.

- ¡Ven, Sasuke, el agua está deliciosa! – le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Y es que Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de no intentar violarlo si lo veía desnudo, si con ropa se le iban las manos, desnudo de seguro no podía con sus bajos instintos. Suspirando, hizo acopio de fuerzas y diciéndose que eso no era digno de un Uchiha, entró en el baño esquivando lo más que pudo la tentadora visión de su rubio desnudo en el agua cubierto sólo por los vapores.

- ¿No estará al agua muy caliente para ti? Estás muy rojo – se acercó a este y Sasuke retrocedió, no podía dejarse vencer por la tentación, no era muy digno – algo raro te hizo Orochimaru – dijo molesto – antes no te comportabas así.

- Es que antes no me había dado cuenta de lo bueno que te estabas poniendo – replicó sin querer hundiéndose en el agua al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

- ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke? – lo miró intrigado – estás bien raro últimamente.

- ¿Por qué no mejor nos olvidamos de todo y disfrutamos el baño? – trató de desviarle el tema aunque el rubio seguía con las cejas alzadas – recuerda que aún tenemos que regresar a Konoha antes de la cena y quién sabe que nos diga que hagamos el abuelo – le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita cuando quieres ¿sabías? – lo abrazó – venga, te voy a tallar la espalda y luego harás lo mismo conmigo ¿vale? – Sasuke asintió tratando de calmar los agitados latidos de su corazón mientras le daba la espalda ¿Cómo era posible que su zorrito no los escuchara cuando a él parecía que le retumbaban en los oídos? Pero ni modo de hacérselo saber, de seguro dejaría de acariciarlo así como lo hacía con tanta inocencia – eres tan blanquito – le dijo de repente pasando el paño enjabonado por sus hombros con una extraña y sensual delicadeza – se nota que te escondes demasiado del sol ¿no será que eres vampiro? – le dijo divertido.

- Los vampiros de esos sólo existen en las películas – le dijo Sasuke un tanto molesto ¿no podía decir algo más romántico? No había caso con Naruto.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero tu eres tan blanquito pero con el cabello y los ojos tan oscuros, ahora entiendo por qué en Konoha todas las chicas dicen que eres muy guapo – siguió frotándole la espalda – creo que tienen razón, eres lindo.

- Gracias – dijo tímidamente muy al estilo de Hinata – yo también… pienso que… eres lindo – tragó saliva al sentir que le acariciaba los brazos ¿en qué momento Naruto había empezado a hacer eso sin el paño? ¿Y a quién le importaba? Se dijo cerrando los ojos disfrutando las sensaciones que despertaban las manos de Naruto recorriendo su espalda suavemente de arriba abajo, pasando por sus costillas bajo sus brazos acercándose a su pecho mientras ellas recorrían su abdomen, pero ellas habían dejado de ser inocentes, en especial cuando sintió sus dedos atrapándole un pezón – ¿Na.. . Naruto? – dijo extrañado echando la cabeza hacia atrás cosa que el rubio aprovechó para posar su boca en la suya y sintió como si se fuera a morir de felicidad ¿Quién iba a decir que su dulce zorrito fuera a tomar la iniciativa de esa manera? Y menos que iba a ser capaz de besarlo y acariciarlo de esa manera, si se había imaginado que le iba a dar un gran trabajo convencerlo siquiera de darle un beso, nunca había esperado aquello – si es un sueño o una ilusión, no quiero que me despierten – susurró sensualmente.

- ¿Quién iba a decir que Uchiha Sasuke iba a tener sueños picantes conmigo? – le dijo Naruto atrapándole una oreja entre los dientes – pero puedo probarte que no es un sueño ni una ilusión si te dejas hacer – se le pegó a la espalda.

Sasuke se quedo tieso al sentir a Naruto tan excitado ¿no sería que se lo habrían cambiado o se habría equivocado de sala? No, porque hacía poco rato que tenía a un despistado rubio preguntándole qué quería decirle con eso de que se había puesto tan bueno, fue cuando comenzó a frotarle la espalda…

- ¡Ah! – gimió en voz alta sorprendido cuando unos dedos traviesos atraparon la evidencia de su excitación comenzando a pasarse por la punta – ¡ah!

- Tranquilo – le dijo acariciándole el cuello con la nariz – sólo disfruta ¿bien?

Sasuke sólo respondió arqueándose más para darle mayor acceso a su cuerpo sin cuestionarse más sobre las acciones de su supuesto novio, Naruto estaba de cumpleaños y si quería que fuese su regalo, lo dejaría disfrutarlo

Las manos de Naruto parecían querer memorizarlo al tacto, no había rincón de piel que no tocasen, pero el rubio no se quedaba solo en ello, no sólo sus manos se dedicaban a darle placer al moreno que no podía hacer nada aparte de gemir en voz alta, olvidado de su dignidad de Uchiha, para él sólo existía el presente y las caricias de su amado. Cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió lamerle el cuello luego de darle leves besitos por toda su extensión hasta llegar al mentón rumbo a su boca que se abrió ansiosa de recibir los besos apasionados que le daba, casi lo ahogaba con su lengua recorriendo cada rincón de esta, claro que comenzó a jugar con su lengua sintiendo que una vaporosa nube de placer los rodeaba. Olvidado que quería ser la parte dominante de su relación, se entregó al placer de sus manos volteándose hacia él para poder acariciarlo mejor, esto debía ser de ambas partes, se dijo al rodearle el cuello.

Naruto sonrió sorprendido incluso de sus mismas acciones, había tomado la iniciativa casi sin pensarlo, sin ganas de tocar lo que estaba tocando, nunca se había planteado aquello de ser gay, siempre pensó en Sasuke como en su hermano no lo había mirado con "esos ojos", como decía Jiraiya, pero cuando comenzó a frotarle la espalda, algo se rompió dentro de él y comenzó a hacerle cosas que nunca hubiese hecho si estuviera en sus cabales. Acercándose al escaño para poder sentarse, atrajo a Sasuke hacia su pecho para besarlo de nuevo con más de pasión si se podía ¿Qué importaba el por qué de todo esto? Lo único importante era el placer de estar juntos, así, amándose.

Sasuke sonrió al ver que Naruto se sentaba y casi sin pensarlo se le subió encima dejando sus piernas a los costados del rubio con sus respectivos excitados miembros frotándose el uno con el otro, dándose placer mutuamente.

En los baños termales estaban sólo ellos dos, si hubiese alguien más se habría asustado al escuchar los roncos gemidos de placer del uno o del otro que parecían tratar de competir en volumen e intensidad.

- Quiero ser tuyo – dijo Sasuke en un arranque de pasión hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de Naruto que se había tensado totalmente, una cosa era acariciar a Sasuke y otra muy distinta poseerlo. Además, ¿cómo se lo hacía? Porque había aprendido muchas cosas con Jiraiya acerca de las mujeres, pero tener sexo con otro chico, no – por favor – rogó poniendo su mejor cara de súplica mientras unía sus bocas en otro apasionado beso – necesito ser tuyo, no quiero que otro tenga el placer que nosotros alcanzaremos – casi lloró – ¿o es porque yo no soy mujer? – le dijo frotándose contra él.

- No es eso – dijo avergonzado – es que no sé como hacerlo – admitió bajito.

- Pero si tu maestro es uno de los ninjas más conocedores del tema – dijo sorprendido – Orochimaru decía que él conocía todos los recovecos del sexo.

- Pero con una mujer, esto no es lo mismo, hasta yo me doy cuenta.

- Ay, amorcito – sonrió divertido al ver que bajaba la mirada ruborizándose más y también se ruborizó al notar donde tenía fijos sus ojos – está bien, solucionaremos esto juntos, como cuando rescatamos a Kakashi ¿recuerdas?

Naruto alzó la mirada y casi se dio con la palma en la frente ¿no había sido su propio pervertido sensei quién le había estado dando consejos acerca de cómo darle más placer a Sasuke en la cama? Claro que este hablaba de que el fuera el pasivo en su relación, pero aquello podría aplicarse a la inversa ¿no?

- Creo que tengo una solución – dijo uniendo sus bocas una vez más – pero primero vamos a conocernos bien ¿ne?

Minato revisaba una vez más la lista de cosas que debían estar listas a la hora en que Naruto y Sasuke regresaran de su "misión", le había encargado a este último que lo distrajera, aunque esperaba que no se aprovechase de ello mientras estuvieran ausentes, bien sabía que su hijo era bastante inocente respecto a las intenciones del moreno, que parecía haberse contagiado de Kakashi, quien aún no se aparecía por esos lados ¿qué estaba haciendo?

- Lo que pasa es que Kakashi no tiene un regalo adecuado para Naruto – le dijo Iruka divertido – y es el ninja más impuntual que ha conocido nuestra aldea y el que peores excusas puede inventarse para salir de un problema – rió.

- Mm, se puso así después de lo de Obito – asintió el Hokage – pero se pasa.

- Naruto siempre me contaba de las excusas que les daba para dejarlos esperando por horas antes de comenzar una misión o en los entrenamientos, claro que ellos jamás le creyeron ni una de sus mentiras, inocente pero no tonto – sonrió – aunque a veces su inteligencia parecía ausentarse de él.

- Supongo que es digno hijo de su padre – sonrió divertido – yo era igual, pero quería impresionar a alguien para que me aceptara por esposo, así que sacrificaba mis horas de descanso estudiando y practicando, tanto así que cuando salí de la academia me dediqué a buscar ser el mejor sin darme cuenta que con ello me apartaba de ella y fui considerado el genio de mi promoción, por lo que Jiraiya nos llevó al país del remolino a rescatar a los sobrevivientes de la guerra y conocí a la madre de Naruto – suspiró – de haber sabido en el lío que me iba a meter poniendo mis ojos en ella, jamás lo hubiese hecho, menos sabiendo la clase de persona en la que se ha convertido – dijo con amargura.

- ¿Es que acaso la madre de Naruto está viva? – el rubio asintió con tristeza mirando a su alrededor, el salón había sido desocupada para adaptarlo para la fiesta – pero ¿Por qué no se hizo cargo de Naruto cuando usted desapareció?

- No sé lo que pasó, pero ella piensa que mi hijo es un monstruo – suspiró molesto – pero yo sé que Naruto no lo es, al contrario, si lo fuera hace rato que hubiese destruido Konoha por lo que vivió de niño con todo el poder que tiene, pero su única intención es proteger la aldea y a su gente con todas sus fuerzas sea de quien sea, aunque en ello se le vaya la vida, me ha dicho que quiere llegar a ser el mejor hokage de la historia, incluso dice que será mejor que yo.

- Si, Naruto es un digno hijo de su padre – sonrió Iruka – me alegra que sea así, el dolor jamás se lo habría comido a él, siempre ha sido la luz para los demás, sin él la aldea no sería lo que es, es un buen ninja de Konoha.

- El mejor ninja de Konoha – sonrió a su vez – tuvo un buen ejemplo en tu persona ¿sabes? Tengo la sospecha que de haberlo criado yo, no sería así.

- Este… – los interrumpió una voz masculina molesta – mi querido maestro ¿no estará tratando de levantarme el novio con la excusa del cuidado de su hijo?

- Mi querido y pervertido Kakashi – le dijo Iruka ruborizado pero molesto – si hokage sama me está coqueteando, no es problema tuyo ¿sabes? – miró a su superior que sonreía divertido – y me revienta que veas en cualquier persona cercana a mí a un potencial rival ¿no me tienes confianza, acaso?

- Por allí existe un dicho – dijo el rubio casi riéndose – el que tiene la hecha tiene la sospecha. Además, Iruka y yo sólo hablábamos de Naruto ¿verdad?

- Lo siento, pero es que es de Naruto del único tema del que este sabe hablar, se preocupa demasiado por él, ni que fuera un chico tan delicado.

- Creo, Kakashi, que no alcanzas a comprender lo que significa la paternidad – dijo el cuarto muy serio – y si lo pensamos bien, creo que Naruto no sabe de la relación entre ustedes ¿verdad? Porque ya habría puesto el grito en el cielo.

- No, no he encontrado el momento para hablar de estas cosas con él – dijo Iruka – aunque este nunca se ha mostrado posesivo conmigo, al contrario, siempre me ha preguntado cuando voy a echar una novia para que le dé un hermanito, incluso me ha presentado varias candidatas – sonrió.

- Pues no sé – continuó el rubio – no tiene por virtuoso a Kakashi, en especial después de todos los "consejos" que este le dio acerca de su relación con Sasuke – el jounin tuvo la delicadeza de ruborizarse – punto en su contra ¿no?

- Pero Naruto también es gay – trató de defenderse Kakashi – y le gusta….

- A Naruto no le gusta Sasuke – le dijo Iruka molesto – y si fuera gay se buscaría un tipo mucho mejor, muchos lo pretenden, está Gaara y su hermano, está Misuno, de la aldea de la hierba, Neji que es su amigo, incluso Sai…

- Prefiero a Sasuke por encima de este último – intervino Minato – y a Naruto sí le gusta Sasuke, yo se lo apruebo, después de todo es un Uchiha.

- Pero lo traicionó y traicionó a Konoha, casi lo mata esa vez que se fue.

- Quizás, pero a Sai… Ni de chiste – dijo molesto – ese es uno de los infiltrados de RAIZ en la organización que controlamos los hokages y no quisiera que gracias a él consiguieran deshacerse del aspirante a Hokage como lo hicieron en el pasado tanto en como con el hermano de Tsunade como con su novio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Minato sama? – dijo Kakashi asombrado.

- RAIZ se formó cuando el tercer hokage asumió el poder hace mucho tiempo como una organización clandestina, en ella se cree que figuraban muchos miembros importantes de los distintos clanes de Konoha, sin embargo, actuaban bajo las máscaras de los ambu desde que se conformarse este cuerpo, con lo cual nunca se les pudo probar nada – miró a su alrededor una vez más – ellos sembraron la duda acerca de la lealtad de muchos de nuestros clanes hacia sus hokages, tanto así que hizo dividirse al clan Hyuga y estoy seguro que es culpable, de forma indirecta, de la matanza del clan Uchiha.

- O sea que usted piensa que ellos siguen tramando cosas extrañas en su contra – dijo Kakashi frunciendo el ceño – por eso han aparecido tantos ¿no?

- Y tememos que ellos se hayan puesto en contacto con Akatsuki, siempre quisieron el poder de Kyuubi, mucho me presionaron para que lo amarrase a un infante de Konoha, pero yo no lo hice así, por eso se vengaron en Naruto.

- ¿Vengarse en Naruto? – dijo Iruka asombrado – pero si sólo era un bebé.

- Pero era el hijo del cuarto hokage y tenía encerrado dentro de sí el gran poder de Kyuubi – dijo Jiraiya entrando en el salón – ya sé como se enteró toda la aldea de el secreto de Naruto – le dijo a Minato poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro – luego de tu desaparición, Sarutobi sama fue a hablar con Uchiha Fujitaka para que él lo adoptase ya que su madre había desaparecido, al parecer este tenía órdenes de Raíz de aceptarlo, pero lo rechazó ya que así ellos tendrían acceso al poder que el pequeño guardaba, Dounzu estaba furioso por su desobediencia, pero el líder del clan le dijo que le debía lealtad a Konoha y a quien siempre había considerado su amigo y hermano.

- Pero ¿cómo fue que ese viejo se enteró de todo eso si no estaba allí?

- Al parecer uno de sus hombres, oculto bajo la máscara de los ambu, escuchó la conversación del tercero con la enfermera que quedó a cargo de Naruto – se encogió de hombros – a partir de ese momento comenzaron a correr los rumores que el pequeño era la encarnación del zorro de las nueve colas, los que eran ninjas en esa época sabían que no era así y por lo tanto nunca se portaron mal con él, sin embargo, los civiles le tenían miedo y no querían que se juntara con sus hijos, no fuera a contaminarlos o a matarlos – suspiró.

- Así que es eso – dijo Minato apretando los puños – Dounzu siempre ha querido el control de la aldea para convertirla en lo que han sido otras aldeas ocultas, como la de la Niebla o la de la Hierba, allí donde se entrenan ninjas asesinos y se basan en su poder militar para mantener a los feudales a raya.

- Konoha es lo que es por ser pacífica – dijo Iruka molesto – a mí no me gustaría vivir en una aldea donde los ninjas fueran asesinos, estoy seguro que muchos ninjas piensan así ¿verdad, Kakashi? – él asintió.

- Pues hay muchos a los que se les ha lavado el cerebro con esas ideas absurdas – le dijo Jiraiya – jóvenes a quienes les importa más el poder que la responsabilidad que significa tenerlo, recuerda a Misuki, odiaba a Naruto porque el muchacho obtenía más atención de la que se merecía, según él.

- Esto es absurdo – dijo Minato – ese tipo es demasiado astuto como para que alguna vez le podamos comprobar nada, pero esta vez ha errado al tratar de llegar a Naruto por medio de uno de sus subordinados, no permitiré que le haga más daño a mi hijo, así tenga que decirle la verdad a Konoha o tenga que poner mi vida de por medio ¿Acaso piensa que a Naruto le lavará el cerebro?

- Es un idiota – dijo Kakashi divertido – Naruto ha sido capaz de cambiar los corazones más duros, era por eso que Orochimaru le temía, ese extraño don que tenía de cambiar los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor, recuerdo a Zabusa de pie frente a nosotros, un jounin de la niebla considerado un demonio de corazón duro derramando lágrimas por sus palabras, fue la primera vez que lo vi cambiar un corazón del odio al amor, o al pequeño Inari entregándole la fortaleza que había perdido al morir su padre. No, a Naruto no lo podrá cambiar, será él quien cambie el corazón de su rival.

- Mi chico es un fenómeno, lo he sabido desde la primera vez que lo tomé en mis brazos – sonrió con nostalgia – para mí era un ángel que venía a salvar la aldea, su alma pura sería capaz de contener el poder de Kyuubi haciéndolo cambiar ¿saben que suele cerrar los ojos para conversar con él? Y el maldito le da consejos a mi hijo de la forma de usar su poder o simplemente sanarlo.

- Si, hasta el monstruo más grande es controlado por él – sonrió Jiraiya – así fue como venció a Shukaku, el demonio que contenía Subaku no Gaara, el mismo kasekage me lo contó, nunca se dio por vencido por proteger a sus amigos, incluso en aquella ocasión consiguió invocar a Gamabunta y hacer una transformación combinada para derrotarlo, es fenomenal.

- Y aún así hay quienes piensan que es un monstruo – dijo con tristeza.

- Sólo porque no le han conocido bien – aseguró Kakashi sonriendo.

Sasuke no podía esperar más allí acostado de espaldas con las piernas abiertas, estaba ansioso esperando lo que su rubio le hacía allá abajo, sus manos le recorrían los muslos mientras besaba alternadamente una y otra pierna viajando lentamente por su interior hasta llegar al lugar adecuado pero sin detenerse allí. Casi gritó de la frustración al sentirlo alejarse de nuevo ¿A qué diablos estaría jugando? Se dijo molesto hasta que sintió que algo húmedo le tocaba un lugar allí atrás. Sorprendido, levantó la cabeza y se quedó sorprendido al ver lo que el rubio loco le estaba haciendo, le humedecía el ano con la punta de la lengua mientras separaba un poco los glúteos para ir dilatando poco a poco el acceso, pero le parecía que era muy lenta su tortura.

- Parece que te está gustando esto ¿no? – le dijo de repente cuando una mano traviesa dejó de recorrerle el muslo para tomar su sexo nuevamente alborotado – necesitamos algo más – dijo hundiendo su miembro en la boca.

Sasuke abrió los labios dejando escapar un gemido, el rubio ya le había hecho eso un rato atrás cuando "conocía" su cuerpo, tanto así que había tenido un orgasmo fenomenal en su boca, aunque luego pudo desquitarse haciéndole lo mismo, aunque debía admitir que se sentía agotado con eso.

Un dedo travieso se abrió paso en el prieto agujerito con mucho cuidado, lo que menos quería era causarle dolor al moreno, pero este abrió los ojos sorprendido por el intruso que lo profanaba, sin embargo, el dolor era mínimo ¿no era que la primera vez dolía mucho? Pues a él se le hacía que era mentira, aquello era un mar de sensaciones que sólo le causaba placer. Un segundo dedo entró en su lugar y sintió que le tocaba un punto sensible que casi lo hizo desmayarse de placer, acompañado del movimiento que hacía Naruto con su boca en su sexo, chupando, mordiendo y arrastrando sus dientes por la piel sensible, siguió así hasta introducir un tercer dedo tocando nuevamente ese punto que lo hizo arquear la espalda para prologarlo.

- Mm, no tan rápido – dijo Naruto pervertido sacando sus dedos desde su interior colocando su miembro en su lugar – estás un poco estrecho todavía, así que dolerá un poco – le dijo hundiéndose poco a poco en él.

Le escocía, el roce era doloroso, pero Sasuke no iba a dejar que eso lo venciera, no cuando Naruto lo estaba poseyendo al fin, si iba a perder su virginidad, quería que fuera así, con esa dulzura que sólo el rubio le podía dar. Cerrando los ojos para no dejar salir las lágrimas rodeó con las piernas a Naruto obligándolo a entrar de una buena vez hasta tocar aquel punto de placer, allí donde el dolor pasaría al recuerdo. Y gimió, gimió fuerte al sentirlo tan dentro, tan suyo, tocándolo como nunca nadie lo había hecho y como no permitiría a nadie más que lo tocara, sólo él sería su dueño.

- Calma – le dijo besando sus mejillas húmedas. Y es que, pese a los intentos de Sasuke de contenerlas, unas lágrimas se habían derramado – acostúmbrate primero a tenerme dentro ¿sí? – le acarició los costados manteniéndose apoyado sobre los codos para no cargar todo su peso contra él – ¿ahora si?

Sasuke asintió moviendo las caderas y se sorprendió al sentir como aquel punto era golpeado una y otra vez por el pene de Naruto y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar a su rubio que entraba y salía de su interior cada vez con mayor velocidad hasta llevarlo casi al éxtasis, pero se detuvo cuando casi estaban listos sentándose aún dentro de él. Lo miró molesto pero recibió una mirada lasciva de su parte mientras lo obligaba a sentare sobre sus muslos.

- No, quiero que le goce sea completo – le dijo tomándolo por la cintura – en esa posición no puedo acariciarte, así recibirás más placer – le dijo alzándolo un poco dejándolo caer mientras una de sus manos iba al miembro abandonado de Sasuke comenzando a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de las penetraciones mientras la otra mano acariciaba el pecho de Sasuke frotando alternativamente los pezones que a ratos rozaba con su lengua.

- ¡Naruto! – fue el grito que escapó de sus labios al alcanzar el climax.

- ¡Sasuke! – dijo el rubio al sentir como acababa en el interior apretado de su moreno sin dejar de entrar en su interior sintiendo como la semilla de este mojaba su vientre y él apoyaba su rostro ruborizado sobre su hombro.

Con cuidado se salió de su interior y se recostó sobre las baldosas tibias por efecto del vapor de las aguas termales con él sobre su pecho mientras ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones y los latidos desacompasados de sus corazones agitados mientras seguían abrazados.

- Creo que este es el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado – le dijo acariciándole el cabello con ternura – me encantaría poder repetirlo cada año.

- Bueno, pero no esperes que siempre te deje llevar la iniciativa – le dijo Sasuke separándose un poco – y no le vayas a contar a nadie que fuiste el seme la primera vez que lo hicimos o te mato ¿entendiste? – lo amenazó.

- Ni me creerían – le sonrió atrayéndolo de nuevo – aunque ha sido fantástico.

- Ni que lo digas – se recostó en su costado poniendo una mano en su vientre – estoy un poco cansado, pero creo que tendremos que meternos al agua de nuevo para limpiarnos un poco ¿no se te hace? – frotó su mejilla en su pecho.

- No sé, quizás debiéramos hacer una segunda ronda antes de eso ¿no crees?

- Tal vez – sonrió malicioso y se subió sobre él con las piernas en los costados.

Hinata y Neji habían colocado los últimos adornos en el salón mientras Shino terminaba de colocar los equipos. Contrariamente a lo que habían pensado, el joven había conseguido música muy alegre festiva, muy de esa que está de moda, así que ello ya no era una preocupación. Los demás estaban colocando los alimentos en la mesa dejando sus respectivos regalos sobre una mesa detrás de una cortina, así Naruto no los vería antes de tiempo.

- Bien, hokage sama, estamos listos – dijo Neji cuadrándose – sólo falta que Naruto y Sasuke lleguen – le mostró lo que habían preparado ellos.

- La flor de la juventud – dijo Gai mirando el salón – de seguro a Naruto le gustará mucho, él siempre está feliz con sus amigos.

- Me pregunto si Sasuke habrá encontrado ese regalo perfecto que pretendía darle a Naruto – murmuró Minato revisando las cosas que había preparado.

- Bueno, si ambos son dignos discípulos de sus maestros – dijo Kakashi – creo que no van a llegar a tiempo y cuando lo hagan van a estar muy cansados.

- ¿Qué insinúas, Kakashi? – dijo Iruka captando un deje malicioso en él.

- Minato sama, dime ¿a dónde mandaste a Sasuke con Naruto?

- Bueno, le pedí que lo distrajera manteniéndolo fuera de Konoha hasta la hora de la cena y a este le pedí que lo trajese de vuelta a esa hora aquí ¿por?

- Bueno, no especificaste la forma en que debía de mantenerlo distraído ¿no?

- ¿Acaso estás insinuando que Sasuke y Naruto, aprovechado que están solos se buscaron un lugar para hacer eso? – dijo Iruka bastante molesto.

- Bueno, tanto como insinuar algo así, no – dijo apartándose un poco de él – pero dudo que siendo Sasuke como es, haya dejado pasar la ocasión ¿no?

- Basta – dijo Minato comprendiendo la mirada que les lanzaba Jiraiya – no voy a permitir que se escriba una novela pervertida sobre las relaciones amorosas de mi hijo, aunque creo que sería posible – agregó pensativo.

- Pobre Naruto, rodeado de pervertidos – dijo Iruka cruzándose de brazos – y yo tratando de meter un poco de moral dentro de su loca cabeza.

- ¡Está todo listo, hokage sama! – le dijo Lee haciendo un gesto con el pulgar.

Sasuke estaba más dormido que despierto cuando recibió la cajita que los nekos enviaban de ofrenda a Konoha, pero vio que le daban algo a Naruto, una botellita de color verde claro con un encargo, aunque no distinguía las palabras y estaba demasiado agotado como para usar el sharingan para leer sus labios. El rubio se acercó a él y lo abrazó saliendo así de la tienda, era bastante tarde y debía entregar su informe en la academia antes de las ocho, por lo que apenas le quedaba una hora para llegar a la aldea y le había tomado tres horas llegar hasta allí, aunque se habían venido con toda calma, quizás llegasen a tiempo, aunque el moreno caminaba más por inercia que por otra cosa.

- Así como vamos, llegaremos a Konoha a media noche – se quejó mirando al moreno que apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos – papá se enfadará conmigo.

- Kakashi tenía una técnica especial para apurarse – le dijo este bostezando.

- Mm, pero la usaba cuando ya llevaba dos horas de atraso y no la conozco.

- ¿Y tú no tienes alguna técnica parecida? – se acomodó en su hombro.

- La voy a usar, pero no quiero que la copies ¿vale? Ero senin dijo que mi padre la había inventado cuando era niño y él se encargó de traspasármela – le explicó – sujétate con firmeza de mí ¿si? Llegaremos muy pronto a Konoha – le dijo dándole la espalda haciendo que este se subiera a su espalda y se afianzara con fuerza de su cuello, claro que había cerrado los ojos y estaba profundamente dormido. Sintiéndose un tanto molesto, concentró su chakra a su alrededor y una ráfaga de viento lo rodeó, iniciando su carrera a gran velocidad hacia la aldea vigilando constantemente a su alrededor que nadie los viese en esa forma, no era que le diese vergüenza admitir que Sasuke era su pareja, pero más de alguna chicha de la aldea no le perdonaría jamás que se hubiese atrevido a serlo, ya de por sí no le perdonaban que le hubiese quitado el primer beso, aunque hubiese sido un mero accidente.

Se detuvo a la entrada del pueblo despertando a Sasuke que se quejaba que estaba muy cómodo allí, pero no podía entrar con él en semejante estado y luego de discutirlo y amenazarlo con echarlo al río, el moreno de bajó y caminó a su lado pasando por la guardia en donde les dijeron que el Hokage les esperaba en los grandes salones de la academia ¿por qué? Ellos no lo sabían.

- Bien, entreguemos esto para que podamos cenar e irnos a dormir – dijo Naruto emprendiendo camino de la academia junto con Sasuke que bostezaba una vez más, quizás hubiese descansado un poco durante el viaje de regreso, pero no había sido mucho rato, 30 ó 45 minutos cuando mucho – te ves agotado y eso que dormiste en la tarde y todo el viaje de regreso.

- Si, pero yo no tengo energías para dar y regalar como tienes tú – le replicó mirando la puerta de ingreso a la academia – y nos agotamos bastante jugando en los baños termales – lo detuvo – antes que entremos quiero decirte algo – miró el suelo asombrando a Naruto, el moreno no era tímido por naturaleza, al contrario – yo quería regalarme a ti esta tarde – dijo luego de un momento.

- Gracias, Sasuke – le dijo levantándole el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos – ese ha sido el mejor regalo que nadie me pudo haber dado – lo besó en los labios.

- Vamos tarde ya – le dijo al separarse – dirán que somos alumnos de Kakashi.

Sonriendo, Naruto se separó de él y pasaron corriendo por los salones vacíos de clases hasta llegar al salón donde los esperaba el legendario cuarto hokage. Naruto se extrañó al ver sólo una débil luz desde el interior y abrió la puerta con sigilo, todos sus sentidos alertas, su olfato le señalaba que había más personas allí, pero el olor a la comida lo confundía mientras entraba.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – fue el grito que lo recibió al encenderse la luz a su alrededor – felicidades Naruto – dijeron todos a coro antes de abrazarlo de uno en uno. Naruto no pudo sino sonreír sorprendido dirigiendo una mirada atónita a su padre que le miraba divertido como admitiéndose culpable.

- Así que por eso nos mandaste fuera de Konoha – dijo cuando al fin dejaron de abrazarlo sus amigos y se pudo poner a su lado – pensé que lo habías olvidado, después de todo fue hace tantos años.

- Las fechas importantes jamás se olvidan – le sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza.

Naruto miró a todos a su alrededor, todos sus amigos estaban allí: Neji, Tenten y Lee con Gai; Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Hinata con Kurenai; Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru; Sakura y Sai con Yamato, aunque sospechaba que no se llamaba así, Kakashi e Iruka; Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune; y por supuesto los hermanos Subaku: Kankuro, Temari y Gaara. Así, al fin lo celebraba con sus seres queridos, porque Sasuke y su padre también estaban allí.

- Gracias a todos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen – dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno, empecemos con la fiesta ya que estamos todos aquí – dijo el cuarto tratando de alivianar el ambiente, había notado que el kasekage y el "infiltrado", como prefería llamar a Sai, le lanzaban miradas asesinas a Sasuke que permanecía cerca de Naruto ignorándolos con una cara de estar agotadísimo ¿no sería cierto lo que había insinuado Kakashi? – Primero hemos de cenar y luego vendrá el pastel – sonrió preocupado – hay ramen…

- ¡Ramen! – gritó Naruto feliz y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y dos jóvenes comenzaron a servirles a todos "el alimento de los dioses", como lo llamaba Naruto. Junto a él se sentó Sasuke y del otro lado Iruka, para fastidio de varios, del otro lado de Sasuke estaba el cuarto y del otro lado de Iruka estaba Kakashi – después de todo el ejercicio que hicimos, lo mejor es comer un gran tazón de ramen ¿no te parece, Sasuke? – le sonrió malicioso.

- Yo preferiría irme a dormir – dijo conteniendo un bostezo – pero de todas maneras creo que es la mejor forma de recuperar energías gastadas.

- ¿El ejercicio hecho? ¿Energías gastadas? – repitió Kakashi captando algo extraño en las palabras de ambos, como un mensaje secreto o algo así.

- Es que Naruto quiso probar su regalo de cumpleaños antes de regresar – dijo Sasuke con doble intención – y nos cansamos haciendo eso ¿verdad?

- ¿Acaso le regalaste una máquina para hacer ejercicios? – le dijo Lee muy ingenuamente mirando a una y a otro alternadamente preocupado.

- Algo parecido – dijo Naruto sonriendo sin comprender el cambio de expresión de Gaara y de Sai – y después nos dimos un largo baño en las aguas termales, tanto así que se nos pasó la hora y por poco no llegamos a tiempo.

- Eso pasa cuando uno está entretenido en algo – dijo Jiraiya pensativo – cuando estoy haciendo algo divertido ni cuanta me doy cuando ya ha llegado la mañana, el tiempo vuela – sonrió al verlas caras horrorizadas de Tsunade e Iruka y las cejas alzadas de Minato, igual que las extrañadas de los jóvenes.

- Mm, sabía que se habían aprovechado de la salida – agregó Kakashi divertido – espero que mis consejos te hayan servido bien, Naruto – sonrió evitando el golpe que pretendía darle Iruka molesto por debajo de la mesa.

- Bueno… – dijo sonrojándose – de algo nos sirvieron – admitió luego de dudar.

- Y supongo que gracias a quien tu sabes ahora puedes sentarte ¿me equivoco? – se apartó de Iruka que ahora no disimulaba su enfado.

- En realidad, estás bastante equivocado – dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente su tazón ruborizado – quien ha sido estrenado he sido yo – admitió en voz baja.

- ¡¿Qué?! – chillaron Ino, Sakura, Sai y Gaara sobresaltando a los demás.

- Creo que no es un buen tema para tratar mientras se come – dijo Minato tratando de actuar con diplomacia, aunque lo cierto era que se lo estaba comiendo la misma curiosidad que dominaba a Kakashi y a Jiraiya, pero notaba la ira en los ojos de Tsunade y de Iruka, después podría interrogarlos al respecto – además, el ramen se enfría y se echará a perder ¿no creen?

Naruto tomó sus palillos contento sin prestar mucha atención a los demás.

- ¡Itadakimasu! – gritó antes de tomar los fideos y comenzar a saciar su apetito, cosa que de inmediato imitaron Chouji, Minato y sasuke que apenas probó el primer bocado se olvidó del cansancio y comenzó a competir con los dos rubios y el gordito por ver quien acaba primero y empezaba el siguiente.

- Siempre tan competitivos – sonrió Kakashi divertido – pero no les vaya a pasar lo mismo que en país de la Ola ¿eh? Ya están muy grandecitos para eso.

- Pues fíjate que no – le dijo Naruto entre bocado y bocado – no pienso comer tanto, además, nos debe quedar espacio para el pastel ¿verdad?

- Aún se puede bajar la comida bailando – dijo Shino desde el otro lado de la mesa – será un buen ejercicio antes que Naruto desenvuelva sus regalos ¿no?

- ¿Hay regalos? – dijo Naruto dejando de comer un instante – oh, no tenían que molestarse tanto, con la fiesta era suficiente – agregó conmovido.

Sus amigos le explicaron que no era tan así, que ellos nunca se habían preocupado por saber cuando estaba de cumpleaños y nunca se dieron cuenta que no tenía más que a Iruka que se lo celebrase, quien miró feo a Kakashi que se removió inquieto en su asiento. Para ellos era importante, porque los amigos se alegran en esas fechas importantes y se acompañan siempre, agregó Neji, cosa que fue corroborada por todos.

- Y los amigos no se guardan secretos – agregó Kiba molesto.

- Es que yo pensaba que no les importaba tanto – dijo Naruto – ni Sakura ni Sasuke lo sabían tampoco y kakashi nunca me dijo nada, por eso lo callé.

- Kakashi se quedó callado para no comparte un regalo – dijo Iruka molesto – yo siempre te he invitado a comer ramen especial en estas fechas.

- Bueno, ya pasó – dijo Minato – ahora ya saben cuando es, así que ya no importa, pero es cierto eso que los amigos no deben guardarse secretos, el descubrirlos podría causar la ruptura de su amistad – agregó.

- Bueno… – empezó Naruto – quizás debiéramos comenzar a decirnos nuestras verdades entre todos, así no será tan difícil ¿no es cierto?

- Bien, los más jóvenes jugarán el juego de la verdad mientras desenvuelves tus regalos, cada uno al que le toque te entregará su presente – dijo Jiraiya.

- Creo que los mayores también estarán dentro – dijo Sasuke divertido mirando a Iruka y a Kakashi, este último se hizo el desentendido – será genial.

Y es que el juego de la verdad no le había parecido muy bien a los mayores, en especial a Iruka y a Kakashi, pero eso de ir contando secretos iba a darse al azar, claro que sólo contarían uno cada uno y ya no se repetirían. Iruka sabía que tendría que confesarle a Naruto que él y kakashi eran pareja, porque dudaba que Kakashi se atreviera a enfrentarse a la ira del rubio, no si a la sola mención de contárselo este parecía perderse en "los caminos de la vida", como se excusaba casi siempre cuando tardaba en llegar.

- ¡Empecemos! – dijo Naruto sentándose en el suelo, entre todos habían separado las mesas para hacer espacio mientras con una botella vacía elegirían a la victima que debía confesarse – siéntense – ordenó y formaron un círculo en torno a la botella que el propio rubio se encargó de hacer girar, apuntando con la boca primero que nadie a Temari – bien ¿qué nos cuentas?

- Bien, un secreto… me gusta más Chouji que Shikamaru – dijo divertida viendo como su novio abría la boca asombrado – no, no porque lo encuentre más guapo, sino que es más simpático y no se la pasa quejándose.

- Vaya cosa – dijo Shikamaru un tanto picado mientras el otro muchacho sonreía complacido, no siempre encontrabas una chica a quien le gustaras, aunque fuese la novia de tu mejor amigo.

- Sabes que de todas maneras te quiero como eres – le dijo ella poniéndose de pie y trayendo hacia naruto un enorme paquete – espero que te guste.

El rubio lo desenvolvió y sacó un enorme muñeco suyo, pero de cuando ellos se conocieron. Sonriendo le dio las gracias y volvió a hacer girar la botella que esta vez apuntó a Minato, quien sonrió ¿cuál de sus secretos les contaba?

- Bien, soy el papá de Naruto – soltó con lo que los más jóvenes se volvieron hacia él sorprendidos – sí, ya sé que no lleva mi apellido, pero eso es otra cosa que les contaré en alguna otra ocasión – agregó divertido poniéndose de pie para traerle su regalo – no te conozco tan bien como tus amigos, pero espero te guste y compense todos estos años que no estuve a tu lado en esta fecha.

- Papá, tu sola presencia me basta para estar feliz – le dijo contento tomando el paquete, dentro de este había un gran reloj con doradas manecillas cuyo fondo era el emblema de Konoha sobre el remolino que siempre le había representado – gracias, intentaré cuidarlo mucho – dijo mientras hacía girar la botella ocultando sus lágrimas en el movimiento. La botella esta vez apuntó a Neji que se puso pálido antes de tragar saliva para responder.

- A mí me gusta Hinata –soltó de un tirón poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas.

- Ah, el talentoso de mi equipo se lo tenía calladito – dijo Gai sonriendo.

Hinata estaba aún más roja que su primo, ella no sabía que él fuese a decir algo así. Lo vio ponerse de pie y acercarse a Naruto con su regalo para sentarse de nuevo evitando su mirada.

- Gracias, Neji – sonrió abriendo el paquete que contenía un juego nuevo de churikens y kanais – el siguiente será – la botella comenzó a girar y apuntó a Gaara quien se puso de pie con su cara muy seria y lo beso antes de ir por el regalo y entregárselo antes de volver a sentarse.

- Esto era confesar secretos – dijo Sai furioso – no aprovecharse.

- ¿Y qué? No quería decir las palabras, al acciones son mejores.

- Mapache aprovechado – le dijo Sai más molesto aún – no debiste besarlo.

Sasuke estaba molesto, pero consiguió mantener la calma, ya se desquitaría de esos cuando llegase su turno de confesar sus secretos, así sería.

- Jiraiya sama – dijo Shizune al ver que la botella lo señalaba a él – le toca.

- Bueno, me gusta Tsunade, aunque eso no es secreto, así que no cuenta – dijo pensativo – soy un pervertido, es de saber público ¡Ya sé, soy el padrino de Naruto! – dijo al fin sorprendiéndolos a todos mientras Minato se reía.

- ¿Puso a su hijo bajo la custodia de semejante personaje? – dijo Iruka.

- Jiraiya no es mala persona – lo defendió Naruto – pervertido, sí, pero cuando has tenido tantos a tu alrededor, te acostumbras ¿no crees?

- No me defiendas tanto – le dijo entregándole un paquete para volverse a sentar, de él Naruto sacó una ranita monedero muy bonita – sabía que te gustaría, aunque no había una de tus colores – le sonrió.

- Ahora le toca a Iruka – dijo Naruto y se extrañó que Kakashi se hubiese puesto nervioso en vez del aludido, este tomó aliento y respondió:

- Estoy de pareja con Kakashi – tragó saliva viendo como naruto perdía el color y luego lo recobraba poniéndose de pie antes de atrapar al jounin – Naruto…

- ¡¿Cómo se te fue a ocurrir pervertir a Iruka sensei?! – lo zamarreaba como a un muñeco apretándolo del cuello – eres lo último, ¿por qué no alguien más, si admiradoras y admiradores tienes por montones? – chilló furioso.

- Naruto, cálmate – le dijo Sasuke abrazándolo – dudo que Iruka lo hubiese confesado si no fuera que él está de acuerdo con todo.

- Si, pero Kakashi no es la persona que se merece Iruka, él es tan bueno y tierno, amable y sincero, y Kakashi, bueno es Kakashi – dijo tristemente.

- Uno no elige con la cabeza a quien amar, lo sabes bien – le acarició la nuca obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo recibiendo él el regalo de Iruka.

- Pero es que yo siempre esperé que Iruka me diese un hermanito y así no podrá ser – sollozó – y menos si las cosas son como creo que son.

- Lo siento, naruto, este día debía ser feliz para ti, pero no pensé que te dolería tanto que estuviera con Kakashi, pensé que lo apreciabas – le dijo Iruka.

- Claro que lo aprecio – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas – pero sigo pensando que pudiste fijarte en alguien mejor – suspiró – lo siento, no te puedo exigir que ames a quien me agrade a mí, sino a quien te dicte tu corazón.

- Gracias, naruto, sabía que lo tomarías con madurez – le sonrió antes de abrazarlo con fuerza – venga, mira mi regalo – le dijo. Era otra ranita, pero esta era un cojín bastante grande.

Así siguieron contando sus secretos, Shikamaru contó que eso de ser ninja había sido idea de su madre, Ino que odiaba las flores, Chouji que hubiese preferido ser cocinero a ninja, Shino que le gustaban los perros. Kiba que te tenía miedo a las arañas, Sakura que adoraba a Naruto, cosa que Sai también hacía, Kankuro dijo que le gustaba tallar el mismo sus marionetas (Sasuke le dijo al oído que con razón eran tan feas), Lee que le gustaba Tenten casi tanto como Sakura, Tenten dijo que Lee le gustaba casi tanto como Naruto, Gai confesó que le gustaba el miso, Kurenai que aún estaba de duelo por la muerte de Asuma, Tsunade admitió que le gustaba Jiraiya pero que no lo aceptaba porque era demasiado pervertido, Shizune dijo que le gustaba el cuarto Hokage toda ruborizada y Hinata, entre tartamudeos, admitió que aún le gustaba naruto, pero que también le gustaba Neji, quien se desmayó de la impresión. Kakashi fue el siguiente en contar un secreto, el más peligroso ya lo había confesado su novio y no se le ocurría otro, eso de donde sacaba las excusas o a donde iba que llegaba tarde no se valía.

- Bueno, hoy llegué tarde porque andaba buscando un pergamino especial – dijo entregándoselo a Naruto – sé que Iruka y yo no te podremos dar hermanos, pero al menos quiero que lo aceptes como si fueras mi hijo – le sonrió al ver que naruto lo abría – de allí saldrá tu mascota interior, márcalo con tu sangre y luego haz los sellos de la misma forma en que invocas las ranas pero sobre tu vientre – Naruto obedeció y saltó un pequeño zorrito con nueve colas – se suponía que saldría un perro parecido a Pakkun - dijo sorprendido antes de recordar quien era su "hijastro".

- Yo diré mi secreto entonces – dijo Naruto viendo como el zorrito le lengüeteaba la cara a Sasuke – no es un perro porque yo llevó dentro un demonio zorro de nueve colas llamada Kyuubi – acarició al animal que comenzó a lengüetearlo a él esperando que no lo rechazaran.

- Ya me parecía extraño que tuvieses tanto poder – dijo Neji recobrado de la impresión de ser correspondido por su prima – ¿por qué no nos habías contado? – dijo mirando a los demás que asintieron en lo mismo.

- Desde pequeño fui rechazado por la gente de la aldea sin conocer el motivo, notaba sus miradas frías y me dolía el rechazo, por eso tuve miedo que ustedes no me aceptaran si lo sabían – admitió – pero debí saber que ustedes eran mejores que eso ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, Naruto – dijo Lee – demonio o no en tu interior, siempre serás nuestro amigo Naruto, el próximo hokage de Konoha ¿verdad, chicos?

- Por supuesto que sí – dijeron todos sonriendo.

- Bien – dijo Sasuke – quedo sólo yo por confesar mi secreto – le entregó a Naruto la cajita que le diera el sabio neko antes de regresar – he estado enamorado de Naruto desde que lo vi la primera vez – admitió.

- ¡Eras un pervertido desde chico! – gritó Sai furioso.

- Es más – dijo malvado – ahora somos pareja con el beneplácito de su padre.

- ¡¡QUE!!

Continuará… 

Estoy con depre, uno de los personajes que más me gusta de esta historia se está muriendo ¡por favor, maestro, no lo mate!

Espero les guste, ya no podré actualizar hasta después de Navidad (estoy llena de cosas por hacer en los últimos días del año), así que no se desesperen, de ser posible, tendré algo para esos días o al menos días después de año nuevo. De ser así, sólo me resta desearle feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo y que me dejen de regalo muchos, muchos comentarios.

Shio Chang.


	6. Un mes de problemas

El regreso 

Estoy contenta ¿Quién dijo que no podía recibir un naruto-chan de regalo para navidad? Pues yo tengo uno ahora mismo sentado sobre mi impresora, quien sabe que maldades estará planeando con esa cara que tiene, solo espero que los reyes magos me traigan a Sasuke-chan para completar la parejita.

Empiezo este capítulo con más entusiasmo que los anteriores, aunque estoy convencida que será mucho más complicado. Espero les guste.

Un mes de problemas 

Sasuke sonrió al ver el resultado de lo que había revelado, las caras de Gaara y Sai pagaban con creces los celos que se había tenido que comer mientras esos dos confesaban sus sentimientos por el rubio y recibía los regalos con un abrazo de ellos ¡Nadie tocaba lo suyo! Y mucho menos cuando pretendían quitárselo.

Naruto solo movió la cabeza negativamente, parecía que más de uno quería asesinar a Sasuke, aunque su padre se veía de lo más divertido.

- Bien – dijo Shino tratando de cambiar el ambiente tenso – creo que lo mejor es que bailemos – se puso de pie caminando hacia los equipos – espero que les guste la música, la busqué especialmente para Naruto – agregó.

Shikamaru se puso de pie ayudando a Temari y a Hinata a imitarlo, también Neji ayudo a Sakura e Ino, mientras Lee ayudaba a Tenten y a Shizune a que Jiraiya se había puesto de pie ayudando a Tsunade.

Todos los chicos armaron las parejas de baile y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Sasuke se había apoderado de la cintura de Naruto y estaba decidido a quedarse aferrado a ella lo que restaba de la noche (eran casi las doce), cosa que molestaba sobremanera a Sai, Sakura y Gaara, ya que no les permitía que bailaran con el, cosa que el cuarto no remediaba porque estaba muy entretenido charlando amenamente con Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune. Ni siquiera Iruka y Kakashi les prestaban atención, ellos estaban conversando tomados de las manos con Gai y Kurenai sobre el nombre del bebé de la jounin.

- Estoy cansado – dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos luego de haber bailado casi media hora – sentémonos ¿si? – le ordenó a Naruto abrazándose más a él.

- Oye, si tú estás cansado, Uchiha bastardo, deberías sentarte dejar que Naruto baile con los demás – le dijo Sai molesto, había estado bailando con Sakura e Ino, igual que Gaara esperando la ocasión para poder abrazarlo.

- ¿Y dejar que me lo manoseen? Ni de chiste – replicó sentándose con Naruto a su lado – no le presto mi novio a nadie, mucho menos a quien pretende quitármelo ¿verdad, papá san? – miró al rubio que en ese instante se volvía hacia ellos.

- Bueno, creo que es hora del pastel – dijo Minato mostrando el pastel que levanto por sobre su cabeza porque Naruto había comenzando a saltar a su alrededor entusiasmado, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, queriendo probarlo antes de tiempo – menos mal que cumples la mayoría de edad – se burló riendo.

- "Recuerda que me debes el sake por las respuestas del examen" – dijo Kyuubi.

- ¡Si, brindemos! – dijo Naruto tomando la botella de sake sirviendo una copita a cada uno – qué, si ya todos somos mayores de edad – le dijo a su padre que movía la cabeza – venga, por mí – dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

- ¡No le sirvas a Lee! – dijeron Neji y Tenten preocupados por su amigo, era peligroso con un poco de alcohol en la sangre, más con uno tan fuerte.

- Bueno, de acuerdo – dijo Tsunade divertida – por la mayoría de edad del principal aspirante a hokage – brindó alzando la copita – ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud! – repitieron todos a coro mientras bebían sin notar que Naruto se bebía un tazón de Sake de un viaje. Al pasar el sake el ardor de su garganta fue muy grande que lo hizo toser tan fuerte que cerro los ojos con lo que se fue directo a ver a Kyuubi que lo miraba más que divertido, el chico era muy tonto.

- ¡Esta cosa quema! – le reclamo molesto y mareado, todo se le hacía borroso – además el gusto es asqueroso ¿por qué les gustará tanto a Tsunade y a Jiraiya?

- Nunca dije que fuera suave – se burló el zorro – pero ya le tomarás el gusto. Además, era para poder recuperar mi fuego, pudiste tomártelo de a poco.

- Pues que te aproveche, yo me regreso – dijo molesto moviendo la cabeza – me siento mal, veo dos Kyuubis y el camino se me mueve, no debí beber.

- Me lo debías desde hace varios días – le recordó divertido el zorro.

- Naruto, reacciona – lo remecía su padre desde afuera, ya que el muchacho dejó caer el tazón y este se rompió – hijo, regresa – le pedía insistentemente.

- Hey, no me miren así – dijo Jiraiya viendo las feas miradas que le lanzaba Iruka y las asesinas de Tsunade – nunca le dije nada sobre beber, incluso siempre le dije que era malo para la salud – insistió al ver la mirada de Sasuke – además, siempre me ha visto beber de a poco, nunca por tazones – agregó.

- Je, je, ya le pague la deuda al zorro endemoniado – dijo Naruto alegremente, pero se notaba su mirada como perdida, parecía que estaba mas que medio borracho – mi Sasuke – se acercó a él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos – ven, bailemos un tema lento juntos ¿sí? Bien pegaditos – le ofreció.

- Si necesitas alguien para bailar así, estoy yo – le ofreció Sai tendiéndole los brazos – y para cualquier cosa que tú quieras – le coqueteó.

- Mejor cortamos el pastel – intervino Minato preocupado por su hijo – luego si quieren podrán seguir bailando ¿de acuerdo? – ofreció al ver la tensión en el ambiente, no sólo Sai molestaba al heredero de los Uchiha, sino que el Kasekage también parecía dispuesto a regalarle un largo paseo al otro mundo.

- ¡Si, el pastel! – gritó Naruto soltando a su novio que lo miró asombrado, su actitud era más infantil que cuando se convirtieron en equipo hace años – pero tienen que cantarme, mientras pensaré en mis deseos – ordenó con las manos en las caderas como amenazándolos a atreverse a negarle el capricho, en especial a Shino y a Neji que no parecían muy contentos con la idea del rubio.

Los otros ninjas se encogieron de hombros y se acercaron al cuarto cantando el consabido "cumpleaños feliz", luego de lo cual Naruto pidió su deseo con los ojos cerrados antes de apagas las velitas para recibir al aplauso de sus amigos que volvieron a abrazarlo, para enfado de cierto moreno que los miraba molesto.

- Estoy cansado, Sasuke chan – hizo un puchero infantil mientras se sentaban a comerse el pastel – ¿crees que estos deseos se hagan realidad?

- Depende de lo que hayas deseado y de tus ganas de hacerlos realidad – le dijo Iruka conmovido, de seguro el rubio más joven quería algo bonito.

- Pues yo deseo tener una familia de verdad, con un papá y una mamá, hermanos, mi pareja y un montón de hijitos – soltó ruborizándose mirando a Sasuke – así tendríamos de nuevo al clan Uchiha completo – sonrió complacido.

- Pero eso toma tiempo – le dijo Kakashi divertido – al menos 9 meses.

- Pero nosotros ya iniciamos las prácticas ¿verdad, Sasuke chan? – le dijo inocentemente haciendo que este se atragantara con un trozo de pastel.

- No queremos conocer los detalles – dijo Tsunade molesta.

- Eso dices tú – replicó Jiraiya entusiasmado sin mirar las caras de los ninjas menores, en especial las de Sai y Gaara que tenían ganas de matar a alguien quien se mantenía un tanto al margen de la conversación – Dinos, Naruto ¿Cómo es eso que ya empezaron las prácticas? – le preguntó malicioso.

- Naruto no tiene por qué contar nuestras intimidades – intervino Sasuke al ver que su novio abría la boca para contarles todo con pelos y señales, si bien no le daba vergüenza admitir que lo habían hecho, si le daba algo que todos supieran de los detalles de aquel encuentro – es algo que sólo nos incumbe a nosotros dos.

- Tengo sueño – dijo el rubio apoyándose en el hombro de su novio que lo rodeó inmediatamente con un brazo – vamos a acostarnos ¿sí? Este sake que quería Kyuubi es asqueroso, juro que nunca más vuelvo a beberlo – dijo medio dormido.

- Eso dices ahora – le dijo Jiraiya divertido – pero vaya a saber si en unos años más cambias de opinión, como lo hemos hecho muchos – se rió mirando a Tsunade que desvió la mirada, sabía que lo decía con mala intención.

- Ojalá que no, no quiero llegar a ser un viejo pervertido como tú – le soltó de sopetón – o ser un hokage alcoholizado, sería muy mal visto por los otros kages.

- Naruto está más dormido que despierto, aparte de medio borracho – intervino Iruka al ver que los dos sanin pretendían pegarle – creo que es mejor que terminemos la fiesta aquí, los chicos deben entrenar para la ultima fase del examen y de seguro el pobre Naruto va a despertar con una terrible resaca.

- Y nosotros también tenemos trabajo que cumplir – dijo Shizune poniéndose de pie – el que haya exámenes significa aun más papeleo en la oficina.

- Yo debo corregir muchos trabajos aún – señaló Iruka.

Terminaron de comerse la torta y todos se despidieron de Naruto dándole un nuevo abrazo (Sasuke los estaba contando para luego darles un golpe de corriente a cada uno por cada abrazo), quien se fue cargado por su padre de regreso al complejo Uchiha. Una vez en casa, Sasuke lo cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama con él, también estaba agotado, pero dudaba que fuera tanto como iban a terminar después del mes de entrenamiento.

Un mes para pulir las técnicas o aprender nuevas era poco para los novatos, en especial si se tenia en cuanta el potencial de los rivales, algunos habían tenido que mostrar todo lo que tenían en combate para poder pasar a esta fase, pero otros, como Naruto y Sasuke, no habían mostrado ni la más mínima parte de su poder y no podían saber con qué certeza mejorarían ese mes. Por este mismo motivo, Minato había decidido que ellos entrenaran todo ese tiempo la velocidad, en especial Naruto cuyas técnicas dependían si podía inmovilizar al enemigo para asestarle un golpe definitivo. Además, debían entrenar y pulir sus tácticas para evitar usar demasiado chakra o las reservas alternativas, como el sello maldito o Kyuubi, ya que no querían mostrarle a los otros Kages ese tipo de poder.

Pero la velocidad le estaba dando problemas a Naruto, no que no la consiguiera, pero su control era bastante precario, una vez que comenzaba no podía frenar, y eso significaba que terminaba derribando un árbol al estrellarse con este o terminaba pegado en una roca que no conseguía esquivar. Aunque Sasuke tampoco se las llevaba limpias, aun no conseguía alcanzar tanta velocidad como Naruto aunque pudiera frenar mejor que él, mas siempre terminaba deteniéndose muchos metros más allá de donde debía detenerse.

- ¡Alto, alto! – gritó Minato divertido viendo como ambos chicos caían al suelo luego de estrellarse entre ambos varios metros lejos del punto de impacto.

- ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas, inútil? – le gritó Sasuke medio atontado

- ¿A quién le dices inútil, imbécil? – le gritó Naruto de vuelta hecho una fiera lanzándose contra él – yo traté de evitarte y tú te moviste justo al mismo lado.

- Ya – los detuvo separándolos, era bastante obvio que su hijo quería pegarle a su novio por el insulto – ambos tienen la culpa, ninguno esta haciendo bien el ejercicio – obligó a Naruto a sentarse en el suelo – uno está aplicando demasiado chakra a sus pies y por eso esta tan pesado – señaló a Sasuke – y el otro está haciendo circular demasiado chakra a su alrededor, por eso es demasiado ligero – señaló al rubio y notó que ambos fruncían el ceño – bien, el secreto está en aprender a mezclar ambas cosas, sé que pueden caminar sobre el agua, así que eso debería servirles, y, Naruto, no hagas girar el viento a tu alrededor, eso hace que el chakra varíe en densidad, si Sasuke no hubiese venido tratando de hacer lo mismo, lo habrías partido en pedazos y dispersado a los 4 vientos.

- Entonces, ese viento es más cortante que mi fuuma shuriken – dijo pensativo – el viento se corta y dispersa en innumerables direcciones, aunque no lo controlo muy bien que digamos, ni siquiera he tenido ocasión de usarlo – agregó y luego se volvió hacia su novio abrazándolo – no quiero repartirte a los cuatro vientos.

Una pequeña explosión sonó frente a ellos y del humo apareció Yamato.

- Kokage sama, Tsunade Sama nos necesita en su oficina, creo que hemos tenido noticias de los akatsuki que aparecieron en el examen, el equipo que perteneciera a Asuma fue por ellos junto con Kakashi, aunque me temo que no sean suficiente.

- Bien, pasemos por la oficina será hora de poner a prueba las técnicas nuevas – asintió el cuarto yendo a toda velocidad a la oficina. Allí estaban Shizune, Sakura y Sai esperando su llegada – un buen apoyo para el equipo.

- Yamato, estas a cargo, Minato se quedará aquí, acaba de llegar por estos lados el raizukage y no quiero tener que vérmelas sola con él, sabes cuan machista es.

- Suerte, chicos – dijo Minato despidiendo a su hijo – cuidado con la velocidad ¿eh? No quiero que repartas al viento a la persona equivocada ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡No te preocupes tanto! – le sonrió haciendo el gesto de victoria de Gai – yo traeré a ambos equipos de regreso sin problemas, palabra de ninja.

Sasuke movió la cabeza, el rubio no cambiaba mucho con los años, y salieron rápidamente tanto de la oficina de los hokages como de Konoha, el equipo era de cinco, cosa que Sai hizo notar, el equipo siete, dijo, lo formaban tres alumnos y un jounin, miro a Sasuke decidido a fastidiarlo por estar allí.

- Pues, si mal no recuerdo – dijo Sasuke muy tranquilo – yo formo parte de este equipo desde sus inicios, cosa que no haces tú – siguió los pasos de Naruto que saltaba de rama en rama a toda velocidad sin usar la técnica que le enseñara el cuarto – por lo tanto el que sobra aquí es otro ¿no te parece, pintorcillo?

- Uchiha bastardo – le gruñó furioso – eres tú el que sobra, no se te necesita por estos lados, nadie quiere o necesita un traidor como tú – le dijo mirando hacia delante, no podía permitir que se quedara con el rubio tan fácilmente.

- Primero que nada, tuve padre y madre conocida, aunque ahora estén muertos, asi que no soy bastardo, tengo un apellido ilustre en la aldea – le dijo sin mirarlo – y quizás tú no me necesites, pero él sí – señaló el rubio – y puedes morirte de los celos, pero eso no va a cambiar, me ama a mi y no a ti.

- Te voy a despellejar – le dijo furioso apurando el paso para ponerse a la par con Naruto – no se que le ves a ese infeliz – le dijo a este que sonrió divertido.

- Creo que la pregunta es necia – le dijo deteniéndose al ver el brazo extendido de su capitán – no lo sé, simplemente me gusta como es – le sonrió al otro moreno.

- Al parecer los han separado para poder luchar contra ellos, falta Shikamaru – dijo el mayor mirando a los que peleaban, al parecer el tal Kakusu estaba dándole problemas a Kakashi – vamos – ordenó y bajaron evitando que matara al jounin.

- Ah, justo al que buscábamos – dijo el akatsuki comenzando a atacar a Naruto, que lo lanzo lejos – esta vez te atraparemos – gruñía furioso levantándose.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, Sai y Sakura, ustedes vayan a ayudar a Shikamaru – ordenó Yamato sacando del campo de batalla a Kakashi mientras Sasuke ayudaba a Naruto a mantener la distancia del akatsuki y los otros ninjas.

Sai y Sakura se alejaron por el bosque buscando a su amigo mientras Naruto se quedaba de pie solo frente al akatsuki, era hora de poner en práctica todo lo aprendido, así que creó cinco clones de sombra tratando de distraer al akatsuki que dispersó dos partes de su cuerpo atacando a los clones que estaban frente a el mientras los otros dos ayudaban a Naruto a crear el rasengan especial hasta que tomó la forma de una churiken que cortaba el viento girando enorme en su mano derecha. Se lanzó con los dos clones por delante para poder asestar un golpe fatal, pero él lo esquivó sólo dio contra uno de los corazones menos importantes, lanzando al rubio bastante lejos, de paso.

- ¡Naruto! – gritó Sasuke corriendo hacia su novio para ayudarlo – ¿estás bien?

- El maldito es muy duro – gruñó el rubio poniéndose de pie – necesito más velocidad y que no se dé cuenta de donde viene el ataque final.

- Miren lo que tenemos por estos lados, el hermano pequeño de Itachi san.

- Yo no tengo hermano – le replico Sasuke lanzándole una mirada sharingan asesina dispuesto a lanzarse contra él para despedazarlo con el chidori.

- No, este infeliz es mío – le dijo Naruto volviendo a repetir la técnica sacando a Sasuke del medio – acabo de notar algo raro en él – sonrió zorrunamente – atrás.

Kakashi miró a su antiguo alumno y vio que retrocedía dándole espacio a Naruto, confiaba plenamente en su poder, solo esperaba que no terminara soltando el poder de Kyuubi en medio de la batalla, sería difícil controlarlo luego.

Siete clones aparecieron junto a Naruto, cinco de los cuales rodearon a Kakusu mientras los otros ayudaban al original con la técnica, lanzándose de inmediato por el de la capa negra dándole apenas un margen de tiempo para evitar el ataque que estuvo a punto de dar en el lugar correcto, pero ya casi estaba listo.

- Ese tipo dijo que tenía cinco corazones, que gracias a ellos era inmortal – dijo Ino mirando a Naruto sorprendida – Kakashi le dio dos golpes supuestamente fatales y Naruto le ha dado dos más, así que sólo le queda uno.

- Pero ahora no podrá asestarme de nuevo – dijo el akatsuki convencido – y me quedaré con vuestros corazones para reemplazar los perdidos – agrego – esos corazones me darán muchísimo poder, en especial el del rubio.

- Como si yo me fuera a dejar arrebatar la vida – dijo Naruto volviendo a iniciar su técnica con siete clones levantando polvo, con los que se dispersó alrededor del ninja de la capa, rodeándolo con cinco clones mientras los otros dos le ayudaban a preparar el rasengan, solo que Kakashi y Sasuke notaron algo extraño, el chakra parecía circular entre ellos a gran velocidad, como una ráfaga de viento – ¡ahora! – gritó y los ocho se lanzaron contra él, el akatsuki se defendió lanzando a Naruto lejos, o eso pensaron todos porque de repente surgió por su espalda consiguiendo ponerle el fuuma shuriken en la espalda de pleno con lo que Kakusu recibió centenares, sino miles, de golpes de viento en todo el cuerpo, cayendo herido de muerte al suelo – lo conseguí al fin – sonrió el rubio agotado cayendo en los brazos de Sasuke que lo miraba asombrado y orgulloso.

- No pude seguir todos los golpes – le dijo Kakashi a Yamato – ni siquiera el sharingan es capaz de detectar todos los golpes a semejante velocidad.

- Como puede ser que unos simples mocosos sean capaces de derrotarme – dijo el akatsuki moribundo desde el suelo mientras los demás retiraban a Naruto

- Quizás para ti parezcamos simples mocosos, si eres tan viejo que luchaste contra el primer hokage – le replico Kakashi viéndolo morir, debía llevarle el cuerpo a Tsunade para averiguar más de los miembros de ese grupo.

Al poco rato se aparecieron Sakura, Sai y Shikamaru diciendo que este último se las había ingeniado solo para vencer al otro. Ella se acerco a Naruto a tratar de sanarlo, pero este le sonrió desde el hombro de su novio apenas conciente.

- No te preocupes, Sakura chan – le dijo – sólo estoy agotado por el esfuerzo.

Naruto quedó internado en el hospital por más de una semana, Minato lo visitaba todos los días acompañado por Sasuke, quien no dejaba de llevarle dulces y cosas para que estuviera cómodo, tanto así que le había agregado una frazada a la cama y se quedaba a su lado hasta bastante tarde para que descansara tranquilo, no había cosa que se le ocurriera al rubio que el moreno no estuviera dispuesto a darle, aunque fuera la cosa más loca que se le ocurriera.

- Me dieron de alta porque ya no me aguantan en el hospital – se reía Naruto sentado en el Ichiraku con un tazón de ramen – Tsunade dice que me pondré bien en unos cuantos días, pero que debo mantener mi brazo inmovilizado.

- Mi pobre amorcito – le dijo Sasuke un tanto divertido – vas a tener que aguantarte, porque tampoco dijo nada seguro acerca de tu participación en la final del examen – tomo los palillos de Naruto y comenzó a darle de comer – recuerda que dijo que si no estabas totalmente recuperado no te iba a dejar participar.

- No me preocupa – dijo tragándose los fideos – ya encontrare la manera de terminar mi entrenamiento sin mover el brazo y mejorarme también.

- Es desagradable – dijo Sasuke – creía que lo estaba consiguiendo y terminé estrellándome con un árbol, papá san dijo que era porque mi chakra, predominantemente de electricidad, se dispersa demasiado, más que el tuyo ya que tú lo manipulas de una forma muy distinta a la del chidori, que depende de los sellos, porque el tuyo es mediante el control de chakra.

- Pero igual es difícil – volvió a tragar lo que su novio le servía – imaginarse el chakra circulando en distintas direcciones no es tan fácil como parece, creo que se debe más a mi propia naturaleza y mi herencia que a mi práctica con él.

- Así que aquí están – dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos y Sasuke hizo un gesto de fastidio al reconocer a Sakura como su dueña – espero que no te hayas escapado del hospital otra vez, Naruto – lo regañó ella.

- No, la hermana Shizune me dio el alta – le entregó el papel – dijo que así dejaría de andarme paseando por los pasillos gimoteando como gato que quiere salir.

- Y me encargo a mí que lo cuidara – le dijo Sasuke en un gesto posesivo abrazando al rubio contra su pecho – no necesitamos a nadie más – lo besó.

- ¡Sabía que estarían aquí! – dijo Kakashi mirando a su equipo divertido ¿no era Sakura quien se le pegaba al moreno como lapa antes? Claro que el Uchiha no se dejaba, pero ello se volvía pelea entre este y Naruto que le reclamaba por tratar mal a Sakura. La vida había dado vueltas y se habían reunido siendo ahora el rubio el motivo de las peleas, sólo que ahora uno de ellos era correspondido – estuve conversando con Tsunade sama sobre la batalla con Kakusu.

- La abuela se preocupa demasiado – dijo Naruto tratando de soltarse de Sasuke – estaré bien en poco tiempo y lograré convertirme el chunin – agregó.

- Pero no esta bien que arriesgues tanto tu salud – intervino Sakura preocupada.

- Yo no se lo permitiré – dijo Sasuke dándole de comer de nuevo.

Kakashi los miró recordando la conversación que sostenían Tsunade y Minato, ella estaba muy preocupada por la técnica que el joven rubio había usado, los golpes que había recibido el rival eran innumerables, el cuerpo había sido golpeado tantas y repetidas veces en todos los sectores del cuerpo que no había grandes secretos que extraerle, excepto la manera en que agregaba los corazones de otros ninjas al cuerpo, pero lo más grave de ello era que esa misma magnitud de los golpes había recibido Naruto en el brazo que soportó el rasengan.

- Minato, debes hablar con él – le dijo Tsunade – pudo haberse roto los tendones, o tal vez haber recibido un daño irreparable – movió la cabeza.

- Está bien, aunque supongo que el mismo se habrá dado cuenta que es una técnica peligrosa por lo tanto prohibida – asintió el padre – pero ha hecho una gran cosa, yo jamás conseguí llegar más allá del rasengan elemental.

- Por muy orgulloso que estés de tu hijo, debes prohibirle esa técnica – le ordenó.

Pero Kakashi conocía muy bien a su alumno, quizás hubiese crecido y madurado en todo el tiempo que había estado ausente, pero ello no le quitaba lo testarudo.

- No te preocupes tanto – le dijo Naruto al notar su mirada atenta sobre él – ya sé cuál es mi limite, no voy a tratar de traspasarla antes de controlar mi poder interno.

Kakashi le sonrió y decidió no decirle nada, quizás estaba subestimando la madurez de Naruto y la confianza que tenia en él el cuarto Hokage.

Y es que Naruto había seguido entrenando junto a Sasuke en eso de ganar velocidad y eso se volvió una competencia diaria por ver quien alcanzaba el control de la velocidad primero. Aunque Naruto había detectado en más de una ocasión el chakra de alguien que se retiraba lo más rápido que podía cuando se veía descubierto. Al principio se había figurado que era Konohamaru que seguía insistiendo en aprender sus técnicas, pero luego se dio cuenta que quien en realidad los espiaba era rubio que había perdido contra él en las preliminares, por lo que puso un clon a vigilar la zona mientras él entrenaba intentando no tensionar demasiado los músculos recién liberados del molesto yeso.

El entrenamiento ahora era bastante más tranquilo ya que no se andaban estrellando con todas las cosas a su paso (y no porque estuvieran en un terreno baldío precisamente), ahora podían frenar mejor aunque aún no consiguieran detenerse en el lugar elegido, sino varios metros más allá, pero al menos ahora podían tomar la dirección deseada sin golpearse con algo o alguien.

- ¿Podemos descansar un poco? – dijo Naruto consiguiendo detenerse a varios metros de su padre mirando a espaldas de este desde donde venía su clon de sombra arrastrando a un joven rubio que pertenecía a la aldea del trueno.

- ¿Acaso no es ese el muchachito contra el que peleaste en las preliminares? – dijo Sasuke sorprendido al verlo tratando de escapar del agarre del clon.

- Sospechaba que era él – suspiró Naruto acercándose a él mientras el clon lo seguía sujetando – quisiera saber que haces aquí ¿espiando para tu compañero?

- ¡Yo jamás espiaría para ese idiota! – se defendió admitiendo que espiaba.

- Me extraña que andes por estos lados, en especial si no has clasificado ¿no que los eliminados eran enviados de regreso a sus respectivas aldeas? – dijo Sasuke.

- Bueno, uno de los de su grupo clasificó por lo que su líder debió quedarse por estos lados ¿no? – el muchacho asintió – y no podías regresar sin ella.

- Es, además, guardiana del raizukage – dijo este encogiéndose de hombros – pero yo no quiero que Amichi gane la competencia, ya de por sí es enfermo de soberbio, sus técnicas se basan en la electricidad principalmente y si tiene que electrocutar a alguien para obtener el máximo grado, lo hará, es un asesino por naturaleza y su padre está de acuerdo con sus métodos, más de alguna vez nos ha torturado a nosotros con la electricidad por simple capricho.

- Sasuke también tiene el elemento ese – dijo Naruto divertido – pero él tiene algo más, su elemento también es el fuego, que esta por encima de la electricidad.

- Y tú usas el elemento viento – dijo Namida convencido – esa técnica que usaste para derrotarme mezcla el chakra manipulando el viento ¿no?

- Eres muy observador – dijo Minato sorprendido – pero ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- ¡Quiero ser mas fuerte! – le dijo – yo se manipular mi kekkegenkai con cierta facilidad, transformar el viento en otras cosas, pero no he conseguido lo que él hace – señaló a Naruto – quizás si yo le ayudo, me ayude a mejorar ¿no?

- Pero eso ¿no es traicionar a tu compañero? – dijo Naruto asombrado.

- Más traición es usar a tus compañeros como blanco en tus entrenamientos – le replicó este enojado – más de alguna vez hemos terminado en el hospital por su culpa y nuestra líder jamás le dice nada al respecto – agrego furioso.

- Creo que es justo – dijo Minato asintiendo acercándose al muchacho – así Naruto controlará el viento como se debe, pero no le dirás nada a nadie.

- Claro que no, señor – le dijo cuadrándose – pero, ¿no es darle ventaja a ellos que un kage los entrene? Porque, que yo sepa, los otros no lo hacen.

- Ah, bueno, eso es otra cosa – se rió el cuarto haciendo un gesto idéntico al que tenía Naruto – es mi hijo, así que me siento obligado a ayudarlo a mejorar.

- El raizukage jamás ayudaría a su hijo a ser mejor, le importa muy poco.

- Bueno, eso es algo de ellos, nosotros pertenecemos a la aldea oculta de la hoja en el país del fuego y aquí los padres le enseñan sus técnicas a sus hijos.

- ¿Y me las enseñaría a mi también, hokage sama? – le dijo ilusionado.

- Ya te dije que si, siempre y cuando no se las muestres a nadie fuera de los limites de esta aldea a no ser que sea terriblemente necesario ¿entendido?

- ¡Claro que si, hokage sama! – dijo cuadrándose militarmente.

Naruto se reía al ver al chico todo empapado al tratar de caminar por el agua, controlaba a la perfección su chakra en cuanto al viento se trataba, pero a la hora de aplicarlo a una zona específica del cuerpo, se perdía totalmente. Y que hablar del taijutsu de viento que Naruto le había enseñado, no sabía aplicar el viento más que para lanzar lejos al enemigo, pero ello no afectaba al enemigo, así que Naruto le tuvo que mostrar un golpe contra una "indefensa roca", la que abrió de lado a lado de un solo golpe y eso que lo aplicó con la mano izquierda, aún no se atrevía a arriesgar la diestra para que Tsunade no evitase su participación en la final.

- ¡Guau! – dijo Namida sorprendido – eres genial, hermano.

Sasuke los observaba a cierta distancia antes de volverse hacia el cuarto que movía la cabeza conversando con alguien invisible para él.

- Dile a Tsunade que no les busque pelea a los del consejo, que voy para allá – lo escucho decir – Si, sé que esos viejos pueden sacar de quicio a cualquiera, pero ella debe aprender a ser la líder – lo escuchó reírse – si, ya voy para allá – se volvió y notó que estaba con un intercomunicador en la mano – Sasuke, te los encargo, es mejor que regrese, los abuelos están tratando de convencer a Tsunade de algo y ella no les tiene mucha paciencia que digamos – suspiró – llévalos a comer, aquí está la comida, no es bueno que vean a esos dos juntos.

Sasuke miró a los dos rubios, sabía que eran hijos de la misma madre, pero extrañamente se parecía mucho ambos a papá san ¿sería posible que ellos fueran hermanos por ambas partes? Pero el rubio mayor ya hubiese mencionado esa posibilidad, quizás sólo fuera una coincidencia que ambos fuesen rubios y de ojos celestes, pero el hecho era que ambos tenia la misma sonrisa y el gusto por el ramen que el cuarto hokage y eso sí no podía ser una simple coincidencia. Caminó hacia ellos que jugaban con el agua en la que debían caminar, se la arrojaban al otro a la cara mientras gritaban.

- ¡Hora de comer! – les gritó manteniendo la distancia para evitar que lo mojasen a él con su jueguito. Eran como un par de hermanos pequeños compartiendo una tarde agradable, como cuando él era pequeño con… negó con la cabeza, ellos eran distintos porque estaba de por medio el orgullo de la familia, pero al parecer se había perdido de algo importante por ello.

Los dos rubios estaban totalmente mojados frente a el a la expectativa de lo que les daría de comer. Tratando de mostrarse impasible frente a la visión de un Naruto con la ropa como segunda piel y traslucida por la humedad, dejó el cesto que le entregara Minato en el suelo junto a ellos.

- Voy a juntar leña y prender fuego para que ustedes se sequen, mientras coman – ordenó tratando de no babear por ver a su Naruto en semejante estado.

- Te ayudaremos, así comerás con nosotros también – le dijo Namida mirando a su hermano que asintió fervientemente.

Sasuke los miro unos segundos y luego asintió, él no era capaz de resistirse a los deseos de Naruto y menos cuando le ponía esa cara tan adorable.

Minato miró una vez más al consejo de ancianos, Tsunade tenía razón en estar molesta con ese grupo de viejos retrógrados que decían actuar por el bien de la aldea pero que lo único que hacían era entorpecer su buen funcionamiento.

- Y lo otro, creemos que Naruto no debería participar en su estado actual de la siguiente parte del examen – dijo uno de los ancianos.

Tsunade levantó la cabeza al oír estas palabras y luego volvió la mirada hacia su ayudante, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así tratando de proteger a Naruto y ella la miro atemorizada acusando su culpa.

- No – dijo Minato secamente – no sacaremos a Naruto del examen ni le pondremos guardia especial, ya ha tenido bastantes humillaciones de Konoha como para que ahora le hagan esto – se volvió hacia Shizune y ella tembló mas que ante la mirada asesina de su maestra – sé que lo hiciste con la intención de protegerlo, pero tienes que entender que Naruto ya es un hombre, se convirtió en tal cuando aceptó su condición de recipiente de Kyuubi y aprendió a usar el poder que comparten – se volvió hacia los ancianos – y retirarlo o ponerle un guardia significaría que tenemos miedo frente a los otros kages, significaría desmerecer nuestra aldea, en especial cuando uno de los competidores es hijo del raizukage, muy mal quedaría yo si retiro al mío de la competencia así como así.

Los ancianos se miraron unos segundos, sabían que Minato tenía toda la razón, sus ninjas siempre habían sido catalogados como los mas fuertes y Naruto no era de los que se rendían, lo había demostrado la vez anterior cuando peleaba contra Hyuga Neji y defendiendo a la aldea del ataque de Orochimaru, la aldea le debía mucho al joven portador del Kyuubi.

- Tiene razón, Minato Sama – dijo la anciana – Konoha jamás ha tenido un ninja que se retire sin dar la batalla primero, pero necesitamos tener la certeza de que Naruto se encuentra bien para enfrentarla – agregó preocupada.

- Naruto esta perfectamente bien – dijo el rubio convencido – quizás les hayan dicho lo contrario, pero él puede luchar con ambos brazos y estoy completamente seguro que dará lo mejor de sí en combate – afirmó fingiéndose tranquilo.

- Pues esperamos que sus palabras sean ciertas, lord hokage – le dijeron poniéndose de pie y saliendo tranquilamente de oficina.

- Creo, Tsunade, que de tu oficina esta entregando información restringida al enemigo de nuestra administración – le dijo el rubio con puños y dientes apretados – después del desastre de Dounzu ¿no sería mejor que mantuvieras la boca cerrada fuera de la oficina, Shizune? – la miró directamente.

- ¡Yo sólo trataba de proteger a Naruto! – se defendió Shizune atemorizada, esa mirada del tigre era peor que las de Tsunade – nunca le haría daño.

- Naruto no se va a enterar de esto – prosiguió sin escucharla – pero si nos hubiésemos visto forzados a hacer como ellos y tú querían, me temo que los sentimientos de Naruto habrían cambiado hacia la aldea, recuerda que yo los perdoné sólo porque él me lo pidió, no por mi gusto – de dio media vuelta y salió dando soberano portazo, se notaba de lejos su ira mientras se alejaba de la torre.

- Shizune, no creo que quieras ganarte un enemigo en Minato san, su clan era archiconocido por la excesiva protección que se le brindaba a los más jóvenes, podían llegar a matar a quienes les hicieran daño y, aunque hace mucho tiempo que los Namikase no existen como tal, esa característica se manifestara en el jefe de la familia y este podría resultar peligrosamente mortal – le advirtió.

- ¡Hola, chicas! – las saludó Jiraiya alegremente – ¿alguien sabe que le pasó a Minato? Salió de la torre hecho una furia como dispuesto a matar a alguien, con decirles que ni siquiera me vio, y eso que por poco y no me derriba.

Tsunade miró a Shizune y procedió a contarle lo que había acontecido recién.

- Con razón, si alguien toca a un cachorro de un Kaseiyo va perdido, aunque este esté lo bastante grande como para tener los suyos propios – aseguró el sanin pervertido – y creo que Minato no ha asumido muy bien aquello, en especial porque no fue él quien se encargó de criar a Naruto.

Sasuke se despertó esa mañana por enésima vez con nauseas, como venia pasando bastante desde hacía casi cuatro semanas, claro que no se lo había dicho a Naruto y mucho menos a papá san, de seguro lo sacaban del examen si sabían que estaba enfermo, pero debía de haber algo que le calmara el estómago. Hizo apenas una mueca recordando la medicina especial que le diera el viejo neko, eso sanaba cualquier cosa. Se levantó rápidamente y vació el estomago antes de vestirse e irse a la cocina. Una vez en ella, se sirvió una taza de té bien cargado para pasar el mal sabor de boca mientras esperaba que Naruto se apareciera junto con su padre para desayunar juntos. Miró el viejo reloj de la pared y se puso de pie, tenia tiempo para prepararle algo rico para el desayuno, en especial ahora que descansarían antes del torneo final del examen.

- Buenos días – le dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla no mucho rato después – ¿Qué es lo que preparas? – lo miro intrigado abrazándolo.

- Algo rico – le dijo este como si nada – pensé que te tardarías más en aparecer por estos lados – le sonrió cuando le soltó ofreciéndole té – normalmente te cuesta muchísimo despertarte y mucho más levantarte a esta hora de la mañana.

- Seria porque note tu ausencia en la cama – le replicó – he notado que hace días que te levantas a la carrera sin decirme nada – lo miró preocupado.

- Me he sentido un poco mal, eso es todo – le dijo tratando de calmarlo.

- El sabio neko me dio algo – recordó Naruto yendo a buscarlo y regresado casi a instante con él – me dijo que si te sentías mal del estómago, te bebieras esto para calmarlo – se lo entregó. Sasuke tomo la botellita y bebió su contenido, al principio le supo un tanto amargo pero al pasar por su garganta la sintió picante, cosa que lo hizo toser. Naruto lo abrazó preocupado y este gesto lo hizo sentir mejor, como si un calorcito rico llegase a su estomago, era muy agradable.

- Eres tan tierno – le dijo acomodándose entre sus brazos mientras se sentaban a la mesa, le encantaba sentarse en sus piernas – podríamos aprovechar el día de descanso ¿no te parece? Los dos solitos, acurrucaditos en tu cama todo el día, descansando bien de todo y de todos – le ofreció acariciándole un brazo.

- Creo que es buena idea, se han dedicado a entrenar poco y nada se han dedicado a ustedes – les dijo Minato que los había estado mirando desde hace un rato desde la puerta de la cocina sin decidirse a entrar – podrían darse un relajante baño mientras les dejo de comer, y descansar todo el día para que no estén cansados para los combates de mañana y ganen sin esfuerzo.

- Pero Namida nos estará esperando en el río para entrenar como siempre – le señaló Naruto poco convencido, le encantaría quedarse con su Sasuke así.

- No te preocupes por él, se lo dejare a Jiraiya san para que lo entrene un rato, no es tan fuerte como tú, pero de seguro logrará aprender algo de mi maestro.

- Pobre hermano, lo pondrán con un maestro pervertido – se rió Naruto divertido – no creo que consiga algo más que aprender a espiar a las chicas bonitas

- Será otro Konohamaru – dijo soltándose recordando al principal aprendiz de Naruto y su más leal seguidor mientras revisaba lo que preparaba – menos mal que no se quemó – dijo retirando una bandeja del horno – espero que les guste.

Naruto sacó un trozo del pastel y le dio su aprobación con el pulgar de su diestra hacia arriba mientras seguía comiendo alegremente, Sasuke era un genio.

- Tienes muchos talentos – lo felicitó Minato – estoy seguro que con Naruto podrás aprovecharlos a la perfección ¿verdad? – le guiñó un ojo divertido.

Sasuke sólo se encogió de hombros sentándose junto a Naruto a degustar su preparación, al parecer la medicina que el sabio Neko le dio a su novio tenia efecto inmediato, su malestar había desaparecido como por arte de magia, ojalá que no apareciera de nuevo al día siguiente, ya había tenido suficiente de ellos.

- Bueno iré a ver lo de Namida – dijo el ninja mayor divertido poniéndose de pie – aprovechen bien el día para descansar – termino saliendo de la cocina.

Naruto se puso de pie dejando los platos en el lavaplatos para ayudar a Sasuke a ordenar las cosas antes de obedecer a su padre con lo del descanso.

- Sasuke, no tienes que preparar estas cosas para ganarte mi afecto o la aprobación de mi padre, sabes perfectamente que ya los tienes sin condiciones.

- No lo hice por eso – lo rebatió guardando lo que había quedado en el refrigerador – sólo quise tenerles algo rico para el desayuno. Mi mamá decía que así se podías iniciar el día contento y tranquilo, sabiendo que siempre había alguien velando por tu bienestar, que era una manera de demostrar cuanto quieres a tu familia – le dijo lanzándole una mirada enojada por lo desconsiderado del rubio.

- De acuerdo, no es para tanto – le sonrió Naruto levantando las manos en un gesto de paz – no es necesario que enciendas tu sharingan ¿vale?

- Lo siento, no me había dado ni cuenta – le dijo el moreno desactivándolo – creo que estoy un poco… – se quedó en silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿Nervioso? – dijo el rubio divertido – yo también lo estoy pese a que no es la primera vez que llego hasta esta instancia y que soy mucho mas fuerte que antes.

- No estoy nervioso, tonto – le dijo un tanto molesto – más bien diría que estresado con lo del examen ¿crees que nos den un tiempo de descanso antes de empezar con nuestras labores de chunin? – lo miró a los ojos cansado.

- No lo creo, la vieja se queja siempre que le faltan ninjas de calidad y nosotros somos los mejores que tiene la aldea – le recordó pensativo con modestia.

- Entonces, es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar – le dijo Sasuke terminado de ordenar la cocina tendiéndole la mano – nos daremos un buen baño y luego nos meteremos a la cama a dormir todo el santo día – sentenció decidido.

- ¡Si, señor! – le dijo cuadrándose militarmente siguiéndolo obedientemente.

Minato miraba divertido a Namida, al principio no había estado muy entusiasmado con la idea de entrenar con Jiraiya en vez de Naruto, aunque comprendía que este debía descansar al menos un día antes del final del examen, así que había tenido que contarle que Jiraiya había sido su maestro antes de convertirse en sanin y que todo ese tiempo él había entrenado a Naruto en su lugar, que de él había aprendido el rasengan elemental y muchas otras técnicas. Con ello el muchacho cambio de actitud y se acercó al ninja mayor para interrogarlo al respecto, lo que tomo a este por sorpresa ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta y mucho menos la información que entregó el menor en la misma.

- ¿Es cierto que usted entrenó a mi hermano? – le soltó de sopetón y sin aviso.

- ¿Tu hermano? – dijo sorprendido mirando a Minato que se encogió de hombros antes de responderle divertido sólo con un nombre:

- Naruto – y tuvo que contener la risa al verlo abrir tamaños ojos y mirar fijamente al muchacho, ciertamente se parecía mucho al portador del Kyuubi, al igual que a Minato, era como verlo a él de niño ¿cómo era eso posible?

- Por lo visto te salio otro hijo – le dijo burló luego de inspeccionarlo unos minutos – estás haciendo familia de una forma muy original ¿no crees, muchacho?

- Así es la vida – se encogió de hombros – uno descubre cosas donde menos se las imagina, aunque debe haber otros hermanos de Naruto por allí – terminó divertido desapareciendo en una nube de humo y hojas verdes.

Suspiro cansado, aún debía revisar que los sistemas de seguridad de la aldea estuvieran alerta, no creía que sólo esos dos akatsuki fueran los únicos que fueran tras Naruto, aun quedaban miembros de esa organización con vida, como Itachi y Kisame, que habían entrado con facilidad anteriormente en la aldea, un tipo raro llamado Zetsu y quien sabe cuantos más, no se fiaba de la información aportada por el enemigo, era demasiado dudosa para su gusto y seguridad.

- Kaseiyo – le dijo una voz femenina que lo alcanzó y dio gracias a Dios que Jiraiya y Namida estuvieran del otro lado de la aldea, sólo podía ser una persona, sólo ella lo seguía llamando así, aquí era lord hokage o Minato Sama, nunca era llamado por ese nombre – quiero saber si los rumores son ciertos – le dijo.

- Suelen correr muchos rumores por allí – le dijo sin comprender sus palabras – y has de saber que la mayoría no son ciertos ni tienen fundamento.

- Es sobre Naruto – le dijo molesta con él, a veces se preguntaba como había llegado a ser Hokage con la inteligencia que a veces se gastaba.

- ¿Se puede saber que escuchaste sobre él? – no le gustaba oír aquello.

- Que lo estabas entrenando y que este terminó con el brazo derecho lesionado y que no podrá participar de la fase final del examen así como está.

- Vaya, así que eso se murmura – le dijo pensativo – voy a tener que decirle a Tsunade sobre esto, se esta saliendo de control – murmuro para sí – bueno, es cierto que he estado entrenando a Naruto todo este tiempo, pero la lesión de su brazo fue a causa de una misión de apoyo exitosa – movió la cabeza – pero eso de que no vaya a participar de la parte final del examen es totalmente falsa, él está completamente repuesto de su lesión, así que no tendrá problemas en combate.

- Minato, quiero advertirte sobre el hijo del raizukage, él fue entrenado desde pequeño con el convencimiento que para llegar a ser el mejor, debía destruir al enemigo frente a él, es un ninja asesino por naturaleza, hará lo que sea por ganar.

- Pues creo que deberías preocuparte por tu alumno en vez de mi hijo – le replico con sarcasmo – ninguno de ustedes conoce la verdadera fuerza de Naruto.

- Los ninjas de Konoha nunca matarían a una persona a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario y creo que él es un fiel representante de la ideología sostenida desde hace mucho por el tercer hokage – replicó enojada.

- Quizás, pero Naruto no es del tipo de ninja que se rinda fácilmente, él será el sexto hokage y su cara estará esculpida en esa montaña como la mía – señaló.

- Pues creo que deberías entrenarlo para que se sepa defender de los ataque eléctricos – insistió ella molesta por la actitud del rubio, era tan despreocupado.

- Naruto ha entrenado mucho con Sasuke y este también usa ataque de ese tipo – sonrió – los pocos que han visto todo el potencial de mi hijo en acción, si no son de Konoha, están bajo tierra – sonrió al ver su cara de sorpresa – Si, Naruto es capaz de matar a su enemigo si se da el caso y es necesario.

- Pero él curó las heridas de Namida luego de ganarle el combate.

- Porque él no era un enemigo que lo quería matar, sino un rival a vencer, en esa pelea él no usó ni siquiera la décima parte de su poder – sentenció – no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por él, es un ninja de la aldea escondida de la hoja, un gran heredero del destino de fuego de Konoha – le aseguró orgulloso.

- Supongo que siendo hijo de quien es, no podía ser de otra forma – suspiró – será igual que el padre, arriesgara su propia vida por el bien de la aldea, sin importarle siquiera el bienestar de su propia familia.

- Si lo dices por esa noche, lo hice no sólo por la aldea, sino por el futuro del mismo Naruto, aunque me temo que las cosas no salieron como planeaba y me había imaginado, ya que Naruto era más el héroe de Konoha que yo.

- Bueno, era a todo lo que venia, a advertirles del peligro – le dijo molesta.

- Me pregunto si finalmente han regresado tus instintos maternales por él – replicó.

- No te hagas ilusiones, rubio pesado – le contesto ella y se marchó raudamente.

Minato suspiro una vez más ¿Por qué se hacia ilusiones que ella aceptaría a Naruto? Quizás fuera porque aún la quería, porque esperaba, en el fondo, que ella hubiese sido engañada por Raíz con la intención de apropiarse de él, tal como lo habían hecho con todos los civiles de la aldea. Si esto fuese así, si ella hubiese vivido todos esos años creyendo que su hijo era el monstruo que había matado a su padre y a tantos otros ninjas de la aldea, quizás pudieran llegar a ser lo que nunca fueron, una familia que tanto soñaba Naruto.

- Minato sama – le dijo una voz femenina sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – Tsunade Sama dice que si le puede hacer el favor de recibir a los señores feudales mientras ella se ocupa de un asunto importante en el hospital de Konoha, al parecer un par de chicos novatos resultó herido durante su entrenamiento.

- Esta bien, muchos se sorprenderán de verme – le sonrió a Sakura – puedes regresar al hospital a ayudar a Tsunade, puedo atenderlos solo – dijo malicioso.

- Perdón, Minato sama, pero yo quería revisar a Naruto antes de la competencia, Tsunade Sama me dijo que no ha ido a sus revisiones últimamente.

- Naruto está bien y no creo que Sasuke acceda a que lo revises, hoy iban a descansar del entrenamiento y no creo que les guste que los molesten.

- Yo sigo sin comprender por qué lo eligió a él – dijo la chica – Sasuke siempre fue malo con Naruto, era ofensivo y despectivo, siempre mostrando que era superior en todo lo que hacía – suspiro – sé que él es guapo y que casi todas estábamos enamoradas de él, pero Naruto y su grupo eran de los pocos que no besaban el suelo que pisaba, lo consideraba su rival – lo miró – sé que usted dijo que lo apoyaba a él por eso que su mamá era su amiga, pero eso no explica lo otro.

- Los Uchiha tienen una maldición en su sangre ¿sabías? Es por eso que suelen escoger con pinzas a sus compañeros o compañeras de por vida, se dan ese lujo porque a quien le dan su primer beso tendrá su corazón formando un lazo tan fuerte que en algún momento los obligará a hacer lo que su dueño quiera, lo que sea que este quiera, incluso arriesgar la vida sin meditarlo siquiera.

- Eso significa que ese día en que se conformaron los equipos y Naruto besó por accidente a Sasuke ellos… – dijo sorprendida.

- Allí se creo el lazo que ahora comparten – asintió – en general, quien debería llevar las riendas de la relación es Sasuke, sin embargo, y por extrañas circunstancias que desconozco, las lleva Naruto y el moreno es feliz así – sonrió.

- Pero es que a Naruto siempre le gustó espiar a las chicas bonitas y en ese tiempo yo le gustaba, si me hubiese cambiado por Hinata, lo entendería, pero él…

- Bueno, sólo los Uchiha pueden escoger de quien se enamoran, sin embargo, no pueden obligar a nadie a que los correspondan, quizás por eso siempre buscaban a alguien dentro de su propio clan y que tampoco hubiese entregado su primer beso para asegurarse que eran correspondidos y la fidelidad, algo que comparte con Naruto – se encogió de hombros – aunque tendrás que preguntarle a él por qué lo escogió, aunque sospecho que ni el mismo lo sabe.

Sakura lo miró, estaba segura que le estaba escondiendo algo, pero decidió no insistir más, Tsunade le había advertido que Shiizune sempai había metido la pata con él y no quería ganárselo como enemigo, menos cuando esperaba poder conquistar el corazón de Naruto, no habría problemas con su familia. Suspirando se retiró, era mejor regresar al hospital a ayudar a la quinta que seguir allí.

Minato la vio alejarse y sonrió para sí, Naruto era un rompecorazones sin siquiera intentarlo, igual que su padre, aunque esperaba que este fuera un poco más aterrizado que él, no quería que pasara por el mismo suplicio que él con su madre.

Se detuvo junto al puesto de vigilancia a esperar a los señores feudales, hacía más años de los que tenía su hijo que no los veía y poca y nada de información le había dado Tsunade al respecto, solo que algunos habían muerto y eran reemplazados por sus hijos, pero ello no había significado grandes cambios en sus respectivos países, algunos de ellos lo habían hecho volver al pasado, pero otros los habían hecho resurgir, como la princesa Haruna del país de Nando.

- Konoha esta muy hermosa – dijo una muchacha y fijó la mirada en el rubio que estaba de pie en la puerta – Naruto, como has crecido – dijo ella sonrojada.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Minato sorprendido – se equivoca, Señorita, soy Namikase Minato, el cuarto hokage de Konoha – le explicó – aunque ciertamente Naruto está muy crecido, al menos desde la última vez que yo le vi.

- ¿Dijo Namikase Minato? – dijo una voz desde atrás de la chica que venía custodiada por dos guardias – es imposible, se le creía muerto.

- Eso no importa – dijo la chica – soy la princesa Haruna, del país de Nando y he venido a ver a Naruto en la parte final del examen ¿será posible verlo hoy?

- Me temo que no – dijo preocupado viendo la cara que ponía la chica, parecía que su hijo le gustaba – no es que ande en una misión, pero está descansando para mañana y no creo que sea bueno sacarlo de su descanso ¿no cree?

- Lástima – suspiró ella – tendré que esperar hasta mañana para darle mi beso de buena suerte – miró a Minato – se ha puesto muy guapo ¿verdad?

Minato asintió sintiendo que una gota bajaba por su espalda, al parecer esta chica pretendía ser la esposa de Naruto, aunque dudaba que Sasuke fuera a dejar que se lo arrebatasen, mucho menos que ella le diese un beso al rubio. Suspiró, iba a tener que advertirle a su yerno de esta rival, porque el numero comenzaba a crecer peligrosamente y no quería una guerra por el cariño de su hijo, cuando se veía que ella ya estaba decidida a favor de uno…

Continuará… 

Hola, quiero dar las gracias por sus comentarios, estaba sentada aquí viendo la pelea de Sasuke con Itachi (la definitiva, en el manga 384), así que decidí que era hora de matar un par de Akatsukis que ya están muertos de esa forma en el manga, vaya a saber si voy a poder matar otros personajes que han muerto por la mano de Kishimoto (TT ¡Jiraiya sama! TT), los que aún lamento su partida.

Jeje, lo siento, estoy dando spoiler del manga para los que no lo siguen, aunque no con tantos datos como sucede en el manga con la muerte de los akatsukis, específicamente, y la lesión de Naruto, espero no les moleste.

Espero, como siempre sus comentarios y que alguien por allí me regale un Sasu-kin para completar la parejita.

(Hay babas por todo el teclado ¡que asco!)

Shio Chang.

PD: ¿Alguien sabe dónde puedo conseguir la película del Shippuuden? Y no me recomienden la búsqueda en el Ares, todas las películas que aparecen con ese nombre (he comenzado a bajar como cien) son porno y no es lo que me interesa ¿vale?


	7. Los rivales

El regreso 

Alguien se preguntara por allí el por qué de los nombres de mis capítulos, algunos he tenido que cambiarle el nombre original (no lo voy a dar, son información clasificada de Konoha), y es porque a medida que los voy escribiendo la idea principal ya no tiene que ver con el capítulo, de allí que se llamen como se llaman. En fin, esta es una locura mía que no dice nada.

Por cierto, ya tengo un Sasukin que le hace compañía a Naruchan, solo que el primero es del Shippuden y el otro es de la primera parte, pero en 3D, así que no están muy contentos el uno con el otro, aunque yo estoy feliz.

Ahora sí, a la historia, que de aquí en adelante voy a tratar de evitar, en lo posible, acercarme al manga (tengo intenciones asesinas con Kishimoto sensei, mejor que se vaya cansando de matar personajes) o me voy a quedar sin ninjas de quienes contar la historia porque no pienso resucitar a nadie más, así que por lo mismo los dejo vivos.

Los rivales 

Naruto miró a Sasuke recostado en su pecho, el moreno era muy cariñoso cuando se trataba de descansar, aunque ahora parecía estar menos sumiso a sus deseos que aquella tarde en las termas de Nekogakure. Sonrió un momento, desde ese día era que no pasaba mucho entre ellos ni de noche ni de día, el entrenamiento era tan agotador que lo único que hacían era darse un par de besos, acomodarse en los brazos del otro y dormir profundamente.

- Oye, Sasuke – le dijo – ¿quieres que te enjabone todito? – le ofreció.

- Mmm – dijo dándose vuelta para mirarlo – pero no quiero que termine igual.

- Como quieras, después de todo creo que te correspondía de todas maneras – le dijo Naruto comenzando a frotarle los brazos y el pecho con jabón – no es que no me guste la idea de estar arriba, pero pienso que nuestra relación debe ser de dar y recibir, no una relación exclusiva de uke y seme ¿no crees?

- Pues no sé, tendría que probar la otra parte – le sonrió cogiendo el jabón comenzando a frotarlo a su vez – aunque has dejado bastante maltrecho mi orgullo al haberme tomado tú primero – le dijo frotando con fuerza su vientre plano – y peor por habérselo dicho a todos – siguió hacia abajo – el que esa noche estuvieras medio borracho no disculpa tus malas acciones ¿sabes?

- Lo único que sé es que esto me esta gustando mucho – gimió fuerte.

- Sólo espero que papá san tenga unos buenos tapones o no podrá dormir esta noche – dijo siguiendo con su trabajo frotando nuevamente hacia arriba – o quizás se quede afuera con Jiraiya sama, tienen muchas cosas de que hablar.

- No lo sé, pero no debemos preocuparnos por él ¿verdad? Si no quiere saber lo que hacemos el mismo se irá a otro lado, si es que esta en casa.

- Eres un mal hijo ¿sabias? Deberías tenerle un poco de respeto ¿no?

- Tal vez, pero me gusta mucho lo que estás haciéndome – le respondió.

- Mejor nos dedicamos a lo nuestro antes que él regrese – sonrió Sasuke separándose un poco – pero preferiría que ahora lo hiciéramos en la cama ¿no te parece? Alguna vez que hagamos el amor como se debe.

- Para hacerlo uno de los dos tendría que ser mujer ¿sabes? – le sonrió.

- No me parece divertido – le dijo echándole agua en la cara – a mí nunca me gustaron las mujeres ni yo quise serlo, a mí sólo me gusta Uzumaki Naruto y absolutamente nadie más – agregó furioso.

- Venga, si sólo era una bromita – le sonrió – a mí me sale mejor eso de transformarme en mujer, pero dudo que consiguiera "eso" con mi figura femenina, a la primera volvería a la normalidad – le acaricio una mejilla – además, ya antes lo hicimos siendo hombres los dos ¿verdad?

- Tienes toda la razón – volvió a acercarse a él – y ahora ya sabemos ambos que debemos hacer para complacer al otro ¿no?

- Quizás fuera bueno darnos una repasadita ¿no crees? – le dijo con una mirada lujuriosa – debes de haber echado tus buenos músculos con tanto entrenamiento, tus piernas deben estar más firmes ahora.

- Veamos – le dijo Sasuke comenzando a recorrer sus brazos – están mucho más desarrollados – paso los dedos por su pecho frotando una tetilla entre los dedos – se te ve mucho más sólido y poderoso, vaya a saber su el sabor ha cambiado – agregó inclinándose hacia su cuello pasando su lengua por su costado – estas cada día más delicioso – le mordió la clavícula – tienes un gustito dulce, siempre he asociado ese sabor y olorcito a canela contigo ¿sabes? Cada vez que lo sentía me preguntaba qué había sido de ti y si estabas entrenando muy duro, si tus sueños se habían realizado, qué se yo.

- Pues como has de saber, yo siempre te anduve buscando, no podía dejarte en las manos del desgraciado de Orochimaru, no podía dejar de pensar que te podía pasar algo malo o que el degenerado obtuviera de ti algo más que tu cuerpo, Jiraiya me dijo desde un principio que él era un pervertido que le gustaban de ambos lados de la calle – le acarició el brazo – en el fondo debo haber estado muy enamorado de ti todo este tiempo o no me habría esforzado tanto en lograr todo lo que he logrado, aunque en parte sea gracias al poder de Kyuubi, quien es estos momentos se ha hecho un bollito enorme para no escuchar lo que estamos haciendo – sonrió dejándose hacer.

Sasuke le sonrió y comenzó a subir por todo su cuello arrastrando suavemente los dientes, dejando pequeñas marcas en toda su extensión emocionado en el fondo de escuchar los gemidos extasiados de Naruto, en especial cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar hacia abajo buscando aquello que tanto le había dado placer con anterioridad, lo sujetó con firmeza entre sus dedos y comenzó a frotarlo de arriba abajo haciendo que su dueño se arqueara de placer, pero quería sentirlo suyo tal como él lo había sido.

- Sasuke, querías… que lo… hiciéramos… en la… cama – le dijo entrecortadamente su rubio, esa voz le parecía lo más sensual que podía existir en el mundo, pero así como iban las cosas, Naruto tendría razón y nunca lo harían allí, así que lo soltó y lo ayudó a salirse del agua, lo envolvió con una enorme toalla afelpadita y luego de secarlo un poco se fueron hacia el dormitorio dándose de besos y acariciándose mutuamente, tanto así que casi no notaron cuando estaban al borde de la cama y cayeron sobre ella, Sasuke encima de Naruto, que se reía de su cara.

- Venga, hazme el trabajo – le ordenó Naruto abriéndose la toalla dejando ver su escultural cuerpo y su miembro alzado orgulloso en espera de las atenciones que sólo a su novio le permitía prodigarle – ¿o vas a espera que me enfríe por mi propia cuenta? – lo provocó divertido.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse, es que Naruto era tan perfecto y sólo suyo. Respiró profundo y se inclinó hacia su bien formado cuerpo dando de besos por todos lados hasta llegar hasta el sexo del rubio, lo masajeó un instante antes de separarle las piernas y comenzar su labor dilatándolo un poco con vaselina que un segundo antes sacara del cajón del velador, al menos había estado más preparado que el rubio para tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Luego de dilatarlo un poco puso su propio sexo necesitado de atención en la entrada del rubio y lo penetro de un solo envión, y Naruto gimió con fuerza agarrándose a la colcha.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo preocupado al ver que el rubio apretaba con fuerza los ojos y los puños, por lo mismo se quedó unos instantes quieto esperando que se acostumbrara a la intrusión – Naruto – le advirtió – voy a seguir.

Naruto abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza extendiendo sus bronceados brazos hacia él, le gustaba sentirlo dentro, había sido un poco brusco, incluso más que él, le parecía, pero se sentía rico el tenerlo dentro, en especial cuando comenzó a moverse y tocar un punto altamente sensible en su interior.

- ¿Te gusta? – le dijo casi sin voz deteniéndose, estaban muy lejos uno del otro y quería besarlo, así que lo levanto de las caderas y lo obligó a sentarse sobre sus muslos con las piernas a cada lado de las propias – así se siente mejor.

Naruto sonrió bajando hacia él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, ciertamente era mucho más agradable sentirlo así, podía besarlo y acariciarlo sin tener que preocuparse por mantener el equilibrio o que cayese su propio peso sobre el otro, aunque se sintiese agradable en su momento más tarde pasaba la cuenta.

Y el movimiento se hizo más seguido, más rápido, más violento, pero no por ello menos placentero, en especial porque Sasuke le había tomado el abandonado miembro entre sus dedos frotándolo con la misma intensidad de sus embestidas hasta que ambos sintieron el final, uno en las manos de su amante y el otro en el interior de su amado.

- Eso estuvo genial – dijo Naruto sin voz mientras se recostaba contra el colchón al mismo tiempo que el moreno se retiraba de su interior.

- Eso es porque era yo el seme – le dijo Sasuke burlón mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza – y es mejor que descansemos ¿entendido? – ordenó y lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un suave ronquido de parte del rubio.

Konoha estaba de fiesta, de los 16 jóvenes que pasaban a las finales del examen chunin de esta oportunidad, la mitad eran de la misma aldea, tres eran de Suna, dos de la aldea del trueno, uno de la hierba, uno de la niebla y uno de la roca, lo que marcaba la diferencia de poder entre todas las aldeas, algunos decían que sólo había sido suerte que Konoha tuviese tantos ninjas, pero para otros ello demostraba que eran los más fuertes.

Naruto estaba sentado esperando a su padre en la entrada de la torre, su equipo, por ser los tres clasificados, tenían el honor de escoltar a los hokages. Claro, el que hubiese dos en ese puesto había llamado la atención de los otros kages (con excepción de Gaara), porque el anterior era más joven que la última, cosa que fastidió muchísimo a Tsunade y casi arma una guerra allí mismo en su oficina contra el atrevido que osó mencionar su edad.

- Oye, papá san ¿ellos van a saber que soy tu hijo? – lo miró intrigado.

- Cuando llegues a la final – le sonrió – no pongas esa cara, aun si no lo logras he de estar orgulloso de ti – lo abrazó y miró a Sasuke – y de ti también.

- Venga, que ya es hora – dijo Tsunade molesta por la tardanza de los rubios y el moreno – estuve conversando con la princesa Haruna, estaba muy contenta de estar aquí y quería hablar contigo, Naruto.

- Bueno, no sé, la ultima vez me pidió que me quedara con ella, que juntos podríamos levantar de nuevo su país, pero yo le dije que tenía que cumplir algo y según he sabido ella ha levantado sola su país, así que no me necesita.

- Yo no creo que ella piense lo mismo, se le veía muy ilusionada de verte.

- Como me trate de quitar a Naruto, la mato aunque se arme una guerra – dijo Sasuke enfermo de celos – este rubio loco es mío y de nadie más – lo abrazó.

- Bueno, dejemos el tema a un lado – dijo Minato divertido por las palabras y la posesividad del moreno – quiero saber quienes más se han de aparecer por estos lados – suspiró cansado – estoy cansado de decir que andaba en una misión ultra secreta a nombre de la aldea y que por eso estoy vivo.

- Bueno, creo que ya todos están presentes con excepción del mizukage, que debe de llegar el cualquier momento con su escolta personal – dijo ella pensativa – es extraño, pero al parecer tuvo un percance en el camino, sólo espero que no sea lo mismo que le pasó al kasekage anterior.

- Lo mató Orochimaru – le explico Naruto al ver su cara de intrigado – el le robaba el rostro a sus enemigos para poder infiltrarse entre su gente.

- Bien, tendremos que confiar en que el mizukage sea el verdadero y dejarlo llegar al coliseo para iniciar las finales ¿no creen? – dijo Minato.

- ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que eres demasiado despreocupado para ser un hokage – le dijo Tsunade molesta – esto no es un juego, podrían infiltrarse enemigos en Konoha y tratar de destruirla sin mucho esfuerzo…

- Calma, calma, estoy seguro que eso no sucederá – le sonrió el rubio mayor – además, si llegase a suceder, me tienes a mí para proteger la aldea.

- Jaja – le dijo ella – como si tú fueras el mejor ninja de Konoha.

- Por supuesto – se pavoneó – por algo soy el legendario rayo amarillo de Konoha – miró a los chicos – el cuarto hokage es el más fuerte ¿cierto?

- Eres más infantil que yo, papá san – dijo Naruto divertido – pero eres leyenda.

Sonriendo se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde los visitantes estaban alojados para escoltarlos hacia el coliseo para las finales, algunos se veían más bien molestos por la compañía, pero Gaara estaba contento de volver a ver a su amigo, el venía escoltado por Kankuro y Temari, la que estaba acompañada de su prometido que parecía tener la misma cara de aburrido de siempre.

- Hola, chicos – les sonrió Naruto separándose un tanto de Sasuke – vamos a ver cómo son los ninjas de las otras aldeas – dijo contento.

- Supongo que has estado entrenando muy duro este último mes – le dijo Temari sonriendo – porque tú no eres del tipo que se queda a esperar al enemigo, eres demasiado impaciente para eso ¿eh, Naruto?

- Por supuesto, soy un chico problemático ¿no, Shikamaru?

- Siempre lo serás – dijo este divertido – pero nadie podrá decir jamás que eres aburrido ni nada parecido, siempre tienes algo nuevo que mostrar.

- ¡Naruto kun! – dijo una voz femenina acercándose a toda velocidad hacia él pese a los dos guardias que la seguían – tanto tiempo sin vernos – le dijo con corazones en los ojos – estas mucho más guapo que antes, espero que ahora si quieras acompañarme a mi país, luego que muestres que eres el mejor.

- Naruto tiene un sueño que cumplir todavía – le dijo Sasuke cortante al ver que ella abrazaba a su novio – y los sueños no deben abandonarse por nada.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – le dijo molesta, ese chico era muy altivo y desagradable, la manera en que le hablaba no le gustaba para nada.

- Uchiha Sasuke – le dijo el moreno – y debemos marcharnos ya, que tenemos que estar en el estadio a las 10 y nos quedan sólo unos 15 minutos.

- Eres un tipo prepotente y presumido – le dijo ella molesta.

- Tal vez – le replicó con suavidad – pero nadie me va a quitar a Naruto – le advirtió en voz baja y el grupo se puso en marcha.

La presentación de los competidores fue la misma de todos los exámenes, cada aldea mantenía a sus representantes en un mismo sector, aunque esta vez era más que los anteriores. Sasuke miraba a los otros rivales tratando de adivinar el tipo de fuerza y técnica, pero no mostraban demasiado, quizás fuera cierto que era presumido, pero ellos no parecían estar a su nivel, pero luego de haber vencido a un sanin quizás fuese difícil encontrar a quien estuviese a su altura para una batalla real, quizás sólo los akatsuki le ganasen.

- Ya saben que cada pelea es eliminatoria – dijo el árbitro mascando una pajilla – las reglas son las mismas que para la fase anterior, así que estén listos – informó – se quedarán en el campo los que le toca pelear primero, los demás deberán subir a las salas de espera y podrán observar a sus posibles siguientes rivales desde los balcones – ordenó – tienen un minuto para tomar sus lugares antes que comience el primer combate de la final.

Sasuke le sonrió a Naruto mientras este pasaba por su lado, a él no le tocaría pelear hasta el final, tal como Hikito no le tocaba hasta la quinta pelea, así que lo mas probable era que no se toparan hasta la final, cosa que no parecía ser tan difícil con la calidad de los rivales, con excepción del tal Amichi, por lo visto este tenía una gran seguridad en sus habilidades y si era cierto que el tipo era un asesino, pobres sus primeros rivales.

Caminó hacia el árbitro y se quedó esperando que su rival estuviese listo a la espera de la orden de iniciar la pelea. Miró hacia las gradas, estaba repleto de gente que venía a animar a los ninjas de Konoha, aunque había también muchos extranjeros a la expectativa, sabía que habían muchas apuestas respecto a quienes podían ser los ganadores, pero ello no le importaba demasiado, en realidad. Vio hacia los balcones de los competidores y notó la mano de Naruto en una señal de victoria, el ahora tenía por quien ganar,

- Bien, ya estamos listos, así que vamos a comenzar la batalla.

Sasuke encendió el sharingan y se puso en guardia a esperar que el ninja que era su rival actuase. Aquel muchacho, algo menor que él, pertenecía a la aldea de la hierba y por lo visto no era muy listo ya que se lanzo contra él de frente ¿Qué tipo de ninja hacía semejante idiotez si no conocía las capacidades del enemigo? Uno debía medir las distancias, el tiempo de reacción, las técnicas del enemigo antes de lanzarse al ataque, bien que lo había aprendido la primera vez que se enfrentaron a Kakashi cuando Naruto hizo esa tontería. Se giró esquivando un nuevo ataque y sin quererlo lo golpeó en la nuca con un poco de fuerza y el muchacho quedó inconsciente de inmediato.

- Uchiha Sasuke es el primer vencedor – dijo el árbitro divertido al ver la cara de sorpresa del moreno, ni el se creía que hubiese ganado tan fácil.

- Pero si le di un solo golpecito – dijo extrañado – no puede ser tan débil.

El grupo de ninja médicos sonrió divertido y retiraron al joven del campo de batalla para darle el paso a los otros rivales mientras Sasuke seguía moviendo la cabeza sin comprender nada de aquello, se le hacia imposible.

Molesto, subió por las mismas escalas que había subido el rubio y se apoyó en el balcón a su lado mientras este lo felicitaba por haber vencido tan rápido, aunque el tampoco comprendía como era que había vencido sin usar nada de su fuerza, ese ninja debía ser un debilucho, le decía.

- Si son así todas las batallas, nos vamos a aburrir de lo lindo – le dijo molesto – no puede ser que ganemos con tanta facilidad en peleas reales.

Pero las batallas restantes resultaron ser igual de aburridas, incluso Hikito venció a su rival con relativa facilidad, quizás fuese por habérselas visto con ninjas de mayor nivel que todos ellos que ocurría aquello.

- Me toca – dijo Naruto enderezándose al ver que se daba el vencedor de la séptima batalla – no te pido que me desees suerte, aunque creo que me ha tocado alguien un poquito más complicado – le sonrió a su novio dándole un beso en la mejilla al pasar por su lado bajando por el balcón de un salto.

- Este Natuto, cada día más loco – dijo en voz alta tocando con los dedos el punto en que lo había besado – pero le ira bien, eso es seguro.

Minato miraba con atención la batalla de su hijo, le había tocado el último combate de la serie y se le veía muy relajado, la parecer su intención era la de sacar de sus casillas a su enemigo en vez de derrotarlo de una buena vez.

- Los ninjas de Konoha son muy especiales – dijo burlón el raizukage desde u lugar – pero creo que este se lleva el premio mayor a la idiotez.

El rubio hokage se volvió dispuesto a replicarle de mala manera por la ofensa, pero vio que Kushina se había tensado al escucharlo y sonrió para sí.

- Naruto es el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente – le replicó Tsunade muy molesta – de seguro tiene algo planeado – agregó segura.

Minato volvió a mirar a los que combatían en silencio, que el hijo del raizukage hubiese ganado su combate de un solo golpe había hecho que este se envaneciera de su poder, cosa que al kasekage le había molestado bastante ya que había sido a uno de los representantes de su aldea a quien casi había electrocutado con sus técnicas, al parecer las advertencias eran ciertas.

- Lo más seguro es que no dure ni cinco segundos en un combate con mi hijo – dijo el raizukage divertido burlesco, muy seguro del poder de su hijo.

- Naruto está viendo si ese muchacho tiene otras habilidades ocultas – dijo Gaara molesto defendiendo a su amigo con ferocidad – no lo subestime.

Naruto miro una vez más a su rival, al parecer el chico ya había agotado sus técnicas y apenas había conseguido rozarlo un poco. Suspirando, avanzó hacia él mirándolo fijamente, con las pupilas convertidas en una línea vertical.

El muchacho temblaba como una hoja, esos ojos le prometían las penas del infierno y levantó la diestra como impelido por un resorte.

- ¡Me… me rindo! – tartamudeó, lo único que quería era huir de esa mirada aterradora, no quería que su dueño lo torturara hasta la muerte.

- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló Naruto molesto – ¿con todo lo que esperé para usar mis técnicas y vienes y te retiras? – agregó molesto – estás de broma ¿verdad?

Pero el muchacho seguía temblando y se volvió hacia el árbitro casi llorando.

- El ganador, Uzumaki Naruto – asintió pese a la molestia del rubio.

Minato miró a su hijo aún más sorprendido, no sabía que él podía usar la mirada del tigre para amedrentar al enemigo, y debía ser muy poderosa por la manera en que ese joven había reaccionado huyendo del combate.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dijo la princesa Haruna sorprendida – ni siquiera dejo que Naruto mostrara una técnica y huyó, es muy extraño.

- No lo es – dijo Gaara – esa técnica yo se la he visto con anterioridad a Naruto, no sé qué habrá visto ese muchacho, pero yo sentí miedo cuando la aplico sobre mí en aquella ocasión – le explicó, "claro que en esa ocasión yo no tenia ni gota de chakra para hacerle frente", agregó para sí en silencio.

- Es una técnica de línea sucesoria – dijo el cuarto convencido – la mirada del tigre puede poner a quien se la dirige en distintos estados, puede producir miedo o excitación según lo requiera su usuario, pero también va a depender de la fuerza mental de la persona a quien se la aplica – se volvió hacia Gaara.

- Quizás por ello no pasó de allí – dijo este asintiendo.

Kushina miró al joven rubio que seguía protestando por el resultado de la batalla y tuvo que sonreír para sí, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, se le parecía mucho, esas actitudes eran muy suyas.

- Así que un kekegenkai – dijo el raizukage pensativo – parece que tienen muchos clanes en esta aldea con muchos dones especiales.

- Naruto y Sasuke son los últimos de sus respectivos clanes – le dijo Tsunade – pero ninguno ha mostrado ni lo mas mínimo de su poder – se volvió hacia el ninja que acababa de aparecer – Hola, Jiraiya, tarde, como siempre.

- Hola, Tsunade, veo que no pude ver a mi alumno en acción – se lamentó.

- Que acción ni que ocho cuartos – dijo el raizukage – se dedico a jugar con su enemigo y cuando se puso serio este huyó despavorido.

- ¿Uso la mirada del tigre? – dijo mirando a Minato que asintió divertido – le dije miles de veces que no la usara a no ser que quisiera alejar al enemigo sin dañarlo – suspiró – pero lo usa sin darse cuenta casi todas las veces.

- ¿Eres el jounin de su equipo? – dijo la princesa Haruna, el hombre era demasiado raro para su gusto y muy mayor para ser su guardián.

- No, Jiraiya es un sanin, en su tiempo fue mi maestro – le dijo el cuarto divertido – su líder jounin ha de estar entre el público como los demás.

- Con razón es tan fuerte y decidido, aparte de ser tan guapo y divertido – dijo ella suspirando con corazoncitos en los ojos – sería un gran esposo para mí.

- Sería como tratar de quitarle sus técnicas ninjas – le replicó Gaara molesto – y no creo que quiera dejar Konoha – agregó fastidiado.

Sasuke miró a Naruto que regresaba a la sala de espera protestando todavía por lo fácil de su victoria, entendía que se sintiese así su lindo rubio, era exasperante enfrentarse con alguien que esperabas que fuese más fuerte y no resultaba serlo. Puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo y este le sonrió, sabía que su moreno compartía su frustración por no poder dar lo mejor de sí en estos combates, pero ya mostrarían de lo que estaban hechos.

- Espero que ganes también este combate – le deseó poniendo una mano sobre la suya – es bastante aburrido pelear con quien te tiene miedo.

- No te preocupes tanto, seré uno de los cuatro semifinalistas del torneo – le guiñó un ojo mientras se dirigía hacia donde el rubio había entrado – y pelearemos en la final, así que tampoco puedes perder.

- Ni sueñes que me podrás vencer – le dijo divertido mostrando la pose de chico guay, como la llamaba Lee, sonrisa sobradora y pulgar en alto.

Sasuke sonreía aun cuando llego abajo, su pareja podía ser muy tierno y adorable cuando quería, aunque a veces fuera muy empalagoso.

- No porque hayas vencido con facilidad en tu pelea anterior creas que me vas a ganar igual de fácil – le dijo el ninja frente a él malinterpretando su sonrisa. Se trataba de un joven castaño y de ojos verdes de la aldea de la roca, quizás un poco menor que él pero tan alto como Shino – no soy tan débil.

- Bien, porque la pepea anterior fue enferma de aburrida – dijo recuperando su expresión fría – espero que dures mucho más que el anterior – volvió su mirada hacia el árbitro en espera de la señal de inicio.

- Empecemos – dijo el árbitro, si todas las peleas iba a ser iguales, esta vez no iba a ascender a chunin ninguno de ellos, en especial los de las otras aldeas.

Sasuke calculó la distancia con cuidado, por lo que había visto en la pelea anterior, este ninja era experto en las peleas a larga distancia, así que lo más probable es que en la batalla a corta distancia estuviera su punto débil, y allí estaría su ventaja, él era bueno en ambas cosas aunque no usara el sharingan en ellas, era cosa de calcular lo que podía hacerse.

El castaño se lanzó contra Sasuke con violencia y dio contra el suelo con el puño, este lo había esquivado con gran velocidad y ahora estaba a demasiada distancia de sus mejores técnicas de larga distancia, así que había calculado la distancia de sus golpes con facilidad.

- Veamos de lo que eres capaz – le dijo Sasuke haciendo un par de sellos – ¡katon! – gritó lanzando una bola de fuego por la boca.

El castaño lo esquivo apenas y lanzó un ataque subterráneo remeciendo el suelo hasta hacer una grieta en el mismo, sin embargo, Sasuke pudo al fin calcular el tiempo que a su rival le tomaba realizar sus técnicas, así que medio se calmó el temblor le volvió a lanzar una bola de fuego que este esquivo intentando hacer temblar de nuevo, pero el moreno aceleró el paso y lo dejó metido de cabeza en el suelo, completamente inconsciente.

- El ganador, Uchiha Sasuke – sentenció el árbitro.

- Creo que Naruto tiene razón, el estar por encima de muchos de los jounin de nuestra aldea hace que peleas con los ninjas de nuestra calificación sean aburridas a morir – gruñó fastidiado regresando a la sala de espera. Estaba enfadado, al parecer no era una simple casualidad que la mitad de los participantes fuesen ninjas de Konoha, las otras aldeas eran debiluchas en comparación con la suya.

- Dicen que eres de un clan poderoso de esta aldea – le dijo un muchacho castaño claro al que reconoció como el hijo del raizukage – pero para mí que no lo eran tanto si eres el único sobreviviente – agregó burlón alejándose.

- Ese tipo es un pedante – le dijo desde el pasillo un joven rubio de la misma aldea, se notaba que acababa de llegar y subía hacia donde estaba Naruto.

- Ah, hola, Namida, no te había visto – lo saludó Sasuke – acompáñame, de seguro naruto estará contento de verte por estos lados.

- Supongo que él ganó su primer combate ¿no? Jiraiya sama y yo llegamos cuando tú estabas peleando, pero él debe haber ganado con cierta facilidad ¿verdad? Él es tan fuerte y decidido.

- Desde pequeño que ha sido así – le dijo mientras seguían subiendo las escaleras – era tan lindo cuando niño, pero yo no le simpatizaba porque todo el mundo andaba detrás de mí, incluso la chica que en ese tiempo le gustaba a él.

- Pero en ese tiempo él no te gustaba a ti tampoco ¿verdad?

- A mí siempre me ha gustado Naruto – admitió – aunque en ese tiempo lo consideraba el payaso de la clase, siempre intentando llamar la atención.

- Pero él es hijo de uno de los hokages, no creo que necesitara hacer algo así para llamar la atención – le dijo sorprendido deteniéndose en la puerta.

- No son muchos los que saben de quién es hijo, ni siquiera él sabía quien era su padre hasta hace poco – le explicó entrando en la sala – mayormente no lo querían ver ni en pintura y alejaban a sus hijos de él.

- A este paso no vamos a tener una pelea real hasta que lleguemos a las finales – le dijo Naruto abrazándolo – hola, hermanito – le sonrió al otro rubio que acompañaba a su novio – supongo que viniste a aburrirte con nosotros – agregó divertido sin soltar al moreno, aunque este se veía un tanto incómodo por sus atenciones no parecía querer safarse de su agarre.

- La pelea de Sasuke fue... – dijo buscando un adjetivo adecuado.

- Mortalmente aburrida – le dijo Naruto arrastrándolos a ambos hacia el balcón – supongo que por el hecho de habernos enfrentado a Akatsuki es que ahora sintamos tan débiles a los otros genin ¿no crees, Sasuke?

- ¿Qué es akatsuki? – dijo mirando a uno y a otro sorprendido.

- Es una organización secreta de ninjas renegados que buscan hacerse del dominio total de las aldeas ninja para provocar una gran guerra – le dijo Naruto – esa es la información que yo manejo – le sonrió.

- Son ninjas de distintas aldeas los que pertenecen a ella – agregó Sasuke – claro que varios han muerto ya, pero aún quedan los más peligrosos con vida.

- Nunca había oído siquiera mencionarlos ni nada parecido.

- ¿Tienen ustedes un demonio legendario? – le dijo Sasuke y este negó con la cabeza – es por eso que no saben de ellos, es mucho mejor así para ustedes.

Namida los miró preocupado, espiando entre los ninjas mayores de su aldea había escuchado algo respecto al zorro de las nueve colas de Konoha, al que se sabía el más peligroso de todos los demonios legendarios del mundo.

- Ese tipo es un animal – dijo Naruto mirando al joven de Konoha que había conseguido esquivar con cierta dificultad el ataque eléctrico de Amichi – es más poderoso que el que le aplicó al chico de la arena ¿pretende matarlo acaso?

- Así es él, no dudará en hacerlo si lo necesita para ganar – dijo Namida.

- entonces, es mejor que se retire, por muy fuerte que sea, no podrá vencerlo sin acercarse lo suficiente y ponerse al alcance de sus ataques eléctricos – dijo Sasuke – necesitaría una técnica de largo alcance o ser inmune a ella.

- Por lo visto te va a tocar la semifinal contra él – dijo Naruto – el chico te ha escuchado y se ha retirado, parece estar muy molesto por ello – señaló.

- Bueno, el siguiente es Hikito, lo más seguro es que demuestre que es un digno integrante del clan Hyuga, aunque no sea de la rama principal y no tenga las dotes de Neji y Hinata con respecto a sus técnicas sucesorias.

- Por lo que me contó, entrenó mucho con la hermana menor de Hinata y casi controla la técnica de los golpes que ellos usan en batalla.

- Así que te va a tocar pelear con él antes de luchar conmigo – le dijo pasando sus dedos delicadamente sus dedos por la mejilla – trataré de no dejarte demasiadas marcas, no quiero arruinar tu belleza.

- Presiento que a ti el amor te ha hecho mal – le dijo su rubio divertido – aun recuerdo cuando comenzamos como equipo me decía que no se me ocurriera estorbar en tu camino, o cuando me decías burlón ¿estás herido, gatito miedoso? Solías decirme cosas igual de pesadas.

- Bueno, es que en ese tiempo me tocabas demasiado el orgullo, siempre detrás de Sakura y era la única forma de llamar tu atención que tenía.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo, estaba cansado y aburrido de subir y bajar las escaleras sin haber peleado siquiera, la próxima vez usaría esa técnica que había descubierto entre los rollos abandonados del tercero, de seguro que si su padre o Tsunade se enteraban de su existencia y que él los tenía en su poder, pondrían el grito en el cielo y de seguro estaría metido en grandes problemas.

Suspiró, tener grandes técnicas no servía de mucho si no había ocasión de usarlas, quizás estaba demasiado calificado para participar en este tipo de exámenes, demasiado chakra y poder para gastar.

Se puso de pie nuevamente para volver a subir las escaleras, quería estar en el balcón en el momento en que Sasuke comenzara su pelea con el antipático de Amichi, de seguro su novio podría bajarle los humos a ese tipo, aunque esperaba que el moreno no tuviese que llegar a los extremos.

- Venga, que quiero que veas mi pelea – le decía Sasuke sin apurarse en bajar – te dedicare mi victoria – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – anda, apura, que no quiero gastar la paciencia del electrolito – lo urgió.

- Ten cuidado, Sasuke, el tipo no me da buena espina, recuerda que es un asesino y no quiero quedarme viudo sin haberme casado primero.

- Descuida, tendrás esposo para rato – le sonrió – además, recuerda quién me entrenó y cuál es uno de mis objetivos – le hizo un gesto – y mientras todos ellos no estén cumplidos, no me puedo morir ¿verdad?

- Pues entonces asa a fuego violento al electrolito y te daré una gran noche – le ofreció subiendo la escalera de dos en dos perdiéndose de vista.

- ¡Te cobraré la palabra! – le gritó divertido saliendo hacia el campo de batalla, era la hora de demostrar lo que verdaderamente significaba ser un Uchiha.

Minato miraba a los jóvenes que estaban en el centro dispuestos a pelear, había notado que Sasuke había usado mínimamente el sharingan y casi nada el chidori, así que sus posibilidades eran bastante buenas contra el hijo del raizukage. Además, estaba de por medio su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, porque le había pedido que no usara el magekyu sharingan y el sello maldito, pero lo mas seguro es que tuviera otras técnicas guardadas.

Sasuke se mantuvo impasible frente a las bravuconadas del ninja del rayo, podía ver sus movimientos con relativa facilidad y podía decirse inmune a sus ataques eléctricos, ese chico no estaba a su nivel, no podía vencerlo a el que venció a un sanin y a un akatsuki.

- Veamos que tan fuerte es el último de los de tu clan – le dijo su rival burlón lanzándole un rayo que pareció dar de lleno sobre Sasuke.

- Idiota – le dijo este mostrando que no le había hecho ningún daño – yo también tengo ataques de ese tipo – agregó haciendo los sellos necesarios antes de activar en su mano el chidori yendo hacia él, le bajaría los humos para luego poder enfrentarse con calma a Naruto.

Pero Amichi era bastante rápido y le lanzó un ataque de shurikens electrificadas, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que defenderse con un escudo de serpientes que desaparecieron haciéndolas caer.

El joven del rayo entrecerró los ojos molesto, quería vérselas luego con el ninja rubio ese que venció a Námida, pero el moreno parecía ser un escollo mas grande a vencer que los anteriores, así que retrocedió uno pasos e invocó sus primeras armas, aquel muchacho no podría volver a aplicarle esa técnica su mantenía su distancia segura.

Sasuke lo miro intrigado y movió la cabeza, se notaba que no medía bien a su enemigo, ni sospechaba del alcance de sus técnicas, esa distancia lo mantendría a salvo sólo el chidori, pero no así de sus otros ataques.

- Parece que en tu aldea nunca has escuchado de mi clan – le dijo Sasuke agrandando las distancias – el dominio sobre el fuego nos identifica – agrego e hizo los sellos a toda velocidad y le lanzó una llamarada de fuego que por muy poco no lo alcanzó. Molesto, el ninja del rayo le volvió a lanzar shurikens electrificadas, pero ahora en oleadas sucesivas con el fin de evitar que usara técnicas de fuego nuevamente, eran muy rápidas por lo que Sasuke activó el sharingan y comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad a su alrededor, debía hacer que se concentrara en él, que sus miradas se cruzaran para hacerlo caer en su genjutsu, quizás aquel no fuese tan poderoso como el mangekyu sharingan, pero debería de servir para cumplir su cometido.

- ¿Qué diablos pretendes, mariquita? – le dijo este mirándolo a los ojos, craso error, sus miradas habían conectado, estaba atrapado en su ilusión – oye que esto no es nada de gracioso – le reclamó.

- Cierto, no es gracioso que me llames mariquita – le dijo Sasuke molesto de pie detrás de le – menos un tipo que no tiene los cojones suficientes para luchar por si mismo sin esconderse en su padre.

- Tú no sabes nada de mí – le dijo lanzándole un ataque eléctrico pero vio que no estaba, la imagen se desvanecía lentamente – esto es una ilusión – agregó molesto juntando las manos para liberarse – maldito – dijo al ver que no podía.

- Esto es una técnica de línea sucesoria – le dijo Sasuke burlón – y sólo un usuario del sharingan puede librarse de él – agregó volviendo a desvanecerse en el aire – es mejor que te rindas, te ahorrarás sufrimiento y humillaciones.

- Nunca, te mataré y luego iré por ese rubio estúpido y sin gracia para demostrar que mi aldea es la de los ninjas más poderosos.

- No voy a permitir que le toque ni un pelo a Naruto – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos furioso – voy a acabar aquí esta batalla – le dijo rompiendo el genjutsu – te mostraré mi verdadero poder, sabrás por que soy temido.

- ¡Uy, mira como tiemblo! – le dijo el otro burlón.

Sasuke volvió a activar su sharingan y se dedicó a hacer una serie de sellos a toda velocidad, de inmediato fue por él y comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Sasuke debería tener cuidado – dijo Namida preocupado desde el balcón – ese idiota aplica en el taijutsu la electricidad y esos golpes son peligrosos, en especial si son tan directos, tienden a cortar la circulación del chakra a tal punto que la zona afectada puede quedar inutilizable.

Sasuke vio a tiempo el ataque a su vientre con la mano cargada de electricidad, así que con esas se iba, por lo visto tendria que usar otras técnicas también, se dijo lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, consiguiendo evitar el golpe en el cuerpo al hacerlo caer con una serpiente. Furioso, Amichi comenzó a lanzar descargas eléctricas a diestra y siniestra sin ningún cuidado, tanto así que hasta el árbitro debió moverse para esquivarlos. Sasuke sentía que la sangre le hervía y que le comenzaba a costar mantener el sello maldito a raya, igual que el sharingan en su sangre le pedía a gritos que lo matara, pero le había prometido a Naruto no usar ese poder, pero no quería rendirse, menos cuando él le miraba. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que no vio el ataque hasta que era muy tarde y le dio de lleno en el pecho, casi podía sentir su corazón estallar en un palpitar forzado y doloroso.

- Estás muerto, Uchiha – le dijo maniático con la intención de rematarlo.

- ¡Detente! – le ordenó Naruto frente a él y justo en ese momento el moreno perdió el sentido – Sasuke no puede más.

- Así que el pobre mariquita se retirará – le dijo burlón mirando al árbitro – yo gano esta pelea, soy más fuerte que él.

- Sasuke es más fuerte que tú – le dijo Naruto con los dientes apretados – y muchísimo más hombre que tú, porque él ha sabido controlar su sed de sangre manteniendo a raya sus ímpetus, lo que lo hace mejor ninja que otros que conozco, así que no tienes derecho a hablar mal de él.

- El ganador, Raizuko Amichi – dijo el árbitro.

- ¿En qué momento llego Naruto allá abajo? – dijo Minato sorprendido miando a Namida que permanecía en el balcón donde su hijo había estado hasta hace pocos momentos viendo la pelea, al parecer este estaba tan sorprendido como él por su acción. Volvió la mirada hacia el campo de batalla y vio como el portador del Kyuubi le daba los primeros auxilios a su novio que estaba un tanto azul, quien sabe en que punto resultó dañado.

- Parece que Naruto aprendió técnicas básicas de ninja médico – dijo Jiraiya sorprendido por su acción, cuando estaba con él no hacia aquello.

- ¿Para qué, si ya tiene a Sakura en su equipo? – dijo Shizune a su lado igual de sorprendida – es una locura innecesaria.

- Pues es de mucha utilidad en casos de emergencia cuando un ninja médico no está lo bastante cerca para ayudar – dijo Tsunade.

- El chico es genial – dijo Kushina asombrada – es un ninja muy completo para ser sólo un genin, puede llegar a competir hasta con los jounin.

- Por algo es un aspirante a hokage – dijo Minato orgulloso – superará incluso a quien ha sido considerado una leyenda de Konoha – sonrió.

- Un chico guapo, fuerte, decidido y cariñoso – suspiró la princesa Haruna que se había quedado en silencio – por eso lo quiero como mi esposo.

Kushina y Minato se volvieron a mirarla sorprendidos, no era que el rubio la escuchase pro primera vez, pero de todas maneras lo asombraba su persistencia. Ella sospechaba que la muchacha, un par de años mayor que el ninja, estaba medio enamorada de Naruto, pero nunca había pensado que soñara semejante cosa pero estaba el hecho que el joven Uchiha estaba ligado a este, tal como lo planeara Minato antes que su hijo naciera. Minato sonrió a medias, no podía decirle a la princesa que su hijo estaba ligado con el joven ninja al que estaba curando en esos momentos, sentimentalmente, quien le correspondía de todo corazón.

- La siguiente pelea, Hyuga Hikito contra Uzumaki Naruto – dijo el árbitro mientras Sasuke era retirado del campo en una camilla.

- Ten cuidado – le dijo en voz baja a Naruto Sasuke casi sin voz.

- Descuida, me las pagará – le prometió con la pose de chico guay esperando que el chico de ojos blancos apareciera en el terreno de combate.

- Naruto San, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que voy a hacer – le dijo Hikito muy respetuoso – pero creo que lo mejor es que no muestres tus mejores técnicas conmigo, así que me retiro, puedo esperar.

- Pero Hikito, no puedes hacer eso, después de todo lo que entrenaste este mes y lo que esperamos para luchar entre nosotros – le dijo Naruto molesto.

- Me retiro porque sé con certeza que no podré vencerte, no después de todo lo que Neji y Hinata Sama y menos cuando quieres vengar a Sasuke san, estaría en desventaja total en un uno a uno frente a ti.

- Hyuga Hikito se retira, Uzumaki Naruto gana la batalla – dijo el árbitro preocupado, se notaba que el rubio contenía a penas su rabia.

Minato cerro los ojos y luego hizo una técnica especial para aparecerse en medio del campo de combate, necesitaba hablar un segundo con su hijo antes que comenzara la última pelea para que recuperase el control.

- Hokage sama – dijo el jounin respetuoso, sabia que él tenia la solución.

- Tendremos un receso de una hora – dijo en voz alta decidido – se emparejará el terreno y algunos podrán calmar los ánimos – puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y le sonrió a Hikito – estoy seguro que tu clan ha de estar muy orgulloso de ti – le dijo llevándose al rubio hacia la enfermería – hijo, cálmate.

- El que frenes la pelea ahora no cambiará el hecho que trato de matar a mi pareja – le dijo con los dientes apretados mientras caminaban por los pasillos – será más fácil para él sacarme de las casillas.

- Hijo, te lo digo porque no quiero que pierdas el control de Kyuubi, no podemos permitir que las otras aldeas conozcan tu verdadero poder, sería peligrosa para ti, eres distinto a los otros portadores.

- Ya lo sé, el tipo que secuestró a Gaara y le saco a Shukaku del interior dijo que la otra gente alrededor de ellos había estado feliz de deshacerse de ellos.

- Konoha mantiene muy buenas relaciones con sus vecinos – le explico deteniéndose frente a la puerta – pero no sabemos cómo reaccionarían ellos si se enteraran que tenemos el poder de Kyuubi, quizás se asustarían o nos acusarían de algo que impidiera que los extranjeros contrataran a nuestros ninjas y eso es algo a lo que no podemos arriesgarnos.

- Sí, lo sé, Konoha es un país fuerte, pero su economía depende del trabajo que hacemos los ninjas para nuestros vecinos, para los que estamos bien catalogados – suspiro – pero eso no quita que yo tenga un poder tan enorme que no siempre lo he podido controlar.

Entraron el la habitación y un ninja médico les sonrió mientras examinaba a Sasuke, el moreno se veía más pálido de lo normal y sus labios tenia un ligero tinte morado que le recordó a Naruto el sello maldito.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke? – dijo el rubio hokage tratando de evitar que su hijo corriese a abrazar a su novio, notaba su preocupación.

- Uchiha sama es muy fuerte, pero tuvo suerte que el ataque aquel no le provocara un paro cardíaco – le dijo el ninja medico preocupado – al parecer el veneno del sello maldito lo protegió de ello.

Naruto esquivó a su padre y se sentó junto a su Sasuke tomando una de sus manos, a Naruto no le gustaba verlo así, tan débil e indefenso, pero a Sasuke le gustaba mucho menos que lo viese en semejante estado, era humillante.

- "A ese mocoso si me vas a dejar matarlo ¿verdad?" – le decía Kyuubi agitando su chakra, el mismo que le trasmitía levemente a Sasuke.

- Naruto, por favor, tranquilízate – le ordenó Minato preocupado.

- No es mi culpa, es Kyuubi quien quiere sangre – le sonrió a modo de disculpa – haré lo que pueda con él – agrego, pero Minato sospechaba fuertemente que la respuesta no era necesariamente para él.

Todo el mundo parecía estar ansioso esperando la pelea final, los espectadores de Konoha confiaban plenamente en el poder de Naruto y apostaban contra los extranjeros a su favor. Por supuesto, nadie mencionaba el por qué de su seguridad en la victoria del ninja del la aldea de la hoja, aunque no eran los únicos que apostaban a su favor.

Naruto estaba apoyado en la pared de la sala de estar mientras esperaba que lo llamasen al campo de batalla para la última pelea. Sentía que el chakra de Kyuubi se agitaba en su interior pidiendo libertad, pero no podía hacer nada semejante, no quería peder el control delante de todo el mundo y menos delante de su padre, no era que quisiera perder su respeto.

- "Pero lo necesitas para vencer" – le insistía muy molesto desde su interior obligándolo a irse hacia dentro para conversar sin interrupciones.

- Pero mi padre y Tsunade se darían cuenta y me obligarían a dejar la pelea – le replicó de pie frente al demonio en el fondo de su conciencia con una reja de por medio – sí sólo no se manifestara tan notoriamente – suspiró.

- Pues aquello tiene solución – le dijo Kyuubi luego de un momento de silencio – mezclaré mi chakra con el tuyo y no aparecerán mis marcas en tu cuerpo, pero no se a ciencia cierta qué color va a tomar este, lo más probable es que sea de un tono azulado o blanco, así podrás vengar a tu novio ¿verdad?

- Si puedes hacer algo así, haremos una pequeña prueba y si se nos nota demasiado, tendré que luchar con mis propias fuerzas.

- O usar el poder de la piedra que llevas en tu pecho – dijo Kyuubi divertido señalándola con una garra – tócala con el índice izquierdo y verás que lo consigues con relativa facilidad, creo que ese es el uso que le daba el primero.

- Nunca he sabido muy bien como funciona esto – se quejó dándose la vuelta para regresar – pero voy a invocar un par de fantasmas para que me ayuden a este paso, si es que es cierto lo que sospecho – agregó abriendo los ojos acercándose a la puerta, el tiempo ya se había cumplido.

- La última pelea entre Raizuko Amichi de la aldea del rayo contra Uzumaki Naruto, de la aldea de la hoja – anunció el arbitro y Naruto se dirigió lo más calmado que podía hacia el centro del campo de batalla.

- Ahora te demostrare mi verdadero poder – le dijo el castaño burlezco – un ninja mayor de edad que no ha conseguido pasar del nivel de genin sólo puede significar que es un mediocre dependiente del resto de su equipo.

- Si Ibiki te hubiese hecho responder a ti, habríamos fracasado todos – le replicó Naruto – parece que no escuchaste ni mi respuesta ni su explicación – agregó levantando su puño derecho – este es mi camino del ninja, no retiraré mis palabras ni me rendiré jamás.

- Pues te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras – le replicó.

- Empieza la pelea – dijo el árbitro y Naruto retrocedió un par de metros para cargar chakra mientras el castaño comenzaba a lanzar descargar eléctricas acercándose peligrosamente hacia el rubio, que sonrió malicioso.

Jiraiya miraba extrañado a Naruto, había visto esa sonrisa maliciosa en la boca de Naruto en varias ocasiones, pero esta siempre iba acompañada con la capa del Kyuubi y su chakra no se había manifestado ¿no seria que al fin lo había conseguido controlar? Se le hacia difícil, por lo que le informó Yamato hasta hace unas semanas no lo conseguía ni por asomo, ello había agotado al ex ambu en extremo durante sus entrenamientos.

Volteó la mirada hacia Minato y este le sonrió divertido, si Naruto combinaba esa sonrisa con la mirada del tigre sería mortal, en especial si ella tenia intenciones pervertidas ¿Cómo fue que nunca se le ocurrió hacer semejante combinación? No estaría soltero si así fuera.

- Algo raro se trae entre manos ese ninja – dijo el mizukage, él había llegado hacía poco rato porque había tenido un percance en el camino – muchos han apostado a su favor, incluso entre mi gente, desde que supieron que siendo que estaba recién graduado venció al demonio Momochi Zabusa.

- ¿El mismo que trató de matarte hace unos ocho años? – dijo el raizukage.

- Exactamente, el tercer Hokage nos informo de su muerte hace seis años en el país de la ola, el ninja a su cargo era Hakate Kakashi, el ninja copia, así que pensamos que había sido su labor, pero él nos respondió que ello se debía a la labor de uno de los Genin a su cargo, Uzumaki Naruto, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de felicitarlo por su habilidad.

- Así que mi hijo está en problemas – dijo alzando las cejas – pero quizás simplemente fue una casualidad, suerte de principiante.

- ¡No fue suerte! – saltó Tsunade molesta – no conoces el poder de ese muchacho, él fue capaz de vencer a un ninja del mismo nivel de su maestro, a un sanin y a montones de ninjas muy poderosos.

- Subestimar a Naruto puede ser el principio del fin – le dijo Gaara – Naruto es capaz de vencerse a si mimo si es necesario para vencer a su rival – miró hacia su amigo – en su primera batalla se levanto una y otra vez para vencer a quien se veía más fuerte y veloz que él, un ninja domador de perros, y luego al imperturbable y genio de su clase, Hyuga Neji, este le obstruyó el chakra, pero se levantó de nuevo consiguiendo vencerlo con entereza.

- Es un simple genin que a su edad no ha ascendido – replico.

Minato se puso de pie fastidiado, el joven del rayo no le había hecho ni un rasguño a Naruto, aunque varios de sus ataques habían dado sobre el rubio con fuerza, cosa que a la inversa había dejado fuertes señales.

- Muy bien, apostemos entonces – le dijo Minato fastidiado.

- Si quieres perder – le dijo el raizukage – mi hijo ganará.

- No, el mío ganará – le replico fastidiado mirando a Naruto – será mi hijo quien demuestre lo que significa realmente ser un ninja de Konoha, un ninja de verdad, uno que no sabe rendirse.

- ¿Un digno hijo de su padre? – le dijo este burlón.

- Y de su madre también – le dijo Kushina fastidiada también.

- ¿Conoces a su madre, querida? – le dijo el raizukage sorprendido.

- Desde que nació – le dijo poniéndose de pie acercándose al balcón – es mi hijo, por si no te habías dado cuenta por el parecido con Namida.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron varios a la vez mientras Tsunade y Jiraiya sonreían divertidos y Minato complacido por haber conseguido haberla hecho cambiar…

Continuará… 

Espero que haya valido la pena la espera, no había tenido tiempo de poner mis ideas en palabras escritas, palabras que reflejaran mis ideas, en fin, estoy delirando de nuevo, nunca me había tardado tanto escribiendo un capítulo que ya tenía iniciado, conectar las ideas se me complicó, supongo que le puedo echar la culpa al calor que esta haciendo por estos lados.

¿Sasuke embarazado? Aún no lo sé, a veremos, pero ahí les dejo el Sasunaru que dije que era al principio más un par de cosillas más.

Saludos y gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron, espero aún muchos más a ver su actualizo nuevamente dentro de una semana.

Shio Chang.


	8. Misión kamikase

El regreso 

Este es el capitulo mas difícil que me toca escribir, es que tengo el resto, pero este es el enlace para lo que viene, espero que no sea latero y poderlo tener listo antes que comience el terror de Marzo (¡¡ODIO marzo!!)

En fin, aquí aparecen algunos personajillos, por mí olvidados, por petición de algunos y voy a cambiar un poco lo que dice Kishimoto de ellos, así que no se enfaden y dejen comentarios.

Misión Kamikase 

El Raizukage miraba a la jounin asombrado, no podía creérselo, o sea, le cuadraba que fuese hijo del cuarto Hokage y todo eso, estaba más que claro por la técnicas que se le vieron al muchacho, pero que también fuese hijo de Kushina, claro, llevaba el mismo apellido y sabía que usaba técnicas de viento, pero también el cuarto ¿no?

- La pelea esta por comenzar – dijo Minato muy convencido – Naruto vencerá demostrando que los ninjas de Konoha son los mejores.

- Muy bien, aceptaré tu apuesta, pero quiero saber qué apuestas – le dijo este molesto, ya le diría unas cuantas verdades a la pelirroja cuando estuvieran a solas, no podía creer que el otro muchachito también fuese hijo del cuarto.

- El plan de entrenamiento de los ninjas de la academia de Konoha – le replicó este sorprendiendo hasta al kasekage – ¿qué apuestas tú?

- Me vendría bien el plan de entrenamiento de tu academia – le dijo burlón – apuesto el poder de mis 12 mejores jounin, se quedarán aquí si mi hijo pierde.

Kushina miraba a Naruto que estaba de pie frente a Amichi como midiendo sus fuerzas, notaba perfectamente la sonrisa de este último, de seguro planeaba matar al rubio si este le daba la oportunidad. Cerró los ojos preocupada, era cierto que el ninja de Konoha no había mostrado ni remotamente su poder, pero el otro había vencido a un Uchiha ni más ni menos.

- Pues yo apuesto por Naruto a ganador – dijo Gaara – las reservas del veneno más mortal de mi aldea – agregó.

- Me abstengo – dijo el Mizukage – no he visto a ninguno en acción, aunque tengo muy buenas referencias de vuestro hijo, Hokage.

- Yo también apuesto a favor de Naruto – dijo finalmente Kushina – los ninjas de Konoha son reconocidos no solo por su poder, sino por su capacidad de volver a levantarse una y otra vez sin darse por vencidos por nada.

- Y en eso el hijo supera al padre – dijo Jiraiya divertido – un ninja que teniendo apenas trece años es capaz de vencer a un jounin de elite dominando una técnica que apenas aprende protegiendo la vida de su hokage es digno de llamarse el mejor ¿No lo crees así, Tsunade? Y lo que consiguió, de paso.

- Si, Naruto será chunin muy pronto y podremos mandarlo a alguna misión de más alto nivel para que pueda ascender a jounin luego – sonrió pese al espanto que puso Shizune – será alocado, pero es uno de los mejores.

- Pues a mi me queda la duda que siendo tu hijo – le dijo el raizukage a Kushina – nunca hayas mencionado siquiera su existencia permitiendo que creciera lejos de ti en una aldea que no esta remotamente cerca de la tuya.

Minato miró al raizukage molesto ¿qué era lo que pretendía ante estas reclamaciones? Miro a Gaara y este hizo apenas un gesto que pasó desapercibido para los demás, pero él sabia que el pelirrojo estaba medio enamorado de su hijo y que sospechaba mejor que él lo que quería decir.

- Naruto no sería lo que es hoy si su pasado hubiese sido diferente – dijo Gaara – él es especial por la vida que llevó y porque se crió en Konoha.

- Aún así, debió de criarse con su madre y no con su padre – insistió.

- Pues eso no es algo que le competa – dijo Minato molesto – es algo que solo nos interesa a nosotros – miró a Kushina – además, mi hijo va a ganar porque es un testarudo y su madre va a tener que cambiar de opinión sobre él.

- Creo que ya lo hice – dijo ella en voz muy baja mirando al rubio que seguía manteniendo su distancia con Amishi – debería quedarme con él un tiempo…

- Debería pertenecer a nuestra aldea – dijo molesto el raizukage.

- Pues no – dijo Minato – y si él gana Kushina deberá regresar a la aldea.

Naruto sabia que sus técnicas no eran de largo alcance, sus mejores habilidades estaban dentro del taijutsu y el ninjutsu, en especial en los clones de sombra y para darle de lleno con el rasengan debía ponerse demasiado cerca de él y arriesgase a que le diera de lleno con sus técnicas eléctricas. Suspiro, así jamás podría vengar a Sasuke, no podía dejar de arriesgarse.

- "Además – le decía Kyuubi desde su interior – los ataques eléctricos no te afectarán dado a nuestros chakras mezclados"

- Genial – dijo entre dientes echándose atrás – entonces, a la carga – hizo un par de sellos y el jutsu de clones de sombra hizo nueve clones que rodearon al ninja del rayo – a ver si adivinas cuál de los diez es el verdadero y esquivas nuestros ataques – sonrieron entre todos y comenzaron a lanzarse al ataque uno tras otro.

- Te mataré – le dijo molesto comenzando a lanzar golpes eléctricos a diestra y siniestra asestando un par de veces en forma certera pero no dando en el original, cosa que lo fastidió bastante porque los clones desaparecían luego de darle unos cinco o seis golpes eléctricos – así que quieres agotarme el chakra.

- Uy, el hijito de papá acaba de darse cuenta de nuestro plan – dijo uno de los Narutos sarcástico – no podrás darle el golpe al verdadero ¿sabes?

- ¡Maldito! – dijo furioso – correrás la misma suerte que el morenito ese – dijo y todo su cuerpo se cargo de electricidad, era tan potente que de tres o cuatro golpes se deshizo de cinco de los clones de sombra – ahora, los otros tres.

Naruto sonrió apenas, ese chico no conocía la verdadera facultad de los clones de sombra, el aprender del enemigo, desecha la técnica cualquier cosa que hubiesen aprendido, ese conocimiento se iba directamente al original, y eso habían conseguido los que habían sido tocados por él, conocer el punto débil de la técnica que usaba.

Sasuke caminaba apenas por los pasillos apoyado en las paredes, quería ver la pelea de su novio contra ese maldito, hubiese podido vencerlo, estaba seguro, si no hubiese estado tan cerca de darle ese golpe en el vientre, el sello maldito intentaba escaparse de su control para proteger algo que hasta ahora no había identificado, pero ello había sido la culpa de su derrota, siendo que era más rápido y más fuerte que el infeliz ese. Miró una vez más la larga escalera para subir a las tribunas, escuchaba los gritos d la gente animando principalmente a Naruto y los sonidos de los estallidos de los rayos de Amichi, las explosiones de los clones de sombra desapareciendo, las amenazas de ambos contendientes y más gritos de la gente allí arriba, pero no tenia fuerzas para subir, le dolía el hombro y el pecho, además de tener unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

- Sasuke kun – dijo una tímida voz femenina que reconoció como perteneciente a Hinata – ¿no deberías de permanecer en la enfermería hasta que te revisara la hokage? – le pregunto preocupada – a Naruto kun no le gustará.

- Pero no podía quedarme escuchando la pelea allí abajo sin saber de él.

- Bueno, entiendo – dijo ella – te ayudaré a subir, pero no se lo digas a él ¿vale?

- Vale – dijo comenzando a subir lentamente los escalones hasta llegar a los asientos en donde los otros ninjas lo miraron preocupados pro sin decir nada.

- Hierba mala nunca se muere – comentó Sai molesto desde el otro lado de la fila.

- A Naruto no le hubiese gustado que Sasuke se muriera – le dijo Lee molesto – luchó y entrenó muy duro por mucho tiempo para traerlo de regreso como para querer perderlo ahora que finalmente están juntos – lo regañó.

- Aunque no debiste salir de la enfermería – le dijo Ino preocupada – siéntate y descansa, no fue un simple golpe el que te dio.

- Ino tiene razón – dijo Sakura igual de preocupada – pero ¿Qué sientes?

- Me duele el pecho donde me golpeó, el hombro y el brazo izquierdo, además de tener un intenso dolor en el vientre y unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru se apartaron lejos de él al estar sentados en la fila de adelante como precaución de un accidente estomacal como el mencionado.

- Casi se te detiene el corazón, fue casi como un preinfarto, por eso te sientes así – le aseguró Sakura – bébete esto y te sentirás mucho mejor, te lo aseguro.

Sasuke recibió la botellita que la joven le entregaba y se la bebió de un sorbo, el gusto era súper asqueroso, quizás debió traerse el remedio del viejo neko de casa, era menos asqueroso que este y mucho más rápido su efecto.

Naruto suspiró una vez más, el taijutsu de viento solo había conseguido apartar a su rival de tocar puntos vitales, la electricidad había evitado que los golpes fueran algo más que leves heridas a flor de piel. Tomó aire y volvió a crear más clones de sombra, pero ahora mas fuertes, no iba a usar la técnica final, no la mostraría a su padre, pero podía hacer el odama rasengan si conseguía distraerlo el tiempo necesario, así también le dio mas intensidad y velocidad a los golpes, cada vez que el otro ninja los esquivaba dejaba una grieta en el suelo, el viento sacudía los árboles y hacía que los asistentes tuviesen que sujetarse para no salir volando.

- Así no vas a llegar a ningún lado – le dijo Amichi divertido – nunca me vencerás.

El árbitro movió la cabeza negativamente, eso era subestimar al enemigo y podía costarle muy caro a cualquier ninja, pero le iría peor a quien se enfrentase de esa forma a Naruto, ese chico era una caja de sorpresas muy peligrosa.

Amichi debió hacer una extraña pirueta en el aire para esquivar el ataque de uno de los clones de sombra, ese era el momento que Naruto estaba esperando y se lanzó sobre él aplicando su segunda mejor técnica corriendo a toda velocidad siendo apoyado por el clon de sombra que se movía al mismo ritmo que él mientras en las manos de ambos cargaban una potente esfera de energía.

Todos en el estadio estaban totalmente mudos, el chakra de Naruto se había puesto de un extraño color blanco a su alrededor, casi como si unas esponjosas alas blancas lo hubiesen rodeado mientras realizaba la poderosa técnica.

- ¡Odama rasengan! – gritó dándole de lleno con el rasengan en el torso haciéndolo volar varios metros girando violentamente por los aires antes de aterrizar contra una de las paredes de cabeza inconsciente y golpeado.

Nieji encendió el byakugan justo en ese instante para tratar de identificar el chakra y contar los golpes que su amigo rubio había asestado, pero se le hizo imposible, la cuenta lo mareó y debió dejar de mirar cerrando los ojos para calmarse.

El árbitro se acercó al muchacho manteniendo su rostro impávido, aunque estaba convencido que el ninja del rayo ya no podría volver a levantarse, para comprobar su estado. Se notaba que había recibido una cantidad incontable de golpes de forma muy directa, aunque sospechaba que Naruto la había frenado bastante antes de asestarla para que el impacto no fuese mortal contra el muchacho.

- El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto – dijo finalmente dando por terminado todo.

El cuerpo médico del examen se acercó raudamente a retirar al joven ninja, una rápida revisión visual confirmo que había sido golpeado por lo menos unas cincuenta veces antes de caer al suelo. Pero también se debía revisar al ninja que emitió semejante poder, así que se acercó a Naruto, igual de preocupado.

- Ningún daño – le dijo este serenamente dejándose revisar. Ciertamente era así, por lo que lo dejaron celebrar su triunfo corriendo por todo el estadio como loco.

Minato sonrió complacido y divertido por las niñerías de su hijo, saludaba a todo el mundo haciendo señas de victoria, ni siquiera se había salido de sus límites, era fantástico que hubiese podido transformar el chakra de esa manera.

- Ese muchacho esta muy loco – dijo el raizukage molesto por la derrota de su hijo – es imposible que haya ganado tan fácilmente y menos a mi hijo.

- Pues, aunque no lo creas – le dijo Tsunade divertida – Naruto ha sido el ganador y la apuesta debe ser pagada – se puso de pie – iremos a ver a los heridos antes de la premiación, aunque creo que uno ya se fugó de la enfermería – lo señaló.

- Pues es algo bastante lógico teniendo en cuenta que era su pareja la que estaba peleando – dijo Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros sin ningún cuidado de lo que decía – yo tampoco me hubiese quedado a esperar los resultados... – pero se calló al sentir dos auras negras a su alrededor, una venia del kasekage y la otra de la princesa Haruna que no había dejado de suspirar por el rubio en toda la pelea.

- Más encima un marica de siete suelas – dijo entre dientes el raizukage.

- ¡Nunca – gritó el cuarto fuera de sus cabales sin importarle quién lo pudiese oír – jamás llames a mi hijo de esa manera! ¡Él es un gran hombre!

- Calma – dijo Kushina con los dientes apretados también y molesta – no lo dijo con la intención de ofender ¿verdad? – dijo tratando de apaciguarlo.

- Pues a mí me pareció que sí – dijo el rokage que no había intervenido para nada en todo el día – ha sido muy ofensivo con el gran vencedor final – agregó echándole más carbón a la hoguera, le caía mal el raizukage y su pedantería.

- Si es así de pesado, no sé cómo llegó a ser raizukage – le dijo Gaara molesto – y si su hijo es el tipo de ninjas de su aldea, me alegro que Naruto sea de Konoha.

- Lo que ustedes pretenden es armar una nueva guerra de ninjas – agrego este ofuscado como amenazando a Gaara – sólo fue suerte que lo venciera.

- La suerte también forma parte de la fuerza de un ninja – le dijo Minato al borde de un ataque de ira – y no hemos sido nosotros quienes hemos empezado, para mí es bastante claro que atacar al hijo de un kage es declaración de guerra.

- Kaseiyo – insistió Kushina – debes calmarte ¿si? Eso no ayudará a Naruto.

- Tienes razón – dijo tomando aire – pero de todas maneras no me agrada eso.

Jiraiya retrocedió alejándose de Tsunade, sabia perfectamente como iba a reaccionar, después de todo se conocían de tantos años, pero es que no había pensado que el tipo se fuese a poner de esa manera, creía que todos los Kages sabían de la herencia de los Kaseiyo, con excepción de Gaara, pero parecía que no. En fin, si el tipo era tan idiota de provocar al cuarto, recordaría por las malas el motivo por el cual había sido tan temido y respetado años atrás.

Los ninjas fueron todos llamados al centro del campo de batalla, Naruto delante de los demás finalistas, había sido el ganador, aunque jamás admitiría que gracias a la combinación de su poder con el de Kyuubi, si alguien se enteraba, su ascenso correría peligro y eso era algo que no quería ni por si acaso.

- Bien – dijo Tsunade – quiero felicitarlos por su desempeño en estas batallas, pero especialmente al vencedor indiscutido, Uzumaki Naruto – le sonrió al rubio que se ruborizó complacido – ya se les había explicado que estos combates formaban parte del análisis de sus habilidades como ninjas y que más importante que ganar era su desempeño durante ellas, así que los nuevos chunin son: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hikito de Konoha, de la aldea de la arena… - y mencionó a un par de chicos más que saltaron emocionados.

- Yo también quiero felicitarlos – dijo el cuarto ignorando al joven de rayo que estaba que echaba humo por las orejas – por su buen trabajo y espero que ahora sepan cumplir con la responsabilidad que conlleva el ser un chunin – se acerco a su hijo – felicitaciones, Naruto – lo abrazó con fuerza – ese es mi hijo, el genio.

- No seas así – le dijo este tratando de soltarse de su abrazo – me debes ocho tazones de ramen ahora, he sido el número uno de Konoha.

- Oye ¿no eran cuatro nada más de las que hablamos antes? – le dijo asombrado.

- La apuesta se dobló – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros – cuando me detuviste luego de la pelea de Sasuke, así que no reclames ahora por el cambio.

- Eres un vengativo – le replicó divertido – en fin, si así lo quiere mi gran campeón, tendrás diez tazones de ramen en vez de ocho – le ofreció sonriendo.

- ¿En serio? – dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorro y el asintió – ¡genial!

Sasuke, orgulloso de su pareja, se acerco a Naruto y le sonrió, abrazándolo hacia sí antes de acercarse a su oído y decirle en voz baja:

- Nos espera una fiesta en donde tú sabes – su tono era algo malicioso.

- ¿Estarás lo suficientemente bien para hacer algo así? – contestó de la misma manera echándole una mirada completamente lasciva.

- Tienes mente de alcantarilla – le dijo divertido – nos esperan los demás para celebrar el ascenso de los últimos de nuestra promoción – agregó y se rió al ver la cara que le ponía – después podremos hacer otras cosas si así lo quieres, pero en realidad, aunque me gusta mucho tu idea, no estoy muy seguro de poder hacerlo, me siento bastante mareado y adolorido para intentarlo siquiera.

- Y debe ser bastante fuerte como para que admitas algo semejante – dijo el rubio preocupado – nunca has admitido que te sientes mal por nada, según recuerdo.

- Olvídalo, mejor y vamos a la fiesta – lo tomo del brazo y luego se dirigió hacia Hikito – tú también estás invitado, es la primera vez en años que un equipo entero califica siendo que uno de sus integrantes no pertenecía al equipo originalmente.

Fueron hacia el salón de barbacoa en donde los esperaban lo demás, cada uno los felicitó calurosamente, con excepción de Sai que a lo único que se dedicó a hacer todo el rato fue a molestar a Sasuke, pero aquello se terminó cuando llegó Gaara acompañado del cuarto hokage y Namida que estaba muy contento de poder quedarse más tiempo en Konoha de lo que hubiese esperado.

- Es fantástico – decía el otro rubio saltando alrededor de Naruto – y papá san dijo que iba a enseñarme algunas técnicas de esas raras que tú sabías, sólo que no el rasengan, porque mamá se enojó mucho cuando tú lo usaste antes.

- Bueno, ella es una persona muy especial – dijo Minato divertido – y prefiero no tener más problemas con ella por eso, en especial cuando se va a quedar aquí a formar parte del cuerpo de paz con otros ninjas de la aldea del rayo.

- O sea que el pobre Sasuke se las va a tener que ver con la suegra – dijo Kiba.

- Ella no tiene opinión en nuestra relación – dijo el aludido muy serio – además, el cuerpo de paz saldrá de Konoha en compañía del cuarto hokage para iniciar las conversaciones de paz con varios señores feudales de los alrededores y así crear nuevas alianzas estratégicas entre las distintas naciones ¿no, papá san?

- Si, así es, Tsunade designara en uno de estos días los ninjas de Konoha que me acompañaran en ello, unos cuantos chunins y ambus creo, claro que Kushina y Namida también vienen – le revolvió el cabello al rubio menor – será divertido.

- ¿Y este quién es? – dijo Sai sorprendido mirándolo bien – se le parece mucho.

- Porque soy su hijo – le replicó Namida – pero no creo que tu seas hermano de Sasuke aunque te le parezcas tanto – agregó mordaz, el tipo le cayó mal.

- Es una simple copia barata que se encontraron por allí en algún tarro de basura – replicó Sasuke en tono sarcástico – un pintorcillo barato de esos que se encuentran por montones en los barrios de la mala vida.

- ¡Sasuke! – le regañó Naruto sorprendido por lo ofensivo que era con el otro moreno, sí, era cierto que él los molestaba mucho, en especial a su persona por ser como era, pero no creía que fuese necesario llegar a semejantes extremos.

Minato sacudió la cabeza negativamente antes de revolver el cabello de su hijo mayor, Naruto era muy amigo de sus amigos, fueran como fueran.

- Bien, chicos, yo los dejo de momento, hay muchas cosas que hacer por la aldea mientras no se vayan los señores feudales y otras "ilustres" visitas – se despidió el cuarto agitando una mano antes de desaparecer en una nube de verdes hojas.

- Me pregunto si ello se pondrán en la buena y tendremos más hermanitos – dijo Namida en voz baja junto a Naruto, este lo miró y le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, sospechaba que su madre iba a tener mucho trabajo si quería reconquistar el corazón de su padre, por mucho que este aún la quisiera.

Después de la fiesta el cuarto les comunicó a los recién ascendidos que tenían un día de descanso para reponer las fuerzas perdidas durante los combates de la final y reponerse de las heridas físicas, en especial Sasuke que parecía tener un tono verdoso por mucho que no hubiese bebido ni pizca de alcohol en la fiesta.

Por ese mismo motivo Naruto se llevó temprano a casa a Sasuke y luego de ayudarlo a bañarse y descubrir que tenía enormes verdugones en el pecho y en el vientre, lo hizo acostarse temprano luego de darle un poco de la medicina del sabio neko, con la que los verdugones desaparecieron junto con todos los dolores del cuerpo, aunque de todas maneras le agradaba eso de ser mimado como si fuera de cristal y pudiese romperse de un momento a otro. Y si bien al despertar ya no existían esos síntomas tan molestos como el mareo y las ganas de vomitar lo que fuera que tuviese en el estómago, ahora le daban ganas locas de comer algunas cosas que jamás en su vida se le hubiese antojado probar, así como que también sentía en cuerpo pesado y se le movía el piso bruscamente.

Naruto estaba sentado en la cocina viendo como iba y venía colocando platos en la mesita cuando lo vio tambalearse nuevamente soltando las tazas vacías, de no ser por sus reacciones ninjas de seguro el pobre da con sus huesos en el suelo al perder el conocimiento. Con cuidado lo dejó en el suelo antes de hacer un clon y enviarlo por Sakura que se seguro estaba de turno en el hospital a esa hora.

Minato entro en la cocina y se sorprendió al ver dos clones de Naruto trabajando allí, normalmente era Sasuke quien se encargaba de las comidas, pero luego notó que había otro Naruto en el suelo tratando de despertar al moreno.

- Naruto ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo alarmado al ver que uno de los clones recogía los restos de las tazas un poco más allá de donde ellos estaban.

- No lo sé, Sasuke estaba muy bien hace un rato y de repente dejó caer las tazas y se desmayó, menos mal que estaban vacías – suspiró acariciando la frente de su pareja – ya envié por Sakura a uno de mis clones, pero él no se despierta.

- Que extraño, quizás sea un efecto secundario del ataque que recibió.

En ese instante apareció el otro clon de sombra junto con Sakura que traía un maletín médico, la que se agachó junto a Naruto a revisar a Sasuke, quien en ese momento recobraba la conciencia sintiendo el cambio de temperatura.

- Hay algo extrañísimo en tu desmayo – dijo Sakura mientras ella y el rubio menor ayudaban al moreno a sentarse en una silla – es como si algo dentro de ti te estuviera robando el chakra, eso es lo que te agota – se volvió hacia Naruto – creo que, siendo que tú posees chakra en exceso, debes compartirlo con él para que esto no le vuelva a ocurrir – volvió a mirar al moreno – ¿desde cuando te sientes así? Eso nos podría dar una idea de cuál es tu enfermedad, si la hay.

- Bueno – dijo Sasuke pensativo – desde después de la pelea con Amichi, creo que desde que su energía golpeó contra mí que me siento así – admitió.

- Si, es posible que ello haya desregulado tu sistema del chakra – asintió – pero para asegurarnos que no haya otro efecto secundario, tendrás que ir mas tarde a una revisión al hospital ¿les parece bien? – miró a los demás y asintieron.

- ¿No quieres quedarte a desayunar con nosotros? – le dijo el cuarto y al ver su cara se rió – Sasuke lo preparó, no Naruto, él simplemente está sirviendo.

- No puedo quedarme, si Shizune sempai descubre que deje mi puesto antes de la hora se enojara muchísimo y quien sabe que castigo me imponga después.

- Bastara con decirle que hubo una emergencia en mi casa, siempre puedo confirmarlo, igual que Sasuke y Naruto – le ofreció.

- De todas maneras no puedo, tengo que hacer la ultima ronda antes de terminar mi guardia, quizás otro día los pueda acompañar, si es que no me comisionan al cuerpo de paz que irá a la aldea del Arena – suspiro cansada – nos vemos más tarde – se despidió pero uno de los clones de sombra le entregó un paquete – ah, muchas gracias, Naruto, eres muy amable de preocuparte por tu amiga – le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla al clon que se ruborizó antes de desaparecer.

Pero Sasuke le echo una mirada furiosa antes de ponerse de pie y agarrar a Naruto, el original, por la cintura y le dio un fuerte y apasionado beso en la boca. Tanto que ni cuenta se dieron del fuerte portazo que dio la chica al salir.

- Ejem, sé que se aman y todo el cuento – dijo Minato divertido – pero creo que podrían ser un poquito más recatados ¿no les parece? – los regañó.

- Y tú ¿no deberías estar en tu oficina a estas horas? – le replicó Naruto ruborizado hasta las orejas – según dijiste anoche tenían reunión a las 10 ¿no?

- Tienes razón – dijo apesadumbrado – y con los ancianos, para colmo – se acerco a la puerta y luego se volvió a mirar a su hijo – oye ¿hay otros equipos chunin que cuenten con ninja médico? – preguntó de improviso.

- Bueno, el equipo en que está Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino lo es – aseguró.

- Bien – dijo y en una ráfaga de hojas verdes desapareció.

Los chunins de Konoha fueron llamados todos a una reunión al día siguiente en el salón principal de la academia, algunos de ellos serían reasignados, al menos eso cuchicheaban los mayores, mientras otros especulaban acerca de qué tendría que ver la presencia del kasekage aun en la aldea. Naruto era uno de los pocos que conocía el verdadero motivo de la reunión, junto con Sasuke y Sakura, en especial por la presencia de os juounins líderes de equipo.

- Esta es una reunión informativa – dijo el cuarto tranquilamente – dos equipos ambus y uno chunin me acompañaran al país del viento, del agua y otros más en una misión delicada de paz, ya Tsunade los ha asignado – sacó un pergamino de su bolsa – el equipo 8, Shikamaru, chouji e Ino como chunins, Sai y Kabino como ayudantes y los siguientes jouninins… – terminó de dar la lista.

- Vaya, así que el pintorcillo barato se va con el cuerpo de paz – dijo Sasuke por lo bajo a Naruto que miraba la cara del otro moreno que mantenía esa sonrisa falsa en su cara, pero que seguramente bullía de ira por dentro, era bien sabido que no aguantaba ni de chiste a Gaara y el odio era más que recíproco entre ellos.

- No puede ser, yo no formo parte del cuerpo permanente de ninjas de Konoha – dijo finalmente el moreno cuando el cuarto les dio oportunidad de hablar.

- Si, ya me lo habías mencionado antes – dijo el hokage muy tranquilo – por mí no habría ningún problema de eliminarte de la misión, pero creo que tu jefe convenció a los ancianos que debías ir y ellos han sido quienes te designaron en el equipo.

Sai apretó los labios y no agregó nada más, no podía ir contra su jefe sin motivo.

- Bien, lo siguiente es el armado de los nuevos equipos – sonrió – Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke forman nuevamente el equipo 7 de Kakashi, con Yamato junto a ustedes mientras no se tenga un nuevo equipo para él, otra cosa, cuatro chunins serán ascendidos muy pronto de rango, así que los seis postulantes estén preparados.

- ¿Seis? – dijo alguien desde atrás – pero sólo van a ascender cuatro ¿no?

- Ciertamente hay muchos chunins que se merecen el ascenso – dijo Minato – y generalmente se hace por solicitud de ellos que se pongan a consideración del consejo, pero esta vez hemos considerado que esto último no es muy bueno ya que los mejores prefieren quedarse en el anonimato o continuar en sus labores actuales, así que fueron presentados a consideración sin su consentimiento.

- ¿Y se puede saber quiénes son aquellos que fueron puesto a consideración? – dijo Shikamaru preocupado, no quería que lo ascendieran ni de broma, si ni siquiera había sido su intensión subir a chunin, había sido por respaldar a su equipo y al final había sido el primero y el único de ese examen en ascender.

- Pues – sacó una lista de su bolsillo superior – Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru, Ogame Tsunami, Magre Setsuo, Taegro Botta y Rock Lee – leyó.

- Pero yo quiero seguir haciendo clases en la academia – dijo Iruka sorprendido.

- Es hora de crecer, en especial cuando le has puesto tanta dedicación a tu trabajo de maestro – le dijo Minato sonriendo – en todo caso, sus expedientes han sido pasados al consejo y no habrá resolución al respecto hasta dentro de un mes, así que no se angustien demasiado, pero no se enojen si no son ascendidos de inmediato, porque para la próxima podrán ser los primeros.

- Pero yo fracasé en mi primera misión como capitán – dijo Shikamaru – y por mi culpa casi mueren dos de mis subordinados en la batalla, nunca me darían…

- Todos hemos fracasado alguna vez, Shikamaru, incluso los que hemos sido considerados genios, en una misión yo perdí a uno de mis alumnos más queridos y de todas maneras me dieron el puesto de hokage, y considero que fue mucho mas grave, aunque no contaba con la imprudencia de mi equipo – miró a Kakashi y este esquivó su mirada – en fin, he cumplido con informarles sobre la nueva situación, así que cada líder será llamado para cumplir sus respectivas misiones.

Kakashi salió hacia la oficina de Tsunade junto al resto de su equipo mientras Sakura comentaba contenta que debió ser el propio cuarto quien escogiera al equipo de Ino y no al suyo para ir en esa misión. Aunque Sasuke no se veía muy contento al respecto, la pelirrosa no se alejaba mucho de su rubio.

Entraron en el despacho de la quinta que veía desde su ventana como se organizaba el cuerpo de paz que en pocas horas partiría de la aldea con el cuarto.

- Bien, no han sido puestos en el cuerpo de paz porque tenemos una misión más importante para ustedes – dijo Tsunade volviendo a sentarse en su lugar – los espías de Jiraiya han confirmado que Akatsuki ha vuelto a ponerse en movimiento en la frontera del país del fuego, por lo que se sabe, ellos han reunido a casi todos los demonios legendarios, no sabemos si localizaron al de ocho, sin embargo, no podemos esperar que vengan por Kyuubi sin conocer su poder. Así que su misión será atrapar a un akatsuki que este dispuesto a cooperar y darnos esos datos.

- Suponiendo que el libro que nos dio Kabuto estuviera en lo correcto, quedan los más peligrosos – dijo Yamato – un tipo de dos caras llamado Zetsu, los líderes de Akatsuki y la pareja formada por Kisame e Itachi – miró a Sasuke que apretaba los labios fuera de si, algo raro le pasaba a ese chico de un tiempo a esta parte.

- Bueno, pero alguno de ellos vendrá por Naruto y es mejor que la pelea no se dé en Konoha – dijo Tsunade – sería peligroso que la aldea fuese invadida y menos no estando el cuarto aquí, así como tampoco lo sería que el consejo conociese el poder verdadero de Naruto, ya bastante tengo con que digan que puede ser peligroso por mucho que se les insista que este mantiene a raya a Kyuubi.

- Entonces, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que los viejos del consejo cambien de opinión de nuevo – dijo Naruto llevándose a Sasuke que intercambiaba miradas asesinas con Sakura. Atrás, en la oficina, se quedaron Kakashi y Yamato en espera de mayor información sobre la misión.

- Dounzu no sabe de esta misión, así que tengan cuidado con ellos ¿vale?

- Sí, señora – se cuadraron los dos jounins antes de salir de la oficina.

- Ojalá no sea cierto que han ido todos tras Naruto – dijo Tsunade en voz baja – y que Jiraiya no sea descubierto por Akatsuki en su propia guarida.

El camino había sido bastante largo y el rastro de los Akatsuki se perdía en el camino por el bosque, en especial porque llovía a cántaros, lo que les dificultaba tanto el camino como la visión, por eso caminaban en vez de ir por las ramas. Sin embargo, Kakashi sentía que algo le molestaba, en el suelo lejos de los árboles eran vulnerables ante cualquier ataque del enemigo.

Un pequeño ruido en los alrededores alertó a los cinco ninjas antes que aparecieran frente a ellos tres jóvenes que Sasuke de inmediato reconoció como el equipo que él había formado de la villa del sonido, los Hebi.

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó la chica del grupo corriendo a abrazar al moreno, pero este fue quitado de su camino y se tropezó en una rama yéndose de bruces al suelo.

Sasuke miraba a Naruto un tanto sorprendido, sus reacciones habían sido más rápidas de lo que esperaba, claro que la pobre Karin no se hubiera esperado que por tratar de abrazarlo diera con su humanidad, si es que podía llamársele así, por el suelo y menos cuando él no la había esquivado.

- Idiota – le dijo Naruto viendo como uno de sus compañeros se apoyaba en un árbol muerto de la risa imitado por Sakura que no dejaba de mirarla burlona.

Karin, toda embarrada, se puso de pie y se volvió furiosa hacia la chica el pelo rosado, no iba a permitir que ella la humillara ante su Sasuke.

- Mira, pelos de chicle, ni jures que me vas a quitar a mi Sasuke – le dijo furiosa.

- ¿Quién dice que yo quiero quedarme con él? – le replicó ella en el mismo tono – yo me quedo con Naruto, él esa mucho más guapo y dedicado que Sasuke.

- No vas a comparar a ese mono con cuerdas con mi Sasuke – replicó.

- Mono con cuerdas serás tú – le replicó ella – Naruto se ha esforzado mucho para llegar a ser uno de los mejores de su aldea, jamás ha cejado en su afán de lograr sus sueños y menos ha sacrificado a sus compañeros para ello.

- Mm, entonces quizás tú y yo pudiéramos unirnos para separarlos – dijo Karin pensativa – así cada una tendría a su hombre ¿no?

Sakura la miro no muy convencida, quizás quisiera ganarse el corazón de Naruto, pero no pretendía hacerlo sufrir, aunque de todas maneras asintió.

Kakashi miró a Yamato y este se encogió de hombros, así que caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un claro lo suficientemente amplio como para poner un campamento para ocho personas.

- Estábamos siguiendo el rastro de un tipo llamado Kisame – dijo un muchacho alto de cabellos trigueños que se había presentado como Juugo a Sasuke cuando este le preguntó que hacían por esos lados – lo perdimos en la lluvia.

Yamato miró ahora a Kakashi y se decidió, poniendo las manos en el suelo hizo un jutsu y de este comenzó a surgir una enorme casona que los protegería de la lluvia torrencial que no parecía querer amainar y eso que apenas empezaba a hacerse de noche. Entraron en ella y se dirigieron al salón principal en donde Yamato había puesto un lugar especial para encender un buen fuego. Naruto suspiro a su lado e hizo también un jutsu expulsando de su interior un montón de leña y frazadas, así como algunos implementos para cocinar y alimentos, su alianza con las ranas servía para muchas cosas buenas, aseguró.

Sasuke se sintió mal y se acercó al fuego sin decir nada, pero ello llamó la atención de Naruto, quien se sentó a su lado casi enseguida y el moreno se abrazó a él como si en ello se le fuera la vida, así que este tocó su frente.

- ¡Sakura, Sasuke está ardiendo en fiebre! – indicó exaltado y preocupado.

La chica se acercó al muchacho y comenzó a revisarlo a conciencia, aunque este no parecía estar muy dispuesto a soltar al rubio para que ella lo examinara.

- Esto es culpa tuya, adefesio – le dijo Karin desde atrás a Naruto.

Furioso, Naruto se puso de pie ignorando los intentos de Yamato de tranquilizarlo, sus miradas aterradoras normalmente hacían mella en el genio de Naruto que por miedo retrocedía, pero ahora lo ignoraba por completo e iba por la chica, la que tontamente seguía provocando al portador del Kyuubi sin consideración.

- Si no fuera por ti, mi Sasuke nunca se hubiera ido ya ahora no estaría enfermo.

- ¿Cómo que tu Sasuke? – le grito a cajas destempladas remeciendo la construcción con su chakra maligno – Sasuke es MI PAREJA – recalcó – y su ahora está enfermo es porque vio tu fea cara, ya que antes de eso estaba de lo más bien – cerró un puño – sólo acércate a él o vuelve a intentar decir que es tuyo y te sacare los intestinos afuera antes de que puedas pestañear siquiera.

- Matar – murmuró Juugo apoyado sobre la pared y Kakashi notó las mismas marcas que tenia Sasuke cuando se dejaba dominar por el sello maldito – matar.

Suigetsu miró a Sasuke que seguía sentado en el suelo mas muerto que vivo y se preocupó, en ese aspecto sólo el moreno podía meterlo en cintura, y Juugo sin control era capaz de matarlos a todos sin misericordia alguna.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Juugo? – dijo Kakashi vigilándolo – se ha puesto muy violento.

- Juugo tiene una maldición en su sangre, lo hace un asesino mortal – explico Suigetsu – de allí sacó Orochimaru lo que llamo el sello maldito, aumenta muchas veces el poder del Ninja que lo tiene, pero muy poco lo controlan a su perfección, sólo Sasuke podía someterlo, pero en sus condiciones…

Sakura dejó a Sasuke bien abrigado antes de ir por Juugo y le pudo una pequeña marca en el hombro izquierdo, con lo que este de inmediato se calmo y se sentó asustado en el suelo, sabía que no había conseguido dominarse nuevamente.

- Tranquilo, eso mantendrá tu sed de sangre a raya por espacio de un mes – le dijo ella – no puedo hacer algo mas permanente por ahora, pero quizás, si me acompañaras a Konoha, podría encontrar algo que te ayudara a controlarte.

- ¿En serio? – la miró ilusionado – si consiguieras algo así, tendrías mi eterna devoción, princesa de las flores – dijo muy poético haciendo que se sonrojara.

- ¿Ves, fea? Así se conquista a un hombre – se burló Suigetsu alejado de ella.

- Pobre cejas encrespadas – dijo Naruto divertido mirando a su amiga – ahora de verdad tiene competencia, aunque es un poco injusto, es mayor y le saca como medio cuerpo de ventaja, además de no parecer un bicho raro.

- ¡Cállate, Naruto! – le dijo ella furiosa con toda la intención de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero este había regresado junto a su pareja.

- Mi pobre Sasukecito – le dijo sentándose a su lado para luego acomodarlo en su regazo – tengo la impresión que es lo mismo de ayer, te falta chakra ¿no? – agregó poniendo su diestra sobre el vientre del moreno que de inmediato comenzó a sentirse mejor y se quedó dormido profundamente y tranquilo.

- ¡No le estés traspasando ese chakra maligno a Sasuke! – le dijo Karin furiosa – ¡vas a matarlo, no aguantara tener toda esa mugre dentro! – agregó.

- Pues yo que tú no me metía con un cachorro de Kaseiyo – le dijo Yamato – es sabido en todos los países que eran un clan poderoso y que su líder era el más sobre protector de los padres – empezó – ellos provenían de un país que ya no existe pero que se unió a Konoha en sus primeros tiempos, eran temidos por su ferocidad en batalla, su habilidad para reponerse y no rendirse, para medir el poder del enemigo, etc., pero lo mas terrible de ellos era aquella mirada que podía generar el control total de la mente del enemigo, no como el Sharingan, no, pero podía hacer vivir a quien atacara la peor de sus pesadillas sin ser un genjutsu, esa es la mirada del tigre que pasa de padre a hijos en un sello de sangre – miró a Naruto – él es el heredero del último de los Kaseiyo, por lo tanto tiene sus dones, aunque no los controle a la perfección, y será igual de sobre protector con los suyos aunque ellos sean perfectamente capaces de defenderse por si mismos, seguramente podría usar sin querer alguna de sus técnicas y obligarte a vivir una pesadilla tal que terminaría suicidándote para escapar de ella – le advirtió.

Casi como un eco a las advertencias del jounin se dejaron sentir potentes truenos que parecieron estremecer en lugar mientras una ráfaga de aire frío se coló por las rendijas poniéndole los pelos de punta a los ninjas más jóvenes, aunque también los mayores se pusieron nerviosos, algo raro pasaba a fuera.

Toda la noche llovió a cántaros, en ningún momento pareció amainar, esto tenía preocupado a Kakashi, normalmente en esa zona llovía estacionalmente y en esta época del año jamás, así que podía tratarse de un jutsu muy especial por lo cual se acerco a Yamato y le solicitó que tuviera todos sus sistemas de alarma en alerta para evitar que los emboscaran en cualquier momento y así tener claro que era lo que estaba pasando fuera de la casona, allá en el bosque.

Amanecía cuando finalmente Yamato tuvo la información que Kakashi le había solicitado, estaban cercados por los Akatsuki por todos lados.

- Lo que quieren es que les entreguemos a Naruto y a Sasuke a cambio de nuestras vidas – dijo el recién ascendido jounin.

- Pues debes estar muy equivocado, no se siente la presencia de nadie, menos la de esos tipos si son ninjas no puedo sentir remotamente su chakra.

- Estás equivocada, Karin – le dijo Sasuke sentándose junto a Naruto como si nunca se hubiese sentido mal – esta casa ha sido creada con chakra, así que difícilmente puedes detectar el de alguien fuera de estas paredes, así como creo que hay un genjutsu activado por el mangekyu sharingan allí fuera.

- Ese maldito de Itachi – dijo Naruto entre dientes al ponerse de pie y concentrar su chakra en las paredes de la casa, se podía ver como un aura blanca lo rodeaba casi como una bruma esponjosa que comienza a subir hacia el techo lentamente – allá arriba esta quien provoca la lluvia – señaló mirando hacia arriba – su poder es muy grande, creo que sólo Ero senin podría con él – movió la cabeza.

- Muy bien – dijo Sasuke activando su sharingan mirando hacia el norte – el frío que hemos sentido lo provoca Itachi desde esa dirección, es peligroso quedarnos.

- Ellos no saben que los hemos descubierto – dijo Kakashi pensativo – le mejor sería esperar el momento preciso para salir de aquí sin tener que pelear sin necesidad, ya que desconocemos el alcance de su poder, con excepción de Itachi y Kisame, pero los otros cuatro podrían darnos problemas si llegasen a ser más fuertes que ellos, y lo más seguro es que así sea, atrapen a Naruto y a Sasuke.

- Entonces es mejor que les hagamos creer que no nos hemos dado cuenta de su presencia – dijo Sakura comenzando a preparar el desayuno - y dejar que ellos den el primer paso hacia lo que sea que pretendan ¿no? – miró a sus superiores.

Los ocho se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera y comenzaron a desayunar como si nada, aunque mantenían todos sus sentidos ninjas alertas.

En eso una lluvia de hojas comenzó a entrar a raudales por las rendijas de una ventana apenas entreabierta para dejar circular el aire y poco a poco se reunieron para formar una figura femenina con una flor en el pelo frente a ellos.

- Estáis sitiados, así que lo mejor que podéis hacer es entregarnos al portador del Kyuubi y al Uchiha menor de inmediato – dijo ella con la voz neutra.

- ¿En serio quieren que yo me entregue? – le dijo Naruto acercándose lentamente hacia ella con las pupilas de los ojos hechos una delgada línea celeste, eran los ojos del tigre manifestándose nuevamente. Ella tembló internamente con miedo, esos ojos eran peores que los de su líder, los de Madara o los de Itachi, casi al instante su cuerpo dejó de responderle, estaba paralizada totalmente por esa mirada aterradora – según sus recuerdos hay cinco ninjas fuera esperándonos protegidos tanto por la lluvia como por el poder de Itachi, debemos separarnos para pelear si queremos salir vivos de esta, juntos nos harían polvo.

- Pero existe una dificultad – dijo Karin – ellos tienen puesto un chakra como barrera y creo que es prácticamente imposible romperlo así como así.

- Pues me temo que no te has dado cuenta que tenemos dos ninja sharingan para romperla con nosotros – le replicó Naruto apoyando su diestra en el hombro de Sasuke – Kakashi sensei ¿crees poder hacer una ruptura dimensional ayudado por Sasuke para que salgamos del bosque? – miro a su maestro.

- Había estado pensando precisamente en eso – asintió y se acercó a Sasuke – elevaremos al máximo el sharingan y nos concentraremos en el camino que lleva al país del arroz, tan pronto vean que aparece la ruptura, salgan por ella porque dudo que podamos mantenerla mucho tiempo con nuestro chakra.

Naruto noqueó a la mujer y se acercó a Sasuke para darle un poco más de chakra y a Kakashi le entregó un par de píldoras del soldado ante su asombro.

- Para que tengan fuerzas para salir de aquí también – le dijo y se dedicaron a esperar la ruptura espacio temporal que ellos debían realizar.

Al poco rato, Sasuke y Kakashi consiguieron hacer la ruptura y rápidamente fueron saliendo de la casa a las orillas del bosque y se quedaron a esperar a los sharingan, los que salieron jadeantes de la ruptura, se les veía agotados.

- Parece que ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra fuga – dijo Yamato frunciendo el seño – al parecer el tipo que hacía llover detecta las alteraciones en la lluvia y quienes están bajo ella sin saber a ciencia cierta quienes son, pero lo mas seguro es que ahora comience la cacería de Naruto y Sasuke.

- Solo me pregunto ¿para qué quieren a Sasuke? – dijo Sakura preocupada – se por qué persiguen a Naruto, pero a él no me cuadra, es extraño.

- Itachi siempre fue un tipo muy raro – señaló Kakashi – ya en sus tiempos de la academia era muy difícil saber con qué cosa saldría, tenía sus metas muy claras y era muy seguro de si mismo, nadie podía sospechar siquiera qué era lo que planeaba, muy distinto a otros Uchihas que yo conocí, se notaba a leguas su ambición y siempre me pareció extraña la dedicación que tenía con Sasuke, si cuando nació dijo que lo odiaba por tratar de desplazarlo dentro del clan.

- Itachi esta mal de la cabeza – dijo Naruto entregándole más chakra a Sasuke para que se pusiera de pie – nunca sabremos que quiere a ciencia cierta, pero sea lo que sea, no le pienso entregar a Sasuke ni muerto – sentenció molesto.

- Lo mejor es que nos separemos ahora mismo antes que nos ubiquen – dijo Kakashi pensativo – pero sólo perseguirían a Naruto – suspiró.

- Sabes que los clones de mayor nivel son prácticamente indiferenciables incluso para el Byakugan – dijo Naruto generando seis clones de sombra – ellos no podrán saber cuál de todos es el original, ni el propio Itachi lo logrará.

Yamato asintió y cada uno se emparejó con un clon de sombra y se alejaron en todas direcciones mientras Sasuke avanzaba junto al verdadero Naruto rumbo a la salida del espeso bosque, casi podía sentir cómo les pisaban los talones los akatsukis, pero ellos no se darían por vencido hasta llevarlo a descubierto para luchar con todo su poder sin tener que destruir el país.

Pero el avance había sido problemático, por cada pareja que se desplazaba por el bosque los perseguía por el bosque un akatsuki con intenciones de pelear para quedarse con Naruto. Yamato había conseguido escapar de las fronteras del bosque sin arriesgarse demasiado ni dejar ver que el Naruto al que defendía no se trataba más que de un clon, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando, al pasar la barrera de la lluvia, el akatsuki enmascarado retrocedía y desaparecía bajo la lluvia. Otro tanto hizo Kakashi varios metros a su derecha, había tenido que esquivar al tipo planta que salió del tronco de un árbol y luego del suelo, el tipo estaba dividido por la mitad, una negra y otra oscura como si del ying yang se tratase, tuvo que pelear con él evitando que atacase al clon de Naruto y en el enfrentamiento perdió la bandana que el rubio recogió, por lo cual activó su ojo sharingan consiguiendo finalmente trasponer la barrera de la lluvia, con lo que este hizo lo mismo que su compañero, retrocedió en ella rápidamente. Sakura habia conseguido evitar un enfrentamiento directo con un rubio muy parecido a Naruto consiguiendo salir de la lluvia con el clon, lo mismo que Juugo un poco más allá yendo a reunirse con los demás. Lo mismo izo momentos más tarde Karin, solo que ella se las había arreglado para llegar sola sin el clon de Naruto, cosa que molesto bastante a la pelirrosa que por poco y no la mata de los tremendos golpes que trataba de darle.

- Faltan Suigetsu, Sasuke y Naruto – dijo Kakashi mirando a Yamato sin entrometerse en la pelea de las féminas, sabia de sobra que si intervenía el único que iba a salir perdiendo era él, por algo Sakura era alumna de Tsunade.

- Me imagino que ellos deben tener más problemas que nosotros – dijo él – después de todo parece que se toparon con Kisame e Itachi en el camino.

- Ojalá y no haya sido Itachi el que se encontró con Naruto y Sasuke – dijo el peliplateado – porque dudo que este último vaya a contener sus ganas de matar a su hermano por mucho que esté Naruto de por medio – suspiró.

- Pues yo diria que tampoco Naruto estaría muy tranquilo al respecto – aseguró – lo he escuchado decir muchas veces que lo quiere despanzurrar si lo ve.

- Bueno, creo que el renegado ese se merecería una buena golpiza de parte de Naruto – aseguró Sakura luego de conseguir dejar a Karin inconsciente enterrada de cabeza en el suelo – después de lo que hizo sería lo menos que él podría hacerle por todo los que nos ha tocado vivir por su culpa.

Juugo sonrió entre divertido y atemorizado, la chica era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, y él que la juraba una delicada florcita, vaya error, suspiró.

- ¿No podemos regresar por ellos? – dijo Juugo pensativo mirando a los cuatro clones de sombra – así evitaríamos una pelea innecesaria.

- ¿Quieres tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke? – dijo Kakashi sorprendido – con lo llevado a su idea que es, lo veo más bien imposible, lo mismo que a Naruto, en realidad, sería una perdida de tiempo darle al enemigo una posibilidad que nos acorralen a todos juntos – agrego convencido – los esperaremos aquí.

Naruto ayudó a Sasuke a evitar el ataque de la espada de Kisame, sabía que esa espada no cortaba sino que raspaba además de comerse el chakra del enemigo, así que era riesgoso para el moreno pelear con él, después de todo si tenía pérdidas repentinas de chakra luego de las batallas del examen, ello lo debilitaría mucho más si lo dejaba.

- Ni jures, cara de tiburón, que voy a dejar que obtengas a Sasuke para el feo de su hermano – le dijo Naruto consiguiendo asestarle un golpe cayendo varios metros mas allá medio atontado – ¡vamos, Sasuke, debemos alejarnos!

Se echo a correr saltando por las ramas a gran velocidad seguido muy de cerca por Sasuke que entendía perfectamente lo que pretendía el rubio, si salían del bosque cubierto por la lluvia saldrían del peligro. Solo que, a los pocos metros de haber avanzado, se toparon con Suigetsu que trataba de evitar los ataques de Itachi contra él y el clon, al parecer no estaba usando todo su poder, pero el chico de agua no era capaz de repelerlo y era finalmente el clon quien recibía los golpes hasta desaparecer. En eso apareció Kisame por un costado y el joven de pelo blanco sudó frío, no podría contra los dos.

- Tu hermanito anda cerca – le dijo el hombre tiburón señalando con su espada los árboles – y seguramente ese sea el verdadero Naruto el que le acompaña.

- Entonces, te encargo este estorbo – le dijo el moreno yendo a toda velocidad hacia donde le señalara su compañero.

- ¡Estorbo será tu abuelita! – le gritó el aludido molesto para luego girarse hacia Kisame – eres con quien verdaderamente quería pelear – agregó.

Naruto vio a la distancia a Itachi y tomó del brazo a Sasuke, no estaban muy lejos de la frontera del bosque, fuera de la lluvia estarían a salvo, eso lo sabía porque uno de sus clones le transmitió la información, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que, si derrotaban a Itachi aquí y ahora, serían libres de los fantasmas del pasado del joven Uchiha, sin embargo, debía tener en cuenta su estado de salud, no quería ni podía arriesgarse a que el infeliz de su hermano le hiciera más daño del que ya le había hecho en el pasado. Cerró los ojos un segundo y comenzó a acumular chakra mezclado con el de Kyuubi, se acercó a Sasuke, le rodeó la cintura y comenzó a acelerar aún más de lo que se podía.

- No se van a escapar de mí, pequeños – les dijo Itachi tratando de atravesarse en su trayectoria pero Naruto consiguió evitar el choque, aunque tuvo que retroceder un par de metros para lograrlo – eres muy escurridizo, zorrito.

- No me llames así, cuervo – le dijo Naruto consiguiendo retomar su camino mientras Sasuke trataba de sujetarse lo mejor posible de su brazo.

- Veo que ya conoces mis verdadera intenciones – dijo Itachi – entonces, no me queda más que decirte que me entregues a mi hermano para que nos podamos medir de igual a igual – miro al moreno que, pese a su fastidio, no hacía nada para que el rubio lo soltase, es más, parecía disfrutar de la forma en que lo sujetaba.

- Mira, ojos de sangre, por mí puedes pudrirte, pero yo no te entrego a mi pareja – le dijo Naruto acelerando tanto que parecía volar por los aires mientras su chakra dejaba una estela blanca detrás suyo – y dile a tu jefe que tampoco me tendrá a mí por mucho que lo intente – terminó saliendo del bosque, dejando atrás la lluvia.

- No lo creo, Naruto kun – dijo Itachi deteniéndose al fin mientras ello se perdían en la distancia – tendré lo que quiero, igual que mi jefe.

Continuará 

Lo siento, he vuelto a tardar más de la cuenta, pero hace una semana que no tenía acceso al Pc y todo se quedaba en el papel, perdonen.

Otra cosa ¿cómo diantre cambio la personalidad de Itachi? Es lindo y todo eso, pero es culpa de que sea un Uchiha, su carácter es bastante peculiar y cada vez que trato de cambiarlo, se me sale por la tangente y vuelve a ser el desquiciado de siempre, creo que necesita un chico bonito de pareja.

Otra cosilla, el Mpreg va como va, no lo pienso cambiar porque es siempre el pobre Naruto el que recibe y muy pocas veces da, quizás por como es Sasuke, no lo sé, pero ahora se lo tendrá que aguantar.

Ya tengo pareja para Sakura, no me cae mal, pero yo diría que es más de relleno que otra cosa, pero Sai… Con Gaara, ni de chiste, lo prefiero con Lee o con Namida, aunque para este último tengo grandes planes que podrían involucrar al otro Uchiha, aunque no hay nada certero aún, el libreto puede cambiar a ultima hora, como siempre hago con todo.

En fin, dejo mis desvaríos.

Shio Chang.


	9. Esos ojos

El regreso El regreso

Después de meditarlo mucho, ha salido este capítulo dedicado especialmente a Mayumi-chan, Chanty y todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios, lamentablemente no los recuerdo a todos.

Esos ojos

Sasuke miraba como la distancia que los separaba de Itachi se iba haciendo cada vez más grande hasta que consiguieron trasponer la frontera de lluvia sobre el bosque, intento hacérselo notar a Naruto pero este lo único que hacía era seguir corriendo hasta reunirse con los demás, aunque lo más seguro era que tuvieran que esperar a Suigetsu que se había quedado atrás peleando contra Kisame, pero tampoco podían perder el tiempo, de seguro los akatsuki se reunirían nuevamente e irían por ellos una vez más.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Dijo Kakashi al ver a Naruto deteniéndose junto a ellos dejando a Sasuke con suma delicadeza en el suelo mientras jadeaba.

- Bueno, nos topamos con Kisame – dijo Sasuke abrazando a Naruto que trataba de recobrar el aire luego del carrerón que se había pegado – pero lo esquivamos, sin embargo, en nuestro escape nos topamos con Itachi y Naruto no me dejó enfrentarnos, simplemente me sacó de allí a toda velocidad, sólo que el tonto de Suigetsu se quedó peleando con Kisame.

- Ese siempre ha sido un idiota – aseguró Karin tratando de arreglarse la ropa luego de la golpiza de Sakura – deberíamos adelantarnos y olvidarlo.

- Vaya equipo que formaste, Sasuke – le dijo Naruto recobrando el resuello – ¿era necesario que reclutaras a esta… tipa en tu equipo?

- Ya que no tenía las cualidades necesarias para detectar al enemigo, ni podíamos contar con un perro ninja para que los rastreara, la necesitaba.

- Así que no la consideras más que una perra – dijo en voz baja pero lo bastante fuerte para que ella lo escuchara – en fin, creo que ni para eso sirve.

- Mira, mono rubio, tú no tienes las grandes cualidades que tengo yo – le dijo ella furiosa – que además soy una bella mujer.

- ¿Bella? – le dijo este sarcástico – Ero senin no te espiaría ni en sus pesadillas, mucho menos un hombre común, tendría que estar ciego, una mujer bella es Sakura como cientos de millones de veces más que tú.

- Una mujer hermosa – dijo Kakashi con cara de pervertido – como las que describe Jiraiya en sus Icha icha Paradise, con grandes pechos, estrecha cintura, redondeadas caderas, el cabello largo, dorado, ondeando al viento…

- Me suena familiar – dijo Sasuke pensativo y luego se volteó a su pareja – según me contaste, estuviste entrenando con él ¿no? Y es ese tiempo…

- Ah, bueno, él solía cobrarme por algunos secretos de las técnicas que me enseñaba, y como normalmente no tenía dinero porque él se lo gastaba en mujeres, solía transformarme en chica para darle "inspiración".

- Si, a Jiraiya sólo le interesan las chicas hermosas – dijo Kakashi.

- Parece que allí viene Suigetsu – dijo Juugo – parece estar furioso ¿Qué será?

- Maldito Kisame, apenas comenzaba a tomarle el gusto a la pelea cuando apareció un enmascarado y se lo llevó, creo que dijo algo respecto a que de esa manera no conseguirían nada, menos Itachi.

- Itachi quiere los ojos de su hermano – dijo Naruto de repente como sorprendido por lo que acaba de descubrir – yo le llamé cuervo ¿recuerdas, Sasuke? Y el dijo que yo sabia cuales eran sus intenciones – miró a Kakashi y luego a Yamato – los cuervos lo primero que le sacan a un cadáver son los ojos ¿verdad? Y después van por el resto de la carne.

- ¿Y por qué querría ese los ojos de Sasuke? – dijo Juugo.

- Quizás tenga relación con el sharingan – dijo Kakashi – siempre estuvo obsesionado al respecto, era la técnica mas poderosa de todas.

- Quizás se le esté agotando el sharingan – dijo Naruto pensativo.

- No seas tonto – le dijo Sasuke divertido – el sharingan no se acaba, es algo que se lleva en la sangre hasta la muerte – le explicó.

- Pues no sé, quizás de tanto usar esa técnica con malos fines se está muriendo – se defendió – algo mencionó Kyuubi al respecto ¿sabes? Dijo que era una técnica maldita, que si bien le daba poder a su usuario también le cobraba un gran precio por ello que se pagaba sólo con sangre.

- Bien, es mejor que nos alejemos de ellos, aún somos vulnerables al ataque de ellos tan cerca del bosque – dijo Kakashi pensativo mirando a Naruto, y es que lo que decía el rubio le sonaba familiar, algo que escucho cuando niño, aunque no lo recordaba bien, no le había tomado asunto.

Los akatsuki se reunieron en esa lóbrega guarida esperando la aparición de su líder, el que entró en silencio, estaba bastante molesto por los resultados obtenidos en la batalla, al parecer el grupo de ninjas era más inteligente de lo que pensaba, se les habían escapado de las manos con demasiada facilidad.

- El chico del Kyuubi ha mejorado mucho en tan poco tiempo – dijo Kisame – y ha detectado nuestras intenciones, creo que el tiempo que le dimos para ir tras él ha resultado ser fatal para nosotros.

- A Tobi le extraña algo – dijo este sentado en un rincón – el chico usó una técnica que sólo le podría haber enseñado el cuarto hokage y está muerto.

- Tienes razón – dijo Itachi – cogió a Sasuke y aceleró a gran velocidad, tal como tú lo haces – respiró profundo poniéndose la mano en la frente – y sabe que quiero los ojos de Sasuke, yo lo conocí bien cuando era niño y no tenía muchas luces en ese tiempo, era sólo un gamberro que hacía idioteces.

- Todos pueden madurar al crecer – le dijo Zetsu divertido – y por lo que escuché, tu hermano anda perdido por él y tiene síntomas extraños, porque anoche, mientras los vigilaba, tuvo un bajón de chakra.

- Y Tobi no cree que se deba precisamente por el uso del sharingan – agregó este pensativo – quizás visitó nekogakure y lo presentó como su pareja.

- Eso no explica nada – dijo Pein mirando al enmascarado,

- Bueno, el sabio Neko sólo ayuda a los que tienen sangre Uchiha, Tobi lo sabe, así que para poder obtener los secretos de la familia sin ser de sangre, debes ser presentado por uno de sus miembros ante él y el sabio Neko le dará el regalo de la fecundidad, sea hombre o mujer la pareja.

- Pero sería el rubio el embarazado – dijo Konan – no el Uchiha ¿verdad?

Itachi se encogió de hombros, al parecer su hermano estaba cayendo muy bajo, primero yendo tras el hombre serpiente para obtener el poder para vencerlo negándose a matar a su mejor amigo, claro que ello no los habría favorecido a ellos, luego mató al sanin y a Deidara, algo que no lamentaba demasiado, y finalmente había regresado a Konoha haciéndose pareja de su amigo – rival, dado el examen de chunin y ascendido a ese nivel, y ahora resultaba que había posibilidades que hubiera un nuevo Uchiha en camino.

- Y en ese estado, sus ojos no te han de servir – dijo Tobi como eco a sus pensamientos – a no ser que tú lo igualaras, pero sería difícil, porque tendría que ser de alguien con la misma sangre del novio de tu hermano o el mismo.

- Sasuke lo destriparía antes de permitirle tocarlo – dijo Kisame divertido y recibió en respuesta una mirada asesina de parte de Itachi.

En la aldea de la arena Minato trataba de hacerle entrar en la cabeza a Namida que el hacer clones de sombra era distinto a la replicación, al muchacho no le cuadraba eso que pudiera dividir el chakra para crear un ente que actuaba y pensaba como tú, pero menos le calzaba que no pudiera hacer más de cierta cantidad de copias cuando Naruto podía hacer montones de ellos.

- Es distinto – le dijo bajando la mirada – Naruto tiene un exceso de chakra para gastar, por lo que me contó Kakashi es capaz de hacer cientos de ellos sin agotarse, pero, aunque seas su hermano, no eres igual a él.

- De acuerdo, volveré a intentarlo – dijo cerrando los ojos pero no consiguió más que crear una réplica toda escuálida – ¡no puedo! – chilló derrotado.

- Bueno, es una técnica que necesita de la capacidad de nivel jounin, un chakra más maduro, no me preguntes cómo lo consiguió Naruto, yo no se la enseñé.

- Pues enséñame algo que sí pueda aprender – dijo Namida molesto.

- El rasengan esta prohibido, Kushina me mataria y he tenido bastantes golpes de su parte antes que naciera Naruto como para ganarme otra paliza – murmuró pensativo – y necesitas mucho más chakra del que has desarrollado para poder controlar la velocidad, bastante les costó a los muchachos, pero tengo una técnica que nos puede ayudar.

- ¿En serio? – dijo ilusionado, las mejores técnicas de su hermano tendrían que esperar un par de años, pero quizás algo pudiera conseguir.

- Me di cuenta que no eres muy ágil en las batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo y que no se te dan muy bien las batallas a larga distancia – sentenció – dependes demasiado de tu kekegenkai para la batalla y cuando este es anulado, pierdes el control – señaló una roca cercana en el campo de entrenamiento – Naruto sólo necesito aplicar una técnica de viento más poderosa para vencerte, así que necesitas más velocidad y certeza en tus golpes ¿entiendes?

- Pero dijiste que no podía aprender la máxima velocidad – se quejó.

- Tal vez no la máxima, pero algo podrías acelerar para mejorar tus ataques – le sonrió – el taijutsu de viento requiere de ella para ser más certero.

- Así podré vencer a Amichi la próxima vez que trate de propasarse conmigo.

- Pero recuerda bien esto, las mejores técnicas de un ninja sólo se usan para proteger y no para atacar, sólo así serás más fuerte ¿entendido?

- ¡Si, señor! – dijo cuadrándose, ya vería como se saltaba las reglas.

"Tengo mis serias dudas respecto a que no es hijo mío" se dijo Minato moviendo la cabeza, sabia que era prácticamente imposible que tuviera su sangre por el tiempo que había estado encerrado entre este mundo y el otro, pero el chiquillo compartía muchas actitudes suyas con Naruto, era rubio y tenia el mismo tipo de mirada, aunque no se hubiese manifestado en él la mirada del tigre, y esa sonrisa que nada bueno presagiaba, tan suya cuando tenia esa misma edad, de seguro pensaba saltarse las reglas de alguna manera. Pero la única que podía responderle era Kushina, a quien no osaba preguntarle, y ella estaba bastante ocupada con la hermana del kasekage planeando cosas de mujeres, por lo que se pudo dar cuenta.

- Vamos, papá san – le dijo el muchacho agitando los brazos – que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – le reclamo al tan verlo estático.

"De alguna manera este crío es tan mío como el propio Naruto" se dijo sintiendo que una gota de sudor corría por su costado, "así voy a llegar a viejo antes de tiempo", suspiró antes de iniciar el entrenamiento.

El grupo de ninjas se adentró en esa aldea, Naruto la conocía bien dado que habían estado allí con Jiraiya en varias ocasiones en el pasado, el pueblo era famoso por la gran cantidad de entretenimientos que había, desde aquellos exclusivos para mayores como los de toda la familia.

- Incluso hay temporadas en que está el circo aquí – señaló un terreno baldío – yo me quedaba a las funciones cuando Ero – senin iba a "investigar".

- ¿Y no lo acompañabas? – dijo Juugo inocentemente, no lo conocía.

- Era menor de edad, no me dejaban entrar en esos lugares – se encogió de hombros – ni me interesaba entrar, me parecían muy aburridos.

- ¿Y qué tipo de investigación hacía tu maestro? – dijo Suigetsu divertido.

- No el mismo que hacía Orochimaru – sonrió Naruto divertido – a él le gusta espiar a las mujeres bonitas, esas de cuerpos voluptuosos, dice que escribe "grandes novelas", a mí no me gustaron, pero Kakashi es uno de sus fanáticos.

- Y me engañaste en la batalla de entrenamiento al comenzar a decirme cuál era el final de la novela que recién me habías regalado – le reclamó.

- Teníamos que vencerte – se rió en voz alta – y era la única debilidad que te hemos conocido – agregó riendo aún – eres muy rápido con los sellos y nos conocías bastante bien, eres de reacciones rápidas, así que no nos quedó de otra si queríamos quitarte los cascabeles a tiempo antes del amanecer.

- Y fue idea de Naruto – sonrió Sakura – se reía cuando me contaba su plan.

- Bueno, hasta el momento he tenido puros maestros pervertidos – dijo este.

- ¿Y tu padre? De seguro él te ha enseñado cosas de otro tipo – dijo Suigetsu.

- Sí, pero no estoy muy seguro de que el no sea un pervertido, si Jiraiya era su maestro y Kakashi su alumno, algo le debió quedar ¿no, sensei?

- No me pregustes a mí – le dijo Kakashi divertido – nunca le vi actitudes similares, pero puede que se las haya escondido, recuerda que es un hokage y ese tipo de cosas no son las que convienen a una persona de su rango.

- Pero si hasta el viejo tercero lo era – dijo Naruto convencido – aunque Ebisu era un pervertido de closet, claro que yo lo hice descubrirse finalmente.

- En más de una ocasión lo has llamado así – dijo el ninja mayor divertido – cuando le pedí que te entrenara lo dijiste y mencionaste algo de un sexy harén.

- Esa es una técnica ridícula que Naruto invento para hacer enfadar a Iruka sensei en la academia – intervino Sakura – usando la técnica de la transformación, ya viste a Konohamaru, él la aprendió de Naruto.

- Pero esa es sólo una – sonrió Nardito divertido riéndose – a un pervertido como ese no le afectaba demasiado una sola chica, pero cien…

- Eres terrible – lo abrazó Sasuke – para mi podrías hacer una harén, pero de Naruto hombre, ya sabes, como a mi me gusta – le coqueteó.

- ¿No querrías mejor una chica encantadora y guapa como yo? – dijo Karin.

- Tú eres tan encantadora como Manda – le replico este molesto – ni de broma.

- Uy, con lo que te compararon – se burló Suigetsu – y eso que ella se murió en la pelea de Sasuke contra Deidara, la usó para protegerse de su ataque.

- Recuerdo a la serpientota – dijo Naruto – la última vez que la vi fue cuando Tsunade le sacó la mugre a Orochimaru a golpes por tratar de matarme cuando la fuimos a buscar, no creo que nunca antes él haya recibido tantos golpes como en esa ocasión, Ero senin dijo que normalmente el golpeado por Tsunade era él y que, con todos los golpes que recibió de ella cuando eran jóvenes no le alcanzaba para igualar a Orochimaru en esa pelea.

- Orochimaru no solía usarla demasiado porque Manda no le obedecía – dijo Sasuke – y exigía luego por su ayuda sacrificios de sangre, pero yo la controlé con el sharingan y la engañé para que me defendiera del ataque de Deidara.

- El amor de tu hermano – dijo Naruto divertido al ver que Sasuke fruncía el ceño molesto – Kabuto nos entrego un libro de Akatsuki hace un tiempo ¿recuerdas que te dije que nos habíamos encontrado? Él era controlado con un sello por Sasori, quién se lo regaló a Orochimaru para mantenerlo vigilado. Pero Kabuto no era tonto y comenzó a espiar para los dos lados, se decidió por el menos arriesgado – miró a Sakura – ¿recuerdas lo que decía de Deidara?

- Deidara era un ninja capaz de darle vida a las esculturas, por ello su líder envió a Itachi, Kisame y Hidden a reclutarlo, sin embargo, Deidara no quería unirse a ellos e intento pelear con ellos, pero Itachi lo hizo caer en sus genjutsus y lo obligó a unirse a ellos, según Kabuto era una relación de odio mutuo, porque a Itachi le desagradaban sobremanera sus aptitudes artísticas.

- A quien no – dijo Naruto – recuerdo cuando me enfrenté contra él, haciendo esas figuras de arcilla con las bocas que tenía en las palmas de las manos, una cosa bastante asquerosa realmente, no me imagino que otras cosas más seria capaz de hacer con esas bocas que tenía, incluso creo que tenía otras bocas.

- Yo no tuve ocasión de luchar contra él, cuando llegue donde estaban ustedes luchando ya había desaparecido en uno de sus ataques contra Kakashi ¿no?

- Tuvo suerte que Kakashi estaba cerca o lo hago tantos pedacitos de un garrazo por lo que le hizo a Gaara, decía que no tenía que importarme mi pobre amigo, era mejor que me alegrara por su aldea – dijo molesto sin notar la mirada de Sasuke – como si Gaara no fuera a acudir en mi ayuda si estuviera en problemas, después de todo, eso es lo que significa ser amigos…

- ¡Odio a ese ojos de mapache! – dijo finalmente Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia – el no me va a quitar lo que es mío, lo voy a hacer pedazos tan pequeños que no se van a diferenciar de su maldita arena – gruñó furioso y celoso.

- Venga, no necesitas ponerte en ese plano – dijo Naruto sorprendido – Gaara es mi amigo, nada más, él no quiere nada más conmigo tampoco.

- Si, claro – le replicó con mucho sarcasmo – ¿acaso no recuerdas tu fiesta de cumpleaños? ¡El desgraciado te besó, y en la boca para colmo! – gritó – y tampoco se te ocurra defender al otro idiota que trata de parecerse a mí.

- Bueno, el caso de Sai es un asunto distinto… - se calló al ver su mirada asesina patentada por los Uchiha – mira, eres el único que me gusta, así que no tienes que ponerte así – lo abrazo obligándolo a recostarse sobre su pecho mientras le acariciaba los negros cabellos – te juro que no habrá nunca nadie a quien ame como te amo a ti, primero renuncio a mi sueño de ser Hokage.

Kakashi miro al moreno divertido, este se estaba aprovechando del pánico, y por la mirada de Yamato podía notar que este también pensaba así, no era necesario ser tan observador como para notar que la escenita de celos era más que nada para asegurar su posición junto al alocado rubio que era su pareja.

- Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es buscar donde alojarnos – dijo Yamato desentendiéndose de ellos – y después recorreremos la aldea ¿de acuerdo?

Los demás asintieron sin prestarles demasiada atención ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke, con excepción de Karin que no dejaba de mirar feo al rubio, pero este la ignoraba dándole besitos en la mejilla al moreno, cosa que la sulfuraba más.

Minato frenó el golpe de Namida con seguridad, el chico trataba de acelerar sus movimientos imprimiendo chakra a cada golpe, pero lo único que había conseguido hasta el momento era hacerle un par de cortes superficiales en la ropa, se daba cuenta que en vez de aplicar mas rápido los golpes les quitaba fuerza y rápidamente perdía la concentración del ejercicio por completo.

- Creo que el problema radica en que no te puedes concentrar en enviar chakra a diferentes partes de tu cuerpo a la vez – dijo el rubio mayor – mientras no consigas eso, la práctica será un perdida de tiempo total y te cansarás.

- Pues asi me siento un inútil total – suspiró el joven dejándose caer – algo escuche del legendario cuarto hokage, pero nunca pensé que la historia fuese totalmente cierta ¡no he conseguido hacerte más que rasguños leves!

- No es para tanto – dijo este divertido – te llevo muchos años de ventaja.

- Pero eso no excusa mi ineptitud – dijo poniéndose de pie – no sirvo para esto.

- Mira, te voy a mostrar lo que estas haciendo mal – le señaló – no es que no sirvas, he visto ninjas que no pueden usar más que el taijutsu para pelear y son muy buenos como tales, uno de los amigos de Naruto lo es – le sonrió – bien, arriba el ánimo, te aseguro que podrás conseguirlo si no te rindes.

- Espero que sí, o no podré volver a mirar a la cara a mi hermano.

Minato se apartó un par de metros y le mostró la forma en que ejecutaba sus movimientos, se movía a una velocidad suficiente, pero a la hora de asestar el golpe frenaba un segundo y no aplicaba el chakra suficiente con el golpe.

El joven rubio asintió preocupado, había percibido apenas aquel problema, pero hasta ahora no comprendía su magnitud ¿Cómo lo arreglaba?

- Te mostraré a menos velocidad lo que debes hacer, no frenes el golpe, suéltalo para que liberes el chakra acumulado en el puño con fuerza – le indicó comenzando de nuevo los movimientos sin ver que Kushina estaba en su radio de ataque, con tan mala suerte que no pudo esquivarla, ni ella a él porque no le estaba prestando atención, que le dio de lleno y la hizo volar varios metros.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó Namida mirando a su padre que prácticamente había volado para evitar que se estrellara contra un muro de piedra – ¿que le pasó?

- Me temo que el golpe que le di fue de lleno en medio de la espalda – dijo Minato preocupado – no era mi intención pegarle, no alcance a frenar el golpe.

- Señora – dijo Ino aplicándole un jutsu curativo sobre la zona golpeada mientras ella despertaba – ¿cómo se siente? Fue un golpe muy potente.

- Oye, Kaseiyo – le dijo molesta – es una de tus mejores técnicas ¿Qué pretendes enseñándosela a mi hijo? Le haces daño… – lo amenazó.

- Sólo le estaba mostrando lo que debía hacer, tú te metiste en mi radio de ataque y no me di cuenta hasta que solté el golpe, da gracias que no tengo un kekegenkai de viento o ni mi velocidad te salva – le replicó molesto también.

Kushina trató de ponerse de pie para enfrentarlo, pero había quedado bastante debilitada por el golpe y cayó contra Minato que inconcientemente la abrazó para que pudiera mantener el equilibrio. Pero ambos se sonrojaron levemente con el roce, y es que con todo el tiempo que había pasado sus corazones aún sentía lo mismo por el otro, no se deja de amar tan fácilmente, pese a los años.

Gaara atrapo con su arena a Sai que estaba sentado sobre un muro de piedra y lo colocó sin mucha delicadeza en el suelo revisando lo que el moreno había estado haciendo silenciosamente hasta ese momento en el papel.

- Con razón el maldito Uchiha dice que eres un pintor de mala muerte – le dijo devolviéndole los dibujos – y yo que quería uno de Namida, estos son feos.

- No tengo por que darte uno de mis dibujos – le dijo Sai molesto – y menos uno del hermano de Naruto o de su padre – agregó recogiendo sus dibujos.

- Pues creo a que ninguno de ellos les gustarían tus obras – replico sarcástico.

- Son sólo caricaturas – le replicó – si yo quisiera, haría hermosas pinturas de ellos, pero de los tres juntos, sería como tener un sol en medio de la tormenta.

- Me gustaría verlo – le replico caminado hacia el hokage que acababa de recibir una ranita mensajera, al parecer esta venia de Naruto.

- A ver, repítenos el mensaje – dijo Minato algo confundido con ella, y es que la ranita, en su apuro por dar el mensaje, después de todo era su primera misión fuera de su mundo, hablaba aceleradamente – pero habla más lento.

- Naruto sama dice que fueron rodeados por un grupo grande de akatsukis, cree Kakashi sempai que se trata de los sobrevivientes en pleno, así que el jefe pide si por favor puede mandar refuerzos porque uno de ellos tiene los ojos de los seis caminos y hay dos usuarios del sharingan en akatsuki.

- ¿Cómo que dos usuarios del sharingan? – dijo Ino asombrada – ni puede ser.

- Es lo que me dijeron, señorita – dijo la ranita – y ellos están en la frontera de los países en un pueblito de entretenimientos familiares, dijeron que estarían en los poblados grandes para evitar un ataque de akatsuki ya que ellos parecen no querer llamar la atención de los civiles.

- Bien, iremos a buscarlos – dijo Minato decidido – si es que al Kasekage no le molesta, claro – miró a Gaara y este negó con la cabeza – dile a Naruto que iremos para allá – le ordeno y la ranita puso su mano en la frente a modo de saludo militar antes de desaparecer en una nube de polvo.

- Temari y Kankuro los acompañarán – dijo el pelirrojo y sus hermanos asintieron en silencio, no se podía discutir al respecto con él.

Por cuestiones de protección y por no producir una alerta pública en un lugar tan sobre poblado de civiles, Yamato propuso que se vistieran como ellos, en especial porque parecían verdaderos ninjas, las bandanas deberían quedar ocultas (Naruto se negaba a no usarla) bajo la ropa. Por ello se habían separado en grupos: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Juugo andaban en las tiendas departamentales buscando ropa masculina mientras los demás andaban buscando calzado adecuado. Karin había querido ir en el primer grupo ilusionada de ver a Sasuke en paños menores, pero este se opuso, lo mismo que Sakura y Naruto y, por la paz de la aldea, Kakashi y Yamato se la llevaron junto con Suigetsu que no paraba de hacerle burla, por lo que también fue amenazado para que la dejara en paz al menos por un rato.

- Mira, este está muy bonito – dijo Naruto tomando un pantalón de pana color naranjo, su color favorito, peo Sasuke negó con la cabeza – ¿Por qué no?

- Tonto, siempre eliges los mismos colores – le dijo – y se supone que esta ropa es para pasar desapercibido entre los civiles del lugar.

- Mira, Naruto – dijo Sakura mostrándole un par de pantalones de cotelé del mismo color de sus ojos – este es mas adecuado, y podrás usarlo con una camisa de cualquier color – se lo entregó y luego cogió uno de color negro – igual que este – siguió revisando y luego se volvió hacia el ninja más alto – este me parece que es para ti – le dijo a Juugo entregándoselos – y este es para Sasuke, creo que es mas adecuado que dejes un poco de lado los colores oscuros, te vienen los colores más vivos ya que eres tan blanco.

- Mm – dijo tan expresivo como siempre mientras ella los llevaba hacia los probadores – supongo que puedo intentarlo – dio tomando a Naruto de la mano para entrar al probador de varones seguidos de Juugo.

El ninja más alto se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke babeando prácticamente al ver a su pareja con los entallados pantalones que marcaban deliciosamente sus piernas, al menos al parecer del moreno, que, con todo el dolor de su alma, admitía que su compañera tenía buen gusto al elegir la ropa.

- Vamos, deja de mirarme así – le dijo el rubio un tanto avergonzado – y pruébate la tuya – le ordenó tratando de evitar que este le tocara la retaguardia.

- Me sorprende lo cambiado que estás, Sasuke – dijo Juugo un tanto temeroso de su reacción – antes no te inmutabas con nada, parecías de piedra.

- Eso era antes de volver a encontrar a Naruto – dijo saliendo de detrás de la cortina mientras les mostraba como le quedaba el pantalón – me queda bien.

- Bueno, a como eres, dudo que hubiese algo que te quedase mal – dijo Naruto divertido rodeando a Sasuke – te sienta muy bien ese color, es muy sexy.

- Bueno, como a mi no me dicen nada – dijo Juugo mirándose al espejo – tendré que piropearme yo – se revisó a conciencia – si, me queda bien.

- Venga, que Sakura querrá ver como nos queda la ropa – dijo Naruto tomándolos a ambos del brazo, pero ella, al verlos, se desmayó – ¡Sakura chan! – se apresuró a socorrer a su amiga – Sakura, despierta.

- Déjala, ya se recobrará – le dijo Sasuke divertido – probémonos ahora unas cuantas camisas – ordenó y tomo varias de colores entregándoselas a Juugo.

Se reunieron en los comedores exteriores del gran hotel y Kakashi les dijo que se veían muy guapos así vestidos en especial Naruto, por lo que Sasuke lo abrazó a con fuerza como para remarcar que este era suyo y de nadie más.

- Hay que ver cuan celoso eres – le dijo Suigetsu bebiendo una enorme botella de agua – pero si fuera mío, también lo seria – agregó por molestarlo.

- Bueno, conocemos a Kakashi desde hace varios años y Sasuke era el más cercano a él – dijo Sakura – tal vez era por que es un Uchiha o por la forma en que perdió a su familia, pero notábamos su predilección desde lejos.

- Y Sasuke tiene razones de más para estar celoso – dijo Yamato divertido viendo como el rubio trataba de safarse del abrazo de oso de su novio – estábamos practicando la forma definitiva del rasengan de Naruto cuando a Kakashi se le ocurrió mencionar que Naruto había crecido y madurado mucho en el tiempo que había estado fuera de Konoha, que ahora era incluso más fuerte que él, así que agregó: "creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Naruto" – se rió al ver la cara que ponía Sasuke – y el rasengan que Naruto trataba de controlar reventó antes de tiempo mientras él le gritaba: "¡Aléjate, pervertido!"

- Pues yo le voy a aplicar el mangekyu sharingan apenas lo obtenga – dijo Sasuke entre dientes fastidiado con su antiguo sensei – no puede hacer eso.

- Venga, si no es para tanto – se defendió Kakashi – simplemente trataba de desconcentrar a Naruto y ver que clase de respuesta me daba, no lo decía en serio – agregó al ver el sharingan encendido de rabia – no te pongas así.

Naruto apoyo sus labios en la mejilla de su novio en un afán de tranquilizarlo un poco y comenzó a aplicar un poco de chakra en su vientre, con lo que este se relajo entre sus brazos y se apoyo en su hombro mucho más sereno.

- Siempre se ha sabido que los Uchiha son terriblemente celosos – le dijo Kakashi a Yamato – creo que lo mejor seria no provocarlos.

El ex ambu asintió en silencio, y es que jamás se imagino una reacción así del moreno, todo el mundo comentaba siempre lo frío que era, pero ciertamente no lo era con su pareja que ahora debía tranquilizarlo a fuerza de besos.

- Me pregunto si papa san habrá recibido mi mensaje – suspiró Naruto dejando que el moreno se acomodara en su hombro mucho mas relajado – porque enviarle a Gamasatobi a Jiraiya habría sido una pérdida de tiempo, vaya a saber donde anda "recabando información" y de qué tipo es esta.

- ¿Y quién es ese? – dijo Juugo intrigado mirando al rubio que acariciaba el cabello de su novio que se veía complacido por ello.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que controlaba Orochimaru? – dijo Sasuke enderezándose luego de un rato y él asintió – pues cada sanin tenía un animal místico que invocar, en el Casio del maestro de Naruto, invoca sapos y Naruto también lo hace y ha enviado uno de ellos como mensajero – explicó.

- Pero ¿no se supone que sólo puedes enviar esos animales sólo con otra persona que tenga firmado el contrato vinculante con ellos? – dijo Karin.

- Pues sí – asintió Naruto bebiendo un trago de jugo de su vaso – pero mi papá también fue alumno de Jiraiya y firmo en contrato vinculante con Gamabunta.

- Pues es un poco extraño – dijo Suigetsu dejando a un lado su botella vacía – Orochimaru le entregó este secreto a Sasuke porque pensaba usar su cuerpo más adelante, pero no se lo entrego a nadie más, decía que debía traspasarse únicamente a los descendientes de cada uno de los sanin, a nadie más.

- Tienes razón – dijo una voz divertida apareciendo detrás de ellos – pero Jiraiya nunca tuvo hijos y a mi me consideraba como su hijo y supongo que a Naruto lo consideró, así viéndolo, como a su nieto – le revolvió el cabello.

- Vaya que llegaron rápido – sonrió Kakashi – pero ¿no seremos demasiado ninjas para este pueblo? Es posible que levantemos sospechas – agregó.

- Bueno – dijo Minato pensativo – nosotros andamos en una misión de paz, por lo tanto nos dirigimos hacia una nueva aldea ninja que no reconoce a las cinco naciones como tales, según las investigaciones del Mizukage ellos están tratando de formar una nación aparte y su ninjas son mercenarios y tememos que estén reclutando a ninjas renegados tal como lo ha hecho akatsuki y lo hizo la aldea de la lluvia, en especial porque en las aldeas principales han desertado muchos ninjas, en Konoha no sabemos de ninguno aún, con lo que tememos han de contar de, por lo menos, unos quince o veinte jounins y chunins de bastante poder y ello pone en riesgo toda la labor de nuestra aldea.

- Es extraño – dijo Yamato – escuché decir, mientras andábamos de compras, que ellos ofrecen una cantidad fija de dinero mensualmente a sus ninjas y agregan, además, ciertos incentivos monetarios por metas cumplidas.

- Debemos averiguar qué clase de misiones cumplen y cuáles son sus intenciones al contratar y contar con ninjas traidores de otras aldeas, aunque dudo que sea para lago bueno – dijo Kushina sentándose junto a su hijo mayor – Espero que esos idiotas no te hayan dado muchos problemas.

- Se nota que no lo ha visto en verdadera acción – replicó Sasuke – pero de todas maneras no nos enfrentamos con ellos, estábamos cercados y era peligroso pelear con ellos en un bosque cubierto con lluvia de chakra.

- Y tu no habrias podido proteger a Naruto de tu hermano – le dijo Sai en tono sarcástico – debe ser terrible tener un hermano así – le recalcó.

- Pero yo tengo un hermano mejor – dijo Namida tratando de aliviar la tensión.

- Cualquiera pude tener un hermano mejor que este – dijo Sai fastidiado.

- Me gustabas más cuando no mostrabas tus emociones y ponías en tu rostro esa fea sonrisa cínica – le dijo Sakura molesta – deja en paz a Sasuke y a Naruto ¿quieres? Nunca tuviste ni la más mínima oportunidad con Naruto.

- Oye, Namida, en el pueblo hay una fiesta de disfraces – dijo Naruto entusiasmado ignorando las feas mirada que se dirigían Sasuke y Sai – y el parque de atracciones tendrá la entrada liberada toda la tarde y la noche, los más jóvenes podríamos ir y divertirnos un poco ¿no crees?

- Y les dejamos la investigación a los más grandes – dijo Temari entusiasmada con la idea – hace tiempo que no asistimos a una gran fiesta ¿verdad, Kankuro? – miró al marionetista que la miraba entre asombrado y divertido.

- Si lo dices desde la fiesta de Naruto, te doy la razón – dijo su hermano.

- Mm – dijo Sasuke rozando el brazo de Naruto – tengo ganas de comerme uno de esos grandes bombones de chocolate rellenos con crema de fresas que vimos en es tienda ¿la recuerdas, Naru – chan? ¿Me lo traerías, por favor?

- Yo te acompaño – saltó Namida y juntos salieron del recinto.

- Me parece extraño – señaló Ino – porque nunca te gustaron los chocolates.

- Es cierto – dijo Sakura – nunca nos los aceptaste para San Valentín diciendo que odiabas los dulces ¿Por qué ahora le pediste uno a Naruto?

- ¿Qué importa mientras Naruto esté dispuesto a ir a traérmelos? – replicó – y es cierto que quiero comerme uno, pero de su boca – dijo yendo a la puerta a esperar su regreso en el más absoluto silencio.

- Me recuerda cuando Kushina estaba embarazada de Naruto – comentó Minato – quería las cosas más extrañas que se le podían ocurrir, incluso aquellas que siempre había dicho odiar ¿recuerdas que te cargaba el ramen? – ella asintió – pero a las dos o tres de la mañana tenía que levantarme a preparártelo, por eso decidimos llamarlo Naruto – sonrió divertido.

- Pero Sasuke no puede estar embarazado – dijo Karin molesta – es imposible.

- Tú eres la chica fea que le dijo a Naruto adefesio – dijo Minato molesto mirándola de lleno – pero no me parecías tan fea como ahora ¿un tratamiento especial o eres así de fea por naturaleza? – agregó.

- Vaya, ¿ves que no era sólo ocurrencia mía? – le dijo Suigetsu burlón – eres fea con ganas, tanto que si te miras al espejo te puedes asustar – añadió.

- Minato, por favor – le dijo Kushina – no deberías ser así, no es su culpa ¿sabes? Pobrecita, nació así y no tiene arreglo – se compadeció.

Karin si puso de pie roja de furia, pero sabia que no podía hacer nada en contra de ellos, había demasiados ninjas de Konoha como para intentarlo siquiera y ella no podía decir que contara con el apoyo de sus compañeros de equipo, Suigetsu no se la tragaba ni en pintura, Juugo parecía estar interesado en la pelirrosa y Sasuke, bueno, era nuevamente un ninja de esa aldea. Por eso se alejó a grandes pasos fuera del comedor, pensó en buscar a los que reclutaban ninjas para ir a destruir a esos tipos, pero no podía hundir a Sasuke junto con ellos, eso jamás, tendría que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de ellos sin que pareciera involucrada en el asunto o nunca podría conquistarlo.

Naruto miraba los bombones, había muchas clases de ellos y varios de ellos cumplían con las condiciones que les había dicho Sasuke ¿cuál llevarle? Los miró atentamente, el moreno no le había dicho nada respecto a la forma o al color, había muchos, así que sacó su ranita monedero e hizo un cálculo mental antes de decidirse a llevarlos todos, si alguno no lo quería se lo comería él.

Namida miró el paquete que le entregaba a su hermano el dependiente y lo miró asombrado mientras este se encogía de hombros.

- Ni idea de cual es el que quiere – se defendió – así que mejor se los llevo todos, si alguno no le gusta, me lo comeré yo y fin del problema.

- Pero es demasiado dulce, se le cariaran los dientes y le dolerá el estómago – le dijo mientras caminaban de regreso hacia donde los esperaban lo demás – deberías tratar de consentirlo menos, se supone que debes cuidar a tu pareja.

- Creo que tú no lo entiendes – dijo Naruto – Sasuke regreso a Konoha después de varios años de ausencia porque yo se lo pedí y no quiero que vuelva a irse, quizás tengas razón en que lo estoy consintiendo mucho pero nunca antes me había pedido nada y mucho menos en ese tono ¿sabes? Generalmente solo me da órdenes y terminamos peleados cuando no acato.

- Vale, ya entendí, pero insisto en que se puede poner malito y quien al final va a pagar las culpas y las consecuencias vas a ser tú por darle tanto chocolate.

- Quizás no, podría ser que esto le ayude a regular el chakra que tan descontrolado ha tenido desde que el imbécil de Amichi lo atacó.

- Pues ese se merecía con creces la técnica que le aplicaste en la final, y me alegro que, pese a llegar hasta allí, no haya sido ascendido a chunin.

- Y que de gracias que no le aplique la máxima de mis técnicas, en caso contrario lo hubiese matado, ya que yo frené el odama rasengan antes de darle el golpe final, no pretendía matarlo como él quería conmigo

- Pues creo que Papá san habría saltado a defenderte si hubieses corrido ese peligro – sonrió – me ha estado entrenando, aunque no he avanzado como quisiera – le explicó – me estaba explicando lo que hacia mal cuando mamá y Temari san aparecieron y no alcanzó a frenar el golpe lanzado al aire, le dio de lleno a ella pero la rescató antes que se diera un golpe más grave.

- Pues no sé, yo creo que ellos aún se quieren mucho – hizo un gesto con la mano manteniendo el paquete con los chocolates firme con la otra – papá aún suspira por ella cuando cree que nadie lo esta mirando.

- Mamá se enoja con él, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzan se ruboriza levemente – asintió – quizás pudiéramos unirlos nuevamente, así tendríamos una familia de verdad ¿no crees? Sería muy bonito vivir en Konoha.

Naruto sonrió asintiendo y entraron en el restaurante viendo que Sasuke los estaba esperando junto a la puerta, este tomó el paquete y sus ojos brillaron con un fulgor especial cuando vio la cantidad y variedad que chocolates que le había traído su novio. Afirmándolos bien con una mano, le dio un fuerte abrazo al rubio y se lo llevó a su habitación casi en vilo, los iba a aprovechar al máximo, se dijo mostrando una sonrisa excesivamente pervertida.

- Si Sasuke no esta embarazado – dijo Minato que había estado observando atentamente a los muchachos – no puedo imaginarme que es lo que tenga.

Kakashi los siguió con la mirada pensativo, al parecer lo que decía el hokage podía ser perfectamente cierto, recordaba haber escuchado en el pasado a su padre que los Uchiha guardaban muchos secretos, desde la forma en que nacieron como clan hasta las técnicas que ellos poseían. Obito había mencionado en alguna ocasión la existencia de un poblado donde los Uchiha compraban todo tipo de cosas, desde las armas hasta medicamentos más peculiares, quizás existiera la posibilidad que alguno de esos secretos incluyera la fertilidad de las parejas del mismo sexo, después de todo ellos habían ido a ese pueblo según le escuchó a Naruto, por lo que Sasuke estaría embarazado del rubio, pese a todo su orgullo Uchiha, sonrió para sí divertido.

- Lo único malo de ello es que me van a hacer abuelo demasiado joven – se lamentó Minato esquivando a duras penas el golpe que trató de darle Kushina.

Naruto miró a su pareja un tanto asombrado, y es que Sasuke jamás había sido así, podía ser prepotente, egocéntrico y mandón, pero esa nueva faceta que le estaba mostrando no le cuadraba para nada con las actitudes tan "Uchiha" suyas que se gastaba en general, nunca se había esperado verlo poner una mirada tan tierna o que le pidiera tan sensualmente que hiciera algo por él, era algo salido de un cuento infantil, casi como un sueño fantástico.

- Venga, Naruto – le dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación que compartían en un tono que lo invitaba a tantas cosas – quiero probar estos chocolates.

Y Naruto entró en el cuarto tratando de sacase de la mente los malos pensamientos que habían llegado a su cabeza en forma de tropel al escuchar el tono en que el moreno le hablaba, debía de estarse pasando rollos, su orgulloso novio no podía estarlo invitando a eso precisamente ¿o si?

Sasuke cerró con pestillo la puerta detrás de él para luego darle un suave empujoncito hacia la cama. Naruto perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces sobre la cama, pero de inmediato se dio vuelta para quedarse de una pieza al ver que Sasuke había desnudado su pecho y se sentaba sobre él con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas, era demasiada perversión.

- Desde que leí en el libro de Kakashi cuán erótico era esto que he querido probarlo – le dijo tomando uno de los chocolates de la bolsita de papel – quiero probar el chocolate con la dulzura de tu piel, debe ser exquisito.

Naruto abrió la boca asombrado, iba a decirle algo pero sasuke aprovechó el momento para introducir uno de los bombones en su boca y degustarlo largamente dentro de ella jugueteando a la vez con su lengua. Casi sin pensarlo, empezó a hacer lo mismo y noto con asombro que peleárselo a la lengua de Sasuke lo hacía mas sabroso, por lo que comenzaron una guerra de besos tratando de evitar que el otro robase de su boca el bombón.

- Mm, que delicia – murmuró sasuke luego de haberle ganado el último bombón al rubio – pero quiero otra cosa ¿Me dejarías probar el chocolate en el resto de tu hermosa y deliciosa piel? – dijo en un tono que a Naruto casi lo hace desmayarse – en especial una que está muy sensible – dijo arrastradamente.

Y a Naruto por poco le da una hemorragia nasal al ver como Sasuke comenzaba a desnudarlo lentamente, aunque él no se estaba oponiendo precisamente, arrastrando poco a poco la boca por su piel con un bombón entre sus dientes dejando un rastro café por donde pasaba que luego langüeteó quitando del dulce de la piel pero dejándola pegajosa.

- Ah – gimió sintiendo placer – se siente rico – le dijo.

- Me alegro – dijo lanzándole una mirada mas pervertida si se puede mirando una bandeja de loza sobre la mesa – hagámoslo más delicioso ¿si?

Naruto asintió sin comprender mirando a Sasuke dejando el resto de los chocolates en la bandeja y luego derretirlo con uno de sus jutsus y abrió tamaños ojos al ver como este se derretía y luego lo enfriaba para depositarlo sobre ciertas partes de su anatomía.

- ¡Sasuke! – grito entre asombrado y avergonzado cubriéndose la cara con una de las almohadas pero dejándose hacer sin protestar.

Los akatsuki se habían quedado en la guarida en silencio, solo Pein y Konan estaban ausentes, al parecer algo había pasado en la aldea en la que estaba la base y habían ido allí a ver que estaba pasando. Mientras esperaban su regreso en la amplia sala de estar de la guarida, los demás se aburrían a mares, en especial Tobi que no dejaba de quejarse por no tener nada que hacer, así que se había dedicado a fastidiar a Itachi primero hasta que este amenazó con lanzarle un ametaratsu si no lo dejaba en paz, bien sabia que el moreno era capaz de cumplir su amenaza, así que se retiro y empezó a molestar a Kisame, que respondió pacientemente a sus provocaciones como quien habla con un niño pequeño, bebiendo impasible una poco endulcorada taza de té, hasta que se cansó de molestarlo, por lo cual se dirigió hacia Zetsu, pero este dejó repentinamente la guarida por un llamado de Pein.

- Esto está cada día más lúgubre – se quejó – faltan los maestros Sasori y Deidara para que le enseñaran sus juguetes nuevos a Tobi.

- Pues deberías buscar los que se les quedaron antes de irse al otro mundo y… (Censurado) – le replicó Itachi fastidiado, y es que a la mera mención del artista rubio se le culpaban los nervios, quizás pudiese pasar gran parte del tiempo mostrándose impasible, pero el tipo ese lo sacaba de quicio.

- Pues a Tobi le parece que Itachi sama también lo extraña – le replicó.

- Como se podría extrañar a un dolor de muelas – le dijo en toco sarcástico – lo único mal de esa pepea es que hayas quedado vivo – le dijo poniéndose de pie – mi hermanito pequeño no sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo.

- ¿Itachi sama quiere a Tobi muerto? – lloriqueó este como chiquillo.

- Deja de hacerte el niño pequeño – le dijo fastidiado – que sé perfectamente que no lo eres, a mi no me convences con esas escenitas de bebé ¿sabes? Además, me repugnas tanto o más que el propio Deidara.

- Oye, ya te estas pasando – le dijo poniéndose serio – una cosa es que no quieras a Tobi y otra que seas ofensivo con él ¿entiendes? – le dijo mostrando su ojo sharingan encendido con rabia.

- A mi no me asustas con eso y lo sabes bien – le replico sin usar el suyo – sé perfectamente cual es mi lugar y cual es el tuyo, así que no me salgas con esas idioteces, me carga que seas tan infantil – termino saliendo de la habitación completamente cabreado, en se aspecto era peor que Sasuke.

- Eres peor que Deidara – señalo Kisame divertido, no era típico ver a si compañero perder los estribos por nada – te aseguro que no te conviene tenerlo por enemigo, mucho menos que te coja odio – suspiro dejando su taza en la mesita que estaba frente al sillón en que estaba sentado – debes saber que nunca ha sido bueno provocar la ira de un Uchiha ¿verdad?

Tobi volteó la mirada hacia la puerta por la que había salido Itachi antes de sentarse en el sillón frente a Kisame, sabia que estaba jugando con fuego al provocar a Itachi, pero quería saber a ciencia cierta hasta donde llegaba la lealtad del moreno para con su organización, porque comenzaba a sospechar que, si los de Konoha le daban un buen incentivo los iba a traicionar.

- Itachi sama es una persona imprevisible – accedió al fin cansadamente.

Minato, luego de los insistentes ruegos de la mayoría de los muchachos (Kankuro y Shikamaru no estaban de acuerdo), accedió a dejarlos participar de la fiesta de disfraces del pueblo y, para poder evita posibles desaguisados por la imprudencia juvenil, insistió en que los adultos también participaran de ella, cosa en la que Yamato y Kakashi no estuvieron muy de acuerdo pero tuvieron que acatar porque eran las órdenes de su hokage.

- Será divertido – dijo Naruto mirando a Namida mientras escogian sus respectivos disfraces – Sasuke escogió vestirse de señor feudal, así que yo me vestiré de su samurai, Sakura va a vestirse, igual que Temari, de princesa, por lo que Juugo decidió vestirse de guardia imperial y Shikamaru tendrá que hacer lo mismo – sonrió al recordar la cara de su amigo – sólo me gustaría saber como se van a disfrazar los demás – tomó su ropa pensativo.

- Hay algunos que no necesitan ni disfraz ni máscara – le dijo en voz baja señalando a Karin que aún no se decidía – se ponga lo que se ponga seguirá siendo fea ¿no te parece? Y así quiere conquistar a tu Sasuke.

- Dejémosla ser, después de todo hasta mama se compadece de lo fea que es.

Tomando el resto de las cosas que componían sus respectivos disfraces se retiraron a sus habitaciones topándose con un aburrido Shikamaru que no dejaba de suspirar y decir que las mujeres eran unas problemáticas.

- ¿Qué te pasó con Temari san ahora? – le dijo Namida preocupado.

- No es ella, son las cuatro, me refiero a Sakura, Temari, Ino y la señora Kushina, que no se deciden cuál de los vestidos es más bonito y me han preguntado a mí porque quieren verse hermosas y cuando yo señalé que con cualquiera se verían igual, me sacaron a patadas del cuarto – se quejo.

- Debiste decir que se verían igual de bonitas – le dijo Minato divertido apareciendo por detrás de ellos sobresaltándolos – las mujeres son difíciles.

- Papá, no hagas eso – le dijo Naruto poniéndose la mano en el corazón – por poco y me das un infarto ¿acaso quieres dejar viudo a Sasuke? – le reclamó.

- No seas exagerado, hijo mío – le sonrió divertido – mejor vayan a cambiarse.

- Si, es hora, así estaremos juntos todos a la vez – dijo Namida pensativo.

- Pobre Iruka sensei, se esta perdiendo esta fiesta que la pudo haber pasado con Kakashi – dijo Naruto – creo que deberíamos tener algunas celebraciones así en nuestra aldea ¿no, Shikamaru? En especial si nos podemos relajar.

- Bien, suban de inmediato, quizás otro día podamos hablar al respecto con Tsunade, pero la aldea no está en condiciones de relajar tanto la guardia, así que aprovechen de relajarse esta noche porque el enemigo no nos va a dejar en paz por mucho tiempo – les ordenó severo – y recuerden no andar desarmados, no sabemos que nos podemos encontrar por allí.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones con sus disfraces dispuestos a cambiarse de ropa.

Itachi se sentó de nuevo frente a Kisame, se había cerciorado antes de entrar que Tobi no estuviera antes de perder los estribos nuevamente y revelar su secreto. Ese tipo era aún más insoportable que él en muchos aspectos.

- ¡Tobi tiene noticias! – dijo este sobresaltando a los dos – ah, Itachi san está de regreso – sonrió divertido – en fin, Tobi ha descubierto donde están los ninjas de Konoha y en ese pueblo hay una fiesta esta noche – sonrió bajo la máscara al ver la cara de fastidio del otro moreno – es de disfraces y me pareció ver al chico del Kyuubi escogiendo uno con otro chico rubio.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Tobi? – dijo Kisame mirándolo directamente.

- Bueno, había pensado que, como el jefe no está, podríamos divertirnos un poco y aprovechar de tratar de usar a la gente para atrapar al último biju.

- Pues no sé – dijo Itachi pensativo – los ninjas de Konoha eran cinco y se suman los tres del equipo de Sasuke, así que son ocho ninjas a los que tendríamos que enfrentarnos, además que no creo que Sasuke se alejase demasiado de Naruto como para no tener que causar un desaguisado y llamar la atención del resto de los ninjas – se bebió su té – deberías tener en cuenta que es Kakashi quien los acompaña, no sería una labor fácil de lograr.

- Itachi tiene razón – dijo Kisame tranquilamente sirviéndose más té – es bien sabido que el ninja copia es peligroso, y debemos tener en consideración al otro mayor del equipo, según nos dijo Zetsu, puede usar el elemento madera.

- Es extraño – dijo Tobi pensativo sentándose junto a Kisame porque sabia que Itachi lo mataría si se acercaba – ese era el elemento del primer hokage.

- Tal vez haya sido alguno de los experimentos de Orochimaru – dijo Itachi dejando su taza en la mesita frente a él – hizo muchas cosas extrañas.

- A Tobi le alegra que ese este muerto – dijo el enmascarado – habría sido un problema que él siguiera tratando de entrometerse en los asuntos de Akatsuki.

- De todas maneras, podemos reunir información sin tener que descubrirnos frente a ellos – señaló Kisame – como simples civiles siempre es más fácil.

- ¡Si! – saltó Tobi feliz - yo me encargaré de buscarles los disfraces perfectos para tan animada fiesta – dijo poniéndose de pie yendo hacia la bodega.

- Espero que no pretenda que nos pongamos un tutú rosa – dijo Itachi.

Naruto se reunió con el resto de los varones en la sala de espera sonriendo, Sasuke lo había echado del cuarto para terminar de vestirse tranquilo, no había dejado de acariciarlo mientras se vestía babeando por lo bien que se veía sin ropa, al menos esa excusa había esgrimido ante él, pero Sasuke estaba muy "sensible" y lo sacó para poder vestirse.

- Vaya, te vez muy bien – le dijo su padre abrazándolo – somos una familia de chicos guapos – señalo a su hermano divertido – muy guapos.

- Y muy humildes – dijo una voz femenina entrando en la sala y el rubio mayor se quedó con la boca abierta – ¿Qué te pasa, Minato?

- Mamá – dijo Namida sorprendido también – te ves bellísima.

- Es… es como una diosa – dijo Minato sonrojado por sus propias palabras.

- Sakura san – dijo Juugo avanzando hacia ella – pareces una auténtica princesa de cuentos – agregó admirándola boquiabierto.

- ¿Y para nosotras no hay piropos? – dijo Ino medio molesta y divertida.

- Ustedes también se ven muy bien, Ino – dijo Chouji sonriendo a su compañera de equipo mirando a Shikamaru que no atinaba a cerrar la boca mirando a Temari – igual que Temari san ¿verdad, shikamaru? – y este asintio atontado sin atinar aún a decir ni media palabra.

- ¡Guau! – dijo salir Naruto con un silbido dirigido a su pareja – te vez fenomenal, el disfraz te queda como pintado – le acaricio la mejilla mientras admiraba el traje que bajo la túnica se ajustaba a su cuerpo como segunda piel.

- Bien, es mejor que salgamos luego, antes que algunos decidan regresar a sus habitaciones – dijo Kakashi que, sorprendentemente, había llegado temprano.

En eso apareció Karin vestida de odalisca y tres de los jóvenes ninjas hicieron gestos de asco y Sasuke la miro sorprendido.

- Creo, Karin, que esta vez te pasaste – le dijo el moreno.

- Me veo muy guapa ¿verdad? – sonrió ella con su sonrisa más coqueta.

- Pareces una prostituta – le dijo Sai…

Continuara…

Perdonen la tardanza, pero la lluvia me inspiró hoy.


	10. Descubrimientos

El regreso El regreso

Debo admitir que esta vez se me ha pasado la mano con la tardanza, no tengo disculpas, sólo que no he tenido inspiración para empezar siquiera.

En fin, gracias por sus comentarios, y espero que les guste este capítulo.

Descubrimientos

Karin miro furiosa a Sai ¿cómo se atrevía ese remedo de…? ¿Cómo llamarlo? En fin, lo que fuera, ¿a tratarla así? Él andaba vestido de una forma muy extraña, no se veía tan guapo como el lindo Sasuke pese al parecido.

- Siempre tan sincero – murmuró Yamato moviendo la cabeza – Sai, creo que la delicadeza no forma parte de tus cualidades ¿verdad? – lo regañó.

Karin dirigió su mirada furiosa hacia el ex ambu y decidió no decir nada ¿qué ganaba? Se dijo y salió hecha una verdadera furia del hotel, ya se encargaría ella de vengarse de todos esos por sus ofensas.

Minato movió la cabeza, no eran justos con la chica, tal vez no era tan fea después de todo, pero había sido tan antipática desde el principio con Naruto que no era capaz de mirarla sin ese rencor que la hacia más fea a sus ojos. Suspiró pensativo, tenía buen cuerpo, lo podía admitir, pero ella no parecía saberse sacar partido, todo ello agregado a que se le ofrecía a Sasuke como en bandeja y que parecía pensar que era la más hermosa de todas.

- Olvidémonos de ella y vayamos a la fiesta – dijo Sasuke tomando del brazo a su pareja que le sonrió de lado – parece que esta funcionando el parque de atracciones – agregó saliendo del hotel – se veían las luces desde nuestra habitación, quiero subirme a una de ellas, hace mucho que no lo hago.

- Sasuke está muy contento desde que se comió los chocolates – dijo Juugo sin mala intención – parece que supiste complacerlo bien, Naruto kun.

Naruto se volteo a mirarlo y luego se puso rojo hasta las orejas recordando lo que Sasuke había hecho con ellos y su cuerpo. Avergonzado hasta la medula, no dijo nada antes de voltearse y seguir caminando.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Juugo asombrado por la actitud del rubio.

Todos se voltearon a mirar a Sasuke pero este se hizo el desentendido y se apresuro a alcanzarlo. Preocupados, los imitaron en silencio.

- He notado algo extraño en el chakra de Sasuke – dijo Ino pensativa – se ha vuelto inestable y siempre está requiriendo del de Naruto – miro al rubio y al moreno que se habían tomado de la mano – lo hace hasta de manera inconciente, creo que ni Naruto se ha dado cuenta ahora que lo hace.

- Creo que deberíamos hacerle un par de exámenes a Sasuke – asintió Sakura.

- Pese a todo lo fea que pueda ser Karin, ella no ha notado nada extraño – dijo Suigetsu caminando al lado de Namida – no creo que sea algo extraño.

- Quizás no ha querido notarlo – dijo Minato pensativo – ella está obsesionada con Sasuke, por lo tanto jamás aceptaría esas alteraciones del chakra como una dependencia de este hacia Naruto, fuera por el motivo que fuera.

- Aceptarlo podría significar para ella que Sasuke le pertenece a Naruto – sentenció Temari que iba cogida del brazo de Shikamaru que miraba a sus amigos en silencio – y me parece que es posible como un embarazo, cuando se trata de bebés de padres muy fuertes, el bebé tiende a serlo también y para su desarrollo necesita del chakra de ambos y desestabiliza a la madre.

- Jeje – dijo Chouji divertido – quiero verle la cara a Sasuke cuando se entere de sus sospechas, vaya a saber como reacciona, aunque Naruto estará feliz.

- Lo único malo es que seré abuelo siendo tan joven y guapo.

- ¡Minato! – lo regañó Kushina molesta y este se rió infantilmente – no maduras para nada ¿verdad, Kaseiyo? – dijo divertida de sus actitudes.

- Venga, no me llames así, mi clan casi no existe.

- Pues a este paso, dentro de unos años serán muchos – le dijo ella y se detuvieron junto con los demás a ver como pasaba la caravana de animales exóticos y bailarines sobre los carros alegóricos.

Kisame miraba fastidiado al otro lado de la calle donde los ninjas de Konoha estaban de pie mirando el desfile. A su lado estaba Itachi quizás más fastidiado que él, cosa que no podía ver porque estaba vestido de samurai con máscara y casco y un emocionado Tobi que actuaba como crío, con lo que le daban ganas de darle un golpe con su espada, solo que ella había quedado en la guarida a buen recaudo junto con sus uniformes de Akatsuki.

- Sólo espero que el jefe no se enfade con Tobi por venir a esto – dijo bajito.

- Como si él fuera a decir algo en tu contra – le dijo Itachi fastidiado – objetivo localizado – señaló hacia el otro lado de la calle – pero hay más ninjas de Konoha ahora – dijo fastidiado – y dos de la arena, a mi parecer.

- ¿Cómo dice, Itachi san? – dijo Tobi dirigiendo la mirada hacia ellos.

- Veamos, están los de de antes, pero está un nuevo grupo, los recuerdo porque eran compañeros en la academia de Sasuke, los de la arena son los hermanos del Kasekage, pero a los otros… Sólo que el rubio mayor se parece mucho a Yondaime y el menor se le parece, pero a la pelirroja no la conozco.

- O sea, hay siete ninjas más a los ocho de antes – sentenció Kisame.

- Falta la chica fea – dijo Tobi – no está con ellos, aunque a Tobi no le pareció muy fuerte ni tan habilidosa como la de pelo rosado.

- Pues ella fue la que venció a Sasori – dijo Kisame pensativo.

- Tobi supo que la actual hokage la entreno personalmente.

- El equipito – dijo Itachi – los tres entrenados por un sanin – miró a su hermano y noto algo extraño – Sasuke le está robando chakra a Naruto kun.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Kisame mirando al moreno que mantenía sus dedos enlazados con los del rubio – es como lo dices, quizás Zetsu tenga razón al respecto.

- Y su chakra tiene algo extraño – prosiguió Itachi – es como si uno nuevo se estuviese formando al mezclase sus chakras – se concentró y fijó su mirada en su hermano – diablos, ¡Sasuke está embarazado!

- Es hombre, aquello es imposible – dijo Kisame asombrado.

- Tobi le dijo a Kisame san que el abuelo Neko podía darle el don de la fertilidad a cualquier pareja de un Uchiha, fuese hombre o mujer.

- Pero es Sasuke el embarazado – le discutió.

- Debe ser por el hecho de que el chakra mas poderoso es el del portador del Kyuubi – dijo Itachi tratando de recobrar la calma – este tipo de embarazos es sumamente riesgoso y si el padre no fuese capaz de reponer el chakra que consumen tanto el bebé como la madre, en este caso él, correrían peligro.

- Vaya manera de protegerse – le dijo burlón Tobi alejándose un poco de ellos – no te servirán sus ojos ni cuando haya dado a luz, su chakra será distinto.

- Tobi, mantén esa bocaza cerrada – le dijo Itachi con frialdad mortal.

- Itachi san no aguanta una bromita – se quejó y Kisame movió la cabeza sorprendido, ¿Qué pretendería ese tipo provocándolo así?

Itachi, oculto tras la máscara entornó los ojos sin responder nada y luego volvió a mirar a su hermano, tenía la ligera sospecha que él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando con su cuerpo en esos momentos.

- Si Sasuke está embarazado, quizás sería la forma de atrapar al portador del Kyuubi – señaló Kisame – lo podríamos usar de señuelo.

- Nos meteríamos en soberano lío – dijo Itachi – dudo que los otros ninjas que lo acompañan no intervinieran si tratamos de atrapar a Sasuke.

Tobi se quedó en silencio mirando a los ninjas mayores, parecía imposible, era sabido por todos que el cuarto Hokage había muerto esa noche en que Kyuubi atacó Konoha, pero ciertamente muchos creían en la muerte de Madara Uchiha a manos del primer Hokage, se dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara, si ese hombre era realmente quien creía, si sería un verdadero problema el atrapar al biju.

Sasuke caminaba por el parque mirando las tiendas, era todo tan diferente ahora, sentía algo cálido creciendo en su corazón, antes no habría dejado que sus emociones lo dominaran, pero ahora sentía que valía la pena dejarse llevar por ellos, en especial si ello significaba estar más unido a Naruto. Se detuvo en un puesto y vio las ranitas de peluche, ellas le recordaron a Naruto.

- Sasuke kun – le dijo Ino divertida al verlo con esa expresión tan tierna en su cara, al parecer era cierto que el amor obraba milagros en las personas – quisiera preguntarte algo, si es que no te molesta, claro.

- Mientras no me quieras quitar a Naruto, ningún problema – replicó.

- No, es respecto a como te haz sentido últimamente – le dijo la rubia – he notado que estás muy dependiente del chakra de Naruto y que has adquirido costumbres un tanto peculiares, comes cosas que no te gustaban.

- Me he sentido así desde la batalla con ese infeliz de Amichi – dijo molesto – me dio la impresión que el sello maldito trató de desatarse contra mi voluntad cuando ataco mi vientre como si tratase de proteger algo.

- Sasuke kun, perdona la pregunta, pero recuerdo que el día del cumpleaños de Naruto ustedes estuvieron fuera de la aldea y lo hicieron ¿verdad?

- Bueno, era mi regalo de cumpleaños para Naruto – explicó pensativo – fuimos a los baños termales medicinales de Nekogakure...

- ¿Y? – intento que prosiguiera intrigada por el silencio y lo pálido que se había puesto, claro que ella no previó lo que esto ocasionaría en el novio del moreno.

- ¡Ino! – chilló Naruto abrazando a Sasuke que se aferro a su cintura ocultando el rostro en su hombro llorando – ¿Qué le has hecho? – la miraba furioso mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello – ya, estoy aquí.

- Sólo le preguntaba por su salud, me estaba hablando de esa tarde que te entretuvo fuera de Konoha mientras nosotros preparábamos tu fiesta.

- ¿Cuándo fuimos a las termas de Nekogakure? – dijo Naruto y se sorprendió al escuchar los sollozos de su pareja que se hacían más fuertes – ¿Qué pasa? No fue que la pasáramos mal por allá ¿verdad?

- Es que me olvidé de algo esa tarde – dijo el moreno en voz muy baja – esas termas son usadas exclusivamente por las parejas de Uchiha que tienen problemas para procrear, escuche en alguna ocasión que uno de mis tíos había llevado a su prometida allí y que a ese se debía que tuviesen tantos hijos.

- Así que la posibilidad que estés embarazado existe realmente – dijo la chica.

- Pero Sasuke es hombre – le rebatió Naruto preocupado aún acariciándole el cabello, aunque pensándolo bien, su moreno actuaba muy raro últimamente.

- Bueno, yo digo que es sólo una posibilidad – dijo ella – sería necesario examinarlo para saber si ello es cierto, pero lo más probable es que sean padre en unos seis o siete meses aproximadamente.

- Nos vamos a tener que casar, de modo contrario Tsunade me matará.

- Ni que se atreva a tocarte un pelo – reaccionó Sasuke furioso – la parto por la mitad con Kusanagi y luego la frío con un chidori.

- Calma, calma, lo mencionaba como una posibilidad, nada más – le sonrió.

- Pues que no pase de allí – le dijo sin recobrar la calma tomándolo de la mano llevándolo al puesto de las ranitas – quiero que me ganes una de esas.

- Bien podrías ganártela tú mismo – le dijo Sai apareciendo por un costado.

- ¿Qué si yo quiero que Naruto se la gane para mí? – le replicó fastidiado.

- No es necesario que lleguemos a tanto – dijo Naruto viendo las miradas asesinas que ambos morenos se mandaban, le daba la impresión que Sasuke iba a desenvainar a Kusanagi para matar a Sai y que este iba a atacarlo con uno de sus dibujos – jugaré para ganarme esa ranita que quieres ¿vale?

Sasuke se abrazo a Naruto mirando al otro por encima de su hombro burlón.

- Creo, Sai – dijo Ino – que deberías dejar a Sasuke por la paz, si lo que creo es cierto, el cuarto también va a saltar a protegerlo como si fuera uno de sus propios cachorros – le recordó pero el ambu la miro sin comprender.

Unos cuantos puestos más allá estaba Sakura tratando de hacer entender a Juugo que no necesitaba que le regalase nada, pero este insistía en que se lo merecía y por lo tanto estaba jugando con las argollas hasta ganarse una hermosa gatita rosada y peluda que le dio a la kunoichi.

- El perímetro está asegurado – dijo el cuarto mirando a sus hijos que discutían acerca del tamaño de las ranitas que Sasuke tenía en su poder por lo que acercó a ellos en silencio – me parece que la ranita de la derecha es más grande – y Namida sonrió orgulloso – pero la otra está más rellenita y bonita.

- ¿Ves? – dijo Naruto complacido enlazando sus dedos con los de su pareja – de todas maneras Sasuke quería que YO la ganase para él, no tú.

- Namida, deberías dejar a tu cuñado y a tu hermano tranquilos – le dijo el ninja mayor – ven, vamos a buscar a tu madre antes que se de cuenta que la dejé sola, estaban hablando de cosas de mujeres con Temari san y no las entendía.

- Las mujeres son muy complicadas de entender – dijo este comprensivo.

- Se hace el maduro – le cuchicheó Naruto al oído a Sasuke – pero apenas tiene trece años, mamá me lo dijo ayer que cumplirá los catorce dentro de una semana, ¿te parece bien que se lo preparemos nosotros?

- Deberías mencionárselo a tu padre – dijo apretando con fuerza a ranita que le regalase Naruto – venga, vamos a subirnos en uno de esos juegos que tanto querías probar.

La mayoría de los juegos eran una completa novedad para Naruto, teniendo en cuenta que jamás había podido subirse a ellos cuando niño ya que necesitaba de supervisión adulta y nadie nunca quiso hacerse cargo de él, con excepción de Iruka y el anciano Hokage, pero ninguno de ellos podía acompañarlo, así que se subió a cuantos pudo mientras Sasuke le sonreía con esa sonrisa tan suya, aunque se sentía un tanto mareado ¿sería el embarazo o las subidas y bajadas por el tobogán la que lo tendrían así? Suspiró y decidió esperar abajo a Naruto mientras este se subía a uno de los juegos más mareadores del parque, claro que con su entrenamiento ninja no debería pasarle nada, pero no quería arriesgarse a vomitar o a desmayarse, ya bastante tenía con que Naruto estuviera vigilándolo con ojo de lince como para agregarse la vigilancia de todos los demás, en especial de papá-san.

Itachi vigilaba constantemente a su alrededor, Tobi era un verdadero idiota, pero no pensaba explicarle los motivos por los cuales no debían arriesgarse a un enfado de Naruto, si de por sí no podía atacarlo para hacerle daño, eso lo sabía desde antes que asesinara a su clan, menos quería conocer los efectos nocivos que habría de tener el lazo que los amarraba al bienestar de este cuando parecía haberse fortalecido en la unión de su hermano con él. Pero claro, Tobi se creía dueño del mundo.

- Maldito Madara – dijo entre dientes acercándose sigilosamente a su hermano por entre la gente, y es que no podía negarse a actuar, no con Kisame presente, sabía que no podría hacerle rente a Pein ni por si acaso, menos con tan poca información sobre él y menos con su cuerpo rompiéndose a pedazos por dentro – algún día conseguiré matarte o que alguien lo haga – gruñó cogiendo a su hermano por el cuello dejándolo inconciente llevándose rápidamente del lugar tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención.

- Bien, el grupo tiene la carnada – dijo Tobi actuando como chiquillo ¿para quién sería esa actuación? Se dijo Itachi, si el bien sabia quién se escondía detrás de la máscara y estaba casi seguro que Kisame también, entonces ¿Por qué seguía con esa farsa? Hubiese preferido que se muriera este idiota antes que Deidara, aunque tampoco se tragaba sus idioteces.

- Será mejor que no esperes que sea yo quien le haga notar a Naruto que su pareja no está – le dijo Itachi – de por sí ya me quiere matar como para arriesgarme así en un lugar tan lleno de gente.

- Tobi hará que el resto caiga en un genjutsu – le replicó este.

- Tal vez los civiles caigan – le dijo fastidiado – pero, por si se te olvida, hay otros ninjas en el lugar – señaló a un grupo más allá – está Kakashi, que sabemos es muy fuerte, la compañera de Naruto, que venció a Sasori, los otros chicos, ahora que lo pienso ¿no son los que, según Zetsu, vencieron a Hidden y Kakusu? Y tenemos a los ninjas mayores, la mujer pelirroja y al rubio, les desconocemos por completo el poder, al igual que a los hermanos del Kasekage, es una completa idiotez.

- Pues, Itachi tendrá que buscar una solución – le dijo Tobi molesto.

- Será mejor atraerlos a un lugar más despejado – intervino Kisame previendo una pelea entre ellos, no quería tener que informar de una masacre entre Uchihas, de por si Pein se enfadaría por esto porque había ordenado que esperaran su regreso en la guarida.

- Enviaré uno de mis cuervos a informarle a Naruto – dijo Itachi – le diré que nos encontramos en el terreno solitario al otro lado del río, pero no les garantizo nada, si el cree que le he hecho daño a Sasuke como para que pierda a su bebé, estoy seguro que, sharingan o no, estamos los tres muertos.

- Itachi san es un pesimista – le dijo Tobi contento con la idea.

Itachi hizo una técnica y un cuervo, invisibles para cualquiera que no tuviera un enlace con un Uchiha, voló hacia Naruto.

- Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo para salir de aquí, apenas se de cuenta que Sasuke no está, comenzara nuestra cacería – dijo y los tres, Kisame cargando el cuerpo de Sasuke, se echaron a correr saltando por encima de los techos de los puestos como una exhalación.

Naruto se bajó contento del juego y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde supuestamente lo esperaba su pareja, pero él no estaba allí ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿Se le habría antojado algo? A su alrededor había muchos puestos de comida, pero ni luces de su moreno, quizás debió haber ido al baño, siempre andaba con ganas de orinar. Molesto, se dirigió hacia los baños, pero algo lo detuvo, un artista en arcilla le reglaba a los niños pequeñas aves que volaban como si tuvieran vida propia, casi los pudo ver explotar, pero no fue así cuando las avecillas se estrellaron contra una pared, simplemente volvieron a ser arcilla. Extrañado y diciéndose que él debía de estar muerto, entró en la tienda y casi se fue de espaldas ¿no dijo Sasuke que se había hecho explotar tratando de matarlo? Quizás fue como cuando hizo lo mismo con Kakashi.

- Hola – le dijo este mirándolo con sus ojos celestes sonrientes.

- Ho… hola – le respondió Naruto asombrado, este no era Deidara, al menos no internamente, porque aquel que el conoció era un tipo muy distinto, un fastidio con patas que siempre le recordaba que no era más que un contendor del biju sellado en su interior y que nadie lo quería.

- Supongo que quieres una de mis creaciones – le dijo amablemente.

- No, es que ando buscando a mi pareja – le explicó – entré sólo por curiosidad.

- Ah, y sólo por curiosidad ¿cómo es tu pareja? – le dijo dejando su sitio junto a la arcilla.

- Es una belleza de tez blanca, el cabello negro, igual que sus ojos, de mi misma estatura, anda vestido de señor feudal, el traje le queda como pintado, si de puro imaginarme como va a ser sacárselo… – se sonrojó – me comporto igual que Ero Senin – suspiró – pero no soy un pervertido… aún.

- Claro – se rió este divertido – mi nombre es Deidara Makabi, soy artista en arcilla, pero de eso ya te diste cuenta, si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo.

- Bueno, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, soy un ninja de Konoha – le cuchicheó – igual que mi novio, pero andamos por aquí buscando algo.

- Mira, allí hay un cuervo – dijo Deidara.

Naruto volteó la mirada y lo vio, era una de las aves de ilusión que usaba el desgraciado de su cuñado, eso significaba que ¡Itachi tenía a Sasuke! Y sin pensarlo demasiado se echó a correr siguiéndola fuera de la feria, sin notar siquiera que Deidara lo seguía de cerca.

El rubio mayor se sentía intrigado por este chico, sentía que lo conocía, pero había un gran vacío en su mente desde que despertó en aquel hospital de blancas paredes, en donde lo único que sabía era su nombre y que era una artista en arcilla, que había sido ninja lo proclamaba su bandana, pero, por estar rasgada, era un renegado de su aldea, así que no podía ir allí para averiguar algo más, y en todo este tiempo no había conocido a nadie que se le hiciera conocido, a excepción de este chico, por eso lo seguía, quizás él lo ayudase a recordar algunas cosas, aunque suponía que no eran muy buenas, pero necesitaba saber cuál era su pasado, por muy malo que fuera.

- Como le hayas hecho daño a Sasuke – decía el rubio menor – te destriparé y luego haré que te revivan cien veces para matarte de nuevo – gruñía mientras un aura rojiza comenzaba a adueñarse de él – y también al tipo de la espada y al enmascarado ridículo, y a la planta esa y a cuantos otros se pongan en mi camino – la furia de Naruto era palpable, aunque ella lo ayudaba a tomar velocidad – los voy a despanzurrar a todos, malditos Akatsukis

Minato estaba comiendo trozos de pescado asado junto a Namida y a Kushina cuando sintió ese chakra tan violento, volteó la mirada hacia Yamato y Kakashi y ellos asintieron, ese era Naruto sacado de sus casillas, se sentía ligeramente en el aire el poder de Kyuubi, pero este no estaba dominando al muchacho.

- ¿Qué es ese poder? – dijo Namida asombrado.

- Naruto esta molesto, algo debe de haber pasado – dijo Minato pagando la cuenta y poniéndose de pie – debemos ir por él – se acercó a Kakashi y este invocó a Pakkun – rastréalo, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, podría quedar la grande si deja que ese poder lo desborde – miró a Kushina – reúnan a los demás, tan pronto hayamos ubicado a Naruto y a Sasuke les enviaremos una señal para que se nos reúnan, lo más probable es que sea Akatsuki.

Ella asintió y con Namida se fueron a buscar a los demás por el parque.

Yamato, Kakashi y Minato se dispusieron a seguir a Pakkun, aunque el chakra de Naruto era bastante palpable, este se desperdigaba en el aire y podían tomar una dirección errada que podía significar perder tiempo valioso.

- Naruto va en dirección al río, del otro lado lo esperan tres akatsukis que tienen a Sasuke inconciente – dijo Pakkun – pero no va solo, lo sigue alguien más, pero creo que debo estar equivocado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – lo miró Minato asombrado, un perro ninja rara vez se equivoca al rastrear a alguien, su olfato era algo que no se podía engañar.

- Porque se supone que ese hombre está muerto, Sasuke lo mató.

- ¿Quién? – insistió Kakashi preocupado, no creía que pudiera ser...

- Deidara, recuerdo su aroma cuando secuestró a Gaara de su aldea.

- Esos akatsukis tienen demasiados tipos extraños – señaló Yamato – dos de ellos eran considerados inmortales, otro convirtió su cuerpo en marioneta para no envejecer y vaya a saber que de cosas habrán echo los demás, pero sabemos que todos están mal de la cabeza, empezando por su líder.

- Mejor nos apuramos, no vayan a sacar a Naruto de sus casillas, podría liberar a Kyuubi y adiós pueblito pacífico, además de meter en problemas a Konoha.

- Naruto hace mucho que no pierde el control – dijo Kakashi tranquilo.

- Si, como creen las chicas, Sasuke está embarazado, el instinto protector de kaseiyo va a despertar en él y no quiero ni imaginar de lo que va a ser capaz con todo ese terrible poder que mi hijo se gasta sin necesitad de Kyuubi.

-¿Qué quiere decir, hokage sama? – dijo Yamato sorprendido.

- Cuando se le puso el sello a Kyuubi, no solo se le selló el poder a este, sino que también Naruto se vio afectado, ya que su poder rivaliza con el de este.

- Así que por ese motivo le costaba tanto moldear su chakra – dijo Kakashi.

- Era peligroso para él tener tanto chakra siendo apenas un bebé, se habría vuelto loco antes de tener un año, su cuerpo no era el adecuado, pero cuando esté listo todo ese poder saldrá sin esfuerzo alguno.

- Pero dices que el instinto de kaseiyo podría surgir en cualquier momento.

- Es cierto que yo vengo a ser el patriarca del clan, pero este instinto surge en cada padre dentro del clan y puede llegar a ser terrible, fue el que me prestó fuerzas para enfrentarme a Kyuubi en su momento.

- Pero usted siempre fue poderoso – dijo Yamato no muy convencido.

- Era listo y siempre pude ver las debilidades del enemigo y usarlas en mi favor.

- Se han detenido del otro lado del río – dijo Pakkun y ellos hicieron lo mismo quedándose en silencio ocultos entre los árboles vigilando atentamente los acontecimientos a una distancia prudente.

Naruto cruzó de un salto el río y se puso de pie frente e los tres akatsukis que, más que mirarlo a él, miraban a su acompañante, Naruto comprendió entonces que Deidara lo había seguido, pero lo ignoró avanzando hacia ellos.

- Devuélvanme a Sasuke antes que los despanzurre – les ordenó molesto.

- Oye, Naruto ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? – le dijo Deidara confundido.

- Estos idiotas no son amigos míos – dijo Naruto – y se secuestraron a mi novio – miró a Itachi fastidiado – no te cansas de molestar ¿verdad?

- Mientras esté vivo lo seguiré haciendo – dijo y miró a Deidara directamente.

- Ese tipo es un idiota presumido – dijo Deidara – creo que se merece un buen golpe en esa cabeza presumida que se gasta, dáselo duro, Naruto.

- Sigues igual de idiota, Deidara – le replicó este – se supone que eres de nuestro bando y estás fraternizando con el enemigo.

- Y ese ¿Quién es? – dijo el rubio mayor mirándolo – se me hace conocido.

- Mi "cuñado" del alma – escupió Naruto – Itachi Uchiha.

- ¿Y los otros? – los miró – uno tiene pinta de retrasado mental – señaló a Tobi – y el otro tiene aspecto de tiburón.

- Je, je – se rió Naruto recuperando la cara al ver la tensión que había tomado el enmascarado – el de la máscara, ni idea, en el libro de Kabuto no aparecía, pero el otro creo que se llama Kisame Hochihi o algo así, no me acuerdo.

- Un poco menos idiota que el otro cabeza de músculo de Konoha que vestía de verde – señaló Kisame – un tal Maito Gai.

- Así que conoces al maestro cejotas – Naruto avanzó hacia ellos – devuélvanme a Sasuke si no quieren que los haga pulpa en este mismo instante – los amenazó furioso mostrando sus pupilas azules en una delgada línea vertical de manera amenazadora y despiadada.

Itachi se llevó la mano a la garganta conteniendo a duras penas las arcadas, no quería escupir la sangre que parecía estarse amontonando en ella tratando de salir, era como cuando usaba el mangekyu sharingan, se sentía enfermo.

Kisame retrocedió al ver a su compañero a punto de vomitar, también se sentía mal, podía sentir las emociones más oscuras apretando su interior, intentando minar sus fuerzas, casi podía sentir que la piel se le erizaba.

- No conseguirás asustar a Tobi con esa fea mirada – le dijo él activando su sharingan, pero algo raro pasó al usarlo contra Naruto, hubo una fuerte explosión y salió disparado hacia atrás contra Kisame e Itachi que cubrían el cuerpo de Sasuke. Naruto saltó de una y cogió a Sasuke retrocedió lejos de la explosión sin notar que Deidara tomaba a Itachi, quien estaba más muerto que vivo, y lo seguía de cerca deteniéndose bajo los árboles donde los ninjas mayores de Konoha se habían ocultado a su espera.

- Naruto – dijo su padre poniendo una barrera de chakra frente a ellos mientras desaparecía la explosión, pero su hijo permanecía con su pareja recostada en su regazo – debería tener más cuidado, estábamos cerca ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda? Nos preocupamos mucho cuando sentimos tu chakra.

- Esos idiotas secuestraron a mi Sasuke, le pudieron hacer daño.

- Perdone, hokage sama – dijo Yamato – pero ¿Por qué se produjo la explosión cuando el tipo de la máscara se le acercó con malas intenciones a Naruto.

- Intentó usar el sharingan contra mí, lo noté en su ojo rojo.

- Un Uchiha – dijo Minato pensativo – es una protección especial que te puse antes que nacieras, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha se harían cargo de ti si tus padres te llegábamos a faltar, pero había sospechas de ellos, así que, a modo de protección nadie de su sangre podría hacerte daño con su máximo poder, y tú podrías activar esa protección extra en caso de emergencia, como me parece que lo hiciste ahora, Itachi parece estar sufriendo terriblemente las consecuencias de su temeridad y el otro no puede estar mucho mejor.

- Deidara – dijo Kakashi reconociendo al rubio de pelo largo.

- Hola ¿nos conocemos? Porque tú sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo.

- Él es mi maestro jounin, Kakashi Hakate – le dijo Naruto – el moreno es mi otro superior, Tenzo Yamato y el rubio es mi padre, Minato Namikase.

- Pero no llevan el mismo apellido – dijo Deidara intrigado.

- Llevo el apellido de mi mamá – le dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros traspasándole chakra a Sasuke – pronto la conocerás – sonrió.

- ¡Kushina me va a matar! – dijo Minato preocupado – dije que en cuanto te ubicáramos le íbamos a avisar y nunca lo hice.

- Pero creo que podremos regresar a Konoha – señaló Kakashi – tenemos a un akatsuki al que podremos interrogar, si es que sobrevive.

Los mayores se acercaron a Itachi mientras Pakkun iba por el resto de los ninjas que de seguro se habían reunido en los alrededores.

- Esto no es efecto del ataque a Naruto – dijo Minato mirando lo pálido del muchacho y la sangre que brotaba tanto de la comisura de los labios como de los ojos – parece que ha estado sufriendo las consecuencias del exceso del uso de su sharingan durante bastante tiempo, me parece.

Al poco rato llegaron el resto de los ninjas y Minato se colocó detrás de su hijo en un gesto bastante peculiar de defensa, era bastante obvio que le temía.

Sasuke comenzó a despertar apoyado en el pecho de Naruto y se asombró al ver a Sakura e Ino sanando a alguien mientras alguien de largos cabellos rubios las observaba atentamente con sus ojos celestes. Al principio pensó que estaba delirando, no podía ser que el tipo estuviera vivo, si había provocado aquella tremenda explosión en la que había usado a Manda como escudo y lo había matado, pero se daba perfecta cuenta que no era así, aunque el tipo era algo diferente ahora, el cabello de todas maneras lo llevaba tomado en una cola, pero su cara estaba al descubierto y el aura que antes lo acompañaba no parecía ser el mismo, había cambiado completamente.

- Has despertado – dijo Naruto ayudándolo a levantarse – menos mal que no te hicieron nada, aparte de ponerte a dormir, o hago fracasar la misión.

- ¿A quién están curando? – dijo Sasuke – Itachi – agregó sin esperar.

- Está más muerto que vivo – le dijo Sakura molesta – en esas condiciones no va a llegar a Konoha para ser interrogado como quería Tsunade sama.

- Pero tienen al otro – señaló a Deidara y este lo miro extrañado.

- Deidara no recuerda su pasado en akatsuki – dijo Naruto – y, aunque se le pudiera desbloquear la memoria, creemos que Itachi debe estar más informado de los planes de la organización que él, de lejos se nota que llevaba mucho más tiempo y que estaba más comprometido con la causa.

- Patrañas, es un pobre traidor que exterminó a su clan por completo y que se unió a una organización maldita que quiere hundir al mundo de los ninjas en la desesperación del dolor ¿Cuántas veces se lo escuché decir a Orochimaru?

- Eso era lo que sabía Orochimaru – le dijo Naruto – pero hace como ocho años que dejó la organización huyendo de tu hermano, sus planes pudieron haber cambiado, tal como han ido desapareciendo los integrantes, sigo sin poder comprender para qué quieren a los nueve bijus.

- El poder total sobre las aldeas ninjas – murmuró Itachi – y ni siquiera es Pein quien lo quiere, podría jurar que es Madara quien actúa detrás de él – volvió a toser sangre – a mí no me la vende haciéndose el insignificante delante de mí, estoy casi seguro que Kisame sabe más de lo que me contó.

- Bueno, ya nos contarás toda tu historia – dijo Minato – Sasuke, tranquilízate, es un prisionero importante por la información que nos puede entregar, así que no puedes ni debes matarlo, incluso eso lo salvará, momentáneamente de ser juzgado como traidor por el gran consejo de Konoha.

- Pues si no quiere terminar muerto, mejor que ni mire a mi Naruto – replicó.

- Hermano tonto – dijo Itachi divertido y recibió una mirada asesina de su parte.

- No molestes a Sasuke – le dijo Naruto mirándolo furioso – o te haré pasar las penas del infierno antes de matarte ¿entendiste, infeliz?

- Estos cachorros de Kaseiyo – suspiró Minato haciendo que Naruto dejase de mirar fijamente al moreno porque de seguro se pondría enfermo nuevamente.

Bastante problemático había sido convencer a las autoridades que ellos, los únicos ninjas que estaban de paso en la localidad, no tenían culpa alguna de los destrozos acaecidos al otro lado del río, sólo los había salvado el informe de los guardias del pueblo que se habían equivocado en la hora de ocurrida la explosión y que ella coincidía con la presencia de ellos en el hotel.

Pero ahora estaban más preocupados del resultado del examen médico de Sasuke, todos esperaban con ansiedad saber si era cierto que él estaba embarazado, cosa un tanto difícil pero no imposible.

Sasuke estaba feliz con la idea de ser "madre", aunque nunca se lo había esperado, porque estaba haciendo renacer su clan junto a la única persona que siempre lo estaba sacando de su oscuridad, con quien compartía el entendimiento de la soledad y a quien más amaba en este mundo. Sólo tenía una esperanza sobre su bebé, que no le saliera tan loco como su hermano ¿Qué sería de ellos si salía otro Itachi? Aunque siempre existiera la posibilidad que no sacara nada por parte de los Uchiha, suspiró.

Naruto, en cambio, estaba preocupado, no era que no quisiera ser padre, solo que apenas se estaba acostumbrando a formar parte de una familia y ya tenía la responsabilidad de un hijo. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba no era precisamente aquello, sino que su hijo pudiese heredar algo de Kyuubi, no quería que este pasara por lo mismo que pasó él, no sería justo, ya bastante tendría con ser nieto del cuarto hokage, hijo del próximo sexto y heredero del clan Uchiha como para llevar también aquello.

- "Dudo mucho que vaya a heredar algo – le dijo Kyuubi desde dentro – si fueras tú la madre, quizás existiera esa posibilidad, pero como es el Uchiha, todo el poder que se le traspasa lo transforma y no influye en la gestación".

- ¡Que alivio! – dijo más tranquilo – no es que me moleste tenerte presente, pero ni infancia no fue muy grata que digamos con tu compañía ¿sabes?

- "Como si a mi me agradase estar encerrado dentro de ti" – replicó este.

Minato miraba extrañado a su hijo, podía sentir la actividad del chakra de Naruto pero este permanecía con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en quien sabe qué cosa, pero notaba que estaba fluctuando, quizás con el de Kyuubi.

- Naruto – lo movió trayéndolo de regreso – las chicas dicen que ya están los resultados del examen practicado a Sasuke, aunque discuten si está errado.

Naruto lo siguió hacia la salita donde Ino, Sakura y Karin discutían sobre la certeza de la prueba, esta ultima insistía que no podía ser cierto el resultado positivo y que lo volvieran a hacer, pero la rubia insistía en la validez de sus métodos y que, de practicarlo una vez más, obtendrían siempre lo mismo.

- Es que tus métodos están errados, tiene que estar equivocado – repitió.

- ¿Y qué se supone que esta equivocado? – dijo Suigetsu aburrido deteniéndose junto a las chicas que agitaban un pergamino con los resultados.

- Que Sasuke está embarazado – dijo Sakura muy segura.

- Vaya, chico, felicitaciones – dijo Juugo felicitando a su líder que miraba entre asombrado y preocupado el famoso pergamino – supongo que también debo felicitar a Naruto – le sonrió al rubio que parecía no salir de su estupor.

- ¡Si, dio positivo! – dijo Namida contento – ¡felicidades, me harán tío! – abrazó a su hermano dando saltos alrededor de Sasuke.

Sasuke entornó los ojos y volvió la mirada hacia su pareja que aun parecía estar trastornado con la noticia ¿es que acaso no estaba feliz también?

- Mi Sasuke no puede estar embarazado – insistió Karin una vez más – y mucho menos de… ese – señaló despectiva a Naruto.

- Sasuke no es tuyo – le replicó Naruto furioso – y aunque no te guste, tendrá un hijo mío con el cual reiniciaremos su clan – puntualizó.

- Sasuke, querido, si necesitabas alguien para algo así, pudiste haber recurrido a mí, yo te daría todos los hijos que quisieras gustosa – le sonrió coqueta.

- ¿Para que tuviera hijos sin ninguna clase de poder o belleza? – le dijo Naruto perdiendo los estribos – conmigo tiene el poder del clan Namikaze, una herencia tan poderosa como la del clan Uchiha y la belleza puede heredarla de cualquiera de sus dos abuelas, si mal no recuerdo su mamá era muy bonita y la mía también lo es – le sonrió a Kushina – no te necesita para NADA.

- Así que habrá otro cachorro para la manada – dijo Minato rodeando los hombros de cada uno de los futuros padres – ¿Qué esperan que sea?

- Bueno – dijo Naruto luego de pensarlo unos minutos – creo que me conformo con lo que sea mientras se parezca a Sasuke.

- No, yo quiero que se parezca a ti – replico este soltándose del agarre del cuarto abrazándolo a él – lo lindo de mi Naruto y la genialidad de mi familia – lo besó en ambas mejillas.

- No soy un genio, pero tampoco soy idiota – dijo separándose – además, papá siempre fue considerado un genio entre los genios.

- Y lo sigo siendo – agregó este sonriendo.

Deidara estaba sentado junto a la cabecera de Itachi, el moreno realmente estaba mal, era bastante obvio, si cada vez que tosía escupía sangre y su sueño parecía estar plagado de pesadillas, porque no dejaba de retorcerse pese a las amarras que lo mantenían sujeto a la cama.

- ¡Hola, Dei-chan! – dijo Namida entrando en el cuarto – espero que este no te hay hecho pasar mala noche, no debiste haber pedido su guardia anoche.

- No te preocupes, dormí bastante mejor que él – le sonrió – al menos yo no sufro de pesadillas por las noches, creo que es lo bueno de padecer amnesia.

- Supongo que sí, escuche a Naruto decir que tú también habías pertenecido a la misma organización que Itachi, Sasuke señaló que habías peleado con él y que aparentemente habías muerto en una explosión brutal que tú causaste.

- Bueno, no recuerdo nada de eso – suspiró – por eso pedí vigilarlo anoche, pensé que, tal vez si lo miraba atentamente, recordaría algo de mi pasado, pero lo único que he llegado a recordar es que el tipo no me agrada.

- Pues porque siempre has sido un idiota que no sabe reconocer un genio frente a sus ojos, nunca te gustó mi perfección – replico Itachi.

- Si tú eres perfecto, yo soy el amo del universo – le dijo Deidara molesto.

- Soy un Uchiha, soy perfecto de nacimiento – le dijo mirando hacia el techo sin mostrar expresión alguna – no conseguirán nada de mí, se los aseguro.

- Ya lo veremos – le dijo Deidara poniéndose de pie estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza – Vamos a desayunar, Nami-chan, dejemos a este amargado alimentándose de su enorme ego – lo rodeó con un brazo y salieron.

Itachi siguió a los rubios con la mirada, nunca había visto a Deidara con ropa tan tentadora, era cierto que las mallas de ninja le marcaban muy bien los músculos bien definidos que se gastaba, pero nunca se había fijado en lo bueno que estaba, si hubiese podido de seguro habría estado babeando por él, claro que eso no era lo que le convenía a un Uchiha desente, aunque no hubiese nadie que pudiera verlo. Suspiró y sintió un ruido que su estómago no debió de haber hecho ¡y sus guardianes se habían ido sin alimentarlo! ¿No se suponía que querían llevarlo con vida de regreso a Konoha para así poder interrogarlo? Pues a este paso nunca lo iban a lograr.

De repente volteo la mirada hacia la puerta ¡Deidara había abrazado al muchachito rubio! Recordó molesto, nadie le quitaba nada a un Uchiha, menos la atención de la persona que, aunque jamás pensara admitirlo, le gustaba.

Sintió algo extraño, intentaría…

- Dei chan dijo que estabas despierto – dijo un muchacho moreno muy parecido a su tonto hermano menor – y hokage sama dijo que mejor viniera a vigilarte, no estaba muy seguro que la loca esa no viniera aquí a fastidiar al prisionero por haber perdido a Sasuke, como si este fuera la gran cosa, aparte de estar embarazado de Naruto – dijo fastidiado – yo dejaría que se lo quedara.

- Así que eres amigo de Naruto kun – dijo Itachi mirando la bandeja que este traía – te pareces a Sasuke, aunque con otro corte de pelo.

- Yo quisiera ser más de Naruto, pero como el idiota de tu hermano lo vio primero y fue el primero en besarlo, cree que se puede quedar con él – dijo fastidiado – en fin, yo soy Sai y me ordenaron que me ocupara de alimentarte, te tenemos que llevar vivo de regreso a Konoha y no quiero tener que vérmelas con el idiota del kasekage por dejar que te murieras, de por si me quiere quitar a Nami-chan, pero allí las va a tener feas, a el le gustan los morenos guapos.

- Dios nos libre de los rubios de ojos claros que le gustan los morenos – dijo Itachi viendo como lo ayudaba a enderezarse, aunque su orgullo no se lo permitiera, estaba demasiado débil para oponerse, así que se dejo alimentar. "Una vez no le hace daño a nadie" se dijo a modo de consuelo.

El regreso a Konoha había sido bastante accidentado, por así decirlo, Minato había dividido el grupo en tres partes para evitar los roces entre: Sasuke e Itachi (el menos no quería ver ni en pintura a su hermano), Itachi y Deidara (el moreno no se cansaba de decirle al rubio que era un fracaso hasta para suicidarse), Sai y Sasuke (los dos se disputaban a cada rato el estar al lado de Naruto), y Naruto y Karin (la chica no se cansaba de coquetearle a Sasuke y provocar a Naruto); por ello iban en un grupo: Sasuke, Naruto, Namida, Ino, Shikamaru, Shouji y Temari; en el otro iban: Sakura, Sai, Deidara, Kankuro, Karin, Juugo y Kushina; y en el tercero, que custodiaba a Itachi, iban Minato, Suigetsu, Kakashi y Yamato, aunque el compañero de Sasuke no dejaba de importunar con preguntas acerca que Kisame y su espada.

- Menos mal que no estamos muy lejos de Konoha – dijo Minato fastidiado, Sasuke tenía razón, debían matar a su hermano pronto o se volvería loco antes de llegar a conocer a su nieto, aunque el tipo era valioso por su información.

- Con razón a los Uchiha no los querían en otras aldeas – comentó Suigetsu junto a Kakashi – He oído que, antes que se unieran a Konoha, las otras aldeas los contrataban para matar gente pero nunca les pidieron que se unieran a ellos, dado que era un clan altamente peligroso y su chakra era maligno.

- Madara Uchiha era el líder del clan cuando es unieron a la aldea – dijo Minato – dicen que era muy amigo y rival del primer hokage, aunque parece que nunca estuvo contento que él ostentara el titulo de líder de la aldea con el apoyo de su clan, supongo que le debe haber herido el orgullo estar por debajo de su amigo, dicen que luego de matar a su hermano menor se volvió loco y trató de matar al hermano del primero por detenerlo al tratar de destruir a Konoha, este fue salvado por el primero y se enfrentaron en el valle del fin quedando ambos heridos de muerte, dándose inicio a la primera guerra ninja.

- Debe ser terrible el ser traicionado por alguien importante para uno – dijo Suigetsu mirando al grupo que iba mucho más adelante – en especial por una persona que admiras y respetas por encima de cualquier cosa, no me extraña que Sasuke estuviera tan loco como para ir voluntariamente con Orochimaru.

- Pues a mí me parece que los Uchiha siempre han estado mal de la cabeza – señaló Yamato – el poder que ellos tienen se les sube muy rápido a la cabeza.

- Y tampoco entiendo como Naruto, siendo tan lindo, tierno y simpático, decidió buscarlo, perdonarlo y traerlo de regreso a su lado para ser su pareja, yo en su lugar lo hubiese dejado que se pudriera al lado de esa serpiente.

- El lazo forjado entre ellos antes de nacer – dijo Minato – jamás podrá romperse a no ser que Naruto lo desee así, y ello se debe que el chakra de mi hijo es por mucho superior al de los Uchiha – suspiró – aparte de la protección extra que tiene sobre ellos, morirán antes de conseguir hacerle daño alguno.

Kakashi se detuvo mirando el bosque frente a ellos, estaban ya en las cercanías de la aldea, el domo protector estaba activo al parecer ¿a que se debería? No era algo que ocurriera todos los días, este se activaba con la presencia de todos los cabezas de clanes cuando se sabia de un posible ataque mortal ¿Qué habría pasado para que ordenaran su activación?

- Parece que nos sobreviene un desastre – dijo Minato – apuremos el paso, los demás acaban de entrar en la aldea, sea lo que sea, debemos ponernos en alerta también para proteger Konoha a como dé lugar.

La oficina de Tsunade era un hervidero de actividad, en especial desde que el grupo que había salido de cacería había regresado, Itachi había sido direccionado inmediatamente al centro de interrogaciones a modo de prisionero junto con Deidara que iba voluntariamente. Temari y Kankuro habían sido enviados a la sala de mensajes para cifrar uno para la Aldea de la Arena a fin de comunicarse con los aliados en caso de emergencia. El equipo de Sasuke había sido enviado hacia los laboratorios a revisión médica. El propio Sasuke con el resto de los ninjas fueron a ayudar en la evacuación de Konoha, con excepción de Minato y Naruto, el primero era hokage también, así que tenía que ser informado, y Naruto era el punto clave de toda la situación.

- Traemos malas noticias – decía una rana vieja – Jiraiya chan se enfrentó con un tipo llamado Pein y fue derrotado – informó preocupada – mató a uno de los tipos y me ordenó que lo trajera aquí para Tsunade.

- ¡Ero senin no puede ser derrotado fácilmente! – gritó Naruto – ¡mientes!

- Jiraiya está muy grave en estos momentos en el hospital de Konoha – dijo Tsunade – están tratando de estabilizarlo para salvarle.

- ¿Y tú que diablos estás haciendo aquí que no vas a socorrerle, vieja? – le dijo Naruto ofuscado – se supone que eres la mejor ninja medica que existe ¿no?

Minato miró a su hijo, pero se quedó callado, comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo, así que miró a Tsunade que no atinaba a responderle.

- Tsunade no podía dejar su puesto, pero ahora que yo estoy aquí, irá a atenderlo de inmediato ¿verdad, Tsunade sama? – le dijo y ella asintió.

- Jiraiya chan dejó una clave – dijo otra de las ranas viejas dándoles la espalda y vieron lo que allí estaba impreso – dijo algo acerca de la verdad de Pein.

- Iré a ver a Ero senin – afirmó Naruto.

- Lo siento, pero deberás dedicarte a entrenar – dijo Minato – después de todo, me temo que a quien buscan es a ti y si fue capaz de vencer a Jiraiya tu también sucumbirás ante su poder si no estás preparado para enfrentarlo.

- Yo me haré cargo de un entrenamiento – dijo la rana más vieja – en muy poco tiempo estará lo suficientemente preparado para defender Konoha.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que vamos a entrenar? Porque aquí podríamos destruir la aldea – dijo Naruto mirando a su padre.

- Iremos a las montañas de las ranas a entrenar, está como a tres meses de aquí, será un lugar seguro ya que sólo los que tienen contrato con las ranas pueden llegar allí – le aseguró tranquilo.

- ¡Pero está muy le…! – empezó pero desapareció antes de terminar.

- Cuiden mucho a Naruto – les encargó Minato divertido al ver la invocación inversa de la rana que desaparecía también.

- El niño de la profecía estará bien cuidado, no te angusties.

Minato sonrió, pero supuso que a Sasuke no le iba a gustar demasiado que su pareja se fuera a entrenar cuando él estaba embarazado y dependía de su chakra para mantenerse estable. Suspiró, iba a ser un verdadero problema contarle todo ello también a Kushina, de seguro se enfadaría también.

- Nunca, como hoy, me he sentido tan mal de ser hokage – dijo entre dientes mientras tomaba la fotografía de la espalda de la rana preguntándose que diantre significarían esos números – ojalá Jiraiya sobreviva.

Continuará…

Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, me he tardado demasiado tiempo en actualizar, mis musas andaban de vacaciones sin mi permiso y no sabía donde. En fin, espero les guste.

Ah, siento los spoilers del manga, pero no he tenido la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para salirme por completo de la línea de la historia.

Shio Chang.


	11. La furia de Konoha

El regreso

Hasta ahora he seguido un poco la línea de Kishimoto, el manga comienza a tomar acción finalmente (si lo quieren ver está en Naruto Uchiha punto com), así que iré agregando un poquito de aquí y de allá, ayudada por mi imaginación, y saldrá este capítulo un tanto tirado de las mechas.

Quiero agradecer, antes que nada, sus comentarios, me han dado ánimos de seguir escribiendo, a pesar que no he tenido mucho tiempo, ya que fin de año es complicado para cualquier profesor, y por ello les regalo este capítulo especial para quienes me siguen y dejan sus lindos comentarios.

La furia de Konoha

Tobi estaba sentado con Kisame a la espera de la llegada de Pein, estaba más que molesto ¡Un solo crío había sido capaz de vencerlo! Y, lo peor de todo, es que se habían llevado a Itachi y tenían de su parte a Deidara, aunque ese fuera, a sus ojos, un verdadero idiota, si ni para morirse servía.

- Parece que estamos de malas, ¿verdad, Madara? – dijo Kisame.

- Nunca me esperé defensa tan poderosa de parte de ese muchacho – le replicó paseándose por toda la sala de estar – claro que sabía de su poder para sacar de la oscuridad a las personas, pero no esperaba algo así.

- Cierto, pero por algo habías decidido que fuera Pein quien lo capturara ¿no? – le recordó – si no hubiésemos insistido, no habríamos perdido a Itachi.

- Itachi no es una gran perdida – replicó – se está muriendo por dentro, lo que sí me temo es que pueda entregar información de nosotros mientras esté con vida – siguió paseándose – Pein está tardando demasiado.

- Y tú me estás mareando con tanta vuelta – le replicó y recibió una mirada marca registrada en Uchiha – debemos pensar en atrapar al hachibi.

- Contaba con el enfrentamiento de Itachi con Sasuke, el vencedor vendría a nuestro bando por la venganza correspondiente, pero ese maldito rubio me quitó de las manos el auténtico poder de los Uchiha, debería…

- Vaya, así que andamos de malas – dijo Konan apareciendo con Pein – a alguien no le están saliendo las cosas como se planearon ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? – dijo ignorándola olímpicamente.

- Tuvimos un visitante inesperado – dijo Pein sin darle importancia – nos deshicimos de él con un poco de problemas, pero nada grave – miró a su alrededor – Me parece que Itachi no está y has dejado tu actuación, Madara.

- ¡No me lo recuerdes! – dijo comenzando una vez más su paseo – teníamos acorralado al chico del Kyuubi y algo sucedió que, sin esfuerzo alguno, nos venció – miro a Kisame – Itachi fue tomado prisionero por uno de ellos.

- No creo que Itachi vaya a decir algo respecto a nosotros – dijo Pein con calma – si ha aguantado estoicamente su enfermedad, aguantara cualquier tortura.

- Pero quizás ellos tengan el incentivo correcto para hacerlo hablar – prosiguió Madara y tanto Pein como Konan y Zetzu lo miraron intrigados – ya saben que a Itachi no le gusta demostrar lo que siente, sin embargo, siempre se las ingeniaba para fastidiar a Deidara – miró hacia el techo y luego hacia ellos – no sé como diablos lo hizo, pero ese idiota sigue con vida y está de parte de Konoha, además, descubrí que el tipo rubio que los acompaña ahora es bastante peligroso y se hace llamar a si mismo Minato Namikase.

- ¿Y eso qué importa? – dijo Zetzu intrigado – no me suena el nombre.

- El hokage que encerró al Kyuubi dentro de Uzumaki cuando era bebé – dijo Pein – pero se supone que estaba muerto, murió luego de hacer el sello ¿no?

- También se supone que yo estoy muerto – le replicó Madara – no sé que habrá pasado, pero si realmente es el cuarto hokage, debemos movernos lo más pronto posible o nunca conseguiremos el poder del zorro de nueve colas.

- No te angusties, Madara, soy Dios ¿recuerdas? Y destruiré toda Konoha si es necesario para atrapar ese biju – miró a Konan – nos encargaremos de eso.

Minato se paseaba de un lado a otro en silencio por la oficina en espera de noticias desde el hospital, no había sabido nada de la salud de su antiguo maestro Jiraiya desde que Tsunade había salido de la oficina. Ojalá y pudiera salvarlo, porque según el informe, que ahora estaba sobre el escritorio, las heridas del sanin era terribles, lo mas probable era que perdiera el brazo izquierdo, que tenía prácticamente destrozado, su garganta tenía perforaciones muy cerca de las vías respiratorias y laceraciones de todo tipo en casi todo el cuerpo, lo que significaba que había perdido mucha sangre antes de llegar a la aldea, cosa que complicaba aún más su diagnóstico, eso no era nada bueno.

- Espero, Hokage sama, que tenga una muy buena y convincente explicación acerca de la ausencia de Naruto de Konoha – le dijo Koharu, la anciana consejera, al parecer de Minato, con ganas de encontrar algo para fastidiarlo.

- Mi hijo esta entrenando con el maestro de Jiraiya – le replicó molesto, le cargaba verlos en la oficina con esos aires de sabelotodo que se daban – y creo que deberías preocuparte más de proteger a Konoha en su ausencia que de donde se encuentra Naruto ahora ¿no le parece? – agregó con sarcasmo.

- Pues tampoco te veo a ti planeando su defensa – le dijo Dounzu entrando sin su permiso en la oficina. Minato entrecerró los ojos fastidiado, ese tipo lo único que sabía hacer era incordiar a todo el mundo ¿por qué no se moría?

- Se supone que soy el hokage ¿no? – dijo aún más molesto – así que es mejor que me dejen hacer mi trabajo tranquilo, por algo fui elegido para el puesto.

- Pero esto no es lo mismo que hace 17 años, Minato – le dijo Koharu – y debes recordar que no eres el mismo que detuvo a Kyuubi en ese tiempo.

- Obviamente – agregó Dounzu sarcástico decidido a molestarlo.

- Pues creo que se olvidan que Kyuubi es el rey de los demonios y los akatsuki, por muy poderosos que sean, son HUMANOS – replicó fastidiado – así que creo podremos detenerlos sin que nadie muera en la aldea, aunque…

- ¿Aunque en ello se te vaya la vida? – terminó Dounzu por él sin dejar el sarcasmo – valientes palabras para alguien que desapareció de aquí 17 años.

- Dounzu – le dijo Minato con suavidad – por algo no se eligió como hokage – le recordó – y ni siquiera te veo ayudando a proteger la aldea, así que ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te vas a #$%#&%# (censurado)? – terminó perdiendo los estribos finalmente, ese tipo era insoportable para él.

- ¡Hokage sama! – lo regañó Koharu escandalizada por sus groserías.

- Minato dice bien – dijo Kushina que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta – si no van a servir de ayuda, es mejor que no estorben, vejestorios retrógrados – se hizo a un lado – largaos, es lo mejor que podéis hacer.

- No deberías ser tan insolente, Kushina, tú no eres nadie de Konoha.

- Desaparezcan antes que me enfade en serio – les dijo Minato – miren que a mí no se me ha olvidado lo que le hicieron a Naruto, en especial tú, Dounzu.

Koharu miró a uno y a otro y pasó por el lado de Kushina sin agregar nada.

Dounzu le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes a Minato antes de salir.

- A mi también me la debes – le dijo Kushina al pasar este por su lado – no lo olvides, en algún momento te la voy a cobrar muy, muy cara – le advirtió.

Minato se apoyó en el borde del escritorio tratando de calmar las ganas de matarlos de una buena vez ¿Cómo diantre se habían enterado tan pronto de la ausencia de Naruto cuando sólo él lo vio partir a la montaña?

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Kaseiyo? ¿Dónde está Naruto? – dijo Kushina preocupada.

- El anciano sabio se ha llevado a Naruto a las montañas para entrenarlo en el arte sennin – le contestó masajeándose las sienes – lo que me extraña es que ellos se enteraron de la ausencia de Naruto tan pronto este se fue de la aldea.

- Habrá que tener cuidado e informarle a Tsunade – asintió Kushina – pero ahora tenemos un problema más inmediato que resolver – el rubio alzó las cejas sorprendido – deberás decirle a Sasuke de ello y no creo que se lo tome muy bien, en especial por su estado actual, tú lo sabes muy bien.

- Si, tienes razón – suspiró – pero no hablemos de ello aquí, vayamos a ver a Ibiki para que nos informe acerca de los prisioneros – le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó, tomados de la mano bajaron al primer nivel.

Tsunade estaba al borde de la histeria, había conseguido sacar del peligro inmediato de muerte a Jiraiya, pero eso no significaba que estuviera fuera de riesgo aún, en especial oque no parecía querer recobrar la conciencia y el hecho que no hubiera sangre de su familia para reponer la perdida no ayudaba en nada, todo se complicaba, pero no quería darse por vencida, no quería dejar que se muriera, se lo debía a Naruto, a Minato, a Konoha y a ella misma.

- Vamos, pervertido inútil, no te vayas a morir aquí – le dijo mientras aplicaba otra técnica curativa – ni se te ocurra dejarme sola – miró el rostro del sanin y le pareció verlo sonreír – así que me estás escuchando, entonces ¡Reacciona! – volvió a aplicar chakra y el hombre entreabrió los ojos – por fin – suspiró.

Jiraiya sólo la miraba, las heridas en su garganta, estaba seguro, lo dejarían mudo por un buen tiempo si es que ellas tenían cura, aunque no le importaba demasiado, había conseguido información importante que le serviría de mucho a Naruto cuando tuviese que enfrentarse al desalmado de Yahiko.

- Le avisaré a Minato, debe estar preparándose para el ataque de Akatsuki – dijo preocupada – a ellos si les fue bien en su misión, capturaron a dos akatsukis, a Deidara y a Itachi Uchiha – vio a Jiraiya sorprenderse – no sé mucho, sólo que están siendo interrogados, aunque el Uchiha no está muy bien que digamos, Minato pidió un equipo médico que lo sostuviera antes de llegar.

Jiraiya pareció asentir mientras cerraba los ojos, esperaba que el Uchiha se decidiera a cooperar y le largara a Minato que era el espía que él tenía dentro de la organización desde que se unió a Akatsuki, había vigilado a Orochimaru y le había informado de las intenciones de este con su hermano, eso lo descalificaría de traidor, en especial si este declaraba en contra de Dounzu, quien era el verdadero traidor de Konoha, sería vengar al anciano Sarutobi.

- Ahora te dejaré descansar, finalmente estás fuera de peligro, aunque te tendremos en cuidados intensivos por tu brazo, espero salvarlo también – le dio un beso en la frente y salió más tranquila, había cumplido su misión.

- Tsunade sama – dijo Shizune – Minato Sama dice que vaya inmediatamente a la sala de investigaciones, al parecer uno de los prisioneros quiere hablar con ustedes acerca de la información que tiene, pero que sean los dos a la vez, el cuarto dice que es un asunto de máxima importancia – agregó.

- Supongo que cualquier cosa relacionada con Naruto viene a ser de suma importancia para Konoha – suspiró ella y se fueron directamente a la sala de interrogatorios, lo que fuera que dijera el traidor tendría consecuencias.

Deidara estaba sentado en un rincón de la sala jugando con arcilla ante la atenta mirada de Namida, el joven se veía muy emocionado por las figuritas que el otro hacía, le encantaba verlas cobrar vida con su chakra.

Mientras, Itachi los miraba fastidiado, aunque no lo dejara traslucir, siempre había sido el centro de atención de Deidara cuando estaban en Akatsuki, el joven siempre estaba intentando derrotarlo, pero ahora ni atención le prestaba, estaba dedicado al menor, le prestaba demasiada atención. Si pudiera se levantaría, lo agarraría y lo pondría en el más fuertes de sus genjutsus hasta que se muriera ¡No tenía derecho a quitarle a Deidara, era sólo suyo!

- Así que quieres hablar – dijo Minato y notó su mirada sobre los rubios – pareces molesto, aunque tratas de disimularlo muy bien – agregó divertido.

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? – replicó recobrando su inexpresividad habitual.

- No lo sé, pero no creo que a Namida le guste Deidara en el plano amoroso ¿sabes? Sólo lo emocionan sus capacidades artísticas, como pasa con Sai – le explicó – y no porque no sea guapo, sino no te gustaría a ti ¿verdad?

Itachi lo miró tratando de disimular su asombro, el hombre había sabido lo que sentía, pese a que él no lo admitía ni siquiera para si mismo, se dijo.

- Sé que te sorprende que pueda leerte tan fácilmente, pero tu madre y yo fuimos compañeros de equipo – ahora si que había captado completamente su atención – ella llegó al rango chunin, pero, según las reglas de tu familia, debió dejar de ser ninja al casarse con Fugaku, ni ella ni yo quería que lo hiciera, pero su padre no tranzó y amenazaron a Fugaku con quitarle el liderato del clan si no la obligaba. Ambos eran mis amigos, el hermano menor de Fugaku, Obito, era mi alumno, así que les solicité que lo pensaran bien antes de tomar una decisión – suspiró – yo fui a hablar con el tercero al respecto y él me dijo que si le quitaban el liderato del clan a Fugaku, tendrían que marcharse de Konoha puesto que el resto del clan los consideraría traidores a sus ideales.

- Así que por eso mamá conocía nuestras técnicas y sabía cómo curarnos cuando nos heríamos – dijo el moreno – siempre me había parecido extraño.

- Tu clan era el más poderoso de Konoha, después del Senju, así que no le dije nada de eso a Mikoto, aunque tu padre estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ella, y libremente, delante de todo el clan, le entregó su bandana al tercero y se dedicó con toda entereza a la labor de ser madre y esposa, con la misma dedicación con la que consiguió convertirse en ninja en esos tiempos tan difíciles, tu clan era demasiado machista, por mucho que ella fuera poseedora del sharingan, era casi imposible conseguir algo así sin apoyo de la familia.

- ¡¿Mi madre poseía el sharingan?! – exclamó asombrado, sin poder disimularlo siquiera, eso era una verdadera revelación después de tanto tiempo.

- Bueno, sólo tu padre y yo lo sabíamos en realidad, nunca lo usaba porque no quería ser presionada por ello, aunque de todas maneras era muy poderosa y por ello fue elegida como la esposa de Fugaku, aunque tu clan era menos clasista que el clan Hyuga, también tendía a fijarse en este tipo de cosas.

- Papá – interrumpió Namida – Deidara me dice que recuperó sus recuerdos pero que no le gustan – explicó – es muy divertido y tiene tantas técnicas asombrosas ¿puedo adoptarlo como otro hermano mayor? – le pidió.

- Pero si ya tienes a Naruto para ello – le contestó divertido su expresión.

- Ah, pero Naruto va a estar muy ocupado con lo de su familia como para estar conmigo – replicó – además, Sasuke no quiere compartirlo con nadie.

- Debería buscarte a alguien mejor para ser tu hermano – lo interrumpió Itachi – ese idiota sólo sabe romper y hacer explotar las cosas, aunque no es muy bueno en ello, a mi parecer – se burló y vio como Deidara se enojaba.

- Cállate, amargado – le dijo Deidara furioso – al menos a mí me quieren como hermano mayor, en cambio a ti te quieren mandar al mismísimo infierno, yo mismo podría ayudarle a hacerlo si me lo pide, sin arrepentimiento.

- Por lo menos no soy un fracaso como otro – le contestó el moreno sarcástico.

- ¡Ya! – los interrumpió Minato al ver que Deidara pensaba replicarle otra pesadez, de seguro que, si los dejaba, armaban feroz pelea entre los dos – normalmente no se reciben ninjas perseguidos por otras aldeas en Konoha…

- Oh, yo no soy perseguido por los ninjas de la roca – dijo Deidara recobrando la calma - yo me autoexilié porque nadie comprendía mi arte, era tratado como un fenómeno por poder "darles vida", así que en mi enfado las figuras de arcilla que creaba las volvía explosivas – miró al cuarto – yo mismo rasgué mi bandana, así que nadie me persigue, es más, creo que estuvieron felices con mi partida, al final de cuentas, ni familia tenia – se encogió de hombros.

- En ese caso, no creo que haya problemas en que te acojamos en Konoha – dijo Tsunade entrando en la sala – tu caso será estudiado por el consejo tan pronto todo se haya solucionado por estos lados – le tranquilizó.

- Muchas gracias, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarles a proteger la aldea de Pein – le ofreció – aunque desconozco cuál es su poder.

- Lo que significa que va a destruir media aldea para ello – dijo Itachi.

- Bien, ahora vemos a… este – miraron a Itachi ignorando lo que había dicho.

- Ni juren que voy a repetir lo que diga, pero creo que Sasuke debería saber también todo esto – suspiró – pero sería peligroso que viniera ¿me equivoco?

- Sasuke no vendrá porque fue comisionado a una misión – le dijo Minato – pero todo esto será grabado, como toda confesión, lo que digas ahora será utilizado en tu causa ante el consejo, ya sea en tu favor o en tu contra.

- De todas maneras me voy a morir – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – todo este asunto comenzó días antes que Kyuubi atacara Konoha, mi padre estaba molesto y siempre vigilaba a Sasuke, como si estuviera temeroso de algo, no lo sé. Días más tarde apareció Kyuubi, muchos de mi clan murieron en batalla protegiendo la aldea, fue en ese momento que mi padre demostró ser el gran líder del clan, no supe mucho de lo que pasó ese día, pero lo oí decirle a mi madre que no se lo iban a entregar – suspiró – años más tarde me enteré que ellos habían querido llevar con nosotros a Naruto y que el consejo se negó porque sospechaban que nuestro clan era culpable de la reaparición de Kyuubi. Hubo una investigación, pero nada se sacó en claro. Un par de años más tarde entré en la academia y fui alumno modelo en ella porque siendo pequeño obtuve el poder del sharingan, con lo que me era fácil aprender cualquier cosa, ya que nadie se había dado cuenta de su existencia hasta después que me gradué con apenas ocho años. Fui invitado a un entrenamiento especial y cuatro años más tarde fui invitado a formar parte de Raíz Ambu, Dounzu me quería en la organización para espiar a mi familia, creo que el mismo había hecho correr el rumos que los Uchiha éramos los culpables de lo de Kyuubi y se nos empezó a tratar con desprecio, así que los mayores del clan planearon una rebelión en contra de Konoha, pese a que siempre el Tercero decía que no teníamos la culpa – tragó saliva – cuando entregué el informe respeto a ello, se me ordeno eliminarlos, nadie debería quedar, sólo Sasuke y yo seríamos los únicos sobrevivientes del clan, víctimas de aquella matanza. Sin embargo, mi primo Shisui me descubrió y, para que no me delatara, me vi obligado a hacer que se matara o mi hermano correría peligro, pareció un suicidio, pero sospecharon de todas maneras de mí, lo que me obligó a distanciarme de mi familia para que no les fueran a hacer daño para forzarme a hablar.

- Pero todo el mundo se enteró de ello – dijo Tsunade – fuiste llamado traidor.

- Si, pero yo sólo cumplía ordenes – replicó – hubo una reunión en un sitio secreto del clan y decidieron que al otro día destruirían Konoha, mi padre, que siempre había puesto cordura en ellas, no estaba, así que los eliminé a todos, eran los ninjas del clan. Me dispuse a regresar a casa, pero otros ambus de raíz habían exterminado a los civiles del clan, así que corrí a buscar a mis padres, sabía que Sasuke no había regresado de la academia, por lo que estaba a salvo momentáneamente, pero cuando llegué a casa, mis padres agonizaban dolorosamente, sus heridas habían sido envenenadas con un veneno sin cura, así que me pidieron que les adelantara la muerte, no quería, pero no tenían salvación, así que luego de dudarlo un poco, les obedecí sin darme cuenta que Sasuke acababa de llegar, él se asustó, peleamos, le mostré la matanza de nuestro clan con la intención de que supiera a qué se enfrentaba, pero antes de quedar inconsciente me lanzó una kunai y me rasgó la bandana. Dando a todos por muertos, los ambus de Dounzu dieron el alerta y me acusaron del exterminio de mi clan, por lo que salí enfurecido de Konoha, había entregado mis mejores años a cumplir sus misiones y había sido traicionado y mi hermano ahora estaba en contra mía, y quien sabía si no correría peligro. Me fui del país del fuego perseguido por los cazadores y conocí a Jiraiya, él me dijo que venía de parte del Tercero, que había una forma de ayudar a Konoha y proteger a mi hermano hasta que pudiera recuperarlo, no quería confiar en ellos, pero si con ello Sasuke estaba a salvo, lo haría. Así que me uní a Akatsuki para así vigilar a Orochimaru, él siempre andaba haciendo experimentos extraños en busca de la inmortalidad, le temía al envejecer y a morir, incluso trató de adueñarse de mi cuerpo, pero yo lo rechacé, por miedo a que yo tomase represalias, huyó, pero ya no podía dejar la organización, ya estaba metido hasta el cuello y descubrí que cazaban a los portadores para sacarles el biju y usarlos como armas para controlar el mundo de los ninja. Desde ese tiempo he estado traspasando cuanta información he podido a Jiraiya, incluso la que obtenía de Orochimaru por Sasori y por Zetsu.

- Ya veo – dijo Minato – así que Dounzu fue el precurso de del fin del único clan con el poder suficiente para rivalizar con el Senju – explicó a Namida que parecía no entender nada – tal como siempre. Se ha tenido desde hace tiempo la sospecha que él estaba implicado en las muertes de casi todos los aspirantes a Hokage, incluso yo fui atacado a traición pero me salvé por los pelos – miró a Tsunade – recuerdo que él compitió con el tercero por el puesto.

- Así es – asintió ella – pero Dounzu odiaba al clan Uchiha porque, luego de tu supuesta muerte, en vez de nombrar a su hombre como el quinto hokage, reasumió el tercero, con el apoyo del clan Uchiha, una estupidez, si me lo preguntas – agregó – también el clan Hyuga, el clan Aburame, el clan Akimichi, el clan Nara, el Yamanaka y el Inozuka lo hicieron, pero creo que su voto fue el decisivo, que de seguro esperaba que fuese suyo, siempre ha sido vengativo.

- Bueno, ya tenemos algo con qué sacarlo del consejo – dijo Minato – aunque de seguro impugna la declaración de Itachi diciendo que es la palabra de un asesino traidor contra la suya, ya habremos sembrado la duda, en especial si conseguimos que el amigo pintor de Naruto declare en su contra.

- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Naruto? – dijo Tsunade mirándolo preocupada.

- Entrenando, pero debemos tener cuidado, parece ser que Dounzu tiene un espía dentro de las oficinas o un muy buen sistema de espionaje, porque se entera de cosas que no debería con mucha facilidad y rapidez.

Naruto miraba un tanto asombrado el lugar al que lo había traído la rana vieja, allí Gamakishi era más grande que él, había un estanque extraño donde bajaba una cascada bastante espesa a su parecer, además de haber montones de estatuas de ranas a su alrededor, la gran mayoría en la misma posición de estarse concentrando en algo, el artista no debió tener mucha imaginación, se dijo pensativo antes de voltear la mirada hacia su "nuevo" maestro.

- Bien, Naruto, te he traído a este lugar con la intención que aprendas, en el menor tiempo posible, a utilizar el modo ermitaño para tus técnicas, este te hará, de cierta forma, invulnerable a los ataques enemigos – le explicó pero naruto lo miraba con cara de no entender nada. Resopló y caminó hacia una gran roca y, luego de concentrarse un segundo, levantó una enorme roca con una sola mano, como si fuera de algodón – eso es algo de lo que podrás hacer.

- ¡Fantástico! – dijo realmente asombrado y trató de levantar la roca, cosa que no consiguió ni por asomo – pesa muchísimo – lo miró – ¿que clase de técnica es esa del ermitaño? – estaba intrigado de dónde salía tanto poder.

- El modo ermitaño extrae energía de la Naturaleza que te rodea, lo mezcla con tu propio chakra fortaleciendo tu cuerpo unas cien veces. Supongo que sabes que el chakra usado en los ninjutsus es de dos tipos y para usarla debes mantener un balance entre la energía espiritual y la física, aunque no te hace daño el tener un desequilibrio entre ambas, dependiendo de la técnica, pero esta técnica te exige un equilibrio total entre las tres energías a usar.

- Vaya, una técnica que puede hacer súper poderoso a cualquiera – dijo.

- No a cualquiera – lo corrigió – para obtener el modo ermitaño, el ninja debe tener no solo el contrato con las ranas, sino también tener un chakra enorme o su cuerpo no será capaz de resistirlo – miró hacia las estatuas – y en los últimos quinientos años hemos tenido sólo dos aprendices, Jiraiya chan y tú.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – miro a su alrededor – es un lugar magnifico para entrenar.

- Si no mantienes el equilibrio justo entre las tres energías puede pasar un desastre en el organismo del ninja que está tratando de obtenerlo – y viendo que Naruto no le comprendía tomó un poco del líquido de la cascada y se lo puso sobre la muñeca – ahora concéntrate en tu propio chakra y siente lo que pasa a tu alrededor sin pensar en nada más – ordenó severo.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo concentrando todo su chakra en el interior mientras sentía que el viento soplaba suavemente entre las rocas, en sonido de la cascada armonizaba suavemente con su respiración, claro que no se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo hasta que su maestro le habló.

- Abre los ojos, Naruto – le ordenó – Mírate, esa es la consecuencia de la falta de equilibrio entre lo interior, lo corporal y lo natural.

Naruto se miró la mano que había recibido el aceite de rana y luego de acerco al estanque a mirar su reflejo, ¡se estaba convirtiendo en rana! Se dijo asustado antes de mirar histérico a su maestro ¿cómo se iba a presentar así ante Sasuke? De seguro la pesada de Karin ahora sí que diría que era un fenómeno horrible y finalmente lo convenciera de dejarlo, se lamentó llorando. Pero un fuerte golpe por la nuca lo sacó de balance por el dolor y se tiró al suelo tomándose de la cabeza quejándose por el golpe.

- Es la única forma de evitar que te conviertas totalmente en rana – le dijo el maestro – no querrás hacerle compañía a alguno de ellos ¿verdad? – señaló las estatuas finalmente cayó en la cuenta de por qué todas tenían la misma postura, no habían conseguido el modo ermitaño – al final era la única forma en que alcanzaran el verdadero equilibrio de las tres energías – le explicó.

Naruto asintió volviendo a sentarse, tendría que ponerle todo su empeño para poder regresar como ser humano al lado de su pareja embarazada.

Konoha era un hervidero de actividad, los ninjas patrullaban todo el perímetro de la aldea mientras cumplían sus respectivas misiones, todo estaba en señal de alerta, cualquier cosa extraña debía ser comunicada inmediatamente a los hokages para activar el campo de fuerza protector, aunque no sirviera de escudo para los ninjas más poderosos, al menos despertaría la alerta roja en forma inmediata, para ello serían convocados todos los líderes de clanes de la aldea, con lo que la aldea, ya sin civiles, sería como un avispero, pero con ninjas custodiando los puntos centrales de la misma.

Deidara estaba en la oficina del hokage creando pequeñas avecillas de arcilla blanca a las que aplicaba chakra y enviaba por las ventanas a espiar por los alrededores, aunque el alcance de ellas era sólo de algunos kilómetros, pero de todas maneras el cuarto las consideraba una gran ayuda porque no se arriesgaban vidas en su labor, como en el caso de la presencia de un ninja si se topaban con algún akatsuki en el camino.

Pero ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Jiraiya, ahora en franca recuperación, había regresado del país de la lluvia, cosa que se les había hecho muy extraño ¿No era la aldea secreta de ese país la de la niebla? Y el Mizukage había estado allí durante el examen chunin ¿acaso había sido un espía para conocer el poder de Naruto? En ese caso, estaban en problemas, porque esa marioneta había visto cosas de la aldea que no debía, lo más seguro es que, para estas horas, estuvieran planeando algo sobre los puntos débiles de su hijo, eso no lo podía permitir, a como diera lugar defendería a su apenas recuperado hijo para que tuviera la dicha de tener la verdadera familia que tanto se merecía tener, después de todo era el verdadero héroe de Konoha, el único con derecho a decidir su futuro.

- Ha regresado una de mis aves, Minato san – dijo Deidara preocupado – pensaba que sólo quedaban cinco miembros de Akatsuki, pero son siete los que vienen hacia acá – tomó el ave y extrajo su información – han matado a los ninjas que protegían la frontera antes que ellos pudieran dar la alerta, por eso no sabemos nada de ellos, ahora están acercándose lentamente a Konoha.

- Por lo que dijo Papá rana, el tal Pein tenía seis cuerpos y ella debe ser la tal Konan ¿no? – Deidara asintió, ella era la única mujer de la organización – así que tenemos cerca a lo peor de Akatsuki, es mejor levantar de inmediato la barrera y ponernos en alerta roja total, no correremos riesgos innecesarios.

Deidara asintió y soltó un montón de avecillas que salieron volando en todas direcciones, ellas estallarían tan pronto se encontraran con un ninja de Konoha señalando que era hora de replegarse y que se solicitaba en el salón principal del consejo la presencia inmediata de los jefes de todos los clanes de la aldea, con ellos allí se activaría con gran fuerza la barrera, aunque los ancianos no estuvieran de acuerdo, ya que decían que otras aldeas podían malinterpretarla.

- Va a tener problemas – le dijo Deidara – hasta ahora Sasuke no se ha percatado de la ausencia de Naruto – le recordó – pero si no está en reunión…

- Lo sé, lo he mantenido ocupado en misiones pequeñas con los civiles y le he hecho creer que Naruto se encuentra ocupado en otros sectores de la aldea, para evitar que akatsuki detecte su presencia fácilmente – suspiró – pero de seguro se va a armar la grande cuando sepa que le hemos mentido, pero no quería decirle que Naruto está fuera de la aldea porque habría querido ir con él.

Deidara asintió, Sasuke se había estado quejando toda la tarde anterior por la ausencia de Naruto, sus lloriqueos le habían crispado los nervios hasta a su impasible hermano en la sala de interrogatorios, sólo la invitación de la mamá de su novio lo había calmado, eso y un suculento tazón de ramen.

Tsunade, como última representante de su clan, estaba en el gran salón esperando que llegasen los últimos representantes de los clanes de Konoha cuando Sasuke entró como una bala en este, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia ella con la cara descompuesta, cosa que se le hizo muy extraña a la mujer, normalmente un Uchiha no perdía la compostura, a no ser que…

- ¡¿Dónde está Naruto?! – gritó desaforado, era tal como temía, se enteró.

- Naruto se encuentra entrenando en las montañas con el sabio rana – le explicó ella tratando de calmarlo, eso podría provocar una baja de chakra y el único que podía reponerlo era el otro padre del bebé. Lo vio tratando de salir de la sala – ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tenemos que levantar la barrera.

- A buscar a mi Naruto – le dijo este sin prestarle mayor atención, poco le interesaba la famosa barrera, quería a su novio de vuelta ya, lo demás se…

- No puedes ir a buscarlo – lo detuvo a la mitad de un paso – allí no puede ir nadie que no haya pactado con las ranas – le explico y recibió en respuesta una mirada furiosa made in Uchiha – sólo Jiraiya ha ido allí y no creo...

- ¡Papá san! – le dijo Minato al verlo entrar, arrojándose en su brazos – esa vieja bruja no me quiere dejar ir con Naruto – señaló a Tsunade – quiero ir.

- Bueno, no puede entrar nadie que no haya sellado el pacto con Gamabunta – le explicó divertido – y antes que me pidas el pacto, te diré que es imposible comprometerse con dos seres de ellos a la vez y menos cuando el tuyo ha sido con la gran serpiente Manda, son enemigos naturales – agregó.

- Pero tú puedes ir allí, Naruto me dijo que tú tenías pacto con Gamabunta – le puso ojitos de cachorrito abandonado – por favor, llámalo de vuelta – le rogó.

- Mira, levantemos primero la barrera y luego averiguare si Naruto puede volver ya de su entrenamiento, recuerda que mientras esté allí Akatsuki no lo podrá apresar, aunque supieran donde se encuentra – le sonrió.

- Me gustaría saber como te has enterado de la ausencia de Naruto – le dijo Tsunade viendo entrar a los líderes de los distintos clanes – son pocos los que saben que salió de Konoha dado que no cruzó las puertas de la aldea.

- Escuche a dos ambus hablar de ello, les vi la máscara de la aldea, pero estaban encapuchados, parecían molestos por algo, como si la misión que se les había encomendado no estuviera a la altura de sus capacidades o algo así.

- Raíz – murmuró entre dientes Minato – Dounzu no se cansa de importunar.

- Mejor nos concentramos en nuestra labor – dijo Tsunade y comenzó a repartir los lugares alrededor de la mesa, primero los Aburame, los Akimichi, los Hyuga, los Inozuka, los Namikase, representados por el cuarto, los Nara, los Sarutobi, los Uchiha, representados por Sasuke, los Uzumaki, representados por Kushina, los Yamanaka y el resto de los clanes pertenecientes a la aldea.

Al poco rato la barrera había sido levantada en toda su capacidad y los ninjas de los distintos clanes de la aldea regresaron a su labores en alerta roja, debían evitar, a toda costa, que llegasen a los refugios, no era que hubiese civiles allí, pero no habían podido evacuar a los genin de la aldea porque, aunque no tuviesen experiencia en batalla, eran ninjas de Konoha y ello los calificaba para permanecer de guardia provisoria de las vías de escape.

- Papá san – dijo Sasuke haciendo un puchero – me dijiste que me traerías a Naruto – le recordó insistente, aquello hizo alzar las cejas a todos los que conocían desde hace mucho a los Uchiha, jamás nunca se habrían imaginado a uno de sus más feroces representantes haciendo un gesto así, era como fuera de foco – quiero a mi Naruto de regreso – agregó casi llorando.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – suspiró Minato notando las miradas atónitas de casi todos a su alrededor – vamos a un lugar mas amplio para hacerla – miró a Kushina y ella se acercó a ellos – creo que te haría bien comer algo caliente.

Sasuke lo miró sospechoso, podía estar un poco "sensible", pero no era idiota y a su parecer su suegro querido estaba tratando de darle largas al asunto de llamar a Naruto, quizás su rubio estuviera a salvo allá donde sea que estuviera entrenando, pero ¿por qué lo tenían que mandar solito? Si su Sasuke estaba dispuesto a ir al infierno con él si este así se lo pedía, dijo para sí convencido.

- No me siento muy bien – le dijo, era el mejor recurso que tenía, aunque su orgullo se fuera por la borda, claro que este se había largado que rato, le recordó su subconsciente – creo que mi chakra comienza a bajar – murmuró.

Minato lo miró sospechoso, que dijera algo así era extraño, el chico era un Uchiha, pero ya había armado un escándalo por la ausencia de Naruto y no quería que todos los ninjas de la aldea se enteraran, al menos no de esa manera, y eso de la baja del chakra, bueno, podía ser cierto y era peligroso para su embarazo, después de todo iban cinco días desde que Naruto no estaba y podía ser cierto, pero ¿y si no lo era? Interrumpiría el entrenamiento de Naruto sólo por el capricho del moreno, que no se comportaba como debía.

- Pobre Sasuke – dijo Kushina abrazándolo lanzándole a Minato una mirada molesta – venga, vayamos a comer ramen mientras Kaseiyo averigua de Naruto – agregó sabiendo que a este le molestaba que lo llamase así delante de los otros ninjas de la aldea – nos veremos en un rato más en tu oficina.

Minato los miró molesto, le cargaba recibir órdenes y menos de una mujer, pero ni caso, debería acatar y hacer lo que le pedían, aunque primero iría a preguntarle un par de cosas a Jiraiya, el pobre sólo hablaba por escrito, pero Tsunade le había dicho que se recobraría por completo, aunque la movilidad de su brazo izquierdo ya no sería la misma, pero debían dar gracias que no lo había perdido en tan terrible batalla.

Naruto estaba sentado en una roca lisa equilibrada sobre una afilada estaca de piedra a gran altura, debía mantenerse quieto mientras se concentraba en absorber la energía de la naturaleza ya sin la ayuda del aceite de rana, su maestro decía que no debía depender de él para conseguirlo, al menos en esta fase no se convertiría en rana, así que estaba más tranquilo observado de cerca por su maestro. Este no podía creer la facilidad con la que aprendía las técnicas que a Jiraiya, alumno estrella hasta entonces, le había costado años aprender, por lo que el mismo Naruto le había contado había perfeccionado el rasengan que ni el propio creador de este había conseguido hacer, y ahora estaba superando con pasmosa facilidad a Jiraiya en el modo ermitaño.

Naruto abrió los ojos luego de un instante asombrado de poder mantener el equilibrio tan fácilmente, si a veces le costaba moldear el chakra hasta para llamar a Gamakishi, más para llamar a Gamabunta, siempre era distinta la rana a la que llamaba y no le era de utilidad su ayuda.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Naruto – le dijo complacido y ambos vieron como un ave se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad haciendo que el pobre rubio perdiese el equilibrio y se cayera de cabeza contra el suelo.

- ¡Auch! – exclamó pero se asombró – no me dolió – agregó sorprendido.

- Bueno, en esta forma el cuerpo es menos vulnerable a los golpes – le dijo su maestro divertido – el daño, por muy grande que sea, es repelido por la fuerza de la naturaleza y transformado de inmediato en chakra para tu cuerpo.

- Así no me dolerían los golpes de Sakura – murmuró pensativo – en fin, creo que debemos seguir, así cuanto antes podré ir a ayudar ¿no crees, abuelo?

- No creo que sea así – señaló hacia la distancia, era la señal acordada para ir a comer – venga, debemos alimentar el cuerpo con algo sólido – agregó bajando de un salto yendo hacia la casa de las ranas – nos esperan – insistió.

Naruto hizo para sí un gesto de asco y se levantó, de puro imaginarse la comida que lo esperaba le daban ganas de vomitar, ¡Cuánto echaba de menos la comida de Ichiraku o el ramen instantáneo! Pero ni eso se había podido traer, se lo habían llevado tan de improviso que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Sasuke, el pobrecito no debería estar muy bien ¿y si le había venido un bajón de chakra? El no estaba allí para reponérselo ¿Quién lo estaría cuidando? Porque dudaba que Itachi le diese chakra (el tipo estaba más loco que una cabra) o que Sasuke lo dejase, era tan orgulloso.

- Parece que tenemos noticias del exterior – dijo Papá rana acercándose a ellos – parece ser que Minato chan tiene curiosidad por lo que pasa, aunque no ha venido él, por razones obvias, y parece que Jiraiya chan está mucho mejor aunque todavía no puede hablar, pero se recuperará por completo.

- Al fin una buena noticia – se quejó Naruto entrando junto con las ranas en la casa sentándose luego a la mesa – ¿Qué cuenta papá? – preguntó a mamá.

- Bueno, pregunta qué cómo va tu entrenamiento, si no necesitas algo de comer, como si yo no te alimentase aquí correctamente – renegó ella – y si hay alguna forma en que, sin dejar tu entrenamiento, le mandes chakra a tu pareja.

- Sin que salga de aquí – dijo el maestro dijo pensativo mientras mamá le servía un tazón a Naruto que trataba de disimular por todos los medio el asco que le causaba la comida – tendría que enviar uno de sus clones de sombra y que este le traspase toda su energía, así, apenas desapareciera sabríad que está bien – le dijo y le agregó al oído – aprovecha antes que él coma ramen, que aquí no lo tendrás nunca, ella dice que no es nada saludable para ti.

Naruto lo miró con dos cascaditas cayendo de sus ojos e hizo el clon de sombra que se fue de regreso a Konoha, ojalá y Sasuke lo dejase comer ramen antes de hacerlo desaparecer, era otra persona que consideraba el ramen como un alimento nada de nutritivo en su dieta ¿cómo podían ser tan crueles?

Minato volteo la mirada asombrado al ver a Naruto de pie junto a la ranita, la que lo miro divertido sin explicar nada antes de desaparecer sin darle explicación alguna. El muchacho se sonrió, nadie podía identificar al verdadero de un clon de sombra esclavo, no había técnica visual que los identificara, ello lo hacía verdaderamente útil, en especial porque podía recibir muchos golpes antes de desaparecer y ni siquiera el original era dañado con todo eso.

- Papá, soy un clon de sombra – le dijo divertido – uno de los más fuertes, se me encargó la misión de entregarle a Sasuke todo mi poder, no sin antes haberme comido unos cuantos tazones de ramen – sonrió con tristeza – allá no tienen nada decente que comer, me tienen a puras verduritas – se quejó.

- Bueno, creo que Kushina se ha llevado a Sasuke a comer, así que quizás podamos alcanzarlos antes que acaben con la provisión de ramen de la aldea, el pobre ha estado alimentándose en base a ello casi todos estos días.

- Me imagino que, en su estado, estará más necesitado de energía que de alimentación – dijo divertido – vamos, que me muero de hambre, Naruto me envió aquí antes de sentarse a comer él esos guisos raros que hace mamá rana – hizo un gesto de asco – si no fuera necesario, no se los come.

- Pero en cuanto te vea se vuelve loquito, ha estado bastante extraño, no actúa como actuaban los Uchihas anteriores, me rogaba por tu presencia diciendo que le faltaba energía, aunque no creo que sea tan cierto como afirma.

Caminaron en silencio fuera de las oficinas y se fueron directamente al Ichiraku, allí escucharon la voz divertida de Iruka que le comentaba a Sasuke que al parecer su bebé iba a ser igualito a su padre, un auténtico comedor de Ramen, o que quizás estaba alimentando a más de uno allí dentro.

- No es algo propio de la familia lo de los embarazos múltiples – señaló Kushina – eran casos muy extraños si se presentaban, según me contó alguna vez Mikoto, generalmente no tenían más de dos hijos, y en mi familia tampoco.

- Pues no es un embarazo normal – dijo Sasuke mirando su tazón sin notar la presencia de los rubios – los conseguidos de la manera en que lo hicimos nosotros generalmente eran difíciles por su alta fertilidad, recuerdo que uno de mis tíos tuvo seis hijos con su esposa luego de tomar un baño en esas termas, aunque no se si eran de una sola vez o bien seguidos.

- Eso si que será complicado – dijo Minato asombrado – si un embarazo es difícil con un solo hijo, con dos o más será peor, vamos a tener que…

- ¡Naruto! – dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a su suegro saltando sobre el otro rubio que a duras penas consiguió mantener el equilibrio – ¿acaso terminaste?

- Je, je – sonrió poniendo una mano en su nuca – no he terminado el entrenamiento aún, sólo vine a darte energía y comerme unos cuantos tazones de ramen ¿sabes que allá mamá rana me tiene a dietas de puras verduras? – dos cascaditas cayeron de sus ojos – y el entrenamiento es agotador – suspiró sentándose finalmente al lado de Sasuke sin señalarle que él era un clon – quiero un ramen especial, mientras más carne tenga, mejor – solicitó.

- Mi pobre amorcito, te tienen a dieta de hambre – Sasuke le acarició el brazo.

- Papá san ¿cómo está Jiraiya? – miró al hokage que sonreía abiertamente.

- Bastante bien, no puede hablar, pero lo hará en un tiempo. Su brazo no lo perdió, pero ya no tendrá la misma movilidad de antes, aunque Tsunade dice que igual podrá hacer los sellos que quiera con un buen poco de rehabilitación.

- Mamá y papa rana se alegraran de saberlo, estaban muy preocupados por él y me pidieron que le dijera que le deseaban una pronta mejoría.

Sasuke miró el tazón de ramen que el tendedero ponía frente a Naruto y se dedicó a alimentarlo, ya vería la forma de obtener su energía después, porque aún no la necesitaba, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, estaba con él.

Pein con todos sus cuerpos y Konan se detuvieron a cierta distancia de Konoha, las defensas de la aldea eran bastante extrañas, podía sentir la presencia de un chakra especial que parecía cubrirla como una cúpula a gran distancia de las murallas mismas de la aldea, era como si aquel campo de fuerza sirviera de alerta de la presencia de potenciales enemigos o amenazas para la misma, cosa que parecía extraña ya que Kisame no había informado de ello la vez pasada que había estado en la aldea con Itachi.

- Al parecer, esta barrera no estaba antes – señaló uno de sus cuerpos.

- Itachi perteneció a los ambus de Konoha, de seguro conocía a la perfección como esquivarla o los puntos en que no sería detectado – dijo el Pein principal – es bastante grande como para que, si la penetramos desde aquí, los tengamos de inmediato en pie de guerra, son bastante astutos.

- Pero si caemos sobre ella de golpe, los pillaremos de sorpresa – dijo el más pequeño de sus cuerpos – no tendrán tiempo de organizar la defensa.

- Bien, entonces, haremos lo siguiente – dijo el principal – nos dividiremos por toda la aldea buscando información y el que encuentre al portador, lo aturdirá y lo sacaremos de Konoha antes de destruirla por completo.

Los demás asintieron y dieron un enorme salto por el que traspasaron las murallas de la aldea y tomaron por sorpresa a sus defensores.

- Konoha caerá ante el poder de Akasuki – dijo malvadamente y se separaron a grandes pasos destruyendo todo a su paso.

- ¡Tsunade Sama! – entró gritando a la oficina uno de sus ayudantes – la barrera ha sido atravesada por siete personas, invadieron la aldea por arriba.

- Maldición, que los genin tomen sus posiciones, los chunin corran a sus puestos y que todos los jounin corran a defender la aldea, protejan la aldea a como dé lugar – miró a la rana informante que tenían – avísale a Naruto que Konoha está sitiada – le dijo a esta que asintió de inmediato.

- No – dijeron los consejeros – que Naruto se quede donde está, así no lo capturarán jamás – agregaron deteniendo a la rana entrando en las oficinas.

- Naruto se enojará muchisimo si se entera que la aldea está sitiada y no lo llamamos para que nos ayudara a defenderla – dijo ella molesta.

- No tendría por qué saberlo – agregó Koharu – no vendrá hasta que sea estrictamente necesario, no antes – replicó altiva.

- Ustedes no confían en Naruto – dijo ella molesta agarrándolos a ambos de los cuellos de sus túnicas – él no es un arma de Konoha, es un ninja de nuestras aldea, el mejor que tenemos, él defenderá la aldea como lo hizo siendo un bebé – los soltó dejándolos caer – eso es lo que los diferencia del tercero, de Jiraiya y de Shiyo, la fe en el verdadero poder de Naruto.

- Muy bien, haz lo que quieras, pero si no resulta…

- Me admira su poca fe en las capacidades de Naruto – les reclamó ella – recuerden que él es el siguiente Hokage, si Konoha es destruida sus sueños jamás se harán realidad y será la culpa de ustedes y no la mía – ellos la miraron enfadados y salieron de la oficina.

- Tsunade sama – entró Shizune – hemos descubierto algo nuevo sobre Pein, pero necesitamos tiempo y hay muchos ninjas heridos ya.

- Haremos lo posible por detener su avance mientras llega Naruto – dijo ella saliendo de la oficina dejando a la rana mensajera sola.

- Es mejor que me vaya – dijo juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos, por ello no vio al hombre que aparecía entre las sombras con un afilado cuchillo. Un sonoro pop se escuchó, pero nadie le prestó atención pensando que se trataba del retorno de la ranita a su lugar de origen, pero los lentes que eran la conexión entre los mundos estaban sobre el escritorio de Tsunade.

- Ahora no habrá comunicación con el Kyuubi, akatsuki no tendrá su poder y nada evitará que mis planes se realicen – dijo victorioso el hombre antes de desaparecer, ya no habría nadie que evitara que el nombre de Dounzu se inscribiera en los anales de Konoha como hokage.

Pero el hombre no notó que una pequeña figura de arcilla que estaba sobre los libros de contabilidad se movía y salía raudamente por una rendija a informar a su amo lo que había pasado allí.

Sasuke estaba recostado sobre el pecho del clon de Naruto recibiendo su chakra en silencio, este lo acariciaba mientras se lo traspasaba y fue por ello que supo que se trataba de un clon de sombra, su Naruto era un escandaloso y de seguro ahora le estaría dando muchos mimos ¿por qué los clones eran mucho más maduros que el original? No le gustaba así.

- Pareces muy molesto, Sasuke – le dijo luego de un rato – el jefe está dando su mejor esfuerzo para controlar la técnica para proteger a Konoha ¿sabes?

- Lo sé, pero no me agrada estar tan lejos de él ahora, aunque seas un clon suyo y sea su chakra el que se le traspasa a nuestro hijo – suspiró y se sobresaltaron cuando se escuchó una explosión a los lejos – ¿Qué fue eso?

Ambos se enderezaron y se asomaron al balcón a mirar, en todos los alrededores de la aldea evacuada surgían enormes columnas de humo, al parecer akatsuki había penetrado las defensas de la aldea y se encontraba bajo ataque. Ambos se miraron un al otro pensando en ir a ayudar cuando vieron que venía a toda velocidad hacia ellos Iruka.

- Sasuke, el cuarto me ha pedido que te escolte hacia los refugios – dijo el chunin y vio que el moreno fruncía las cejas con enfado – en tu estado es peligroso que entres en combate, no querrás hacerle daño a tu hijo ¿verdad?

- Vamos, Sasuke, ayudemos a terminar la evacuación de Konoha – le dijo el clon y Sasuke sintió deseos de llorar ¡Su Naruto habría insistido en ir a ayudar!

- Kakashi se está enfrentando en estos momentos a Pein – dijo Iruka mientras prácticamente arrastraban entre el clon y él a Sasuke hacia los refugios – se te parece bastante, pero tiene unos ojos bastante extraños – agregó.

Entraron en el refugio y el clon de Naruto se asomó a mirar desde los ojos de la imagen del cuarto, Konoha estaba siendo arrasada por esos tipos, no se podía quedar allí, debía investigar un poco antes de regresar a su jefe.

Salió raudamente sin que lo vieran y se detuvo a pocos metros de donde Kakashi sostenía feroz batalla con el tipo llamado Pein, ciertamente se le parecía bastante, pero sus ojos tenían una cantidad extraña de círculos concéntricos, así que eso era los ojos de los seis caminos o rinegan. Pero si la pelea seguía así su maestro terminaría muerto antes que su jefe llegase.

Se apartó de la pared justo un segundo antes que esta saltara por los aires echa pedazos, Kakashi se salvó por los pelos gracias a la intervención de Chouji y su padre que entraron en combate contra el segundo Pein, allí notó algo raro, sus técnicas se parecían de cierta manera a las de Kakosu, pero por medio de los piercing, cada vez que perdía uno de ellos el cuerpo parecía perder fuerza en sus ataques, al menos ya sabía algo que lo podía ayudar a vencerlo, era hora de irse con el jefe.

Naruto descansaba bajo una roca pensativo, había conseguido dominar la técnica del ermitaño bastante bien, pero estaba un tanto nervioso ¿Por qué no tenían noticias del exterior? Tampoco había regresado su clon ¿le habría pasado algo malo a su Sasuke? Realmente esperaba que no, que no tuvieran noticia de la aldea se debiera más que anda a que no había pasado nada que se tuviera que contar en este mundo de Konoha.

- Vaya, así que estás aquí – le dijo su maestro – es hora de regresar al entrenamiento – agregó – claro que vamos a intentar algo diferente ahora.

- ¿Cómo qué? – lo miró un tanto preocupado.

- Bueno, habrás notado que esta técnica, pese a todo el poder que tiene, requiere de tiempo para usarse ¿no? – el muchacho asintió – y eso es algo que tu enemigo no te va a dar para la realices, no podrías luchar contra él si no hay quien te dé tiempo – Naruto lo miro con cara de interrogación – vamos a aprender un poco de fusión.

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos instantes y se imaginó una rana vestida con sus ropas. Cual sería su cara de espanto ante semejante visión que el maestro le dio con el abanico en la cabeza haciéndolo regresar a la realidad.

- No te imagines idioteces, no combinaremos nuestros cuerpos, sino que quedaré en uno de tus hombros para que puedas adquirir el modo ermitaño.

- Bueno, debiste haberlo dicho desde un principio – se quejó Naruto sobándose la cabeza – esos golpes eran terribles, casi tanto como los de Sakura.

Intentaron al in hacer la famosa fusión, pero cuando Fugasaku entró en el subconsciente de Naruto un chakra monstruoso lo echó fuera de golpe.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Naruto sobresaltado mirando a su maestro.

- Al parecer el chakra de Kyuubi no me va a permitir la fusión – dijo la rana vieja molesto – de seguro no le ha gustado tener a alguien más allí dentro.

De repente algo dio contra el cuerpo de Naruto, un potente golpe de su propio chakra lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sentado en el suelo. Volvió la mirada hacia su maestro preocupado antes de gritar asustado.

- ¡Akatuki está atacando Konoha!

Continuará…

Lamento haberme tardado tanto, esperaba hacerlo antes, peo ahora tengo un poco de tiempo y aprovecho de terminar este capítulo.

Por favor, dejen comentarios, y perdonen por los espoiler del último manga, de aquí en adelante la mayoría ha de ser parte de mi imaginación.

Shio Chang.


	12. El choque de los alumnos

El regreso

Espero que les guste el capitulo, de aquí en adelante voy a tratar de no hacer referencia al manga (Kishimoto malo T^T), en especial porque hay personajes que no he matado y que quiero hacerlos trabajar.

El choque de los alumnos

Fugasaku miraba a Naruto que se paseaba a su alrededor muy preocupado, había algo extraño en todo esto. Si Konoha estaba bajo ataque ¿Por qué su padre o Tsunade no habían mandado el mensajero de vuelta? Y por lo que había señalado su clon, la mayoría de los Jounins de la aldea estaban cayendo como moscas frente al ataque de esos tipos ¿y si capturaban a Sasuke para atraerlo a él? No dudaba que su moreno intentaría defenderse con todo, pero no podía arriesgarse en su estado, era peligroso para él y el bebé.

- Deja de pasearte – le dijo la rana al fin – no ganas nada con ello, mejor buscamos la forma de fusionarnos sin que Kyuubi me expulse de tu interior.

- Kyuubi no va a dejarnos – suspiró sentándose a su lado – de por sí odia estar allí dentro encerrado como para que aguante la compañía de alguien más.

- De esa forma jamás podrás obtener el poder de la técnica del ermitaño – le replicó – para hacerlo por ti mismo necesitarías demasiado tiempo y sabes que ese tipo no te lo dará, lo único que quiere es tener a tu Biju, le importa poco cómo sea que lo obtenga siempre que pueda tenerlo – agregó molesto.

- Si no se puede de esa manera, debe de haber otra – aseveró molesto igual.

- Claro, como si fueras a mirar en cuatro direcciones al mismo tiempo – le replicó la rana molesta – mejor convencías a Kyuubi…

- ¡Eso es! – dijo entusiasmado – ¡eres verdaderamente un genio!

Fugasaku lo miró sorprendido sin entender nada, al rubio loco ese se le ocurría cada cosa, con razón le decían que era el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, siempre se le ocurrían cosas, pero ¿sería capaz de convencer a Kyuubi de hacer lo que se le pedía? Pero si Naruto se sentía capaz…

- ¡Sabio, hay problemas! – llegó gritando mamá rana – el nombre del mensajero que dejamos en Konoha ha desaparecido de los pergaminos.

- Era como temía, alguien no me quiere de regreso en la aldea para salvarla.

- Terminemos el entrenamiento y haremos la invocación para regresar – dijo Fugasaku mirando a Naruto y este cerró los ojos concentrándose en su chakra interior, si Kyuubi no se dejaba, era lo único que le quedaba.

Deidara se detuvo junto al cuarto, por lo que sus espías le habían dicho, el hombre que se llamaba Dounzu había asesinado a la rana mensajera y debía decírselo, pero bastó que sus miradas se cruzaran para que el rubio mayor lo supiera, se volvió hacia sus ayudantes y luego hacia la zona de protección.

- Deidara, saca a Itachi del hospital y trasládalo al Barrio Uchiha, sé que te va a dar problemas, pero hay una manera de evitar que use el sharingan contra ti – le sonrió al ver al otro rubio sorprendido – con esto lo dejarás sin modo de usar el chakra y lo podrás poner a salvo, no queremos que los akatsuki lo recuperen ¿verdad? – el joven asintió tomando la droga echándose a volar en una de sus creaciones de arcilla – Bien. Kotetsu, Izumo, ustedes quedan a cargo de sacar a cualquier genin que aún esté en Konoha fuera de la aldea – terminó echándose a correr de regreso a la torre de los hokages, si Dounzu había matado aquella ranita, no le quedaba de otra que invocar otra y traer de regreso a su hijo aunque no hubiese completado su entrenamiento.

Pero de camino hacia allá se sorprendió al ver la pelea de su antiguo discípulo contra dos tipos, esos debían ser los famosos Pein, por lo visto eran demasiado para dos Jounin de elite de la aldea, así lo podía ver por el hecho que el líder de los Akimichi estaba medio muerto un poco más allá.

- Si me dicen donde está el chico del Kyuubi, les perdonaré la vida – decía uno de ellos, al parecer era el jefe, aunque Minato sospechaba que no era el verdadero, tenía un aura extraña, casi como un cadáver andante.

- Naruto es un ninja de nuestra aldea, nadie te lo va a entregar – dijo Kakashi valientemente antes de caer al suelo más muerto que vivo.

Minato reaccionó cuando de nueva cuenta iba a ser atacado, recogiéndolo a toda velocidad poniéndolo a salvo, pero se notaba que ambos jounin estaban en las últimas, tenía que actuar rápido, el era el hokage de Konoha y no podía permitir que siguieran destruyendo la aldea.

- Veamos si puedes contra el rayo amarillo de Konoha – dijo poniéndose de pie frente a él, decidido – pero no vas a tener a Naruto, no lo permitiré jamás.

- Conocerás el verdadero dolor – dijo Pein muy confiado de si mismo.

- ¿Qué sabes tú del dolor? – le replicó Minato – Nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que es perderlo todo, incluso la vida propia por salvar a aquellos que tanto amas, pero ¿Qué sabe de amar un pobre diablo como tú?

- Silencio, yo soy Dios y lo sé todo – le replicó sin ninguna entonación.

- Déjame que lo ponga en duda – le dijo Minato altivo – si así fuera no andarías buscando a Naruto como loco mientras destruyes mi aldea.

- Bien, si es lo que quieres, morirás – dijo fastidiado lanzando un ataque contra Minato, sólo la velocidad del cuarto lo salvó, pero aquello no impedía que el otro Pein lo siguiera atacando, pero el cuarto tenía un as bajo la manga y, cuando al fin fue atrapado, lo despedazó en el viento con su rasengan. Pero en medio de la polvareda ese Pein que decía ser Dios había desaparecido de su vista, cosa que lo enfureció mientras reanudaba la marcha hacia la torre, tenía la ligera sospecha que iba por Tsunade para obtener la información.

- Maldito cobarde – gruñía mientras corría a toda velocidad por las destruidas calles de Konoha, veía las babosas de Tsunade curando heridos, pero no se daban abasto – maldito Dounzu, como le pase algo a Tsunade, te pondré de patitas fuera de Konoha, junto con el consejo y todos tus malditos traidores.

Una violenta explosión detuvo su carrera, al parece alguien había llegado antes que él a la zona de investigación, cambió el rumbo y corrió hacia el lugar donde uno de los Pein tenía cogida por la cabeza a Shizune mientras ella tenia abiertos los ojos muy grandes, se notaba que le estaba leyendo la mente y que mientras esto ocurría a ella se le escapaba la vida rápidamente.

- ¡Suéltala! – dijo lanzándose contra él logrando evitar que la matara.

- Que importa ahora, ya tengo lo que realmente quería de ella – le dijo antes de desaparecer dejando el lugar de un salto a gran velocidad.

- Demonios – dijo el líder del clan Yamanaka, Inoshi – si mal no me equivoco él le leyó la mente a Shizune y ya sabe donde está Naruto entrenando.

Una fuerte onda de chakra se sintió en Konoha y luego, una fuerte explosión seguida de un terrible silencio, que terminó en otro terrible ruido, al instante todo comenzó a derrumbarse por todos lados, Minato no sabía de donde provenía todo aquello, pero se vio obligado a seguir las vías de evacuación especiales de la aldea, estaba angustiado, el epicentro de la explosión había sido en la torre de los hokages y no sólo Tsunade estaba allí, estaban con ella todos los ninja médicos de la aldea y sus guardianes, entre ellos Kushina.

- Por favor, que estén todos bien – rogó en silencio mientras sentía que a sus espaldas los túneles de evacuación caían con demasiada rapidez, como papel, detrás de él.

Naruto apareció en medio de la polvareda, acompañado de cuatro ranas, Fugasaku, má rana, Gamabunta y Gamahiroshi. Cuando finalmente el polvo se asentó el joven rubio miró asombrado a su alrededor.

- ¿Estás seguro que regresamos? – le dijo a Fugasaku – esto no parece ser Konoha – miró a las otras ranas.

- Es Konoha, o más bien lo que queda de ella – le dijo Gamabunta – al parecer ese tipo la destruyó casi por completo.

Naruto se acercó de un salto a donde Tsunade estaba junto con otros ninjas, se notaba de lejos que allí, en medio de todos esos escombros, antes había estado la torre de los Hokages, y que los ocupantes de la misma se habían salvado sólo por el gran poder de Tsunade. Naruto suspiró y se volvió hacia Pein molesto.

- Vieja, pónganse a salvo, yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora – le dijo mirándola por encima del hombro. Volvió la mirada hacia el enemigo molesto, podía detectar el chakra de este, pero no estaba allí.

- Naruto, ten cuidado – le dijo su madre desde un costado ayudando a Shikamaru a levantarse mientras Tsunade le mandaba una babosa – ella te dará toda la información que conseguimos – agregó.

Naruto asintió de espaldas a ellos poniendo la babosa en su bolsillo antes de prepararse para el ataque.

- Los estorbos deben desaparecer – dijo uno de los Pein apareciendo por detrás de los otros ninjas sin darles tiempo a defenderse.

- ¡Su pelea es conmigo! – gritó Naruto furioso destruyendo de un solo golpe al primer Pein, sorprendiendo a todos – ¡váyanse de inmediato!

- No vale la pena matarlos, en especial si el contendor del Kyuubi esta aquí – dijo el más pequeño de los Pein.

Naruto se acercó a ellos mostrando el modo ermitaño completo, eso lo podía comprender Pein dado que era bastante diferente del que había usado Jiraiya en su pelea, además que este muchacho no parecía depender de las ranas para usarlo. Pero el poder debía de ser el mismo.

- Haz atacado a muchos y destruido toda la aldea – le dijo Naruto – y sin embargo, no has conseguido nada – miró a Gamabunta – no te vas a adueñar de Kyuubi, de eso me encargo yo.

- Jiraiya no pudo contra nosotros, y eso que tenía mucho más experiencia que tú en batalla – dijo el Pein que hacía las veces de jefe.

- Naruto ha superado a las leyendas de Konoha – dijo Má molesta.

Los cinco Pein restantes rodearon a Naruto y a las ranas, si en muchacho quería batalla, la tendría. El mas pequeño de ellos invocó tres enormes bestias, eran horribles, pero las ranas pudieron con ellas y Naruto extermino de una pasada a un invocador, destruyendo de paso al Pein que podía leer las mentes. Iban tres menos.

- Así que eres diferente – dijo Pein atacándolo desde tres ángulos, pero Naruto saltó destruyendo a otro de los cuerpos, sin embargo quedó atrapado por uno de ellos – pero eres muy torpe – señaló mientras el Pein que lo aprisionaba por los brazos comenzaba a robarle el chakra – soy dios y todo lo puedo.

- Déjame que lo ponga en duda – le dijo el rubio entrecerrando los ojos entre agotado y divertido – si realmente lo supieras todo, no lo harías – se burló y casi de inmediato el Pein que lo sujetaba comenzó a convertirse en rana y se volvió de piedra, con lo que Naruto se liberó y lo empujo hacia atrás haciéndolo pedazos.

- Aunque quede sólo yo, ya no puedes vencerme sin el modo ermitaño.

- ¿Quién dice que no lo puedo recobrar? – replicó Naruto y un clon de sombra que permanecía en el mundo de las ranas desapareció entregándole su energía al original – veamos cómo te va ahora.

Deidara estaba preocupado, por poco había conseguido evitar la enorme esfera de energía que Pein había lanzado sobre la aldea, nunca pensó que el hombre estuviera tan loco como para destruir la aldea completa, vale, eran sus enemigos, pero siempre había pregonado que no involucraran a los civiles si no era completamente necesario y a él no le parecía así.

- Pein está loco – dijo Itachi aferrado a su espalda, sin chakra era mas inútil que un cachorrito – era lógico que Konoha no le entregase a Naruto, después de todo se ha ganado a pulso su respeto.

- Bueno, no es líder de Akatsuki precisamente por ser el ninja más cuerdo del mundo ¿no crees? – le dijo el rubio.

- Venga, si Pein no es el líder de Akatsuki, es Madara, él no es más que una herramienta más para sus ambiciones, tal como lo fuimos nosotros.

- ¿Quién es ese tal Madara? Nunca lo he visto.

- No digo yo – suspiró el moreno – Tobi y él son la misma persona, sólo se hacia el idiota, era una parodia para que los otros no supieran la verdad, pero a mí no me lo vendía, por algo soy el genio de mi familia.

- Un genio que le tiene miedo a volar – le dijo Deidara.

- No le tengo miedo – lo rebatió – sólo que no me gusta estar tan separado del suelo – se defendió.

- Claro, claro, y yo puedo evitar caer en el sharingan.

- Deidara – gruñó por lo bajo fastidado.

- Que, si es cierto, le tienes miedo a volar o no te aferrarías con tanta fuerza a mi cintura – le dijo este – dudo mucho que sea porque te gusto.

Itachi se alegró por primera vez que el rubio no pudiera verlo, muy Uchiha sería, pero no pudo evitar el sonrojo ¿para que negarlo? No sólo lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza por el miedo a volar, cosa que jamás admitiría ni aunque lo torturaran, sino porque era una dulce tortura sentirlo entre sus brazos.

- Parece que Naru chan está peleando allí abajo – señaló Deidara.

- Alejémonos de ellos – dijo Itachi recobrando la seriedad propia de los Uchiha – es mejor no estorbar.

- Si, es lo mejor, mejor vayamos a ver si podemos ser de utilidad para los supervivientes de la explosión.

Naruto se puso de pie nuevamente, los otros Pein habían sido fáciles de vencer, pero este no lo era, si bien no era el original, tal como le dijera Jiraiya, tenía demasiadas habilidades que él no dominaba, además de llevarle ventaja por tener mucha más experiencia en batalla, quizás por el mismo hecho que hubiera participado en la guerra entre naciones, o por la búsqueda de poder. Miró a la distancia, bastante lejos habían ido a parar las ranas guerreras cuando este las repelió con una de sus técnicas. Má estaba herida y Fugasaku había sido muerto cuando trataban de meterlo en un genjutsu. No tenía mucho por hacer más que tratar de usar la superior de sus técnicas. Y en eso estaba cuando Pein lo volvió a atacar atrapando sus manos con uno de sus lanzas, dejándolo contra el suelo.

- Te lo dije, soy dios, no puedes contra mí – le dijo el tipo sin mostrar ninguna expresión – deja de luchar y entréganos tu biju.

- Estás loco, jamás les entregare a Kiuuby – dijo tratando de soltarse las manos inútilmente, sólo se provocaba más dolor.

- No quiero matarte – le dijo – nos serías muy útil.

Pero en eso vino alguien como un rayo desde los escombros de la aldea, pero fue repelido con la misma técnica usada contra las ranas. Pasó tan rápido pero para Naruto fue como si hubiese sucedido en cámara lenta. Hinata se había lanzado contra Pein con todas sus fuerzas y ese la lanzó a la distancia dejándola en pésimo estado, posiblemente su amiga estuviera muerta…

Y ello hizo a Naruto estallar de ira, casi sin darse cuenta la capa de chakra del Kiuuby comenzó a cubrirlo y rápidamente comenzaron a desatase las colas del zorro alrededor del muchacho, tres, cuatro, seis, un poder incontrolable comenzaba a surgir.

Pien lo miró un instante y no supo como una de esas colas lo lanzaba lejos, sacándolo de la aldea de un solo golpe. Cayó bastante lejos de las destruidas paredes de la aldea y se puso de pie, estaba bastante maltrecho, pero no vencido, así que dirigió la mirada hacia el Kiuuby y lo que vio le sorprendió, allí, frente a él, estaba un esqueleto del zorro endemoniado, mientras siete de sus colas se agitaban al viento dejando el ambiente cargado de chakra demoníaco.

Minato volteó la mirada hacia fuera de los refugios, pero no podía ver nada, aunque sentía patente el chakra del zorro, anulando por completo el chakra de su hijo ¿acaso el zorro había soltado las amarras? Pero para ello debía contar con la anuencia de Naruto. Volvió la mirada hacia los asustados ninjas a su alrededor, muchos de ellos ni sospechaban de qué se trataba aquello, pero era atemorizante, si Naruto se dejaba llevar por ese poder, no habría nada que pudiera evitar la destrucción de Konoha.

- Papá san – dijo Sasuke preocupado – ese es Naruto ¿verdad?

- Cuento con que recobre sus cabales – le dijo tratando de darle una confianza que de verdad no sentía, esperando que por su estado su instinto Uchiha estuviera apagado y le creyese.

- Naruto nos sorprenderá, como siempre – dijo este tratando de relajarse – siempre ha sido así, nunca cambiará.

Pein miraba al zorro que soltaba la novena cola, esto era demasiado ya, si no le detenía y el biju era soltado por completo, no podrían apoderarse de él y sin muchas opciones por delante, utilizó una nueva técnica, creando una especie de luna dentro de la cual quedó encerrado Naruto.

Pero Naruto estaba en su propio interior luchando contra sus instintos que le pedían que se detuviera y el mismo zorro que lo empujaba a romper el último sello que lo apresaba.

Levantó su mano para romper el sello que mantenía a Kiuuby encerrado tras las rejas y una mano lo detuvo bruscamente alejándolo de allí.

- No lo hagas – le dijo y Naruto se volvió a mirar a quien le hablaba – no dejes que él tome el control de tu cuerpo.

- ¡Maldito cuarto! – escupió el zorro desde atrás de las rejas.

- No puedes serlo ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto mirando al hombre de pie frente a él. Era igualito a su padre, es más, llevaba las ropas del hokage – él está allí fuera, protegiendo la aldea.

- Así que pudo salir de su prisión entre dimensiones – suspiró – cerremos esto y vayamos a hablar a otro lado – tocó el estómago de Naruto y restituyó el sello y luego caminaron hacia otro sector – Soy una sombra del hombre que selló este demonio dentro de ti, no podía permitir que Minato muriera ¿sabes? Mi deber era mantener al último Kaseiyo vivo, así que hice un trato con el Dios de la Muerte, mi vida por las de ustedes, claro que él quería las dos, pero gracias a la estúpida intervención del Uchiha enmascarado, Minato se salvó quedando atrapado entre dimensiones pensando que una bruja lo encerraba allí.

- ¿Por qué me usaron a mi?

- Sé que para un padre es difícil usar a un hijo, en especial cuando es alguien a quien tanto esperas, pero era la única forma de protegerte, así nadie podría usarte como el arma definitiva – se transformo ante sus ojos, que lo miraron asombrados, el parecido entre ellos era extraordinario – perdona a este viejo que quiso proteger ante todo a su hijo y a su nieto – le dijo antes desaparecer por completo.

Naruto regreso a la conciencia y reventó la luna haciendo un fuuma rasen shuriken, escapando de la mejor técnica de Pein, quien no podía comprender lo que pasaba.

- Quiero ver al verdadero Pein – le dijo poniéndose frente a él – necesito ver al marionetista.

Nagato suspiro, Naruto habia vencido finalmente al último Pein y el no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo, y no quería perder a Konan también en esta batalla, ya bastante tenía consigo mismo. Pero se notaba que ella estaba dispuesta a dar batalla.

- Déjalo venir – le dijo al fin – si ellos no pudieron contra él, menos lo podrás hacer tú – suspiró cansado – lo enfrentare directamente.

Al poco rato Naruto hizo acto de presencia, algo extraño había en ese muchacho, lo podía ver en sus ojos, una extraña mezcla de dos técnicas, parecía tener un signo más en sus ojos, además del hecho que su ataque, pese a ser frontal, no había hecho mella en él.

- Vamos a hablar de lo que realmente quieres – le dijo Naruto.

- Muy bien, hablaremos – dijo – empecemos por el tiempo en que todo esto comenzó, cuando yo era un niño pequeño…

Naruto finalmente apareció a las puertas de la aldea, en realidad las paredes que protegían Konoha era lo único que aún estaba casi intacto, el resto de su amada aldea estaba en la más completa ruina, no recordaba haberla visto jamás así, ni siquiera cuando Orochimaru y sus ninjas, secundados por los engañados ninjas de la Arena, la atacaron hacía ya cuatro años estuvo así.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – entró detrás de él el equipo de Gai, recién llegado.

- Pein ha atacó Konoha – le dijo Naruto – Vamos, veamos si podemos rescatar a alguien – dijo Naruto con la voz rota.

Avanzaron lentamente por entre los escombros de la aldea, había muchos ninjas de la aldea repartidos por todos lados, aunque había algunos que estaban mal heridos o levemente heridos también, un poco más allá estaba Kakashi y el papá de Chouji, se notaba que habían tenido feroz batalla, ambos estaba graves, pero vivos, pero el centro de la aldea, desde la torre de los hokages hacia fuera, todo era un enorme agujero, nada había quedado en pie, incluso medio hospital estaba en el suelo y parte de la academia había sido alcanzada por aquel terrible impacto.

- Dios mío – murmuró Gai sensei sin salir de su asombro – destruyeron todo.

- Mi papá – dijo Naruto echándose a correr a toda velocidad hacia los refugios, estaban bloqueados por escombros, al parecer la roca de la montaña había sellado el acceso – están atrapados allí dentro.

- Calma, recuerda que esos túneles tienen salida fuera de Konoha – dijo Neji.

- También están bloqueadas – llegó diciendo Deidara que venía montado en una de sus aves de arcilla con Itachi abrazado a su espalda ¿quién pensaría que el gran genio de los Uchiha le tenía miedo a volar? Al menos él no se lo habría imaginado nunca – no hay forma de entrar allí, con Itachi san ya nos cercioramos de aquello, al parecer la explosión lo remeció todo causando derrumbes por todos lados – aterrizaron – ya, suéltame, Itachi san, estamos en tierra firme – y este lo soltó bruscamente mientras se sonrojaba avergonzado.

- Oye, Deidara – dijo Naruto – ¿no podrás hacer con arcilla algo que nos ayude a excavar la roca para ver si hay gente atrapada allí dentro? Sasuke, Iruka sensei y Namida estaban allí – se volteó a mirar a Neji – ¿puedes ver si hay más gente dentro? Así también sabremos hacia donde excavar.

- Ni que fuera Akamaru – dijo Neji activando su Byakugan – hacia allá están.

Deidara dejo que su creación cobrase vida antes de dar un paso atrás siendo imitado de forma inmediata por el resto de los ninjas.

Naruto cerró los ojos concentrando su chakra hacia el interior, la base del modo senin era tomar energía de la Naturaleza mientras estaba en calma, de modo que consiguió dominarse una vez más y hacerla a la perfección dejando a los otros ninjas sorprendidos, era una técnica jamás vista, al menos no por ellos.

- Den un paso atrás – dijo Naruto avanzando hacia donde la criatura de arcilla trabajaba. Se concentró y de un golpe abrió un boquete que les permitió el acceso a los refugios de Konoha – vamos, debemos ayudar a desbloquear el resto de los accesos – ordenó y los demás lo siguieron aun sorprendidos.

- Tus golpes son más poderosos que los de Tsunade Sama – dijo Lee.

- Pero ella no necesita usar el modo ermitaño para ello – le dijo Naruto mientras avanzaban por los pasillos bloqueados de escombros – parece que el túnel se divide – miró a Neji – ¿por donde seguimos?

- Por ambos túneles hay gente atrapada – le dijo – de la derecha parece que están los genin más jóvenes de la aldea, a la izquierda hay adultos.

- Deidara, ve por la derecha con Tenten, Lee e Itachi, nosotros iremos por el otro lado, pero tengan cuidado, no queremos que haya otro derrumbe.

- Si, señor – dijo cuadrándose y se fueron por el sector señalado.

Rescatar a los ninjas atrapados no resultaba ser una tarea fácil, muchos de ellos estaban heridos, pero cooperaban en lo que podían hacer, Naruto había encontrado a casi todos sus amigos, con excepción de Kiba que no estaba allí, intactos, pero asustados por lo que habían visto. Ino estaba con el cuarto cuando sobrevino la explosión, así que había conseguido mejorar un poco a Shizune para que la ayudara a sanar al resto de los heridos. Sakura había conseguido salir de la zona siniestrada del hospital justo a tiempo con Jiraiya y otros heridos, pero estaba preocupada por Tsunade, nadie la había visto, claro que los pocos que venían del exterior no habían dicho nada del deplorable estado de la aldea en estos momentos ¿a qué aumentar su angustia diciéndoles que Konoha ya no existía? Y menos la torre de los hokages.

- ¡Naruto! – dijo Sasuke echándole los brazos al cuello al verlo – estaba muy preocupado por ti, en especial cuando esos tipos nos invadieron – le dio un beso en la mejilla – te vez cada vez más guapo, aunque no me gusta tus ojos – le tomo el rostro – parecen ser ojos de rana, me gustan más los de tigre.

- Iruka sensei, creo que deberíamos hacer una lista de los sobrevivientes – dijo Naruto mirando a su padre preocupado al no ver a su madre en aquel lugar.

- Pero si hay una lista de todos los ninjas de la aldea en las oficinas de…

- La torre de los hokages ya no existe – lo interrumpió Gai – en realidad, casi toda la aldea no existe ya – esquivó la mirada asombrada de Iruka – no sabemos qué pasó, cuando nosotros llegamos, ya estaba así, en ruinas.

- Maldición – Dijo Minato comenzando a pasearse – me enfrenté a tres de ellos, a uno lo destruí, el otro se me escapó en la polvareda y el tercero, luego de casi matar a Shizune, salió disparado pocos minutos antes que una explosión remeciera la aldea por completo, estoy casi seguro que fue provocada desde la torre de los Hokages – miró a Naruto – ese Pein es un desgraciado.

- Pero ya no nos dará problemas – le dijo – esta muerto, ya no es una amenaza para nadie – suspiró, ya le diría a su padre lo que Nagato le había contado

- Tsunade Sama estaba allí – dijo Sakura preocupada – ¿que posibilidad habría que ella hubiese escapado con vida de tan terrible ataque?

- Lo siento – dijo Minato mirando el techo – nosotros apenas fuimos capaces de escapar de ella y estábamos a varias cuadras de distancia, en el centro de investigación – miró a Naruto – y creo que Kushina también estaba allí, me había dicho que haría de su guardaespaldas por si llegaban hasta ella.

- La vieja y los que estaban con ella deben de estar vivos por algún lado – dijo Naruto – yPein me prometió regresarme la vida de todos los caídos.

Itachi, Deidara, Lee y Tenten terminaron de rescatar a los genin, muchos de ellos apenas estaban graduados de la academia, otros, como Konohamaru, tenían más experiencia, también había en ese mismo sector uno que otro chunin joven resguardando la calma, junto con los jounin líderes de grupo.

- Nos salvamos por poco – dijo Ebisu mirando con no poca desconfianza a los dos ex akatsuki – menos mal que los civiles ya habían sido evacuados de aquí – suspiró mirando por las pequeñas ventanas de los refugios los escombros de Konoha – muchos habrán muerto con este ataque.

- Y me temo que lo que se ve desde aquí no es nada de lo ocurrido – dijo Tenten – el centro de Konoha no es más que un enorme agujero.

- Ese tipo, Pein, quería a toda costa encontrar a Naruto – les dijo Konohamaru – y cuando se negaban a decirle, les robaba el alma.

- Naruto ya está de regreso en Konoha – les dijo Deidara – se fue por el otro túnel a ver si había más sobrevivientes, no creo que ese tipo dé más problemas, al parecer Naruto lo venció y si no lo mató, el tipo huyó a perderse, al menos estamos a salvo..

Comenzaron a regresar hacia la zona central del complejo hasta encontrarse con otro grupo de jóvenes ninjas entre los que se encontraba el hermano de Naruto, el mismo que de inmediato acaparó la atención de Deidara, cosa que molestó bastante a Itachi, pero los ignoró tomando en brazos a uno de los pequeños genin que cojeaba debido a que estaba herido.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – le dijo amablemente mientras lo llevaba hacia el hall.

- Estábamos mirando hacia fuera porque nuestro líder había salido a ayudar a los demás a proteger la aldea – miró hacia la zona de entrada llena de escombros – era mi hermano mayor ¿sabes? Y es muy fuerte, el mejor.

- Yo también tengo un hermano ¿sabes? – le dijo – sólo que mi hermano es menor yo, él está grande ya y no me ve como héroe – suspiró – así es la vida – señaló a los rubios – el menor tiene un hermano un poco más grande que él, es pareja de mi hermano y en unos meses tendrán familia, seré tío ¿sabes? – suspiró – será divertido ver pequeños Uchihitas corriendo por Konoha sin el peso de serlo.

Deidara volteó la mirada hacia el moreno y se sorprendió al verlo tan tranquilo conversando con ese niño acerca de su hermano y de sus sueños con su futuro sobrino, ese era un Itachi que no se le hubiese ocurrido que existiese, aunque, claro, el tipo era tan dado a esconder lo que pensaba o sentía, que no podría haberlo visto nunca en akatsuki, seguramente el único que debería de haber visto esa faceta suya debió ser el propio Sasuke cuando era pequeño, antes que lo obligaran a traicionar a su clan, antes que ellos mismos fuesen traicionados por un líder ambicioso.

- Oye, Dei-chan – le dijo Namida sin comprender la expresión del otro rubio – Naruto está de regreso ¿verdad? – este asintió – supongo que ellos no lo vieron, debe haberse vuelto muy fuerte en muy poco tiempo.

- No se cuan fuerte se haya vuelto, pero ciertamente es capaz de hacer un túnel de un solo golpe, creo que Rock Lee comentó que era tan fuerte como Tsunade Sama, aunque su aspecto es muy diferente ahora.

- Me pregunto si a Sasuke le gustará esa nueva forma – comentó Itachi – lo más seguro es que se derrita de solo verlo, ya de por sí anda baboso por él.

- Bueno, con él así de bueno, no dudo que tu querido hermano se va a poner a babear tan sólo lo vea, excepto que creo que Naruto tenía algo de rana en su expresión y me temo que no le va a gustar tanto como los ojos del tigre.

Naruto regresó con todos los ninjas rescatados de los refugios a revisar sí había más sobrevivientes de la masacre que había provocado Pein en la aldea, así que Minato notó que varias pequeñas babosas circulaban por el lugar, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa, Tsunade estaba viva o ellas se habrían ido, por lo que sabía no le había dado el contrato con ella a ninguna de sus alumnas, en ese aspecto había sido más egoísta que Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

- Esto es un verdadero desastre – dijo Sakura ayudando a Ino y a Shizune a sanar a los heridos – necesitamos al resto del equipo de ninjas médicos, pero la gran mayoría del instrumental ha quedado bajo los escombros del hospital.

- Sólo necesitamos más chakra – dijo Tsunade saliendo de los escombros ayudada por Kushina y tanto ella como el cuarto notaron que la marca de su frente había desaparecido.

- Debemos levantar el tiradero que esos demonios nos dejaron en la aldea – dijo el cuarto mirando lo poco y nada que quedaba de la aldea – menos mal que habíamos sacado antes a los civiles de la aldea – suspiró y luego miró a todos los ninjas que allí estaban reunidos – me extraña que los vejestorios del consejo no se hayan aparecido aún – comentó.

- Ojala y una gran roca los haya aplastado – dijo Tsunade molesta.

- Pues al fin tenemos pruebas que Dounzu conspira contra los hokages – dijo Deidara sacando una pequeña araña de arcilla de su bolsillo para luego colocarla en su cámara especial – ella demostrara que en el momento de solicitar el regreso de Naruto a Konoha, ese viejo mato a la rana mensajera.

- Así que es ese el motivo – intervino Naruto – por el que su nombre desapareció de los pergaminos, ya se me hacía extraño que, pese a que había averiguado por el clon de sombra que Konoha estaba bajo ataque, nadie pidiese mi regreso inmediato a la aldea – ayudó a levantar una pared – ese viejo desgraciado debe haberse escondido en su ratonera junto con los suyos.

- No importa demasiado – dijo Minato – rescatemos al resto de los ninjas y busquemos una estrategia adecuada para atrapar a esos infelices de una buena vez – miró la montaña de los hokages – de seguro ellos estarían de acuerdo que es más valiosa la vida de los habitantes de la villa que las construcciones en si – miró a Kushina – supongo que estás bien ¿verdad?

- A la hora que te preocupas por mi – le dijo ella entre molesta y divertida – pero supongo que es lógico, a mi tampoco me gusta ver a Konoha así.

- ¡Hokage sama! – dijo asomándose por los alrededores el líder del cuerpo de ninjas médicos – hemos conseguido rescatar una buena parte de las medicinas del hospital, casi todo el personal esta en condiciones de trabajar al máximo de sus capacidades, podemos recuperar a muchos de nuestros ninjas heridos.

- Entonces, a trabajar, no hay tiempo que perder – asintió Tsunade.

- Papá, Tsunade, debemos hablar – les dijo Naruto saliendo con ellos – Pein me contó algo que me tiene preocupado.

- Venga, hablemos mientras trabajamos – dijo Minato preocupado.

Varias horas más tarde finalmente pudieron descansar tras haber sacado de peligro a la gran mayoría de los ninjas heridos, casi todos estaban sentados en el suelo dentro de una gran tienda de campaña puesto que comenzaba a caer la noche, alimentos y medicina habían sido rescatados tanto de los escombros como de los refugios, pero lo que era vestimenta y abrigo parecía faltar por todos lados, menos mal que no era en pleno invierno, por muy fuerte que fueran los ninjas, sus heridas no les habrían permitido resistir el embate del clima, menos sin tener qué los cubriera.

- Hemos encontrado algunas mantas – dijo Naruto mostrando a sus clones de sombra que se habían multiplicado por la aldea removiendo escombros hasta alcanzar las bodegas de lo que había sido una gran tienda comercial en pleno centro de Konoha, allí donde se vendía de todo – y algo para entretener a los heridos – sonrió malicioso mirando a Kakashi – las bodegas de la librería quedaron intactas ¿será ese Pein otro pervertido? – miro a Jiraiya.

- A mi no me mires – le escribió en su pizarra – no tuve tiempo de enseñarle.

- Ni modo, uno de mis clones encontró que la gran bodega de la aldea está cubierta de escombros, pero hay muchas cosas que aun se pueden rescatar – dijo sentándose junto a Kakashi – pero me gustaría que me prestaras a Pakkun, necesito su ayuda para detectar a las ratas, tú sabes, sensei.

- Puedo acompañarte con Akamaru – le ofreció Kiba.

- Me pueden ser de utilidad para otro trabajito – le dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie mientras Kakashi invocaba a Pakkun – pero, aunque Akamaru sea uno de los mejores perros rastreadores, es muy notorio, por eso necesito a Pakkun.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer? – dijo Sasuke sentándose junto a Kakashi.

- Cazar a las ratas de Raiz. Podrían causarnos problemas ahora que no pudimos evitar la destrucción de la aldea.

- Bueno, supongo que tendremos que asumirlo y evitar que nuestros "queridos" vecinos nos ataquen si se enteran – comentó Kakashi divertido.

- No lo van a hacer – aseveró Sasuke – sabrán que un solo ninja de Konoha fue capaz de vencer a Akatsuki con sólo su poder y nos pedirán alianzas.

- ¡Minato sama! – escucharon llamar y el rubio mayor suspiró cansado.

- ¡Ya voy! – Gritó asomándose fuera – que no me dejen en paz ni un minuto.

- Entonces, Pakun y yo nos pondremos en camino – dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke plantándole un beso en los labios – Kiba, tú y Akamaru dedíquense a buscar entre los escombros provisiones y cualquier cosa que nos sirva para protegernos de la lluvia – miró a Jiraiya – me alegra saber que solo a tus alumnos favoritos les haz legado el contrato con las ranas.

Jiraiya se quedó pensativo, en realidad nunca había pensado en entregarle a nadie el contrato con las ranas, pero cuando comenzó a entrenar seriamente a Minato sintió que podía considerarlo como un hijo, cosa que no había sentido con sus anteriores alumnos y por ello se lo permitió, y a Naruto se lo dio porque no se le ocurría otra forma con la que obligarlo a usar el chakra de Kyuubi.

- Bien, Sasuke, no hagas locuras mientras estoy ausente ¿vale?

- Ni que fueras un ninja tan responsable que se cuidara siempre – le replicó.

Naruto decidió que mejor no responderle, cuando aparecía el viejo Sasuke, ese con el que se peleaba siempre, era mejor dejarlo ser, detestaba al Sasuke pegote que se había vuelto desde que se embarazó. Se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente y se acercó a su pareja poniendo su diestra en su vientre generando chakra que transmitió al bebe en su interior.

- Tú te vas a encargar de recordarle a tu "madre" por qué se tiene que cuidar ¿verdad? – le dijo – así, en unos meses, seremos toda una familia.

- ¡Eso es chantaje! – se quejó Sasuke cogiéndolo por los hombros para robarle otro beso – anda, vete, antes que te pegue por insinuar que un Uchiha tan magnifico como yo no es capaz de cuidarse y cuidar de su hijo en camino.

- A este le regreso lo presumido – murmuró Naruto y por los pelos se escapó de que su pareja le diese un buen coscorrón en la cabeza – no seas violento.

- Y tú no seas idiota – le replicó Sasuke amoscado – aunque dudo que se te quitara aunque volvieras a nacer – agrego en tono malvado.

- Me pregunto que harías si me muriera luego de vencer a esos idiotas.

- ¡Ni lo digas! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! – le gritó exaltado – no quiero quedarme solo – y se volvió un mar de lágrimas – mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti.

- Naruto, realmente tu si sabes sorprender a la gente – lo regañó Kakashi abrazando al moreno en modo magdalena – sabes que esta sensible y sales con algo así ¿no ves que todas esas emociones le hacen mal al bebé?

- ¿Y de cuando aquí tu eres experto en embarazos? – dijo Naruto intrigado.

- Vete mejor – le dijo ignorando su pregunta olímpicamente.

Naruto lo miró unos interminables segundos antes de dejarlo pasar y voltearse siguiendo a Pakkun, ya le sacaría todos los secretos a su antiguo maestro, aunque se viese obligado a usar la fuerza para conseguirlo, se dijo.

Amanecía cuando los ancianos del consejo llamaron a Minato, habían llegado los feudales a hablar con ellos sobre la caída de la aldea y Tsunade, de tanto trabajar, había colapsado y no podían despertarla, uso excesivo de chakra, habían dicho los otros ninjas médicos de la aldea.

Minato miró a los allí reunidos y le olió a gato encerrado ¿Por qué habían llamado al líder del clan Nara? Y lo peor era que Dounzu estaba allí ¿Qué diablos pretendía? Al menos podría desenmascararlo.

- Konoha no fue bien protegida – empezó Dounzu.

- Pues nosotros no te vimos siquiera tratar de ayudarnos a defenderla – le dijo Minato amoscado – es más, ninguno de los tuyos ha asomado la nariz para ayudarnos a recuperar a los heridos.

- ¿Hay muchos muertos? – dijo uno de los feudales.

- Gracias a Naruto, ninguno – dijo Minato orgulloso – sólo Pein está muerto.

- Perdón – dijo Naruto interrumpiendo la reunión – afuera hay tres ninjas de la aldea del rayo, dicen que quieren ver al hokage.

- De eso trata esta reunión, Minato, creemos que no eres el indicado para hacerte cargo de la aldea – dijo uno de los feudales.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces quien?

- Dounzu…

- ¡Él no pude ser hokage! – Intervino Naruto exaltado – mató a mi rana mensajera, se escondió como rata cuando Pein atacó, no intentó defender para nada la aldea y además, ¡es culpable que Pein existiera!

- Dices puras idioteces, niño – dijo el hombre enfurecido – nada de ello lo puedes probar, eso de ser héroe se te subió a la cabeza.

- Estás equivocado – le dijo Minato cruzándose de brazos – tengo pruebas que tú, en persona, mataste la rana mensajera, y con respecto a Pein, hay testigos de todo, así que no te hagas, si lo unico que siempre has querido siempre es el poder que representa ser Hokage, pero tú no estarías dispuesto a dar la vida por los aldeanos, asi que deja de soñar con eso.

- Minato debe seguir siendo el hokage – dijo Koharu y su compañero la apoyo asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Digo lo mismo – dijo Shikaku Nara – y estoy seguro que el resto de los clanes estará de acuerdo con ello.

- Ya resolveremos esto – insistió el feudal.

- Ya está resuelto – dijo Minato usando los ojos del tigre y el Feudal pestañeó extrañado. Tan pronto ello pasó, Dounzu ya no estaba – un genjutsu – miro a su alrededor – Dounzu se ha declarado a si mismo un traidor a Konoha, háganselo saber a todos, que tengan cuidado, tengo la ligera sospecha que esa técnica le pertenece a los Uchihas – miro a Naruto – ve por Itachi, él nos puede sacar de cualquier duda.

- A la orden, hokage sama – le dijo cuadrándose desapareciendo al momento.

Los ninjas de la aldea se reunieron en torno a la carpa hospital, los tres extranjeros que exigían hablar con el hokage los miraban con desconfianza, ni ellos olvidaban el pasado ni los otros perdonaban el presente.

- El hokage viene en camino – les informó Naruto luego de un largo silencio – pero ustedes van a tener que esperar un poco – le dijo a los extranjeros – se ha llamado a reunión de Jounin y lideres de clanes – miró a Kakashi – también necesita la presencia de Itashi, algo raro hizo ese viejo decrepito contra uno de los feudales y sólo él puede confirmarlo.

- Bien – dijo el ninja – informaré a Deidara para que lo lleve a su presencia – y salió sin prestar mucha atención a la alarma que se pintaba en la cara de los extranjeros.

- ¿Acaso hablan de Itachi Uchiha? – dijo la mujer del grupo.

- Los Uchiha pertenecen a Konoha – le dijo Naruto extrañado – Sasuke debe estar ayudando a trasladar los heridos al hospital de campaña…

- ¿Dónde están esos manditos? – dijo otro de ellos exaltado – es más ¿dónde tienen a Killer Bee? – empujó a Naruto.

- ¿Quién es ese? – dijo este asombrado trastabillando.

- No te hagas el idiota con nosotros – dijo el tercero – es el hermano de nuestro raikage y esos Uchiha se lo llevaron de nuestro campamento.

- De primera – le dijo Naruto – yo no tengo por qué saber que su raikage tiene un hermano, además, dudo mucho que los Uchiha de aquí se lo hayan llevado ¿acaso no han visto cómo está la aldea?

- Vimos a un Uchiha atacar a nuestro líder – insistieron ellos.

- Pues no eran los de aquí – dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos saliendo de la carpa rumbo a la zona de reuniones – han sido engañados.

- Naruto – salió Deidara acompañando a Itachi – hokage sama ordena que te presentes en la reunión, nosotros vamos por Jiraiya.

- Un Uchiha, este es uno de los que atacó a Killer Bee.

- Están locos – dijo Sasuke apoyado en un poste bastante cerca.

- Y este es el otro, ¡Konoha esta apoyando a akatsuki!

- ¿Y de dónde sacaron tamaña idiotez? – dijo Kushina asomándose fuera de la tienda al escuchar sus gritos.

- Kushina san, ellos atacaron a Killer Bee, nosotros los vimos.

- Si, usaron una técnica de genjutsu, esos ojos rojos con sus aspas negras, lanzaron un ataque eléctrico con una espada rara y luego un fuego negro que lo consumía todo a su paso.

- Pues ellos no son los únicos Uchiha que pueden usar el Sharingan – dijo Naruto – y si se trata de técnicas de ese tipo, pongamos algunas cosillas en claro – miró a Itachi – ¿cuándo se supone que ocurrió ello?

- Hace alrededor de una semana – dijo uno.

- Más o menos en el tiempo en que me fui a entrenar con las ranas – miró a Sasuke – Hace alrededor de tres semanas que Sasuke y yo pasamos el examen chuunin, el propio raikage nos vio, una semana mas tarde trajimos de regreso a Itachi, quien desde ese momento no ha podido volver a usar el sharingan, así que es imposible que ellos fueran.

- Según todo el mundo sabe, sólo hay dos sobrevivientes de la masacre del clan – dijo la mujer, al parecer era líder del grupo – el que acabó con este y el hijo menor del clan, así que es mejor que no traten de engañarnos, sabemos muy bien lo que vimos.

- Lo que creyeron ver – intervino Itachi – como bien dice Naruto, no puedo usar el sharingan, ya desde hace bastante tiempo atrás, desde que obtuve su máximo poder, éste me ha ido matando por dentro lentamente, en especial si uso el ametaratsu, el Tsukiyomi o Tsusanoo, es más, el cuarto hokage bloqueó mi chakra, si trato de usarlo, me quedaré ciego definitivamente – suspiró – y respecto a Sasuke, es imposible que él lo hiciera porque su chakra se encuentra totalmente descontrolado debido a su estado, no creo que pusiera en riesgo su vida sólo para atrapar a alguien que no es importante para Konoha.

- Pero si lo es para Akatsuki.

- Bueno, según sé él es el portador del demonio de las 8 colas – aceptó Itachi – pero ¿para qué lo quiere mi aldea? Mejor busquen a Madara Uchiha y encontrarán a su querido jefe.

- ¿Madara Uchiha?

- El verdadero líder de Akatsuki – les informó Naruto.

- ¿Acaso no es ese el nombre del líder del clan Uchiha que se enfrentó al primer hokage? Pero el tipo debe estar muerto hace mucho.

- Equivocados todos lo creímos muerto – dijo saliendo Minato – el muy infeliz tiene que ver con todos los desastres que han acontecido desde la primera guerra ninja – tomó a su hijo del hombro – Naruto, desde ahora eres Sanin de Konoha, así que te unirás al consejo, aunque no les guste a los viejos.

- Genial – dijo molesto.

- Pero ¿Y Madara?

- ¿Y Killer Bee?

- Primero veremos nuestra aldea, sea lo que quiera akatsuki, no lo obtendrá sin antes haber capturado a Kiuuby y dudo mucho se su líder esté muerto.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Pregúntenle a Gaara – dijo Naruto entrando a la reunión, dejando afuera a los extranjeros con un enorme signo de interrogación.

Continuará…

Lamento la tardanza, he demorado demasiado en tener la inspiración necesaria para conseguir un capítulo decente, he ocupado varias cosas del manga y si bien no detallé la batalla de Naruto con Pein ni su historia (esta en el manga, búsquenlo si no lo han leído), he modificado otras tantas. De aquí me aparto definitivamente del manga, al menos por ahora, o hasta que Kishimoto haga algo bueno (estos ultimas no han valido mucho la pena, aunque si pensamos en la viñeta final del último…)

Bien, nos vemos, si Dios quiere, el próximo año, que lo pasen bien y que tengan un buen año.

Shio Zhang.

PD. Qué opinan ¿Gemelos o Mellizos?


End file.
